Mi Hermana Adoptiva
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Un nuevo y misterioso miembro se une a la familia López, acaso Santana podrá descubrir todo acerca de su nueva "hermana" Quinn? Drama siempre presente, algo de violencia, abuso de alcohol y drogas. Santana bisexual. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Nuevo integrante.  
><strong>  
>Santana López, chica de 16 años, hija única, de clase acomodada, buena estudiante, capitana del equipo de animadoras de su preparatoria, novia de la estrella principal del equipo de futbol, popular y sobre todo, hermosa.<p>

Acostumbrada a tener todo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, hasta que alguien totalmente inesperado llegó a su casa para convertirse en un nuevo integrante de su familia y quien cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Una tarde a mediados de Octubre, la joven latina regresó de un día de clases como cualquier otro, entrando a su casa notó el cómo su padre ya se encontraba ahí, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que Frank López quien era un aclamado ginecólogo, nunca llegaba a esa hora a casa, sin pensarlo dos veces, Santana se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban charlando.

**S.** Hey Mami, hola Papi, ya llegué, pasa algo?  
><strong>F.<strong> Díselo Maribel.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me asusten.  
><strong>M.<strong> Recuerdas a mi amiga Judy Fabray?  
><strong>S<strong>. Mmm sip la que fue contigo a la preparatoria y que al casarse se mudó a Columbus, no?.  
><strong>M.<strong> Si ella… falleció el día de ayer.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Ohhh lo siento mucho mami.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ella sufría de cáncer, no lo pudo vencer y finalmente murió.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, al menos ya no está sufriendo.  
><strong>M.<strong> Su situación se agravó más desde que metieron a su esposo a la cárcel.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Pues qué hizo el tipo?  
><strong>M.<strong> Un fraude a la empresa donde trabajaba, lo hizo para tratar de pagar el tratamiento de Judy, lo descubrieron y lo encarcelaron, le dieron 10 años.  
><strong>S.<strong> Wooow que mala pata.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ellos tienen una hija de tu edad Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… la recuerdo, Lucy así se llama no?  
><strong>M.<strong> Si hija, ella ha quedado practicamente huérfana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre chica.  
><strong>M.<strong> Judy sabía perfectamente que iba a morir y al no tener más familia en el estado, dejó arreglado todo el asunto sobre la tutela de Lucy, un día me llamó para platicarlo conmigo, estaba desesperada, yo no me pude negar a lo que me pidió.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te pidió mamá?  
><strong>M<strong>. Judy nos dejó tanto a tu padre como a mí la tutela de su hija, afortunadamente por nuestra buena posición económica, no hubo ningún problema para que nos la otorgaran definitivamente hasta que Lucy sea mayor de edad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un momento… eso quiere decir que…  
><strong>F.<strong> Si Santana, Lucy a partir de este momento está legalmente a nuestro cuidado, ahora tienes la hermana que tanto nos pediste y no te pudimos dar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios.

Un rato después.

**S.** Entonces me van a dejar sola por dos días?  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana no quieres venir con nosotros, ni quieres ir con tu abuela, entonces no te queda de otra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué tienen que irse?  
><strong>M<strong>. Porque vamos a arreglar lo del funeral de Judy en Columbus y ciertos papeles sobre la tutela de Lucy, anda Santana ya no hagas berrinches y llévanos al aeropuerto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto es tan injusto.  
><strong>F.<strong> Basta Santana.

Luego de llevar a sus padres al aeropuerto, la latina hizo una llamada a su novio.

**S.** Hey Sammy te tengo excelentes noticias.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenemos la casa sola por dos días.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Genial! Eso quiere decir que por fin tú y yo….  
><strong>S. <strong>Tal vez Sammy, tal vez, ahora mueve tu trasero, te espero en mi casa ya.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Voy para allá.

Justo cuando la latina llegó a su casa, su novio la estaba esperando.

**S.** Nunca antes habías sido tan puntual.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven acá.

La latina tomó a su novio de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta el interior de su casa, de ahí fueron directo a su recámara.

Un buen rato después de muchos besos y caricias.

**Sam.** Anda Santana ya di que sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy segura Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero tenemos 6 meses saliendo, creo que ya es tiempo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Al menos tienes protección?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si mira.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, no voy a usar un condón que traes en tu billetera desde quien sabe cuándo, por dios.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero… sabes qué? Creo que solo me dices eso para no hacerlo conmigo, estoy harto de que siempre me dejes así y no me cumplas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy, ya te dije que quiero que sea especial, será mi primera vez!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y también la mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, al menos déjame compensarte, te puedo masturbar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estoy harto de que lo hagas de esa manera, ni si quiera lo quieres sacar de mis pantalones y es muy incómodo, pareciera que no lo quieres ver, además ni si quiera me dejas tocarte a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Escúchame.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Noooo, es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mamá se va a preocupar, gracias por nada Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te vayas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Me quedo si me lo chupas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vete al diablo Samuel Evans.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo sabía, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

El chico rubio, bastante enojado salió de la habitación de la latina, a pesar de su manera de ser, Santana le daba mucha importancia a su virginidad, siempre había pensado en que se la daría a alguien de quien estuviera totalmente enamorada, no se la había dado a su novio porque no estaba segura de amarlo tan profundamente.

Al día siguiente pasó exactamente lo mismo, el chico muy frustrado y enojado salió de casa de la latina, Santana estaba empezando a desesperarse por la continua presión de su novio para tener relaciones sexuales, pero en el fondo lo quería y no estaba dispuesta a romper con él y menos sabiendo que eso le podría provocar perder ciertos puntos en popularidad.

Sus padres le llamaron para que los recogiera en el aeropuerto, de mala gana fue por ellos… cuando el vuelo arribó.

**M.** Santana, hija te extrañamos.  
><strong>F.<strong> Cómo te fue sola en casa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues pude sobrevivir… mírenme.  
><strong>M.<strong> Mira Santana, ella es Lucy… Lucy, acércate por favor.

Detrás de Maribel apareció una chica rubia, con vestido blanco y suéter amarillo y con unos sorprendentes ojos verde avellana.

**F.** Santana hija, te presentamos a tu hermana adoptiva, Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola.

La chica rubia, saludó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Maribel se acercó a Santana para susurrarle.

**M**. Ella no habla mucho, creo que aún está en shock por la muerte de Judy, se amable con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok….

Subieron al coche de los López para regresar a su hogar, en el asiento trasero las dos chicas iban en completo silencio, Santana no pudo evitar ver que Lucy Quinn no soltaba para nada el relicario que llevaba en su cuello, al parecer era muy importante para esa chica, pero le resultó mucho más extraño una mirada fulminante de odio que la rubia le lanzó por algunos segundos, lo que rápidamente hizo que la latina dirigiera su mirada a la ventana del auto, por primera vez en su vida, alguien había intimidado a Santana López.


	2. No me conoces

**Capítulo 2. No me conoces.**

En cuanto la familia López con su nuevo integrante llegaron a su hogar, Frank obligó a Santana a ayudar con el equipaje de su ahora hermana.

**S.** Dios mío esta chica trae piedras en estas maletas o qué?  
><strong>F.<strong> Baja la voz Santana, Lucy te puede escuchar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.

Entrando a la casa…

**M**. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Lucy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quinn… llámame Quinn.  
><strong>M<strong>. Cierto, había olvidado que ahora te llaman solo por tu segundo nombre, bien qué te parece tu nueva casa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es muy linda, gracias por recibirme, espero no dar muchas molestias.  
><strong>M.<strong> No te preocupes por eso, ahora eres una López más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana, lleva las cosas de Quinn a tu recámara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee? Pero por qué?  
><strong>F.<strong> Hija, con todo lo que pasó, no tuvimos tiempo de comprarle una cama a Quinn, además la habitación que está al lado de la tuya, será su recámara, sabes que hay mucho desorden en ella, llamaré a los carpinteros y albañiles para que vengan a remodelarla y la dejen a su gusto, trataré de que mañana empiecen, por lo pronto tendrás que compartir tu habitación algunos días con tu nueva hermana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooooo, eso muy injusto, no tendré privacidad.  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana tranquila solo será un par de días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué tiene que quedarse conmigo? Que se quede con ustedes.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana, ella te está escuchando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, no quiero que se quede conmigo en mi habitación.  
><strong>F.<strong> Pues eso no está a discusión, se quedará contigo y punto, ah y es mejor que dejes de lado tus berrinches y seas amable con ella, de lo contrario serás castigada con no salir para nada de la casa.**  
>S.<strong> Quéeeee? No lo puedo creer.  
><strong>M<strong>. Deja de quejarte y ayúdanos a subir las maletas.

Finalmente subieron todo el equipaje de Quinn a la habitación de Santana, los padres de la latina las dejaron a solas para que se conocieran.

**S.** Bien, te diré las reglas: 1. Prohibido tocar mis cosas  
>2. Prohibido husmear en mi habitación.<br>3. Prohibido interrumpir mí tiempo de descanso y sobre todo prohibido despertarme por la madrugada.

La chica rubia no dijo una sola palabra.

**S.** Y qué… te comieron la lengua los ratones? O simplemente no quieres hablar conmigo?

Quinn siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

**S.** Ok, ok, haré espacio en mis cajones para tu ropa.

Pero el "espacio" que Santana dejó para Quinn era tan pequeño que solo cupieron unas cuantas prendas, la mayoría se quedó en sus maletas.

Mientras la rubia guardaba dichas prendas, Santana pudo notar un cuaderno muy peculiar que sobresalía de una maleta, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó, empezó a hojearlo cuando de pronto el cuaderno le fue arrebatado de las manos.

**Q**. Tú tienes tus reglas, yo también tengo las mías: No tocar mis cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyyy perdón princesa, solo quería ver los dibujos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Son personales.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ok… así que eres de mi edad?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** Diablos, lo intenté, en fin iré con mis padres, te dejaré sola para que termines de instalarte… ah y no toques mis cosas.

La joven latina bajó a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres.

**S.** Esa chica es muuuy rara, traté de hablar con ella pero nada.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ya te dije que tal vez siga en shock por la muerte de su madre, los últimos meses fueron muy pesados para las dos, ella está prácticamente sola, no es fácil.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana, ahora ella es tu hermana, trátala como tal, por cierto el lunes comienza clases en McKinley.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm pues espero se adapte pronto, si no los chicos se la tragarán viva.  
><strong>F.<strong> Tú la ayudarás a integrarse a la preparatoria.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Ni loca, yo tengo un status en la escuela, no perderé mis privilegios por ayudar a integrarse a una ñoña como ella.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ñoña o no, ahora es tu hermana y debes de ayudarla, o de lo contrario donde perderás tus privilegios será en esta casa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero mamá….

Más tarde, el padre de Santana ordenó la cena y todos se reunieron en el comedor.

**M.** Siento que tu primera comida en esta casa sea de un restaurante Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No importa está deliciosa.  
><strong>F. <strong>Mañana irás con Maribel y Santana a comprarte nueva ropa y todo lo que necesites para la escuela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo que ir?  
><strong>M<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Diablos.

Luego de cenar, las chicas tomaron una ducha y se prepararon para ir a la cama, Santana vestía un pequeñísimo short con una playera sin mangas como pijama, mientras se secaba el cabello sintió que Quinn la observaba.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves fenómeno?

La rubia no contestó y simplemente se acomodó en la cama para tratar de dormir.

Minutos más tarde la morena hizo lo mismo, cuando entró a la cama, pudo notar que la chica que estaba a su lado, olía bastante bien.

En la madrugada algunos ruidos despertaron a la joven latina, notó que Quinn no se encontraba en la cama, volteó para todos lados, distinguió que se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, mirando a la nada y sosteniendo su relicario.

**S.** Hey tú… qué te dije sobre no despertarme en la madrugada.

Quinn nuevamente no contestó y regresó a la cama sin soltar el relicario que colgaba en su cuello.

Al día siguiente las mujeres López se alistaron para salir de compras, mientras tanto Santana llamó a su novio.

**S.** Hey guapo… te llamo para decirte que no podré verte hoy… acompañaré a mi madre y mi nueva hermana de compras.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero habíamos hecho planes de ir con nuestros amigos al cine.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se amor, pero qué hago? Mis padres me están obligando a ir.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mmmm entonces te veré hasta el lunes en la escuela, mañana iremos de día de campo mi familia y yo… te invitaría pero sé que odias esas actividades.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento baby, prometo compensarte el lunes… tú y yo en el cuarto del conserje, piénsalo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No tengo nada que pensar, es una cita mi amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto, bueno, tengo que irme, piensa en mí ok?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo haré, te amo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo, bye.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Santana salió de la casa para ir al centro comercial.

**M.** Quinn hija, estás segura que no necesitas más ropa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con esto está bien, tengo ropa suficiente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si puros vestidos súper anticuados.  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Es la verdad, pareciera que quien le escogió el guardarropa a esta chica fue su abuela.  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana López basta!  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ok, iré a ver aquellas faldas.

La morena se alejó.

**M.** Quinn, tienes 16 años, no crees que deberías vestirte acorde a tu edad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… tal vez.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ven, el ser madre de una adolescente como Santana me ha ayudado a entender los nuevos estilos de la moda, vamos a escogerte algo muy lindo.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente Maribel pudo convencer a Quinn de llevarse varias prendas.

**S.** Mamá me llevaré esta falda y esta chaqueta.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ok, traes con qué pagarlas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Estás bromeando? Tú me las vas a pagar.  
><strong>M.<strong> Lo siento hija, tu padre hace menos de un mes te compró bastante ropa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ya la usé toda.  
><strong>M<strong>. Esa es la finalidad de la ropa, no?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero, pero… ya todo el mundo me la vio puesta, no puedo repetir mi ropa tan seguido, necesito más.  
><strong>M.<strong> Hoy no será posible, estamos aquí para comprarle a Quinn sus cosas, no a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> No debí acompañarlas, solo me sacan tentación.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ven Quinn, vamos a pagar.

De ahí fueron a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos donde Maribel le compró una computadora portátil, un reproductor de mp3 y varias cosas más.

Luego pasaron a comprar los útiles escolares, Quinn no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia el área donde se encontraban los materiales para pintura y dibujo.

**S.** Creo que esa chica dibuja, vi que tenía un cuaderno lleno de ellos.  
><strong>M.<strong> Es bueno saber que le gusta algo así… Quinn hija, deseas llevar algunos lápices, cuadernos?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Emmm no lo sé.  
><strong>M.<strong> Vamos hija, ya te dije que podemos llevar todo lo que necesites.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Podemos comprar algunos pinceles, pinturas y lienzos?  
><strong>M.<strong> Por su puesto.

Ya muy tarde regresaron a casa.

**S.** No puedo creer todo lo que le compraste a esta chica y a mí ni un esmalte de uñas quisiste comprarme.  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana… bien sabes que hay reglas en esta casa, hace poco tu padre te compró muchas cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya pues, es inútil discutir contigo, voy a mi recámara.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ayúdale a Quinn a subir sus cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto es increíble. 

Llegando a la habitación de Santana.

**S.** Maldita sea ahora soy tu sirvienta, qué más necesita la reina?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada, gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo espero que pronto terminen de remodelar tu recámara porque no soportaré mucho tiempo el compartir mi habitación contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Para mí tampoco es muy cómodo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vaya hasta que te escucho hilar más de 3 frases el día de hoy, no puedo creer todo lo que mi madre te compró, esto es aaaaggghhh frustrante, tal vez necesite poner cara de no rompo un plato como la tuya para lograr que me compren algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no quiero tener problemas contigo, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno… tal vez yo no la quiera llevar en paz… escúchame bien Quinnie la huerfanita, no voy a permitir que con esa cara de niña buena sigas explotando a mis padres para que te cumplan todos tus caprichos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo no uso esas tácticas en las que se nota tu eres una experta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Escúchame bien idiota, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre este muerta ni que tu padre esté preso por ratero, pero una cosa si te digo no voy a permitir….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la rubia la tomó de la chaqueta y la azotó contra la pared.

**Q**. La que me tiene que escuchar muy bien eres tú, niña mimada, no me conoces en lo absoluto, no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, así que como te dije, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, o de lo contrario me vas a conocer y créeme no te gustará.

Con eso, soltó a la joven latina dejándola en shock sin decir una palabra, luego solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Santana por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo. 


	3. Pasar desapercibida

**Capítulo 3. Pasar desapercibida.**

Compartir esa noche la cama con su hermana adoptiva, no fue precisamente cómodo para la latina, después de las palabras que Quinn le había dicho, ella no se sentía muy segura junto a la rubia, pero finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

El día siguiente, que era domingo, la familia López junto con su nueva integrante, hicieron planes de salir a comer juntos, pero antes Frank le dio algo más a la rubia.

**F.** Quinn, antes de que se me olvidé, te conseguí esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un celular? Papá es un Iphone, el más nuevo del mercado, a mí no me los has querido comprar.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana, te dimos a escoger tu regalo y fuiste muy insistente en lo que querías, o dime acaso te arrepientes de tu aumento de…  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ok, ya lo entendí.  
><strong>F.<strong> En fin, Quinn es para que te mantengas comunicada con nosotros y con los amigos que dejaste en Columbus.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Frank, no debiste haberte molestado.  
><strong>F.<strong> No es nada, bien vámonos a comer antes de que se haga más tarde.  
><strong>M<strong>. Hija… Sam nos acompañará?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, salió de día de campo con su familia.  
><strong>M.<strong> Bueno ya será en otra ocasión, Quinn cuando conozcas al novio de Santana estoy segura de que te caerá muy bien, él es un buen chico.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oh…

Luego de comer y de pasear por la ciudad, regresaron a casa, Santana estuvo viendo una película junto a sus padres, cuando terminó, subió a su habitación, Quinn no se encontraba en ella, pero escuchó cómo del baño salían unos susurros, al parecer la chica estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Minutos más tarde la rubia salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama.

**S. **Pensé que jamás saldrías de ahí, tienes diarrea o qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estaba haciendo una llamada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah ya veo y a quién si se puede saber.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A un amigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Creo que más bien fue a tu novio.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No tengo novio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm eso explica tu humor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú tienes novio y tu temperamento no es precisamente muy dócil.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú eres la culpable de eso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, yo no estoy aquí para robarte el cariño de tus padres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero porque de lo contrario…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué, me vas a pegar?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pero tú tampoco me conoces a mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con estos días a tu lado creo que empiezo a saber cómo eres.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. En fin, es hora de dormir mañana será un largo día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dímelo a mí.

Al día siguiente las chicas salieron temprano de casa en el auto de Santana para ir a la preparatoria.

**S.** Bien… te llevaré a que recojas tu horario de clases.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias.

Luego de hacer eso, en los pasillos, se encontraron con los amigos de la joven latina.

**B.** Sanny!  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey Britt Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué tal tu fin de semana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues…. (volteando a ver a Quinn)  
><strong>B.<strong> Es ella?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si…. Chicos, les presento a Quinn Fabray, mi hermana adoptiva.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hola.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo soy Brittany, la mejor amiga de Santana, ellos son Tina, Mike y Artie mi novio.  
><strong>A.<strong> Bienvenida a Lima Ohio.  
><strong>T. <strong>Es una ciudad muy pequeña pero estoy segura de que te agradará vivir aquí.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Y como eres la hermana de Santana, entonces ahora eres nuestra amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias…  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hola chicos, qué hacen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy! (abrazándolo) te extrañé.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo también nena.  
><strong>B.<strong> Uhhh estos dos son unos tortolitos… mira Sam, ella es Quinn la hermana de Santana.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Un gusto conocerte cuñada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Igualmente.

Mientras los chicos charlaban, la latina pudo notar que la rubia miraba para todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien… de pronto.

**Q.** Emmm chicos, ahora vuelvo necesito ir al baño.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quieres que te acompañemos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No gracias, no tardo.

La chica se alejó hasta que se perdió en la multitud de estudiantes.

**Sam.** Qué tanto miras Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm nada es que Quinn dijo que iba al baño pero fue en la dirección equivocada.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Bueno es la primera vez que está en esta escuela, es normal que no sepa dónde están los baños.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón.

Entonces sonó el timbre para iniciar las clases.

**S.** Bueno te veo en un rato más amor, recuerda que tenemos una cita.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No lo olvido, nos vemos a la misma hora de siempre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hecho.

Mientras Santana y Brittany se dirigían a su salón de clases, la latina alcanzó a notar que su hermana, iba caminando al lado del principal matón de la escuela, Noah Puckerman.

**B.** Qué pasa Sanny?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy segura de que vi a Quinn en compañía de Puckerman, antes de que entrara a su salón de clases.  
><strong>B.<strong> Claro que no, te lo debiste haber imaginado, Quinn acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no tendría por qué conocer a Puck.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… eso creo.

Las chicas entraron a clases.

Horas más tarde, la chica rubia se dirigió a la parte trasera de las gradas del campo de futbol, donde prácticamente nadie se animaba a ir, entonces vio una figura conocida e inmediatamente se acercó.

**Q.** Puck!  
><strong>P.<strong> Fabray, ven acá, ahora si dame un abrazo.

Los chicos se abrazaron con júbilo por varios minutos.

**P.** No puedo creer que estés aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni yo.  
><strong>P. <strong>Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias, pero ya sabes, era algo inevitable.  
><strong>P. <strong>Si… y dime cómo te va con tu nueva familia?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… los López son buenas personas pero su hija…  
><strong>P.<strong> Si lo sé, es una perra esa chica, pero no me vas a negar que es muy caliente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te parece? (mueca)  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajajaja por favor Quinn, no quieras disimular conmigo, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que ese tipo de chicas te enloquece.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella me enloquece pero de una manera muy diferente a la que te estas imaginado, no la soporto.  
><strong>P.<strong> Claro, claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así que sigues en el negocio?  
><strong>P. <strong>No tengo de otra, necesito el dinero si es que un día quiero salir de este maldito estado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me has hecho mucha falta amigo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Y tú a mí también… veo que sigues conservando eso. (señalando el relicario)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, en este objeto se encuentran mis mejores recuerdos.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Has sabido algo de ella? Cómo está?  
><strong>P.<strong> Igual Quinn… no ha mejorado nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y pensar que…  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey, no recuerdes cosas tristes, mejor dime qué demonios tratas de aparentar con este look que traes encima.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… no me iba a aparecer en casa de los López como me conociste, imagínate renunciarían de inmediato a la tutela y sabes que necesito dónde vivir.  
><strong>P.<strong> Y dinero también.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… además creo que este look me ayudará a pasar desapercibida no crees? Porque supongo que me incluirás en el negocio otra vez.  
><strong>P.<strong> Es un hecho Quinn, quién mejor que tú para ser mi socia, esto será como en los viejos tiempos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que no sea así, o de lo contrario nuevamente tu familia tendrá que huir a otra ciudad.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey, eso fue un descuido de mi parte, pero he aprendido la lección y no volverá a pasar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero, porque necesito a mi mejor amigo cerca de mí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pues aquí estoy y no me iré hasta que termine la preparatoria.

En otro lado de la preparatoria, específicamente en el cuarto del conserje.

**Sam.** Santana, me encantas, mmm no sabes lo mucho que te deseo. (acariciando sus piernas)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti Sammy.

El chico empezó a besar con desesperación a la latina, llevando una de sus manos al muslo interno de la chica… cuando estaba punto de llegar a cierto destino.

**S.** Basta Sam.

El rubio no hizo caso.

**S.** Dije basta! (aventándolo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa que te quieres sobrepasar conmigo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues a eso venimos aquí, no?  
><strong>S.<strong> No pretenderás que pierda mi virginidad en un sucio cuarto como este.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro que no, pero al menos déjame llegar a la siguiente base contigo, ni si quiera me permites tocarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te lo explique.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, siento que no me amas tanto como dices, si lo hicieras al menos me dejarías tocarte, tenemos 6 meses saliendo y apenas me has dejado tocar tus senos por encima de tu ropa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero que sea especial.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y yo también, pero todo tiene un límite y no sé si pueda seguir esperándote.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, entonces no te preocupes, no te haré esperar más, puedes ir a conseguir con otra lo que no tienes conmigo, por mí no hay problema, porque en este momento hemos terminado.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, espera Santana, no me hagas esto…. Santana!

La chica no hizo caso de los gritos de su novio y salió del lugar, mientras dirigía su camino hacia la siguiente clase, nuevamente pudo notar que Quinn charlaba con Puck.

**B.** Te estaba buscando Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te lo dije Britt, te dije que la había visto al lado de Puck, míralos están hablando.  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo puedo creer, dios mío, tenemos que ir a rescatarla, ese chico le puede hacer daño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? No, déjala ella ya está muy grandecita como para saber lo que hace.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero…  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos a clase Brittany.  
><strong>B.<strong> Está bien.

A pesar de que la latina no quiso ir en "ayuda" de Quinn, se quedó muy pensativa por lo que había visto, ellos parecían conocerse de hace tiempo, eso la intrigaba mucho y tarde o temprano tenía que averiguar si esa repentina relación entre ellos era nueva o no.


	4. Estamos en guerra

**Capítulo 4. Estamos en guerra.**

Las clases terminaron, Santana esperaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela a Quinn… mientras tanto Sam llegó al mismo lugar.

**Sam.** Santana, necesitamos hablar.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdóname, no quise comportarme así contigo, pero compréndeme soy un adolescente, la mayoría del tiempo solo pienso en tener sexo contigo, no lo puedo evitar.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me gusta la manera en cómo me tratas a veces .  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento, sé que soy un idiota, pero te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte por algo así, prometo no volverte a presionar para nada, esperaré hasta que quieras estar conmigo, pero no me dejes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, yo también te amo y te juro que quiero entregarte mi virginidad a ti, pero aun no es el momento indicado, además no quiero perderla solo porque nos ganó la calentura, quiero que sea especial y en un lugar decente.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> He estado ahorrando para poder pagar un buen hotel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hotel? (mueca)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sabes que en mi casa es imposible que lo hagamos, mis hermanitos siempre están ahí y en tu casa… pues tu papá me da miedo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja eres un cobarde Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo sé. (suspirando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien… te daré otra oportunidad, intentaré ser un poco más flexible contigo en ciertas cosas, eres un chico guapísimo y no quiero que una de esas perras que andan tras de ti me quite tu amor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eso jamás pasará.  
><strong>S.<strong> Más te vale.

Finalmente Quinn apareció.

**S.** Vaya, hasta que la reina decidió honrarnos con su presencia, tengo más de media hora esperándote.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento, estaba ocupada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro, me imagino con quién.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eh?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, sube al auto mientras me despido de mi novio.

Ya en el auto, la chica no pudo dejar de observar las muestras de cariño que los jóvenes novios se daban frente a ella, suspiró y tomó entre sus manos el relicario, cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar, hasta que esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de la puerta del auto al cerrarse.

**S.** No te duermas Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No estoy durmiendo.

De camino a casa de los López.

**S. **Y qué hacías charlando con Noah Puckerman?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>No te hagas la tonta, te vi perfectamente platicando con él, de dónde lo conoces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues de aquí, chocamos por el pasillo y tumbó mis libros, me ayudó a recogerlos y empezamos a charlar, es un chico muy amable y simpático.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso que acabas de describir es algo que Puck JAMÁS haría.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que tanto lo conoces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo suficiente como para saber que es un patán, acosador y el causante de que muchos de los chicos de la escuela siempre andan muy "alegres".  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué quieres decir?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que es un dealer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo lo sabes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es un secreto a voces en la preparatoria, pero obviamente todo el mundo le teme a excepción de mí por su puesto, por eso nadie lo ha delatado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y por qué no lo has hecho tú? Ya que dices no temerle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque me importa un rábano lo que haga con su vida y la de los demás, tengo suficientes problemas como para ocuparme de los que no me incumben.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veo.  
><strong>S. <strong>En fin, solo te daré un consejo, aléjate del chico, porque si no lo haces, solo tienes dos caminos estando a su lado: 1. Quedar embarazada de él y 2. Convertirte en un ser muy "alegre"  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que no te incumbían los asuntos de los demás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y es verdad, pero mis padres me pidieron cuidarte, solo hago lo que ellos me pidieron.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hace falta que lo hagas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial, es bueno saberlo, un peso menos sobre mí.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron a casa.

**M**. Niñas, que bueno que ya llegaron, Quinn cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy bien Maribel, gracias por preguntar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya hizo un nuevo amigo mami, lo puedes creer?  
><strong>M.<strong> En serio, de quién se trata?  
><strong>S.<strong> Uyy de un chico encantador y muy educado, no se mami, tal vez Quinnie nos de la sorpresa muy pronto de que tiene novio.  
><strong>M.<strong> En serio? Ohhh que lindo, eso es genial Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana está exagerando Maribel.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo hago.  
><strong>M.<strong> Bueno ya, no discutan, mejor vayan a hacer sus deberes, les llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación.

**Q.** Qué te propones al decirle eso a tu madre?  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas que querías que le dijera la verdad sobre tu amigo Puck.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué pasa contigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, tú me dijiste que no te conocía, yo te respondí lo mismo, ahora te lo estoy demostrando.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú la empezaste desde que llegaste a esta casa y envolviste a mis padres con tu rostro de no rompo un plato para explotarlos y sacarles todo lo que se te antoje.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo no les he pedido nada, ellos me lo han dado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tu solo te dejas consentir, verdad? Estamos en guerra Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto, es bueno saberlo, lo lamento mucho por ti Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso lo veremos.

La guerra estaba declarada, Santana la comenzó al día siguiente al terminarse toda el agua caliente.

Ya en la preparatoria, la rubia recibió un mensaje de texto de Puck indicándole que se dirigiera al mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado el día anterior.

**Q. **Hey Puck, qué pasa?  
><strong>P.<strong> Solo quiero presentarte a estos chicos que trabajan para mí, David y Azimio, chicos ella es Quinn Fabray, mi socia de ahora en adelante, saben bien su trabajo… la ayudarán en todo lo que necesite, espero que ahora que ella se ha unido al negocio haya más ganancias y eso les beneficiará bastante, ella es la segunda al mando así que deben de obedecerla en todo lo que les diga.  
><strong>D y Az.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno chicos, creo que haremos un muy buen equipo de trabajo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ah y ya saben, sigan asegurándose de que nadie abra la boca y más ahora que Quinn está en el negocio.  
><strong>D.<strong> No te preocupes Puck, al que intente abrir la boca le daremos su merecido.  
><strong>P.<strong> No esperaba más de ustedes, ahora vayan con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol y llévenles sus "vitaminas"  
><strong>Az.<strong> Ok, nos vemos en un rato más.

Los chicos se alejaron.

**Q.** También los deportistas están involucrados en esto?  
><strong>P.<strong> Bueno estos chicos también necesitan el dinero y en su equipo hay muchos que quieren mejorar su rendimiento, yo simplemente cubro sus necesidades.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo veo… y bien, cuál será mi participación en el negocio?  
><strong>P.<strong> 30%.  
><strong>Q.<strong> 30% estás loco? Quiero más.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo siento Quinn, por lo pronto eso es lo que te toca, dependiendo de tu desenvolvimiento en el negocio, tal vez tu porcentaje aumente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En fin, tienes la mercancía?  
><strong>P. <strong>Sip, ten cuidado ok?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor Noah, recuerda que antes tú eras quien trabaja para mí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Los tiempos han cambiado Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero mis habilidades no, al final del día, esto se habrá vendido por completo, ya lo verás.  
><strong>P.<strong> Sorpréndeme.

Y así fue, Quinn aprovechó su imagen de niña tierna para envolver a muchos chicos y chicas, pero les dejó muy claro a lo que se atenían si decían una sola palabra.

**B.** Hey Sanny, tu hermana me asombra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>B. <strong>Porque apenas tiene dos días en la escuela y ya está empezando a hacer amigos, mira en este momento está charlando con ese grupo de chicas de primer año.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es muy raro, no lo crees? (mueca)  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmm no, yo pienso que ella es adorable, en menos de lo que piensas será tan popular como nosotras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee? Eso sucederá, solo sobre mi cadáver.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cielos, Santana. 

Ese día Santana le hizo nuevamente una jugada a su hermana, no la esperó a la salida de la escuela, llegando a casa utilizó el pretexto de que Quinn estaba haciendo nuevos amigos y que ellos la llevarían a casa.

Más tarde, el motor de una motocicleta se escuchó en la parte frontal de la casa, Santana se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que Puck había llevado a Quinn de regreso a casa.

**S.** Así que tu nuevo amigo te trajo.**  
>Q<strong>. Si, ya sabes una perra me dejó abandonada en la escuela.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey, cuidado con tu boquita.  
><strong>Q<strong>. O qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada Q, nada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Q? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te gusta cómo se escucha? Es lindo no lo crees hermanita?

Los siguientes días fueron una especie de infierno para Quinn, Santana le hacía toda clase de maldades que denotaban su clara inmadurez, le escondía sus cosas, le pegaba chicles en el pelo, la avergonzaba frente a sus padres al decirles que salía con un chico, la llegó a humillar varias veces frente a sus amigos y le hacía muchos desaires, la rubia necesitaba encontrar la manera de vengarse de Santana.

**Q.** No soporto a esa bruja, te juro que me dan ganas de ahorcarla.  
><strong>P.<strong> Tienes que aguantarte Quinn, estás en su casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, por eso necesito el dinero para poderme largar de ahí.  
><strong>P. <strong>Mmm aun tienes que vivir ahí un año y medio más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni me lo recuerdes…. Por lo pronto esa estúpida me pagará cada una de las cosas que me ha hecho, ya lo verás.  
><strong>P.<strong> Conociéndote… pobre de esa chica.

Cierto día.

**S. **Hola mamá.**  
>M<strong>. Que tal la película?  
><strong>S.<strong> Más o menos  
><strong>M<strong>. Y Sam?  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya se fue a su casa, solo vino a traerme.  
><strong>M.<strong> Me hubiera gustado saludarlo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, voy a mi recámara ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>M.<strong> No tarden mucho, ya vamos a cenar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, por cierto, aún falta mucho para que la habitación de Quinn esté lista?  
><strong>M.<strong> No mija, tal vez pasado mañana Quinn ya se pueda mudar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin!

La latina subió a su habitación y justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Quinn muy desnuda frente a ella.

**S.** Oh por dios. (boca abierta)

Santana no pudo evitar que sus ojos admiraran el cuerpo de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

**Q. **Qué, acaso te gusta lo que ves?  
><strong>S.<strong> Huh? Claro que no, que asco, hazme el favor de ponerte algo de ropa, qué demonios te pasa? Cómo se te ocurre estar desnuda en mi habitación. (desviando la mirada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Acabo de ducharme, estaba a punto de vestirme, no sabía que llegarías justo en este momento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, pues te voy a pedir, que para otra ocasión te vistas en el baño.

La morena salió muy indignada de la habitación.

**Q**. A mí no me engañas Santana, tu mirada me reveló muchas cosas. (sonriendo)

La rubia, tomó su celular y llamó a Puck.

**P.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Encontré la manera perfecta de vengarme de mi hermanita y créeme será muy divertido.  
><strong>P.<strong> Excelentes noticias.

La latina no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de Quinn totalmente desnuda, varias veces tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para que esos pensamientos se alejaran de ella, por la noche le fue aún más difícil dejar de pensar en eso, al tener justo a su lado a la chica.

Ya que no podía dormir, bajó a la cocina por un agua.

**S.** Qué demonios te está pasando Santana? Lo que estás pensando es asqueroso.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar agua, sintió una presencia atrás de ella, así que volteó.

**Q.** Cómo sabias que quería un vaso con agua?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?

La rubia se acercó demasiado a la joven latina.

**Q.** Gracias por servírmelo hermanita, buenas noches.

Antes de dar media vuelta para irse, Quinn le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla, que mandó olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo dejando pasmada a la morena, sin saber qué decir.

**S.** Esto no me puede estar pasando. (pensando)

De regreso a la habitación, Quinn mandó un mensaje de texto a Puck.

**Q.** Comprobado lo que te dije, ella tendrá su merecido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me das miedo Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja! 


	5. Ella vendrá a mi

**Capítulo 5. Ella vendrá a mí.**

Al siguiente día Quinn comenzó con su plan para vengarse de todo lo que su nueva hermana le había hecho, por la mañana frente a ella, se quitó la parte superior de su pijama, no le mostró sus senos pero si su espalda desnuda, la morena solo pasó saliva al ver esa imagen, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue entrar al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría.

De camino a la preparatoria, la rubia no dejaba de mirar a la joven latina.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves? Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo veía tus labios.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mis labios?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si… son lindos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Madre de dios, eres un dique o qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy feliz por ser quien soy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y quién demonios eres Fabray?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bueno… si tú quieres podríamos conocernos más... de cerca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca.

En cuanto Santana se estacionó, rápidamente salió del coche, huyendo a toda costa de Quinn.

**Q**. Jajajajaj lo dicho esto será muy divertido.

La latina fue directamente al encuentro de su novio.

**S.** Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven, vamos al cuarto del conserje.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahora?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok.

Ya en ese lugar la morena atacó a besos a su novio.

**Sam.** Santana, tenemos que parar esto se está poniendo muy caliente y luego tendré un dolor enorme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sígueme besando Sammy no pares.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana, me fascinas, me tienes loco, te deseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Como no te imaginas.

La latina pudo sentir perfectamente la erección del chico, quería alejar de ella la imagen de su hermana desnuda con su piel perfecta y sus lindas curvas, así que tomó una decisión.

Lentamente fue desabrochando el cinturón y los jeans de su novio.

**Sam.** Qué haces?

Pero la latina no le respondió y en cuestión de segundos tomó el miembro del chico con su mano.

**Sam.** Oh por dios, Santana mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Voy a hacerte ver estrellas Sammy.

Y comenzó a masturbar al chico lentamente.

**Sam.** Mmmmm se siente tan bien.

No hizo mucha falta para que el chico se viniera en la mano de la chica.

**Sam.** Santana eso fue mmm fabuloso, la mejor manera de empezar el día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi amor.

La chica se dirigió a un estante para tomar papel y limpiarse la mano, el chico aprovechó para abrochar sus pantalones.

**Sam.** Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Puedo hacer lo mismo para ti?  
><strong>S.<strong> A qué te refieres?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> A…. masturbarte. (sonrojado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm no lo sé.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos San, será divertido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… pero no metas tus dedos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te lo prometo, solo acariciaré tu clítoris.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien.

El chico torpemente metió su mano sobre el short del uniforme cheerio y la ropa interior de Santana.

**Sam.** Estas depilada (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me gusta tenerla así.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Fabuloso.

Entre besos muy apasionados el chico masajeó el clítoris de su novia, haciéndola sentir muy bien.

**S. **Sammy ahhhh mmmm.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana estas mojada mmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Voy a ….  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hazlo.

Luego de unas caricias más sobre ese punto sensible de la chica, finalmente ésta experimentó un orgasmo.

**S.** Wooow Sammy, lo lograste.  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Lo hice? Es decir claro que lo hice. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te amo Santana, ese día es maravilloso, por fin te pude tocar, hemos avanzado en nuestro noviazgo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… vamos a clases amor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok.

En cuanto el chico retiró su mano de entre las piernas de su novia, se llevó los dedos a la boca, volteando los ojos al probar el sabor de la chica.

**S.** Pero qué demonios? (mueca)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será cuando lo pruebe directamente de ahí, será pronto verdad amor?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… eso creo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bien!

Al salir del cuarto del conserje, los chicos se separaron ya que tenían clases diferentes.

**S.** Me gustó lo que hizo Sam, eso quiere decir que no me tienen que preocupar esos pensamientos absurdos sobre esa tipa. (pensó)

En otro lado de la escuela.

**P.** Cómo vas con tu plan?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hasta ahora bien.  
><strong>P.<strong> Por cierto, tienes el dinero de lo que vendiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip, aquí está.  
><strong>P. <strong>Perfecto, en pocos días te has convertido en mi mejor vendedora.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, yo fui quien te lo enseñó.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo sé, lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuándo empezarás a darme mis ganancias?  
><strong>P. <strong>El próximo viernes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero.

En un salón de clases.

**B.** Hey Sanny, vi que tú Sam entraron al cuarto del conserje. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… fuimos a darnos los buenos días.  
><strong>B.<strong> Me imagino, ustedes dos ya?  
><strong>S.<strong> No aun no, pero no creo que falte mucho para eso.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te preocupes Santana, es algo que tarde o temprano va a suceder, no le des tanta importancia a la virginidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sé que no se la debo de dar, pero mi abuela siempre me inculcó eso, dársela a alguien que ame.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y qué no amas a Sam?  
><strong>S<strong>. Claro que lo amo, pero…. No quiero apresurar las cosas.  
><strong>B<strong>. Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces.

Al finalizar el día de clases, Sam acompañó a la latina por su auto, Quinn ya estaba ahí esperándola.  
><strong><br>Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te veo más tarde?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si guapo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey Quinn hoy en la tarde iremos con los chicos a los bolos, quieres venir?  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Claro que ella no querrá venir Sam.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encantaría.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué bien, pasó por ustedes a las 7.

El chico se despidió con un beso a su novia para luego alejarse.

**Q.** Tu novio fue muy amable en invitarme.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si pero no irás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no me caes bien y no quiero que convivas con mis amigos.**  
>Q<strong>. Mmm ok, no creo que a tus padres les agrade la noticia, pero bueno.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Piensas decirle a mis padres?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues claro, porque Sam preguntara por mí y yo tendré que decir que tu no quieres que conviva con ustedes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ok, iremos a los bolos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cool.

Se llegó la hora de partir a los bolos, Sam llegó por las chicas, sus amigos ya venían con él en el auto.

**S.** No vamos a caber, llevaré mi auto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Nooo será más divertido ir todos juntos.  
><strong>Ar<strong>. Carga a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Claro que no, me aplastará con ese enorme trasero que tiene.

Sin darse cuenta, la latina soltó ese comentario, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

**Mi.** En serio lo tiene tan grande?  
><strong>T.<strong> Mike!  
><strong>Ar<strong>. Bueno entonces que ella te cargue a ti.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, anda Fabray sube al auto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya voy.

La rubia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto para que luego la latina lo hiciera, se acomodó encima de ella, por unos segundos Quinn tomó de la cintura, haciendo sobresaltar a la morena.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.

Llegaron a los bolos, la rubia hizo toda clase de insinuaciones muy sutiles a la latina, obviamente que solo ella podía notar, esto hizo que su rendimiento en el juego fuera pésimo.

**Sam**. Qué pasa hoy contigo mi amor? Estás haciéndonos perder.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento, creo que tomaré un descanso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si es lo mejor, Quinn toma el lugar de Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Y ahí estaba la morena admirando a la rubia cada que lanzaba una bola.

**B.** Qué tanto le ves a tu hermana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? Nada nada, solo noto que no es tan mala en el juego.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sí, es buena.

Un buen rato después las chicas regresaron a casa, de ahí fueron a su habitación.

**Q.** Tus amigos son realmente divertidos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero salir otro día con ustedes.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones Fabray, en cuanto sepan que eres amiga de Puck se alejarán de inmediato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmmm.

Las chicas fueron a la cama, Quinn esperó despierta unos minutos para luego hacer algo que Santana no esperaba, la rubia se acercó demasiado a la morena para luego pasar su brazo derecho sobre el estómago de la chica, de inmediato sintió que la latina se tensó demasiado, pero ella continuó con su plan y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Santana, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante las respiraciones calientes que la rubia emitía a través de su nariz, esa noche la latina no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente la rubia se despertó sola en la cama, fue directo a la ducha para luego bajar a desayunar, ahí se encontraba su hermana.

**Q.** Buenos días Santana… que carita, estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Parece que no pegaste el ojo en toda la noche, sabes? Yo dormí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me da gusto por ti, bueno iré por mi mochila.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.

La latina subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación, notó que de una de las maletas sobresalía nuevamente el cuaderno de dibujo de la rubia, así que aprovechó que no estaba presente para sacarlo y comenzar a hojearlo.

El cuaderno estaba lleno de paisajes y del rostro de una chica con hermosas facciones, se impresionó al ver que su hermana era realmente buena para dibujar, estaba muy entretenida viendo cada imagen que no escuchó cuando Quinn entró a la habitación.

**Q.** Qué demonios haces con eso? (arrebatándole el cuaderno)  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm lo siento yo…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quedamos en no tocar nuestras cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que…

La rubia empujó con sus manos los hombros de la latina hasta llevarla contra la pared.

**Q.** No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso o juro que…

Quinn se acercó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Santana, podían sentir su respiración una de la otra, la latina instintivamente cerró sus ojos esperando que la rubia la besara, pero al notar que eso no pasó, los abrió nuevamente, encontrándose con una risa burlesca de su hermana.

**Q.** Respeta mis cosas hermanita, o de lo contrario yo no respetaré las tuyas, ah y mueve tu trasero que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

La chica de ojos verdes salió de la habitación, Santana se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, estaba impactada por lo que había pasado.

**S.** Esto no puede estar pasándome dios, eso está mal, muy mal, necesito estar con Sam cuanto antes. (pensó)

A punto de subir al coche.

**Q.** Tardaste demasiado, qué tanto hacías?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada, ya vámonos.

El camino a la preparatoria se tornó más que incómodo, ninguna de las dos chicas habló, pero Quinn notó claramente el estado de la latina.

**Q.** Santana, qué te pasa? Estás temblando (tomando su mano)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me toques! No vuelvas a hacerlo maldita lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero que…

La latina salió del auto apresuradamente sin decir nada más.

**Q**. Mmmm voy bien pero creo que tengo que cambiar de táctica, no quiero asustarla, pero de algo estoy segura, ella vendrá a mi…. muy pronto. (pensó) 


	6. Curiosidad

**_Hola a quienes leen este fic, bueno no había puesto ninguna nota porque para ser sincera, empecé esta historia gracias a un comentario de un guest sobre mi otro fic, donde me decía que mis historias se parecían bastante porque en todas Quinn era la mala y dije ok... por qué no hago una donde sea otra vez la mala? jejeje._  
><em>Y tarán se vino a mi mente esta historia, que ni idea hacia donde vaya jajaja pero se mas o menos lo que quiero, gracias guest anónimo, realmente tu comentario fue de gran ayuda.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Curiosidad<strong>

**S.** Hola chicas, han visto a Sam?  
><strong>B.<strong> Hola Sanny, si iba para su clase de álgebra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demonios…  
><strong>B.<strong> Pasa algo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, simplemente lo quería saludar.  
><strong>T.<strong> Si ya me imagino el tipo de saludo que querías darle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy graciosa Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Jajajajaja.

La latina entró a su primera clase, para su desgracia su hermana también estaba en ella, Santana fue directamente a la parte del fondo del salón de clases para sentarse, al notar eso, inmediatamente Quinn se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba justo a un lado de Santana le dio una mirada de esas que asustaban y el chico le cedió el lugar rápidamente.

**Q**. Hola otra vez hermanita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea Fabray, no solo tengo que compartir mi cama contigo si no ahora la mesa del salón de clases.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hey, solo quiero conocerte un poco más, además sé que a tus padres les encantará eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo sea.

La rubia tomó uno de sus lápices y empezó a jugar con él al llevarlo directamente a sus labios, por más que Santana quiso desviar la mirada, simplemente no pudo, era hipnótico cada movimiento que Quinn hacía con el objeto, sus labios se veían realmente besables.

**Q**. Te gustaría ver esta noche una película en casa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Que sí...  
><strong>S.<strong> Te escuché perfectamente, pero estás loca si piensas que quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… supongo que será en otra ocasión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso jamás.

Luego de algunas clases más, Santana fue en busca de su novio.

**S.** Sammy mi amor por fin te encuentro (besándolo) ven vamos al cuarto del conserje.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ahora?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ahora, vamos a repetir lo de ayer.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana, ahora no puedo, la entrenadora Beiste convocó a una reunión, necesito ir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Samuel, me estás diciendo que prefieres ir a esa reunión que pasarla bien conmigo?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> San, amor necesito ir, no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo o me pueden quitar mi puesto, no sé qué pasa con algunos de los chicos que últimamente han mejorado en su rendimiento y no quiero arriesgarme, además tú sabes que necesito conseguir la beca que tanto quiero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, ok, ya será en otro momento.

Más tarde la joven latina fue a la práctica de porristas, a lo lejos vio cómo Quinn se dirigía justo al lugar prohibido para todos, detrás de las gradas del campo.

**S.** A qué diablos va a ahí? (pensó)

Un rato después notó como ella y Puck salían de ese lugar muy sonrientes y sin poder evitarlo sintió una especie de celos que le corrían por todo su ser.

**S.** Britt… puedo preguntarte algo?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, qué pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm recuerdas aquella fiesta que organizó Mike?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y recuerdas que jugamos a la botella?  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo recuerdo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm en aquella ocasión te tocó besarte con Kitty la chica de primer año.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sip.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt… qué sentiste?  
><strong>B.<strong> A qué viene esa pregunta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo curiosidad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno… fue agradable, bastante diría yo, los labios de la chica eran muy suaves, fue muy divertido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo volverías a hacer?  
><strong>B.<strong> Seguro, por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh…  
><strong>B.<strong> Acaso quieres besar a una chica?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Nooo claro que no, solo que… hoy de camino a la escuela vimos que unas chicas se besaban.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahhh pues… yo no le veo nada de malo y menos si esas chicas se amaban.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro…

Santana no solo estaba confundida, si no que ahora tenía gran curiosidad sobre lo que sentiría si llegar a besar a una chica… mejor dicho, si llegara a besar a Quinn.

Esa tarde las chicas regresaron a casa y Maribel le dio una excelente noticia a su hija.

**M**. Quinn te tengo una sorpresa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si?  
><strong>M<strong>. Si, tu habitación por fin está habitable, desde hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Gracias al cielo!  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento mamá pero creo que tanto Quinn como yo, necesitamos nuestra privacidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí desde que llegué.  
><strong>M<strong>. No es nada Quinn, recuerda ahora eres prácticamente nuestra hija, Santana ve y ayuda a tu hermana a mudarse a su habitación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Yo por qué?  
><strong>M<strong>. Porque si y punto, hazlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya que.

En la habitación de Santana, Quinn comenzó a sacar de los cajones la poca ropa que tenía ahí.

**S.** Por fin tendré la cama nuevamente para mi sola.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Espero que no extrañes mi calor y abrazarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jaaa si como no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, más de dos veces te sorprendí abrazándome.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ah no? Mira esto, la tomé el otro día.

La rubia le mostró una foto en su celular donde mostraba claramente a Santana abrazándola.

**S.** Eso no puede ser, ha de ser un montaje.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ay Santana, por favor, en fin me ayudas a llevar las maletas a mi habitación?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Luego de llevar el resto de las maletas a la nueva habitación.

**S.** Eso es todo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mil gracias hermanita, te mereces esto.

Quinn se acercó a la latina y le plantó un beso suave prácticamente en la comisura de los labios de su hermana.

**Q**. Por cierto sigue en pie lo de la película esta noche.

Santana salió de la habitación pasmada, como si fuese una zombie, aún sentía el calor de los labios de la rubia cerca de los suyos, estaba claro, le gustó esa sensación, luego fue a su recámara.

**S.** Esto está mal, por qué me está pasando esto a mí? Yo amo a Sam, lo deseo, me gusta lo que provoca en mí… pero esta tipa me está volviendo loca, necesito preguntarle qué es lo que pretende con todo esto.

La joven latina regresó nuevamente a la habitación de Quinn, encontró entre abierta la puerta de su baño, claramente se escuchaba la regadera, giró para salir de la habitación, pero su curiosidad le ganó, así que entró al cuarto de baño.

Y ahí estaba la silueta de su hermana reflejada en las cortinas de la regadera, notó que la chica lavaba sus piernas, ella solo tragó saliva, ya no era dueña de su mente, se acercó para abrir las cortinas, lo único que deseaba era ver nuevamente a la rubia completamente desnuda… cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la voz de su madre la sobresaltó.

**M**. Santana! Santana te buscan.

La latina salió lo más sigilosamente posible de la habitación para que la rubia no notara su presencia, pero no corrió con mucha suerte.

**Q.** Dije que vendrías a mi hermanita, para la próxima ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Santana bajó a la sala.

**S.** Qué pasa mamá?  
><strong>M<strong>. Hija aquí está Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh… hola Sammy.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Hey… ya no te vi en la escuela.  
><strong>M.<strong> Los dejaré solos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Gracias señora Maribel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, supuse que estabas muuuy ocupado con tu asunto ese del equipo de futbol.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento bonita, pero realmente necesitaba estar presente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te quitaron el puesto?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, pero la entrenadora dijo que nos estará observando frecuentemente, no me puedo distraer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok...  
><strong>Sam.<strong> San, no estés enojada conmigo, déjame compensarte lo de hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok vamos a mi recámara.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que necesito que me lo compenses ahora mismo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te sientes bien? Santana no iré a tu recámara sabiendo que tu mamá está aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy… realmente necesito que me toques… estoy muy caliente, anda ven a mi cuarto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Amor… no me hagas esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok vamos.

Cuando los chicos se disponían a subir…

**M.** A dónde van?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ehhh mmm le voy a pasar unos apuntes a Sammy, vamos por mi libreta.  
><strong>M<strong>. Bueno, que tu novio espere aquí mientras la traes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mamá solo vamos por la libreta.  
><strong>M<strong>. Y es necesario que los dos suban para buscarla?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Tu mamá tiene razón, aquí te espero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok…

En cuanto la latina regresó con la libreta el chico bastante pálido salió de casa.

**M.** Santana recuerda que a tu padre no le gusta que tu novio esté a solas contigo en tu habitación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mamá no estaríamos a solas, tú estás aquí y la rubia también.

Justo en ese momento Quinn bajó.

**Q.** Maribel puedo preparar unas palomitas? Veré una película.  
><strong>M<strong>. Claro hija, Santana por qué en vez de estar con esa cara de pocos amigos no acompañas a Quinn a ver la película?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya la invité pero no quiso.  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana por qué no quieres convivir con tu hermana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no es mi hermana.**  
>M<strong>. Ahora lo es y no quiero discutir sobre ello nunca más, ahora ve con ella y vean en paz la película.

Regresando a la planta alta.

**Q.** Hey no tienes que acompañarme a ver la película, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, te vas a divertir, ven a la cama conmigo, no muerdo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm está bien.

La elección de la película fue perfecta para Quinn, se trataba de una película de suspenso bastante erótica que solo logró calentar más a Santana, la rubia lo notó.

**Q.** Estás bien Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.

Luego vino una escena de dos chicas besándose muy acaloradamente.

**S.** Por dios qué es eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué no lo ves? Un beso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si entre dos chicas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y?  
><strong>S.<strong> No es normal.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y qué es normal en esta vida?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… Ok, si antes tenía mis dudas sobre tus preferencias sexuales ahora me han quedado claras, eres una lesbiana en todo su esplendor Quinn Fabgay.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y eso te causa algún problema?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahá… lo admites…  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo he hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> La chica de los dibujos es tu novia?

La rubia no respondió.

**S.** Mmmm pensé que querías que nos conociéramos un poco más.  
><strong>Q<strong>. En serio quieres saber quién soy?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… si… supongo.

Quinn se colocó muy de cerca al rostro de la latina…

**Q**. Ok, te lo diré, soy dos clases de chica, la que puede defenderte hasta con los dientes o la que te puede destruir en un instante si me lo propongo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y en este momento qué tipo de chica eres?  
><strong>Q<strong>. La que quiere comerte a besos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Eso es asqueroso, por dios Fabray eres mi hermana iuuug.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahora si lo soy? (sonrisa burlona)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es mejor que me largue de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tienes miedo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por favor yo no te tengo miedo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hablo de tenerme miedo a mí, sino que tienes miedo de ti misma.  
><strong>S.<strong> Miedo de mi misma?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si… tienes miedo de lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y según tu qué es lo que siento?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sientes lo mismo que yo, unas ganas enormes de comerme a besos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca, no solo eres una lesbiana asquerosa, sino una demente, me largo de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok...pero estaré esperando despierta… por si cambias de opinión.  
><strong>S.<strong> En tus sueños Fabgay.

La latina muy indignada salió de la habitación, la rubia esperó por mucho rato, pero la morena nunca apareció en su puerta, así que luego de ponerse su pijama, se dirigió a la ventana tomó su relicario y comenzó a recordar.

Momentos después escuchó que la puerta de su recámara se abría, al voltear vio a Santana en la puerta.

Sin apartar la mirada una de la otra, la morena se fue acercando a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Tengo mucha curiosidad, es solo eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Curiosidad?  
><strong>S<strong>. Eeessto que estoy sintiendo no debe de ser.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque… yo no soy como tú.**  
>Q<strong>. Lo sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> No soporto tenerte cerca de mí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. También lo sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo soporto porque… porque cada que estás a mi lado tengo una enorme curiosidad, Quinn yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la rubia tomó de la cintura a Santana para acercarla y capturar sus labios de una buena vez.

En el instante que la latina sintió los cálidos labios de Quinn, soltó un leve gemido, el beso fue apasionado, lleno de hambre la una por la otra, la rubia rozó el labio inferior de Santana para pedir permiso de meter la lengua a su boca, la morena sin pensarlo abrió su boca lo que la llevó a sentir mariposas en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron, Santana instintivamente llevó sus brazos al cuello de la rubia para acercar más aun sus cuerpos.

Luego de que la respiración les hiciera falta, finalmente las chicas se separaron.

**Q**. Eso fue rico.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro… pero no se asemeja para nada a un beso de mi novio, esto no significó nada, mi curiosidad terminó y esto no se volverá a repetir ah y espero que no salga de estas cuatro paredes ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Curiosidad? Ja! Está bien no te preocupes hermanita, de aquí no sale.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien… me voy y haz de cuenta que jamás pasó.

Santana dio media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios salió de la habitación.

**Q**. Vas a volver Santana, lo harás y me las pagarás todas juntas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn es una badass, pero hay una explicación para que sea así.<strong>_

_**Por cierto en esta historia, los personajes no son precisamente iguales en cuanto a carácter y manera de ser que en el programa de televisión.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Caja de sorpresas

**_Uno más._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Caja de sorpresas.<strong>

De vuelta a la recámara de la latina.

**S.** Eso fue jodidamente caliente, esa lesbiana demente sí que sabe cómo dar un buen beso (tocando sus labios) Un momento… pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? No, no, esto está mal, a mí me gustan los besos de Sammy solo de él y nada más, es mejor que me duerma porque ya estoy diciendo sandeces.

Al día siguiente la latina bajó a desayunar antes de partir a la preparatoria.

**S.** Hey mami buenos días.  
><strong>M<strong>. Hola mija cómo amaneciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Súper.  
><strong>M.<strong> Se nota, hace días que no te veía con esa enorme sonrisa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno eso se debe a que después de no sé cuántos días por fin pude dormir a mis anchas en mi cama.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ay Santana eres una exagerada, mejor ponte a desayunar.

Minutos después.

**M**. Quinn, hija, que linda te ves, me alegro que por fin te hayas decidido a usar la ropa que te regalamos.

La latina volteó para ver que su hermana tenía un look ligeramente diferente, llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa casual.

**Q.** Si… pero aún me siento un poco rara. (mintió)  
><strong>M.<strong> Es cuestión de que acostumbres, ven siéntate para que desayunes.

Mientras la rubia caminaba hacia la isla de la cocina, Santana pudo notar que las curvas de la chica se acentuaban perfectamente a los jeans que estaba usando, la latina fijó su mirada en el trasero de la Quinn e inmediatamente después sintió una punzada entre sus piernas.

**Q.** Hola hermanita, pudiste dormir bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? Mmm claro, dormí de maravilla, mi cama ahora es solo para mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también dormí muy bien y más después de que…

La latina abrió muy grandes los ojos por el miedo de que a la rubia se le escapara de la boca lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Q.** Después de que vimos la película.  
><strong>M.<strong> Me da mucho gusto que estén empezando a convivir más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A mí también Maribel, créemelo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, termina desayunar rubia o llegaremos tarde.

El camino a la preparatoria fue en completo silencio, Quinn decidió ignorar de alguna manera a su hermana.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento, la rubia bajó del auto y se perdió entre el mar de chicos que caminaban por ahí, Santana se quedó confundida por esa acción.

**Sam.** Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quiero compensarte lo de ayer.  
><strong>S.<strong> En este momento?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro, por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok vamos.

Fueron directo al cuarto del conserje y se repitieron los acontecimientos de días anteriores, el chico estaba en la luna.

**Sam.** Me encantó que esta vez lo hayamos hecho juntos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si fue muy caliente.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> San, en unos días cumplimos 7 meses de novios, crees que ya estés lista para dar el siguiente paso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… no lo sé Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos Santana tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para el hotel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo pensaré.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entonces es un sí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es un tal vez, ok?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok, ok.

Mientras tanto detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol.

**P.** Heyyy Fabray, hasta que te veo vestida casi como lo hacías antes  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… me agradan los vestidos aunque son muy ñoños, así me siento más a gusto, pero obviamente no puedo vestirme aún de la manera que lo hacía antes.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pues si, por cierto cómo vas con tu plan?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni te lo imaginas jajajaja va mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé.  
><strong>P.<strong> En serio? Y eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayer besé a Santana.  
><strong>P.<strong> Wooow, te atreviste? No lo puedo creer, cómo le hiciste para convencerla?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hice mucho, ella solita vino a mi puerta para prácticamente pedírmelo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Eres mi ídola Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero eso no es todo, lograré que venga a rogarme que la vuelva a besar, la volveré loca Puck, ya lo verás.  
><strong>P.<strong> Me lo imagino, lo tuyo es volver loca a las chicas como a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el chico estaba contra la pared con una navaja que sostenía la rubia presionando sobre su cuello.

**P.** Qué te pasa Quinn? (asustado)  
><strong>Q.<strong> En tu puta vida vuelvas a decir eso, tú más que nadie sabe cómo fueron las cosas! (presionando más contra su cuello)  
><strong>P.<strong> Si, si, lo sé, perdóname no quise decirlo de esa manera, tranquilízate por favor, baja la navaja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres un pendejo Puckerman. (bajando la navaja)  
><strong>P.<strong> Maldita sea Quinn me cortaste! (mano en su cuello)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dale gracias a Dios que no te fue peor y para la otra fíjate muy bien el cómo utilizas tus palabras.  
><strong>P.<strong> Y pensar que yo fui quien te regaló esa navaja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues gracias, ya vi que funciona a la perfección, ahora dame la mercancía, no tengo ganas de seguir viendo tu rostro de niño asustado.

Luego de eso, la chica de ojos verdes se alejó y fue directo hacia un grupo de chicos.

En otro lado de la escuela.

**B.** Sanny, acabo de ver a Quinn se ve muuuy caliente en jeans.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany! Qué cosas dices?  
><strong>B.<strong> No tiene nada de malo. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S<strong>. Acaso te gustan las chicas?  
><strong>B.<strong> Pues…  
><strong>S.<strong> Si? (impactada)  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo sé, tal vez, pero si me gustaran no tendría nada de malo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es pecado, mi abuela me lo ha dicho.  
><strong>B.<strong> También es pecado robar y matar y la gente lo hace a cada rato, pienso que mientras no le hagas daño a nadie con el amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, no tiene nada de malo y no le veo para nada el que sea pecado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno pues… agghhh olvídalo, mejor vamos a la práctica.

De camino a la práctica.

**T.** Chicas, chicas!  
><strong>B.<strong> Pasa algo Tina?  
><strong>T.<strong> Si… bueno no sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Suelta la sopa asiática.  
><strong>T.<strong> Santana… Quinn es novia de Puckerman o algo así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué lo dices?  
><strong>T.<strong> Hace unos momentos estaba viendo la práctica de futbol y noté que Quinn iba al lado prohibido, donde siempre está ese chico y varios minutos después, tu hermana salió con una enoooorme sonrisa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Wooow a Quinn le gustan los chicos rudos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto que Quinn no es novia de ese tipejo, qué les pasa?  
><strong>T.<strong> Tranquila Santana, solo es una pregunta, no te enojes.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me enojo, pero no creo que ella ande con ese chico, no creo que sea de su tipo.**  
>T.<strong> Y cómo lo sabes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… Quinn es una ñoña, no la han visto?  
><strong>B.<strong> Hoy no parece para nada una ñoña, al contrario se ve…  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt!  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajajajaja ya pues no digo nada, vamos a la práctica o Sue nos castigará si llegamos tarde, nos vemos más tarde Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ok chicas.

Al final del día de clases Santana estaba esperando a Quinn en el estacionamiento, estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque la chica no aparecía.

**S.** Vayaaaa hasta que la reina se dignó a aparecer, dónde demonios estabas, acaso cogiéndote a tu noviecito Puckerman?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> He notado que no solo pasas mucho tiempo en compañía de ese delincuente si no que vas al lugar donde está prohibido asomar la cabeza.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso me hace ser su novia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces qué tanto haces con él ahí?**  
>Q<strong>. Es sólo mi amigo, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y es todo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, que tonta soy, no puede ser tu novio porque a ti te fascinan las vaginas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nos podemos ir?

Más tarde en casa de los López.

**Q**. Maribel, me preguntaba si me puedes permitir salir un rato de casa.  
><strong>M<strong>. Y a dónde vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… solo quiero ir al parque a dibujar… ya sabes, desde que llegué a aquí no lo he hecho.  
><strong>M.<strong> Está bien, que Santana te acompañe.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeee? Ahhh no, no lo haré, ya basta de que a toda costa me quieras imponer pasar tiempo con esta chica.  
><strong>M<strong>. Es tu hermana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no lo es!**  
>Q<strong>. Maribel, no hace falta que Santana me acompañe, además ya conozco muy bien el camino.  
><strong>M<strong>. No lo sé hija.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Anda, además llevo mi celular, para que me llames y no te preocupes.  
><strong>M.<strong> Está bien, solo no llegues muy tarde.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo haré gracias.

Quinn salió de casa y regresó varias horas después, fue directo a su habitación, colocó su mochila en donde llevaba su cuaderno de dibujos en la silla del escritorio, entonces la puerta se abrió.

**S.** Tardaste en llegar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me estabas tomando el tiempo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues pareciera.

Santana se acercó a la rubia.

**S.** Dios… a qué huele? (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé qué hayas comido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy chistosa… un momento… eres tú, tu chaqueta apesta a marihuana… oh por dios, no solo eres una lesbiana si no también una drogadicta, esto lo tienen que saber mis padres.

Antes de que la latina pudiera salir, la chica de ojos verdes la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

**Q.** Tú no abrirás la boca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah no? Ahora verás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No les dirás nada o de lo contrario, ellos se tendrán que enterar que tú y tú noviecito se meten tooodos los días al cuarto del conserje a tener sexo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te atreverías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que sí…. Así que si tú no quieres que ellos sepan de tu gran secreto, tú no dirás absolutamente nada sobre este incidente oloroso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien… pero yo que tu dejaba esas porquerías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo hago a menudo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso dicen todos los drogadictos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Como sea.  
><strong>S.<strong> En fin, buenas noches hermanita.

La rubia se acercó a la latina tomó su rostro y le dio un beso apasionado, la morena le respondió de inmediato… cuando el beso terminó

**Q.** Solo fue un beso de buenas noches.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok… no lo haré. (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente la latina se despertó con un propósito, averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía Quinn con Puck.

La estuvo vigilando prácticamente todo el día, cuando la morena estaba en su práctica de porristas, vio a lo lejos a su hermana dirigiéndose al lugar prohibido, se armó de valor y fue hacia allá.

**Q.** Listo, aquí tienes el dinero.  
><strong>P.<strong> No me digas que ya vendiste todo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues esa es la finalidad no?  
><strong>P<strong>. Bueno si… woow los estúpidos de David y Azimio se tardan años en hacerlo y tú en dos días.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué te puedo decir, tengo un gran encanto.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ya lo creo, bien… de una vez te daré tu parte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres una maldita dealer Fabray, no lo puedo creer!  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué demonios? (ceño fruncido)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo que pensé que este tipejo era tu amante, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, wooow eres toda una caja de sorpresas, no solo eres una lesbiana y una drogadicta, sino que también eres una de las responsables de que media escuela sean unos adictos.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey chica si no quieres tener problemas es mejor que te largues de aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quien va a tener problemas y muy serios es aquí mi "hermanita" cuando le diga a mis padres a lo que se dedica.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú no les dirás absolutamente nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahh claro, claro, no les diré nada porque de lo contrario tu les irás con el chisme de que me acuesto con mi novio en el cuarto del conserje, verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm no solo por eso…

La rubia dio la media vuelta, luego de unos segundos nuevamente le dio la cara a Santana…

**Q.** Maribel, Frank, no sé qué le pasa a Santana, se los juro, desde que llegué a esta casa ella me ha hecho toda clase de desaires, me molesta con sus comentarios hirientes, me hace bromas muy pesadas y no solo eso, ahora está inventando que vendo drogas, se los juro, yo jamás sería capaz de eso, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero su hija me odia y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. (llorando a mares)  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh por dios! Estoy frita. (boca muy abierta)  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajajajaja eso Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien… (limpiándose las lágrimas) A quién piensas que le creerán tus padres?  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea (soltando el aire) Vaya Quinnie eres una lesbiana, drogadicta, dealer y excelente actriz, Fabray insisto... realmente me sorprendes!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues tú sabes qué hacer, pero ya sabes a lo que te atienes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, tu ganas, solo espero que tu "oficio" no ponga en peligro a mis padres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes, sé lo que hago y tanto tu como tus padres, jamás se verán involucrados, además de mis maravillosas aptitudes para actuar, tengo otra gran cualidad, soy una persona que sabe agradecer a quienes se portan muy bien conmigo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pero con quien no….  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… no diré nada.  
><strong>P.<strong> Porque no te conviene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú cállate metiche… No diré nada Fabray, solo espero que no termines mal, adiós.

La latina se alejó.

**P.** Jajajajaja en serio Quinn has pensado en ser actriz profesional?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez Puck, tal vez.  
><strong>P. <strong>Y después de que tu hermana ya sabe a lo que te dedicas, seguirás con tu plan?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto y ahora con mayor razón, esa chica tiene algo…  
><strong>P.<strong> Tiene todo! Es taaaan caliente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… y va a ser mía.  
><strong>P.<strong> La compartirías?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aumenta el porcentaje en mis ganancias y lo tomaré en cuenta.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ok… lo pensaré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He de confesar, antes de que se supiera en la serie que Santana era lesbiana, también me encantaba la pareja que hacía con Sam... ese Sam me gustaba mucho, pero el de ahora, no lo soporto! jajajaja.<strong>_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y siento mis errores.**_


	8. Yo estaba a cargo

**_Hola hola, un millón de gracias a quienes están leyendo esta historia, se que está rara pero confío en que siga siendo de su agrado._**

**_Dani: Nope, esta definitivamente no es una historia Brittana ni habrá Brittana, aquí Brittany solo es la mejor amiga de Santana y nada mas._**

**_Respondiendo a la pregunta de sobre si la chica de los dibujos es Rachel, pues no lo es, dije chica de lindas facciones, ódienme, mátenme y perdónenme pero Rachel no tiene lindas facciones, al menos no para mi jejeje._**

**_Bueno a ver qué les parece el 8._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Capítulo 8. Yo estaba a cargo.**

Quinn ignoró los siguientes días a Santana, no volvió a intentar besarla, quería probar un punto, la latina se sentía extraña por el repentino cambio de actitud de la rubia.

La chica de ojos verdes, estuvo estudiando muy bien los horarios de sus ahora padres, para poder escapar de vez en cuando en las tardes y otras en las noches, varias veces tomó prestada una bicicleta que al parecer era de Santana y en una de sus escapadas, encontró un maravilloso lugar dentro de un parque que al no ser muy visitado por su lejanía, estaba en excelentes condiciones, la zona estaba muy cerca de un estanque lo que hacía que la vista pareciera un paisaje pintado, la rubia se sentó en el césped para admirar el panorama, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar.

Luego de un rato, decidió inspeccionar el lugar, cerca de ahí se encontró con un árbol con el tronco hueco en su parte baja, tomó una rama y la metió ahí para verificar que no hubiera algún animalito viviendo ahí, para su buena suerte estaba vacío, decidió limpiarlo como pudo y sacó una pequeña caja de metal con candado incluido, que llevaba en su mochila, decidió que ese sería el mejor lugar para guardar la mercancía que le daba Puck, porque en la casa de los López corría el riesgo de que se la descubrieran.

Regresó a casa de los López y trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible al entrar a la casa, para su fortuna "sus padres" no notaron su ausencia, cuando Quinn entró a su habitación y prendió la luz se encontró a Santana sentada sobre su cama.

**S.** Dónde diablos estabas Fabray?!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Maldita sea Santana, me asustaste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que bueno, dónde estabas? Te tuve que cubrir con mis padres diciéndoles que estabas estudiando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio eso hiciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… gracias. (mueca)  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo más seguro es que estabas vendiendo esas porquerías verdad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, solo fui a pasear un poco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y para eso te llevaste mi bicicleta?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vaya, al parecer estas muy al pendiente de lo que hago.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto que no, pero al bajar al garaje noté que no estaba ahí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues perdón por tomarla sin permiso, ya no lo haré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nahh como sea, hace años que no la uso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ooookay. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S<strong>. Ya me vas a decir dónde andabas?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si oficial de policía, estaba paseando en el parque Faurot… algo más?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero eso queda lejos de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Soy buena pedaleando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm ya veo, en fin, mis padres me dijeron que te llamara para cenar, tuviste mucha suerte en llegar justo a tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veo, ahora bajo, ah y gracias por cubrirme.  
><strong>S.<strong> De nada.

La familia López se reunió a cenar, las conversaciones de los padres de Santana le agradaban bastante a la rubia, de alguna manera se sentía muy bien de estar en esa casa, porque se sentía en familia, algo que ella no había tenido en años.

Cierto día.

**M.** Niñas, su padre me invitó a cenar esta noche, así que se quedarán solas un buen rato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué tanto?  
><strong>M<strong>. Bastante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhh ya me imagino la razón.(sonrisa pícara)  
><strong>S.<strong> Iuuuug que asco.**  
>M<strong>. Santana!  
><strong>S. <strong>Perdón mamá.  
><strong>M<strong>. Bueno, no quiero que salgan para nada, ni que aparezca de repente cierto chico rubio en la puerta de la entrada ok?  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé de lo que hablas.  
><strong>M<strong>. Por si las dudas, Quinn se queda a cargo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? A cargo? Pero a cargo de qué?  
><strong>M<strong>. De ti Santana, de quién más va a ser?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mamá no tengo 6 años, no necesito una maldita niñera.  
><strong>M<strong>. A veces pareciera que sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero mamá. (puchero)  
><strong>M.<strong> Está decidido, Quinn te pido de favor que no sucumbas ante los chantajes de tu hermana, no quiero que Sam entre a esta casa mientras no estamos en ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes Maribel, confía en mí.  
><strong>M.<strong> Gracias Quinn, bien, iré a alistarme para la ocasión.

Más tarde los esposos López salieron de la casa, Santana inmediatamente tomó el teléfono de su casa y comenzó a marcar.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le llamo a Sammy para que venga.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y tú que dijiste?

La rubia le quitó de las manos el teléfono.

**S.** Qué diablos te pasa Fabray?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No escuchaste a tu madre?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te odio.

La joven latina corrió hacia su recámara para tomar su celular, la rubia intuyendo lo que la morena haría, la siguió hasta la habitación.

**S.** Esa perra no me echará a perder mis planes.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcar a su novio…

**Q.** Dame eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Noooo  
><strong>Q<strong>. No vas a invitarlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedes evitarlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah no?

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a luchar por el celular, Quinn trató de quitárselo de las manos a su hermana pero la morena no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, la lucha continuó hasta que ambas cayeron al piso.

**Q.** Dámelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooooo.

En un movimiento el celular de la latina salió volando por el piso lejos de ellas, las dos trataron de ir por él al mismo tiempo, impidiendo el avance la una de la otra.

Antes de que Santana pudiera agarrarlo, la rubia se colocó encima de ella, para luego tomar sus muñecas y extenderlas hacia arriba de su cabeza.

**Q.** Dije que no!  
><strong>S.<strong> Suéltame Fabray.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nooo hasta que entiendas de una buena vez que no vas a llamar a ese labios de salamandra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo llamaste a mi novio?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Como lo escuchaste!

La morena trató de zafarse de la rubia pero fue imposible, la chica era más fuerte que ella, entre tanto jaloneo y lucha, la blusa de la latina estaba al borde su sostén dejando al descubierto su maravilloso abdomen tonificado, Quinn no pudo contener las enormes ganas de acariciarlo, así que acomodó su agarre para sostener las manos de su hermana solo con una de las de ella, mientras que con la otra recorrió las abdominales de la morena que ante el tacto de inmediato erizó su piel.

**S.** Qué haces maldita lesbiana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te gusta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué asco, claro que no, quítate de encima de mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu piel me dice lo contrario… en serio no te gusta?

Quinn llevó sus labios muy cerca a los de Santana, casi al punto de rozarlos.

**Q.** Dime que no te gusta….

Santana comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en medio de sus piernas que le hizo perder la razón, así que impulsivamente chocó sus labios con los de la rubia sacándole un gran gemido justo cuando la besó.

Quinn bajó la mano con la que tenía sujetas las de Santana y la llevó a la cintura de la chica… La morena aceleró el ritmo del beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia.

**Q.** Pensé que yo estaba a cargo. (sonriendo)

Se estuvieron besando por mucho rato, luego la chica de ojos verdes llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de la latina, succionando su punto de pulso, logrando con eso que la morena cerrara los ojos ante el placer que eso le provocaba, cuando terminó con su cuello, regresó a los labios de Santana quien no puso objeción alguna y continuaron besándose hasta que el celular de la latina comenzó a timbrar.

**S.** Es Brittany.

Santana salió de debajo de Quinn para tomar su celular y contestar la llamada.

**S.** Ho..Hola.  
><strong>B. <strong>Hey Sanny, pudiste hacer la tarea de álgebra o quieres que te vaya a ayudar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yoo... emmm pues (agitada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Te sientes bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si mmm estaba haciendo ejercicio en la bicicleta y mmm me agité.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ohhh ya veo, entonces hiciste la tarea?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Britt, gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, hasta mañana.

La llamada terminó, Quinn estaba recargada en el colchón de la cama mirando a Santana con lujuria, la morena se sintió pésimo al ver los labios de la rubia muy hinchados por la reciente actividad, entonces el pánico la invadió.

La chica de ojos verdes, cual leona al asecho de su presa, se acercó a gatas a la latina, para continuar con la sesión de besos, pero para su sorpresa, Santana se puso de inmediato de pie, luego Quinn lo hizo.

**S.** Ten.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu celular? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, llévatelo para que te asegures que no le llamaré a Sam, ahora por favor sal de mi habitación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si, sal de mi habitación.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok… buenas noches hermanita.

En cuanto la rubia salió de la habitación, la latina se llevó las manos al rostro por la vergüenza que le causaba lo que había hecho, luego se dirigió a su espejo para ver que también sus labios estaban muy rojos e hinchados como los de Quinn, los tocó con sus dedos, estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada por haber besado a su "hermana"

Por otro lado la rubia tenía esa extraña sensación que no sentía desde esa última vez que besó a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

Esa noche Santana no pudo dormir ya que estuvo recordando una y otra vez la sensación que le provocó sentir los labios de Quinn contra los suyos y contra su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana estaba muy avergonzada y trató a toda costa de no mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

**Q.** Santana, hoy no me esperes luego de la escuela, iré con Puck a…  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni me digas a donde, ya me lo imagino.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ah por cierto… ten tu teléfono, el boca de trucha te mandó varios mensajes de texto, no te preocupes no los leí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Boca de qué? Ash además no los pudiste leer porque no te sabes mi clave.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es la 1630.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Cómo la supiste?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eres muy predecible Santana, solo puse el día en que nacieron tus padres y se desbloqueó, te aconsejo, que uses otros números.

La rubia se alejó dejando con la boca abierta a su hermana.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria.

**P.** Fabray…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Puck.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ya lo pensé y acepto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pensaste?  
><strong>P. <strong>Sobre aumentar tus ganancias si me compartías a tu hermana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja! Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>P. <strong>Claro, Santana es la chica más caliente de la preparatoria, bien vale la pena aumentarte un 5% tus ganancias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> 5%? Estás loco si crees que por esa miseria te voy a compartir a mi chica.  
><strong>P.<strong> A tu chica? Jajaja qué acaso ya te la cogiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No… pero tarde o temprano lo haré y créeme ella vale más que un 5%.  
><strong>P. <strong>Maldita sea.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Así que si la deseas en tu cama, es mejor que mejores la oferta y créeme te la pondré en charola de plata.  
><strong>D<strong>. Hola Quinn, hey Puck ya vendí mi parte.  
><strong>P<strong>. Apenas? David amigo, aplícate como Quinn, por favor, por cierto dónde está el idiota de Azimio?  
><strong>D<strong>. Con Sam Evans.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Con Sam? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>D<strong>. Si, lo está convenciendo para que "mejore" su rendimiento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vaya, vaya, quien lo iba a decir del boca de trucha.

Más tarde en el cuarto del conserje.

**Sam.** Santana oh por dios… ohhhh mmmm esto es como tocar el cielo….sigue así mmmm… ya mi amor ya… ahora ohhhhh mmmmmmm ahhhhhhggg.

Segundos después.

**S.** Te gustó? Lo hice bien?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Oh cielos mmmm que si lo hiciste bien? Valió la pena la espera, me hiciste muy feliz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por haberme avisado cuando te venías.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jejeje si no quise darte un shot de esperma, es la primera vez que me lo chupas y fue asombroso, puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy te amo, eres tan tierno, si quisiera, pero tengo práctica y tú sabes cómo se pone Sue si llego tarde.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues sí, que mala suerte, sabes? Mañana mis padres irán a un festival a la escuela de mis hermanos y sería la oportunidad perfecta para devolverte el favor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso se escucha muy tentador.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Entonces mañana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Sammy, mañana.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Súper, Te amo, vamos te acompaño a la práctica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por cierto mi amor, qué tanto platicabas hace rato con Azimio? No sabía que eran amigos.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eh? Mmmm no yo no platicaba con él.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo hacías.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahhh es cierto, nada importante, cosas sobre el equipo y nada más.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Los novios salieron del cuarto del conserje tomados de la mano, en el pasillo se encontraron con una sonrisa muy extraña de Quinn que puso bastante nerviosa a Santana.

**Q**. Hola Sam, te veo en casa hermanita.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hola Quinn.

La latina no respondió.

**Sam.** Quinn me cae muy bien y se nota que le agradas bastante, me da gusto que ya no estés tan sola, ahora que la tienes a ella como hermana.

Santana no dijo nada, no solo se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con Quinn, si no también por lo que había hecho con Sam, solo para tratar de alejar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que le habían provocado el considerar que de alguna manera había engañado a su novio con su "hermana".

Pero eso solo era el principio de lo que vendría después.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdón por los errores, ya es tarde y me estoy durmiendo.<strong>_

_**Bueno quiero su ayuda... quién les gustaría que fuera la chica de los dibujos de Quinn?**_

_**Se que aman a Sam... pero todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, créanmelo.**_

_**Quinn no es precisamente una drogadicta... pero tiene sus motivos para estar medio amargada, ya lo verán.**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentarios, sugerencias todos serán tomados en cuenta.**_


	9. Manos a la obra

**_Uyy ya me empecé a enviciar con la historia, lo acabo de notar porque este capítulo es mas largo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Manos a la obra.<strong>

La latina se vistió especialmente sexy ese día para la cita con su novio, justo antes de salir de casa, se topó con la rubia en el pasillo.

**Q.** Hey Santana… te ves… muy bien, a dónde vas?  
><strong>S.<strong> A donde no te importa Fabray.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohhh me imagino que vas a salir con el boca de trucha.  
><strong>S.<strong> Su nombre es Sam y ya te dije que no te importa a dónde o con quién vaya, así que quítate de mi camino.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pasa, pasa… ahh por cierto espero que lleves condones en tu bolso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muérete fenómeno.

La morena salió.

**M**. Quinn, salió Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip.**  
>M<strong>. Esa niña ni si quiera se despidió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que llevaba mucha prisa.  
><strong>M<strong>. Quería hablar con ustedes dos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pasa algo?  
><strong>M<strong>. Nada grave, solo quería notificarles que a partir de la próxima semana empezaré a trabajar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>M<strong>. Si, sabes Quinn? Soy contadora y Frank necesita una en su consultorio, así que él me convenció de retomar mi carrera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es fabuloso Maribel.  
><strong>M<strong>. Si, Santana y tú ya están bastante grandecitas y andan en su mundo, no creas que me estoy quejando pero a veces me siento sola en casa cuando ustedes no están.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te comprendo Maribel, por mí no te preocupes, me da mucho gusto que vayas a hacer algo que realmente te hace feliz.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ser madre me hace muy feliz pero… me olvidé un poco de mi misma.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo comprendo.  
><strong>M.<strong> Espero que Santana también lo haga.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo hará te lo aseguro... Eso le convendrá mucho a la zorrita (pensó)

En casa de Sam.

**Sam.** Santana mi amor, ven pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola Sammy (besándolo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Wooow luces preciosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre lo hago.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si jajaja lo sé pero hoy te ves deslumbrante.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias amor.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Emmm…. Quieres algo de beber?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, agua por favor.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ok.

Luego de un rato de estar conversando, los chicos terminaron en la habitación del rubio en una sesión muy acalorada de besos.

**Sam.** Te deseo tanto Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo a ti Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> He estado pensando todo el día en ti.  
><strong>S<strong>. Demuéstramelo.

El chico desabrochó los jeans de la morena y llevó su mano directo a masajear su centro sobre la ropa interior.

**Sam.** Te estas mojando bonita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sigue mi amor, se siente muy bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana… puedo chupártela?. (sonrojado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok. (nerviosa)

El rubio bajó los jeans de la chica y dio tiernos besos a sus piernas, luego bastante nervioso, empezó a bajar la tanga de Santana hasta dejar al descubierto el brillante sexo de la chica.

**Sam.** Sa…Santana (boca muuuy abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa algo? (mas nerviosa)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Eres hermosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Basta Sammy no me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento mi amor es solo la verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

A tientas el chico separó las piernas de la latina y fue acercando su lengua a su centro, hasta que por fin hizo contacto con esa parte sensible de la morena.

Los movimientos que Sam hacía con su la lengua eran bastante torpes, pero de alguna manera Santana lo estaba disfrutando, hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse lo más que pudo en la agradable sensación, pero de pronto, la imagen de una hermosa rubia le vino a su mente, recordó lo bien que sabían sus besos, lo rico que fue sentir sus labios en su cuello, el toque de sus dedos sobre su abdomen desnudo, todo eso provocó que en cuestión de segundos llegara al borde en un gran orgasmo.

**S.** Ohhhh diooooos!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana lo logré, lo logré!

Sin hacer mucho caso de las palabras de su novio, la morena seguía en éxtasis por el orgasmo que aún recorría todo su ser, de pronto, sintió algo caliente sobre su ingle, abrió los ojos y notó que su novio estaba acomodándose justo encima de ella.

**S.** Qué pasa Sammy?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Que es el momento indicado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué, para qué? (asustada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Para que seas mía por completo.

El rubio tomó su erección con su mano para guiarla justo a la entrada de su novia, la chica al sentir que la punta rozaba en su centro….

**S. **No, no, espera noooo. (tratando de zafarse)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos Santana, los dos estamos muy calientes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero, Sam ni si quieras llevas puesto un condón. (angustiada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Diablos, es cierto espera.

Mientras el chico se retiró de encima de su novia para buscar el condón, la chica aprovechó el momento para tomar su ropa interior y sus jeans y vestirse por completo.

**Sam**. Heyyy San, qué haces?  
><strong>S<strong>. No así Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero… te acabo de dar un orgasmo… debo de tener una recompensa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues te la doy, déjame chupártelo.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Pero yo no quiero que me lo chupes, yo quiero cogerte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cogerme? Ese lenguaje usas para decir que quieres estar conmigo?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Perdón, quise decir que quiero hacerte el amor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si claro… pues lo siento pero hoy no será.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero por qué no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque deseo que mi primera vez sea especial ya te lo dije.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Será especial ya lo verás solo déjame hacértelo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento Sam, no puedo y por favor súbete los pantalones.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Maldita sea Santana! Tenemos 8 meses de relación y aun no me puedes dar eso? Siempre me das excusas, te dije que fuéramos a un hotel y tampoco quieres, entonces debo esperarte toda la vida?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si me amas lo tendrás que hacer.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ahhh eso quiere decir que no vas a hacer el amor conmigo en corto plazo verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no dije eso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No puedo creer que me hagas esto, he sido un buen novio, sabes la cantidad de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar conmigo? Las he tenido que rechazar solo porque quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah! Si hay muchas chicas que quieren estar contigo, pues adelante ve y cógete a todas las que puedas, yo me voy ahora mismo de aquí.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Está bien, vete y déjame como siempre con un fuerte dolor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te dije que te lo puedo chupar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y yo ya te dije que no quiero eso, sabes qué? Es mejor que terminemos, yo necesito una novia que satisfaga mis necesidades, no una que solo prenda el boiler y no se meta a bañar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Wooow y yo que pensé que eras distinto a todos esos neandertales de la preparatoria, pero ya vi que eres peor que ellos, ok terminamos, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto que acabas de hacer.

La latina salió como alma que lleva el diablo de casa de Sam, tomó su coche y regresó a su casa… justo cuando estaba entrando, Quinn iba saliendo.

**Q**. Hey hermanita… uhhhh al parecer tu cita romántica no salió como lo esperabas, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vete a la mierda, estúpida y asquerosa lesbiana.  
><strong>M<strong>. Qué acabas de decir Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mamá!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué llamaste así a Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo.… emmm.  
><strong>M.<strong> Escúchame muy bien Santana López, me estas cansando con tu actitud hacia Quinn, de una buena vez te lo digo, ella es parte de nuestra familia te guste o no, así que si no quieres tener problemas con tu padre y conmigo es mejor que respetes a tu hermana o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias, por lo pronto no sales en una semana de esta casa, de la preparatoria a la casa y punto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee? Pero mamá! No es justo.  
><strong>M.<strong> Te ganaste el castigo a pulso y ahora ve a tu recámara.

La latina corriendo y a punto de llorar subió a su habitación.

**M.** Disculpa a mi hija Quinn, ella es una persona difícil.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No te preocupes Maribel, ya me estoy acostumbrando, puedo salir un poco?  
><strong>M.<strong> Claro hija.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok, iré por la bicicleta.  
><strong>M.<strong> La bicicleta?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si quiero ir al parque.**  
>M.<strong> Ok pero no regreses muy tarde.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo haré.

En la habitación de Santana, la chica llamó a su mejor amiga.

**B. **Hola Sanny.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt, estoy que me lleva el diablo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Por qué?'  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam terminó conmigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quéeee? Pero por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque no me quise acostar con él.  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh San… pensé que su relación había avanzado un poco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y avanzó pero Sam quería más y yo… yo aún no estaba lista.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana para ser sincera… si le has dado muchas largas a Sam, es comprensible que se haya cansado.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Britt? Pensé que me darías la razón.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay San… es que somos tan distintas, ya sabes yo primero me acuesto con los chicos y luego inicio una relación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, lo sé.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mira tal vez sea solo un berrinche de Sam, dale tiempo, verás que te pedirá perdón, él te ama mucho y no creo que lo de terminar su relación sea en serio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero… en fin, pero eso no es todo, por la culpa de la estúpida de Quinn ahora estoy castigada por una semana sin poder salir.  
><strong>B.<strong> No me digas eso! Recuerda que mañana hay fiesta en casa de Mike.  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo lo olvidé, por qué me pasa a mí esto?  
><strong>B<strong>. Mmm que mala suerte.  
><strong>S<strong>. No se cómo le haré pero yo asistiré a esa fiesta, ya he engañado a mis padres otras veces, así que esta vez no será la excepción.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ashhh me olvidé de ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Invítala.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por nada del mundo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vamos San, si la invitas y acepta ella podrá ser tu tapadera para que tus padres no noten que saliste de casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm lo pensaré.

Al día siguiente Santana intentó acercarse a Sam, pero éste la evitaba a toda costa, eso desanimó bastante a la latina.

**B.** Invitaste a Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>B.<strong> Saaaan!  
><strong>S.<strong> Ash ok, ok, iré a buscarla.

La latina se dirigió al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Sabía que estarías con toda esta bola de delincuentes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué quieres Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesito hablar contigo, acércate por favor.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok… (acercándose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Mike y quiero ir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te recuerdo que estás castigada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero realmente quiero asistir.**  
>Q<strong>. Y eso a mí me importa porque….  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque irás conmigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ja! No me digas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si vamos, acompáñame.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo creo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey Quinn, ven.

La rubia se acercó, Puck le susurró algo, la chica sonrió y regreso al lado de Santana.

**Q.** Ok voy con la condición de que mis amigos puedan asistir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Ni loca, olvídalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nope, olvídalo tú.  
><strong>S. <strong>Assssh, está bien, pueden ir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cool, espero que tengas un muy buen plan para que no nos descubran tus padres.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo tengo.

Esa noche en casa de los López.

**S. **Mamá quiero hacer las paces con Quinn, así que esta noche haremos una especie de pijamada y ya que no puedo salir, invité a Brittany a pasar la noche con nosotras.  
><strong>M.<strong> Mmmm ok me gusta la idea de que Brittany también se acerque a Quinn.  
><strong>S<strong>. Gracias mamá, ahh nos quedaremos en la habitación de Quinn y no queremos interrupciones ok? Estaremos haciendo cosas de chicas.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ok, solo no hagan mucho escándalo.

Más tarde Brittany llegó a casa de los López y fueron a la habitación de Quinn ya que justo frente a su ventana había un árbol del cual podían colgarse para salir de la casa y eso hicieron en cuanto terminaron de vestirse y maquillarse, a dos cuadras Tina y Artie las esperaban en el coche de la asiática.

En casa de Mike.

**B**. Está a reventar!  
><strong>S<strong>. Vendrá Sammy?**  
>A<strong>. Dijo que sí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Voy a esperar a Puck.  
><strong>A<strong>. Ese chico es tu amigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, es muy agradable.  
><strong>A.<strong> En serio? No lo parece.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es que no lo conoces, pero si lo hicieras verías que digo la verdad.**  
>A.<strong> Eeeemmm no gracias, paso.

Cuando Puck llegó.

**Q.** Buenas noticias, hay mucha gente.  
><strong>P. <strong>Que buena suerte, hoy habrá bastante venta, David, Azimio, ya saben qué hacer.  
><strong>D y A.<strong> Ok.

Mientras la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Santana seguía con la mirada fija sobre la puerta para ver estar atenta al momento en que Sam apareciera en ella.

**P.** Hola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>P.<strong> Quieres bailar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ja! En serio? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>P.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> No pensé que fueras del tipo de los que bailan.  
><strong>P.<strong> Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí… entonces que dices, bailas conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Mientras la latina bailaba con el chico rudo, Sam hizo su aparición y al ver la escena estuvo a punto de salir de ahí, pero fue interceptado por Kitty una de las porristas de primer año.

Santana pudo notar que su ex novio estaba charlando con esa pequeña rubia, cuando vio que la chica le susurraba algo a Sam, impulsivamente se encaminó hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por Puck.

**P.** Hey a dónde vas? No me vas a dejar aquí parado como tonto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira lo siento, el baile terminó, necesito ir en busca de mi novio.  
><strong>P<strong>. Está bien.

Cuando la latina giró para ir hacia Sam, notó que los chicos ya no estaban en ese lugar, se extrañó bastante… de pronto.

**Mi**. Heyyy todos, vamos a jugar a la botella!  
><strong>A<strong>. Siiii.

Los chicos empezaron a hacer un círculo.

**Q**. Qué demonios estabas haciendo con mi chica?  
><strong>P.<strong> Bailando… Ah y acepto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aceptas qué?  
><strong>P.<strong> Te aumento las ganancias al 35%, te estoy subiendo un 15% más y todo por dejarme divertir con tu "chica", está buenísima, solo bastó con tenerla cerca de mí para darme cuenta de que bien vale perder algo de mis ganancias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien…. Pero el aumento empieza desde hoy, porque ya vendí todo lo que me diste, ah y te la pasaré solo hasta que sea mía.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pues date prisa, porque me urge estar con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes, presiento que eso sucederá muy pronto.  
><strong>B. <strong>Hey Quinn, Puck, acérquese a jugar.  
><strong>P. <strong>Vamos Fabray.

La botella giró varias veces, en una ocasión tocó que Puck y Brittany se besaran, la chica sin tapujo alguno lo hizo causando una gran bulla por parte de los asistentes, luego de varios giros la botella se detuvo señalando a Santana y Quinn.

**S.** Ahh nooo, yo no me besaré con Quinn. (cruzando los brazos)

La rubia sonreía.

**Mi.** Lo siento Santana, la botella las eligió.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero es mi hermana, qué les pasa degenerados?  
><strong>A<strong>. No es tu hermana Santana, apenas la conoces hace poco, vamos es beso o castigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Prefiero el castigo.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Ok el castigo será correr desnuda de la puerta de mi casa a la acera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeee? Y darle un espectáculo gratuito a tus vecinos? Prefiero darle el beso a Fabray.  
><strong>A.<strong> Siii, así se habla.

Santana tomó una profunda respiración y se acercó al centro del círculo, luego Quinn hizo lo mismo.

**S. **Ok fenómeno, nada de lengua.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay problema.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de la rubia y en ese instante esa sensación de siempre, le invadió otra vez y como cada vez que besaba a Quinn, su mente dejó de funcionar y comenzó a profundizar el beso, hasta meter la lengua en la boca de la chica de ojos verdes.

Segundos después volvió a la realidad al escuchar todos los gritos de los invitados a la fiesta y muy sonrojada se apartó de la rubia.

**Mi**. Siii eso es lo que yo llamo un buen beso!  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso fue muuuy caliente.  
><strong>A.<strong> Sí que lo fue.

El juego terminó y Santana seguía sin ver a su ex novio, luego de un rato lo vio al pie de las escaleras, fue hacia él pero Azimio se interpuso y se llevó al chico a la cocina.

**B.** San vamos a bailar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy esperando a Sam.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahorita lo ves, anda vamos a bailar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

En otro extremo de la sala.

**P.** A que no te imaginas lo que acabo de escuchar en la cocina?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>P. <strong>Sam y Santana terminaron.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>P.<strong> Si… tienes el camino bastante despejado Fabray, manos a la obra, no crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por supuesto. (sonriendo)

Finalmente Santana pudo acercarse a Sam.

**S.** Sammy, podemos charlar?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. De qué? De que no quieres coger conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Baja la voz.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Déjame en paz.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás ebrio Sam? (mueca)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué te importa!  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey amigo no le hables así a la chica.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Y tú quién te crees para meterte en esto?  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo único que te voy a decir es que si no te disculpas con la dama y le bajas a tu tono lo vas a lamentar.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tú y cuántos más?  
><strong>S.<strong> Chicos, cálmense, Miiiike ayúdame por favor.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Hey Sam, hermano, vamos por un trago para que te tranquilices.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No gracias, me largo de aquí.

El chico fue directo a la puerta y ahí estaba Kitty, los dos salieron juntos de ahí.

**S**. Por qué se fue con esa perra?  
><strong>B.<strong> Es obvio Santana, te quiere dar celos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Odio mi vida.

Santana comenzó a beber al punto de ponerse ebria muy rápido.

**B.** Quinn, Santana está muy borracha, es mejor que regresemos a su casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, vámonos.  
><strong>A.<strong> No te vayas aún Brittany, recuerda lo que me prometiste.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero Artie…  
><strong>P.<strong> Si quieren yo puedo llevar a las chicas y que después tus amigos te lleven a ti Brittany.  
><strong>B.<strong> No lo sé…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es lo mejor, Santana no se puede ni sostener, además tú te estás divirtiendo Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok, en un rato más llego a su casa, me dejan abierta la puerta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes.

Los chicos sacaron a Santana de casa de Mike y la subieron al coche… cuando llegaron a casa López, el chico ayudó a la rubia a llevarla a la habitación de Quinn.

**P.** Es el momento perfecto no lo crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si… es ahora o nunca.  
><strong>P.<strong> Te envidio tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pronto serás tú, ahora lárgate no te daré un espectáculo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ok… pero el lunes me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré.

Cuando el chico salió de ahí, la rubia comenzó a sacarle la ropa a la morena, hasta dejarla en ropa interior, al verla así, se lamió los labios, luego dio un gran suspiro.

**Q**. Eres hermosa Santana… pero así no, quiero que estés consciente para que lo recuerdes toda tu vida.

La rubia le puso su pijama a la morena para luego ella hacer lo mismo, después simplemente se acurrucó junto a ella para dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey se que a mas de uno lo he asustado, me encanta el drama pero no soy tan sádica o al menos eso creo jajajaja, confíen en mi, bien... pues espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias.  
>Insisto, quién desean que sea la chica de los dibujos?<strong>_

_**Errores y mas errores, lo siento.**_


	10. Tuya I

**_Este capítulo se divide en dos partes._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Tuya I.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a la latina, en cuando abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y nauseas insoportables, sintió un cuerpo junto a ella, volteó y notó una rubia cabellera.

**S.** Britt Britt, me siento muy mal (abrazando a la chica)  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es para menos después de la borrachera que te metiste anoche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué demo… Y Brittany? (asustada)

La rubia se incorporó y encontró a la chica de ojos azules tirada en la alfombra de su habitación.

**Q.** Mmm creo que a ella también se le pasaron las copas.  
><strong>S.<strong> No recuerdo nada… cómo llegue a casa? (tocándose la cabeza)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Puck y yo te trajimos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm dios, mi cabeza…

Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, le entregó unas pastillas y un vaso con agua a la morena.

**S.** Acaso es una de esas porquerías de las que vendes?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, es un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, tómalo te sentirás mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… Gracias.

Más tarde Brittany despertó, se duchó y salió de la casa López porque no aguantaba la resaca, mientras tanto Quinn bajó a desayunar.

**M.** Anoche se portaron muy bien, no se escuchó ni un solo ruido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si la verdad es que no quisimos molestarlos con nuestras carcajadas.

La morena se reunió con ellas en la cocina.

**M**. Santana, hija, estás bien? Parece que tienes una gran resaca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Como crees mamá.  
><strong>M<strong>. Te lo digo en serio, acaso bebieron anoche?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no mamá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana está triste, por eso la ves así.  
><strong>M<strong>. Triste? Pero por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rompió con Sam.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ohhh hija, lo siento tanto.

La morena dirigió una mirada de furia a la rubia.

**S.** Es solo una pelea, no pasará a más, en menos de lo que esperan él y yo regresaremos.  
><strong>M<strong>. Hija si quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias mamá, no te preocupes, de verdad no es algo serio.  
><strong>F.<strong> Buenos días niñas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola papá.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Buenos días Frank.  
><strong>F.<strong> Que bueno que están aquí, porque les tengo que decir que esta noche se quedarán solas en casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>F.<strong> Si, invité a tu madre a celebrar que a partir del lunes trabajará conmigo, así que en un rato más iremos a un spa muy famoso a relajarnos y luego… bueno eso es algo que no creo que les interese escuchar, regresaremos hasta mañana domingo por la tarde.  
><strong>M.<strong> Y como sigues castigada, te quedarás en casa como te lo dije y Quinn nuevamente estará a cargo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo puedo creer. (negando con la cabeza)  
><strong>F.<strong> Quinn lamentamos mucho el ponerte en esta situación pero conocemos a nuestra hija y sabemos que en cuanto salgamos de esa puerta ella lo hará después de nosotros, queremos que cumpla su castigo, espero nos ayudes en eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro Frank.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio son increíbles, no solo no confían en mí si no que me ponen al cuidado de esta perra.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Si supieran quién es en realidad la corrían al instante de esta casa. (gritando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué te caigo tan mal Santana? Ni si quiera me meto contigo, he tratado de estar los más alejada de ti para no hacerte insoportable mi presencia, pero ya veo que eso no sirve de nada (ojos con lágrimas).  
><strong>S.<strong> Está actuado, no le hagan caso por favor. (desesperada)  
><strong>M<strong>. Aquí la única que está actuando pero como una chiquilla de 6 años eres tú, mientras sigas siendo menor de edad y vivas en esta casa, tendrás que obedecernos, así que no quiero volver a escuchar de tu boca un insulto más para tu hermana y hoy te quedas junto a ella en casa o tu castigo se incrementará… ahhh y por las dudas le encargamos a los vecinos que estén muy atentos por si se te ocurre salir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que ella no es mi hermana!

La latina corrió a su habitación con mucha rabia.

Más tarde los López salieron de la casa, Quinn fue a su recámara y empezó a sacar las pinturas y lienzos que Maribel le compró y decidió pintar el paisaje de su lugar especial en el parque, pasaron algunas horas hasta que lo terminó.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

**S.** Tengo hambre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y? Acaso me viste cara de cocinera o qué?  
><strong>S<strong>. Vi que mi padre te dio dinero para comida, no me digas que lo piensas robar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No soy una ladrona.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pero eres una delincuente.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, si lo que digas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu pintaste eso?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ves a alguien más en la habitación?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no veo ninguna mujer desnuda por aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mira que simpática, la comedia se te da muy bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Como sea, tengo hambre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pide lo que quieras para las dos, cuando llegue bajo a pagar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… ah por cierto es lindo ese paisaje, te quedó muy bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias, cuando quieras te llevo a ese lugar para que lo conozcas.  
><strong>S<strong>. En tus sueños húmedos Fabray.

Luego de un rato la comida llegó, las chicas comieron en completo silencio, Santana no podía evitar echar un vistazo a las piernas perfectamente tornadas de la chica (quien llevaba puesto un short como ella) y a su lindo trasero.

Cuando terminaron de comer….

**Q.** Quieres ver una película?  
><strong>S.<strong> De lesbianas? No gracias.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué tienes contra las lesbianas?  
><strong>S.<strong> En realidad nada, solo con una de ellas que es rubia y que me caga la madre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo supiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que eres lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sigues con eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay por favor Quinn, transpiras lesbianismo en todo tu ser, no sé por qué te empeñas en negarlo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me di cuenta en cuanto vi a una chica de la cual me enamoré, feliz?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh Quinnie se enamoró a primera vista, que tierno… y qué pasó con esa chica?**  
>Q<strong>. Las cosas no acabaron muy bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, me imagino que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres, salió huyendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja ja jaaaaa. Y tu cuándo te diste cuenta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no soy lesbiana, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eres bisexual?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajjajaja que buena broma Q, yo no soy bisexual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah no? Entonces por qué disfrutas tanto mis besos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Brincos dieras de que los disfrutara, no lo hago.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y por qué no me rechazas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque tú no me lo permites.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si claro, por eso las dos últimas veces tú has sido quien comienza el beso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Una fue porque la maldita botella nos eligió y la otra porque…. Porque.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque te encantan mis labios. (acercándose)  
><strong>S.<strong> Nunca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos Santana, no niegues que te gusto.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez no todas, pero yo si te gusto.  
><strong>S.<strong> No. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si te beso en este instante no me rechazarás y me pedirás más.**  
>S<strong>. Jajajajja ya parece (más nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te besaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no lo harás.

La latina subió corriendo a su habitación bastante nerviosa, la rubia también subió pero fue directo a su habitación.

Santana no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Quinn, ya que de alguna manera era cierto, disfrutaba bastante de los labios de la rubia, estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad por las palabras que le dijo la chica de ojos verdes, luchó lo más que pudo pero al final, su voluntad se venció.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena se presentara en la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** No me gustas Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y por qué estás aquí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque una cosa es que me gusten tus besos y otra muy distinta es que me gustes tú, solo quería aclarártelo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm ok.

La latina siguió parada al pie de la puerta.

**Q**. Quieres que nos besemos?  
><strong>S<strong>. No.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea!

Santana se abalanzó hacia Quinn para darle un gran y húmedo beso.

**S.** No me gustas juro que no me gustas (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.

El beso se ponía más caliente cada vez, en un movimiento muy rápido Quinn sacó la blusa de la morena dejándola solo en sostén.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nada.

La rubia succionó el cuello de la morena haciéndola estremecer de inmediato, regresó a sus labios con desesperación, luego con sus hábiles dedos desabrochó el sujetador de Santana quien no opuso resistencia, luego lo deslizó de sus brazos dejando sus hermosos senos a la vista.

**Q**. Dios mío… son… grandes. (extrañada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es mi regalo de 16 años.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Excelente inversión. (gran sonrisa)

Quinn empezó a masajear lentamente los pechos de la latina, quien no dejaba de retorcerse de placer, la llevó al borde de la cama, cayeron juntas en ella de golpe, luego llevó sus labios a un pezón y comenzó a chuparlo.

**S**. Mmmmm cielos.

_Qué estoy haciendo? Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No está bien, debo parar, maldita Quinn que bien lo hace… Dios!_

Esos pensamientos de la joven latina se fueron esfumando en cuanto Quinn cambió sus caricias con los labios a su otro seno.

**S.** Eso se siente muy bien (agitada)

La mano de la rubia comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sur, la morena no opuso resistencia.

**Q.** Voy a …  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí, no importa ya, lo que sea. (besándola)

Quinn acarició el centro de la chica por encima de su short, luego comenzó a tirar de ellos, pero de pronto sintió que la morena la reaccionó y la paró en seco.

**S.** No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok…  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo emmm… yo… (gran suspiro) soy virgen (apenada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaj qué?  
><strong>S<strong>. No te burles.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No… yo … mmm estás diciendo la verdad? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (mas apenada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohhh mmm lo siento yo pensé que tú y Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> No… hemos hecho cosas pero no todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veo, quieres que pare?

La rubia tomó el pezón de Santana con sus labios y lo succionó delicadamente mientras veía de reojo la reacción de la morena.

**S.** Mmm no… no lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No haremos nada que no quieras. (acariciando su vientre)  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo solo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Puede ser muy especial. (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> No quiero arrepentirme de esto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo harás, confía en mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ese es el problema, que no se si debo de confiar en ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo entiendo…  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero que sea especial, de verdad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo será.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Quinn tomó los shorts de la latina y los bajó junto con su ropa interior.

**Q.** Depilada. (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me… mmm me gusta tenerla así.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ya somos dos. (sonriendo)

En cuestión de segundos la rubia se despojó de su ropa, Santana no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, la estaba viendo por segunda vez completamente desnuda y era un delicioso espectáculo para su vista.

Santana deseaba con todo su ser tocar a la chica, Quinn se dio cuenta enseguida de eso.

**Q.** Hazlo, no pasa nada.

A tientas, la joven latina llevó su mano hacia el seno izquierdo de la rubia, lo acarició junto con el pezón que de inmediato se puso erecto ante el contacto, Santana se excitó aún más.

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a acariciar el centro de la morena que estaba completamente húmedo.

**Q.** Estas tan mojada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sigue.

Quinn llenó de besos tiernos prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Santana, luego centró en el clítoris de la chica, mientras sus labios no se separaban de su piel.

Lentamente acarició alrededor de la entrada de Santana.

_Necesito parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero no puedo…. _Santana pensaba_.  
><em>  
>Quinn continuó llenando de besos y caricias el cuerpo de Santana antes de llevar su atención a la entrada de la joven latina, estaba muy concentrada en hacerla sentir bien, de alguna manera quería concederle lo que tanto deseaba, "que fuera especial"… luego lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.<p>

**S.** Ohhh dios mío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te estoy lastimando?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, pero duele un poco.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Relájate cariño, esto mejorará te lo prometo. (besándola tiernamente)

Santana hizo caso a las palabras de Quinn y se relajó, luego la rubia metió todo su dedo en el interior de la chica.

La morena soltó un gemido de dolor que en cuestión de segundo se volvió en uno de placer… Quinn al notarla completamente relajada, empezó a mover su mano un poco más rápido.

**Q.** Estas hermosa Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto se siente muy bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te haré ver estrellas, pequeña.

La rubia añadió un dedo más y comenzó a curvearlos en el interior de la chica, con su pulgar masajeaba el clítoris, no pasó mucho para que la morena experimentara el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta el momento.

**S.** Ohhhh mmmmm Quinn!

Quinn mantuvo sus dedos dentro de la chica, mientras observaba su rostro de placer, luego los sacó lentamente, al mirarlos claramente se notaban llenos de lubricante con cierto color rojizo, ahí comprobó que lo que decía la latina era verdad, los limpió en las sábana, luego sonrió.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… muy bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Fue lindo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, fue perfecto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me gustas Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas diciendo la verdad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si… mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo… no sé qué me pasa contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Acabas de ser mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si… soy tuya, solo tuya (sonriendo)

La rubia se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso.

**Q**. No quiero que esto termine.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo.

La rubia dejó de lado todos aquellos pensamientos sobre hacerle daño a la morena, en ese momento las dos estaban en la misma sintonía, unidas por lo que acababa de suceder.

**S.** Jamás creí que mi primera vez fuera a ser así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te arrepentiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> No… pero… siempre creí que sería con un chico.**  
>Q<strong>. Bueno… yo solo sé que esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mamá murió.

La rubia no mentía.

**S.** Quinn… quiero hacer lo mismo para ti.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero yo quiero… de verdad… necesito…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hacerme tuya?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, quiero tocarte, pero no sé cómo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, solo hazme lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces tendré que imitar todos tus movimientos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jejeje ok, entonces imítame.

Santana bastante nerviosa se colocó encima de la rubia, comenzó a besarla y luego sus manos se perdieron en el cuerpo de Quinn… a pesar de ser la primera vez que tenía sexo y con una mujer, logró hacer sentir muy bien a la chica de ojos verdes.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos a Santana, ella estaba en paz, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía cabida en su vida.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves?**  
>Q<strong>. Pues… solo pensaba.  
><strong>S.<strong> En qué?**  
>Q<strong>. Que me gustaría conocerte en todos los aspectos.  
><strong>S.<strong> A mí también… algo me dice que no puedes ser tan perra.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Como te lo dije, soy de las personas que defienden con uñas y dientes a quienes me importan, o de las que pueden destruir en un segundo a quienes no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sería lindo conocernos… más.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé…. Santana qué pasará con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> La verdad? No lo sé, he estado con él por 8meses y…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo comprendo. (sonrisa triste)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ahora soy tuya y eso es lo que importa.**  
>Q<strong>. Tienes razón… eres mía. (besándola)

Las chicas siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño las venció.

Al siguiente día amanecieron enredadas una de la otra, Quinn despertó primero, no podía creer que su corazón latiera de esa manera como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y menos que solo hubiera bastado una noche para que todos sus planes sobre destruir a Santana se hubieran ido al diablo, ahora ella estaba preocupada por la morena, ahora ella no quería dejarla ir y mucho menos hacerla sufrir, por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto, sintió esperanza en su vida.

Lentamente se desenredó de Santana y fue al cuarto de baño, también era la primera vez desde que había llegado a Lima que amanecía con una gran sonrisa, se miró en el espejo y se burló de sí misma por la imagen reflejada en él, luego fijó su mirada en el relicario.

**Q.** Tal vez sea momento de hacerle caso a mamá.

Cerró los ojos y entró a la ducha.

Por su parte Santana despertó encontrándose sola en la cama, sintió pavor al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba duchándose, estaba en una encrucijada, siempre deseó que su primera vez fuera especial y con alguien que amara, lo primero se había cumplido, pero lo segundo era una incógnita, luego pensó que tal vez no estaba totalmente enamorada de Sam como lo creía, de otra manera jamás se hubiera entregado a Quinn.

**S.** Esto es una locura, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo ni lo que estoy sintiendo, solo sé que no puedo ni quiero parar.

La latina se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, la rubia se estremeció al sentir unas manos en su cintura, volteó solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Santana.

**S.** No me esperaste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento, no quise despertarte. (sonrojada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Necesitas que alguien te talle la espalda?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez. (sonriendo)

Una cosa llevó a la otra y tuvieron una larga ronda en la ducha.

Luego de terminar con su baño, se vistieron y fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pareciera que todas las peleas que habían tenido desde que llegó Quinn a esa casa no se hubieran suscitado, estaban atrapadas en una pequeña y frágil burbuja, pero eso era algo que las chicas no sabían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero no haberlos desilusionado, todo mundo está enamorado de Sam jajajaja lo siento, pero así tiene que ir el fic.<strong>_

_**En serio agradezco mucho el que apoyen mis historias, mi mente está un poco loca o no sé, pero de haber sabido que me encantaría escribir fics lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora es como una especie de vicio para mi, me decidí después de leer las historias de buffy46143 (se las recomiendo) por cierto en este capitulo le tomé prestada una línea, medio la acomodé a mi manera jajaja pero solo fue una lo prometo, creo que mientras mi inspiración no muera les estaré dando lata un buen tiempo.**_

_**Tengo perfectamente bien visualizada esta historia, así que pienso que será corta aunque conociéndome se que eso puede cambiar, no lo sé jajaja.**_

_**Alguien me pidió Quick en esta historia, perdón pero NOOOO jajaja no me gusta Quick, lo siento, insisto en que es muy pobre PARA MI, el que en Glee hayan dejado a Quinn con el tipo que la embarazó y nunca estuvo realmente con ella, la neta mejor se hubiera quedado con Sam pero el de antes no el tarado en el que se trasformó en la 4ta y 5ta temporada, pero bueno, esos escritores del programa siempre hacen sus cosas y aggghhh en fin.**_

_**Según los spoilers habrá compromiso Brittana, eso es bueno, es mi pareja favorita, aunque si me dieran a escoger jajaja hubiera preferido mil veces que Quinntana hubiera ido mas allá de un acostón. que parece que todo mundo (escritores) olvidó y como se que ya nunca en la vida se dará, por eso empecé a crear este tipo de historias.**_

_**Ahhh ya me extendí demasiado, lo siento, por cierto va ganando Lucy Hale en cuanto a quién es la chica de los dibujos, sigan votando.**_

_**Alex: Lamento que mi anterior capítulo no te haya agradado, espero que los siguientes si lo hagan.**_

_**El domingo nuevo capítulo de: TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Gracias por leer, ah y no hagan mucho caso de mis enormes errores.**_


	11. Tuya II

**_Muy tarde y con muuucho sueño jejeje, pero lo prometido es deuda, nuevo capítulo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Tuya II.<strong>

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la sala.

**S**. Así que… qué pasará después de que…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno… quedamos en conocernos un poco más.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto… obviamente no fue tu primera vez, acaso fue con la chica de la que te enamoraste a primera vista?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nope, pero ella fue la primera chica con la que tuve sexo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh… haz estado con muchas chicas?**  
>Q<strong>. No, solo con dos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo con dos? (frunciendo el ceño) Ohhhhh claro ella y yo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces tu primera vez fue con un chico… y qué tal fue?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm no fue agradable el tipo era… asqueroso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si lo era, entonces por qué te acostaste con él?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por ingenua.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya veo… Quinn, ella es la misma chica de los dibujos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y por qué terminaste con ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… la descuide cuando mi mamá empeoro y…  
><strong>S.<strong> Me imagino que ella no lo entendió.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Algo así, en fin basta de mí, ya sé que eras virgen pero… cuántos novios has tenido?  
><strong>S.<strong> No muchos, solo 3 pero la verdad, los primeros dos no fueron muy serios, hasta Sam.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y qué te llamó la atención de él?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues aparte de que es muy guapo, él es el chico más popular de la preparatoria y yo la chica más popular, estábamos destinados a ser pareja.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sólo estás con él por popularidad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Antes si pero luego, empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por él.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo amas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro…. no pueden desaparecer esos sentimientos por él de un día para otro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso creo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ooookay.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… lo que te di era muy importante para mí y ahora…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me perteneces.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja es broma, solo quiero que sepas que me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto es tan extraño, nunca me gustó una chica, de hecho no sé si me gustan, pero sé que si en este momento me besaras yo te devolvería el beso de inmediato.

En cuanto la latina terminó de decir esas palabras, Quinn se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, pero el beso se fue poniendo más intenso a medida que las manos de las chicas tocaban sus muslos desnudos.

**S. **Yo quiero más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si te necesito dentro de mí.**  
>Q.<strong> Mmmm que rico lo dices.

Y no bastaron muchos segundos para que las chicas estuvieran completamente desnudas, disfrutando una de la otra.

**S. **Quiero probarte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazlo.

La latina comenzó a chupar el centro de la rubia y disfrutarlo cada vez más.

**Q.** A-a…aprendes rápido Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sabes muy rico Q.

De pronto escucharon que un auto se acercaba.

**Q.** Son tus papás Santana. (cara de susto)  
><strong>S<strong>. Oh por dios, oh por dios, dijeron que llegaban por la tarde, apenas es medio día.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La ropa, dónde está la ropa?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé, no lo sé. (angustiada)

Las chicas se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Quinn fue por el aromatizante y echó un poco.

**Q**. Por si las dudas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok… (mueca)

Entonces los López entraron a casa.

**F.** Niñas, ya estamos en casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola papá, pensé que llegarían más tarde.  
><strong>M<strong>. Si hija, pero no quisimos dejar a Quinn mucho tiempo al cuidado de ti, ya te conocemos como eres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.**  
>Q<strong>. Santana se portó… muy bien.

La rubia cruzó la mirada con Santana quien de inmediato se ruborizó pero trató de ocultarlo.

**M.** Hoy queremos pasar un día en familia, así que vayan a cambiarse, iremos a comer fuera y luego al cine.  
><strong>F.<strong> No tarden.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y justo antes de entrar a sus habitaciones se dieron un gran beso de despedida.

El resto del día fue algo extraño para las dos, estaban conviviendo como "hermanas" con sus padres, pero con muchos deseos por al menos tener un roce de piel, lo que en ese momento era imposible.

Cuando estaban en el cine.

**Q**. Frank, Maribel, ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

La rubia salió de la sala.

**S.** Emmm mamá, iré con Quinn.  
><strong>M<strong>. Y eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>He tomado demasiado refresco.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ok, no tarden.

Cuando la latina entró al baño que afortunadamente estaba vacío, llamó a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Quinn! Quinn! Estás aquí?

La rubia salió de una de las cabinas con sonrisa coqueta.

**Q.** Tardaste demasiado.

Quinn tomó de la chaqueta a Santana y la metió a la cabina, estando ahí comenzaron a besarse con desesperación.

**S. **Estoy tan caliente en estos momentos mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te voy a tocar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aquí no Quinnie, nos pueden descubrir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo un poco, necesito sentirte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hazlo rápido mmmm oh por dios mmmm si así Q, más ahhhh ahhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estás tan apretada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo mmmm hazlo rápido.

Y eso fue, un rápido en el baño que dejó a Santana sin fuerza en las piernas, luego regresaron a la sala del cine.

**F.** Así me gusta chicas, que ustedes dos se estén llevando mucho mejor.  
><strong>M<strong>. A mí también.

El día familiar terminó y regresaron a casa, antes de disponerse a ir a dormir.

**F.** Oh por cierto Quinn, recibí una llamada del abogado de tu papá, quiere vernos mañana a primera hora, al parecer desea hablar contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero de qué?  
><strong>F.<strong> No lo sé, mañana nos vamos temprano a la cita, llamaré a la preparatoria para avisar que llegarás tarde a clases.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.

La latina estaba casi conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

**Q**. Soy yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa algo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Solo… vine a darte las buenas noches.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven acá Quinnie.

Las chicas se fundieron un acalorado beso.

**Q**. Solo trata de contenerte, eres algo gritona.  
><strong>S.<strong> No soy gritona.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que lo eres jajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo tócame y deja de hablar.

Luego de algunas rondas.

**S.** Que pasará mañana, más bien dicho, en unas horas?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues… me gusta esto, no quiero dejarlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni yo, quiero estar contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. En qué forma?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… no estoy segura, solo sé que quiero estar contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Él ahora no importa, solo tú y yo…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok… veremos qué pasa en el transcurso de los días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas y profundamente dormidas hasta que Santana sintió un movimiento en su cama.

**S.** Qué pasa? A dónde vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está por amanecer, no querrás que tus papás nos sorprendan aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te veo en la preparatoria.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Q…

Quinn le dio un tierno beso a Santana y salió de esa habitación.

Una vez que amaneció, Frank y Quinn salieron a la cita con el abogado, por su parte Santana con una extraña felicidad salió de casa rumbo a la preparatoria.

Con el abogado…

**Ab.** Viajé hasta aquí para entregarle esta carta de mi cliente señorita Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Una carta de papá….

Quinn la leyó y de inmediato la volvió a meter al sobre.

**Ab**. Russell quiere hablar con usted personalmente señorita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues eso no pasará al menos no pronto, no deseo verlo.  
><strong>F.<strong> Quinn, es tu padre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, pero tengo mis motivos para no quererlo ver.  
><strong>F.<strong> Ok, lo harás cuando estés lista, dígale eso a Russell, abogado.  
><strong>Ab<strong>. Muy bien, aun así les dejo mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión señorita.

Esa noticia le amargó un poco el día a la rubia, pero después recordó los acontecimientos del fin de semana y su humor cambió.

**B.** Hey Sanny, qué tal tu fin de semana de encierro?  
><strong>S.<strong> Fanta… pues… x, ya sabes, tener que soportar a Quinn.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn es muy linda, no deberías de odiarla.  
><strong>S.<strong> No la odio Britt.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Santana podemos hablar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm no lo creo Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Por favor San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo clases, lo siento.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero Santana!

Brittany y Santana se alejaron para entrar al salón de clases.

Frank dejó a Quinn en la preparatoria, mientras se dirigía a la entrada, la chica de ojos verdes se paró frente a un montón de flores silvestres que estaban en el jardín, tomó una de ellas pensando en Santana y entró al edificio con una gran y tonta sonrisa.

Mientras tanto las amigas salieron de clase, el chico rubio ya esperaba a la latina.  
><strong><br>Sam.** Santana, te lo suplico, habla conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué quieres Sam?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pedirte perdón, fui un idiota por enfadarme contigo de la manera en que lo hice.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya lo creo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana prometo no volverte a presionar con tener sexo, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> No se Sam…  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Por favor, me amas, lo sé.

De pronto el chico tomó desprevenida a Santana y le dio un gran beso, la latina intentó zafarse pero fue imposible… a lo lejos Quinn observaba la escena.

**Q.** No podía esperar otra cosa de esa perra, soy una estúpida.

La rubia tiró la flor al piso, la aplastó con su zapato y se dirigió al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Qué demonios te pasa Sam? (separándose de él)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, por favor Santana, regresa conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo… no lo sé Sam… estoy confundida.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo solo necesito tiempo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Noooo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento Sam.

La latina muy confundida caminó por los pasillos de la preparatoria rumbo a su siguiente clase.

En el lugar prohibido Quinn estaba enojada por haber creído en las palabras de Santana pero estaba furiosa consigo misma, por haber tenido una tonta ilusión cuando ella sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas nunca estarían presentes en su vida, encendió un cigarro de marihuana, le dio unas cuanta bocanadas para tratar de relajarse.

Minutos después…

**P.** Fabray! Espero hayas pagado por esa mercancía.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Púdrete Puckerman.  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajajaja alguien está de mal humor, por qué si se puede saber?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por la estu… recibí una carta de Russell, el infeliz me quiere ver.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pero que sinvergüenza, obviamente no lo verás, verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no, yo a ese infeliz no lo vuelvo a ver.  
><strong>P.<strong> Haces bien, en fin, cómo te fue con Santana? Necesito detalles y dime que lograste hacerla tuya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por su puesto que la hice mía, acaso dudaste de mí?  
><strong>P. <strong>No bueno….  
><strong>Q.<strong> Era virgen.  
><strong>P. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana era virgen y yo la desvirgue y lo mejor es que ella vino a mí, yo no la tuve que buscar.  
><strong>P.<strong> Woooooooooooow no jodas Fabray, eres mi ídolo, noooo woooow, sigo sin creerlo, diablos, eres una tipa con muuucha suerte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja!  
><strong>P. <strong>Te mereces un regalo, vaya, sigo sin poderlo creer.

El chico sacó su teléfono y marcó.

**P.** Azimio, trae a Bree ahora mismo.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Ok.

En otro extremo de la preparatoria.

**S.** Hey Tina, Quinn llegó a la clase de Historia?  
><strong>T.<strong> No.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Hace rato la vi por el campo de futbol.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh gracias Mike.

La latina se dirigió a donde sabía que Quinn estaría.

En el lugar prohibido…

**Az**. Aquí está Bree.  
><strong>P.<strong> Gracias bro, ahora desaparece.

El chico se alejó.

**P.** Quinn te presento a mi amiguita Bree, como verás es porrista, hey preciosa, por qué no diviertes un poco a mi rubia amiga, les daré un algo de privacidad.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Está bien.

La joven porrista se acercó a Quinn, quien estaba muy desconcertada.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Lo que Puck me pidió.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No tienes que hacer nada.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Solo quiero complacerlo.

Entonces la chica comenzó a besar a Quinn, la rubia no paró los besos a pesar de estar bastante incómoda… de pronto.

**Quinn!  
><strong>  
>La rubia se apartó de la joven porrista (quien de inmediato salió corriendo) entonces vio parada a unos metros de ahí a Santana, luego se acercó.<p>

**S.** Qué…qué significa eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… lo que acabas de ver.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo me estaba entreteniendo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero cómo pudiste? Yo… yo te entregué mi virginidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, si, lo sé, fue divertido, estuvo rico el sexo pero nada más.

Slaaaap.

La rubia sintió que su mejilla derecha le ardía horrible, pero ella no se quebrantó.

**S.** Soy una idiota, una maldita idiota por darte algo que no merecías, te odio Quinn Fabray, maldita sea la hora en que tu madre murió y llegaste a mi familia, por qué no moriste tú en vez de tu ella? Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

La latina se fue alejando del lugar mientras las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, por otra parte Quinn sentía que le faltaba la respiración, se sentía muy mal.

**P.** Jajajaja que buena bofetada te dio esa hermosura, hasta acá lo escuché, pero no es nada comparado al sonido de su corazón al romperse por lo que le dijiste, eres una maestra Quinn, por fin te vengaste de ella, ahora puede ser mía verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>P. <strong>Que si ahora puede ser mía? Tú ya la usaste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm sí, es tuya.  
><strong>P. <strong>Excelente, ven vamos a que termines tu cigarro.

Santana entró al baño en un mar de lágrimas, se sentía sucia, usada, pero sobre todo traicionada, fue directo a vomitar.

**S.** Maldita sea, ahora solo falta que esa perra me haya embarazado! Aaaashhh pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Ella no se merecía lo que le di, era para Sam y yo… soy una completa estúpida.

La latina se quedó en el baño durante mucho tiempo mientras seguía llorando, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su llanto.

Cuando los efectos del cigarro fueron desapareciendo de Quinn, regresó a los pasillos de la preparatoria.

**B.** Hey Quinnie, has visto a San?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, por?  
><strong>B. <strong>No la encuentro por ningún lado y no fue a la práctica.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues ni idea dónde pueda estar.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pobre San… me imagino que sigue muy dolida porque Sam terminó con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ya regresaron, no?  
><strong>B. <strong>No, hace rato él le pidió perdón y la besó a la fuerza, pero ella le pidió tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Un momento… Santana y Sam no se reconciliaron?  
><strong>B. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Demonios, qué hice?  
><strong>B. <strong>Cómo?  
>Q<strong>.<strong> Nada, emmm voy a buscarla al estacionamiento.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ok, nos vemos mañana Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si bye Britt.

La rubia apresuró su paso rumbo al estacionamiento, pero el auto de la latina ya no estaba ahí, Quinn estaba desesperada por ver a Santana, tenía que explicarle.

La morena llegó a casa, nadie se encontraba ahí ya que su madre estaba trabajando, fue directo a su habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Más tarde Quinn arribó por fin a la casa, fue directo a la habitación de la latina, ella le quería explicar lo que había creído, pero al entrar se encontró con la morena profundamente dormida, se acercó a ella y admiró el bello rostro de la chica.

**Q.** Ohhh San, qué hice?

Luego se acostó en la cama y se acercó para abrazar a la morena, mientas besaba tiernamente su hombro desnudo… Santana al sentir eso comenzó a despertar, hasta que estaba totalmente consciente.

**S.** Qué… qué haces Fabray? (saltando de la cama)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero estar contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aléjate de mí maldita lesbiana asquerosa, en tu puta vida vuelvas a si quiera intentar tocarme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Escúchame Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Fuera de aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana (acercándose más).  
><strong>S. <strong>Fueeeera, no sabes la repugnancia que me das.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo déjame.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que te vayas! Lárgate a acostarte con la zorra de Bree, dios mío tengo que hacerme análisis, esa tipa se acuesta con medio mundo, tal vez me contagiaste de algo maldita lesbiana!.**  
>Q.<strong> Santana yo no me acuesto con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y piensas que te voy a creer luego de tus mentiras? Te di mi virginidad y para ti no significó nada, se la debí dar a mi Sam, él me ama y ahora por tu culpa ya no podré, cómo pude haber permitido que estuvieras dentro de mí? Me siento tan sucia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San…  
><strong>S. <strong>Lárgateeee, no quiero ver tu cara ni un segundo más, me repugnas, te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, ahora entiendo el por qué esa chica te dejó, tu no mereces nada Fabray NADA.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú no sabes nada acerca de ella, ni si quiera se te ocurra nombrarla.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nooo, claro que no lo sé, ni tampoco sé nada de ti y ya no lo quiero saber, no confío en ti, ahora vete de mi habitación asquerosa lesbiana drogadicta.

Quinn salió de la habitación muy herida por las palabras de la latina, tomó su mochila y se fue a su lugar al parque.

Por su parte Santana se quedó llorando sin poderse controlar.

Prácticamente por la noche, Quinn regresó a casa, los López ya estaban ahí.

**M.** Quinn dónde estabas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fui a pintar algo.**  
>M<strong>. No me gusta que estés tan tarde en la calle.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.**  
>M<strong>. Eso espero, Frank llama a Santana a cenar.

Minutos después la latina bajó a cenar con los ojos muy hinchados por tanto llorar.

**F. **Hija, lloraste? Pasa algo?**  
>M<strong>. Mi amor no me digas que sigues peleada con Sam?  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm sí.  
><strong>F. <strong>Peleada? Cómo que peleada?  
><strong>M<strong>. Si Frank, Santana rompió con su novio.  
><strong>F. <strong>Ohhh cuanto lo siento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo más papá, créeme, puedo retirarme? La verdad es que no tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir.  
><strong>F. <strong>Está bien hija, descansa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias, buenas noches.

Quinn se sintió horrible al ver así a Santana, ella sabía que la latina estaba así gracias a ella, en otro momento de su vida pudo sentirse más que orgullosa por haber destruido a la latina, pero ahora solo quería estar con ella y pedirle perdón.

El resto de la semana no fue mejor para Santana, Quinn estaba al tanto de eso, la latina la evitó todo el tiempo, de hecho salía muy temprano por la mañana poniendo como pretexto que tenía practica solo para no tener que llevar a Quinn a la preparatoria, a la hora de la salida, no la esperaba.

Sam continuaba tratando de acercarse a ella, pero la culpa y vergüenza que sentía Santana era tan grande, que no tenía el valor para regresar con él.

Quinn decidió dejar en paz a Santana, al no lograr que la latina la escuchara, además no quería hacerle más daño, por lo que optó por alejarse de ella.

Dos semanas después.

**Sam.** Santana… han pasado 3 semanas desde que terminamos, te extraño como no tienes idea, por favor dame una oportunidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que está bien… quiero volver contigo.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ohhh siiii, Santana, me haces muy feliz, te amo, te amo.

A pesar de que la latina sabía que esa no era la mejor decisión que había tomado, quería demostrarle a la rubia que lo que le había hecho ya no le importaba.

**Sam.** Tenemos que celebrar esto… te invito a cenar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy, aun tienes ahorrado el dinero para el hotel?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Emmm si, por?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy haremos uso de él.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Hoy quiero ser tuya Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> San no tienes…  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy lista.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ohhh nena, te amo.

Esa tarde Santana estaba muy nerviosa, pero no había marcha atrás, Sam pasó por ella y salieron de su casa, Quinn los observó por la ventana, intuía que ellos se habían reconciliado, sintió algo raro en su pecho y no le gustaba nada esa sensación.

En el hotel.

**Sam**. Te amo Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te amo Sammy.

La pareja comenzó a besarse, una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que se encontraban totalmente desnudos, el rubio puso el condón sobre su erección y se colocó sobre la latina.

**Sam.** Segura mi amor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Totalmente.

El rubio penetró a la chica quien se sintió un poco incómoda pero luego intentó concentrarse y sentir placer, no sentía lo mismo que con Quinn y eso la frustró.

Sam finalmente cayó rendido luego de su orgasmo, Santana estaba dolorida y sentía un vacío en su corazón, sin darse cuentas las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**Sam.** Hey mi amor, no llores, sé que estas igual de emocionada que yo… pero no me gusta verte llorar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que…  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Estoy tan feliz de que nuestra primera vez haya sido juntos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo… oh Sammy (abrazándolo)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Te amo Santana… eres mía por fin eres mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Sammy, soy tuya, solo tuya y a partir de hoy te daré todo lo que te mereces.

Sam abrazó protectoramente a Santana, mientras la latina se prometió a si misma olvidar ese maravilloso fin de semana al lado de Quinn, ahora ella solo se ocuparía en ser feliz al lado de su novio, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El drama en mis historias es inevitable, lo siento. <strong>_

_**Quieren un sexy time gráfico con Sam? O no?**_

_**Recuerden que las chicas tienen 16 años y a esa edad uno está muy inmaduro e irracional jajajaj bueno algo así.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, esta historia tiene que ser así, perdón.**_

_**Sugerencias como siempre son bienvenidas.**_


	12. Secretos

**_Hey hola a todos, se que estoy actualizando algo tarde (por la hora) pero pues hasta esta hora pude terminarlo jeje, es pequeño pero algo es algo._**

**_Se que a la mayoría de ustedes no les agradó para nada el capítulo anterior, pero tenía que ser así, lo de Quinntana tardará un poquito solo tengan paciencia por favor._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Secretos.<strong>

Santana regresó ese día a casa justo antes de que sus padres lo hicieran, a pesar de la felicidad de su novio, ella se sentía vacía y sobre todo culpable por hacerle creer a Sam que había perdido su virginidad con él.

Cuando entró a la casa, la rubia la esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

**Q.** Regresaste con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que te importa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces sí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Fabray, algo más?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por qué lo hiciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo que por qué? Pues porque lo amo y quiero estar con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y ya le confesaste que yo fui tu primera vez?  
><strong>S. <strong>No tendría por qué confesarle algo que ya no tiene importancia.**  
>Q<strong>. Ya lo olvidaste? Santana me dijiste que había sido especial.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira lesbiana de mierda, cuando decidí hacer esa estupidez fue porque estaba muy triste porque mi novio me había dejado, ahora que he puesto en una balanza las dos situaciones, me he dado cuenta de que lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue insignificante, de hecho ni si quiera sé por qué lo hice, no me gustan las mujeres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no me vengas con eso ahora, tu gozaste con mis caricias y besos, con todo lo que hicimos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fue sexo, tu misma lo dijiste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, yo creí que lo que me expresaste ese fin de semana había sido una mentira por eso te dije todo eso, yo quería que tú y yo…  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te pasa Fabray? Estás tratándome de decir que pensabas tener algo más conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues…

La rubia se acercó y tocó el brazo de la morena.

**S.** No me toques! **  
>Q<strong>. Solo déjame explicarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tienes nada que explicarme y una vez más te digo, en tu puta vida vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco, eres una sucia lesbiana drogadicta, yo no quiero tener nada contigo, de hecho ni quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

La latina se dirigió a su habitación dejando a la chica de ojos verdes con un sentimiento muy extraño.

Cierto día en el lugar prohibido.

**P**. Fabray han pasado más de 3 semanas desde que te tiraste a Santana y no has cumplido tu palabra sobre ponérmela en charola de plata.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck, ella no me habla, cómo quieres que haga que se acerque a ti?  
><strong>P.<strong> Ese es tu problema, hicimos un trato, cúmplelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé si pueda.  
><strong>P. <strong>A ver, a ver, Quinn para ti nunca ha habido obstáculos, mejor dime que no lo harás y ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito tiempo ok? Para que ella vuelva a confiar en mí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Y cómo lo harás?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn yo te he ayudado a muchas cosas, gracias a mí pudimos conseguir el auto para que ese tipo recibiera su merecido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si lo sé, pero también sé que gracias a mí, tu ahora estás vivito y coleando, eso me dejó en la calle, lo que yo hice por ti, tiene mucho más mérito, no lo crees?  
><strong>P. <strong>Ok, ok, bueno pues entonces si tú no me vas a ayudar, tendré que hacer las cosas a mi manera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck no vayas a ser una bestia.  
><strong>P. <strong>Un momento… te estás preocupando por tu hermanita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me preocupo por ti, haz las cosas bien.  
><strong>P. <strong>Ya veremos.

Cuando se disponía a salir del lugar prohibido, Quinn vio a Sam y a Azimio charlando.

**Q.** Puck… Sam ya es cliente? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>P.<strong> Jajaja si el muy idiota le creyó todito a Azimio sobre que esas "vitaminas" le darían más energía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues fue su decisión meterse en esto, ahora que se joda. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>P.<strong> Tú lo has dicho.

Los siguientes días Quinn pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas en su lugar en el parque, dibujando o pintando cualquier tipo de cosas, ya que por lo regular Santana no estaba en casa cuando ella se encontraba ahí, de inmediato intuyó que la morena no quería verla para nada.

**S.** Sammy… estoy caliente, vamos a mi casa.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cómo crees? Ahí está tu hermana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, la perra esa se desaparece por las tardes, la casa está vacía, anda vamos, aún hay muchísimas posiciones que no hemos probado.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok vamos. (sonriendo)

Ahora la latina tenía con regularidad sexo con su novio, ella quería demostrarse a sí misma que lo de Quinn solo había sido un espejismo y que el estar con Sam era mucho mejor, así que el sexo en su casa era frecuente.

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Quinn decidió comprarle unos regalos a sus ahora padres ya que tenía bastante dinero ahorrado por sus negocios, así que ese día no fue al parque, además hacía mucho frio, tenía cierta incertidumbre sobre si comprarle algo o no a Santana, finalmente se decidió por un abrigo rojo, muy lindo.

Regresó a casa antes de lo habitual para guardar los regalos y que nadie los viera… cuando entró escuchó ciertos ruidos muy extraños.

**Q**. Acaso eso que se escucha son… gemidos? (mueca)

La rubia subió las escaleras, dejó los regalos en su habitación y fue directo a donde provenían esos sonidos, algo le decía de lo que se trataba, pero aun así quiso comprobarlo.

**S.** Oh Sammy mmm así si, así.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana apriétame más.

Sin dudarlo, Quinn abrió la puerta de la habitación de Santana, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de la latina montada sobre Sam quien le sostenía los senos con sus manos mientras la chica subía y bajaba sus caderas.

**Q.** Santana!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cielos! Ay dios, no puede ser. (asustado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué demonios? Lárgate Fabray, cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi habitación, veeeete.

La rubia salió de prisa de ahí.

**Sam.** Dijiste que no estaría en casa! (muy nervioso)  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no sabía que la imbécil regresaría antes.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Mejor me voy, de seguro les dirá a tus padres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des un orgasmo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sólo relájate mi amor… y siénteme.

La latina elevó el sonido de sus gemidos con la clara intención de que Quinn los escuchara, por su parte la chica de ojos verdes, prendió su Ipod para no escuchar eso que le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

Minutos después.

**Sam.** Lo siento tanto mi amor, no sé qué pasó. (avergonzado)  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes Sammy, de seguro fue porque Quinn nos sorprendió.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Si eso ha de ser, yo siempre te he cumplido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo se Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bueno, mejor me voy, perdóname San.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Prometo que mañana te cumplo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok Sam.

Los chicos bajaron y Santana despidió a su novio… cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

**Q**. Así que ya te estás acostando con Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Obviamente, es mi novio, es lo que los novios hacen, ahhh pero claro si tú no sabes de eso, porque no tienes ni novio, ni novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y qué te dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que no eras virgen?  
><strong>S.<strong> Él…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jaaaa no me digas que ni si quiera lo notó? Tsss que idiota.  
><strong>S.<strong> No todas las vírgenes sangran ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tú lo hiciste…  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo sea, amo a Sam y me encanta hacer el amor con él.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que tú y yo lo hicimos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, porque lo que Sam me hace sentir no se acerca ni tantito a lo que tú me provocaste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te creo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no me importa, ah y ni una palabra a mis padres sobre lo que viste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te preocupes, ellos solitos se darán cuenta cuando salgas con tu domingo siete.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tomo mis precauciones, algo que no hice contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te preocupes Santana estoy totalmente sana, me hicieron infinidad de estudios cuando estaban tratando de averiguar si era compatible para donarle médula ósea a mi madre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por el dato.

El saber que Santana tenía sexo con su novio le dio tremenda impotencia a la rubia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Navidad se llegó, en la casa de los López hubo una cena familiar, los abuelos maternos de Santana asistieron, les cayó muy bien Quinn, ella se sentía muy bien al compartir ese día con su nueva familia, aunque hubo un momento en que su madre y su novia se le vinieron a la mente, ella no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara radicalmente, Maribel lo intuyó.

**M**. Quinn, sé que esta es tu primera navidad sin tus padres, pero estoy segura de que Judy donde quiera que esté, está cuidándote y ha de sentirse muy orgullosa de ti por ser una chica tan noble, estudiosa e inteligente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Maribel. (sonrisa triste)

Quinn se sintió incómoda por las palabras que Maribel le dio, ya que ella no era noble… tal vez estudiosa e inteligente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la nobleza no estaba presente en ella, ni si quiera en su vocabulario.

A la mañana siguiente se llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Quinn recibió ropa e instrumentos para dibujar, ella les entregó sus regalos a sus "padres" y a Santana quien se quedó muy extrañada por el gesto de la rubia.

En cuanto la latina abrió su regalo, le fascinó el abrigo, pareciera que Quinn le conociera bastante bien sus gustos, pero ella tuvo una reacción muy distinta a la que esperaba la rubia.

**S.** Esta cosa está horrible. (mueca)  
><strong>M.<strong> Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Es verdad, o sea yo no me voy a poner esto por nada del mundo.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana López, qué te pasa? Es un muy lindo detalle de tu hermana, el abrigo es hermoso, por qué te comportas de esa manera?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo estoy siendo sincera, no me gusta.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te preocupes Santana, puedes cambiarlo por algo que te agrade.  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias, mejor usa el reembolso para algo para ti, mira que te hace mucha falta cambiar tu guardarropa.

La morena subió a su recámara solo con los regalos de sus padres.

**M**. Quinn, disculpa a mi hija ella es…  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes Maribel, sé que no le agrado para nada.  
><strong>F. <strong>Es una malcriada.

Quinn guardó el abrigo en su closet, decidió que era hora de dejar de ser tan amable con Santana, la guerra seguía en pie, dio un fuerte apretón a su relicario, necesitaba ver a Puck.

Más tarde…

**Q.** Préstame tu motocicleta.  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué? Jajajaja eso nunca, a mi bebé sólo la toco yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces llévame a Columbus  
><strong>P. <strong>Lo siento sis, pero tú sabes que ahí no puedo volver.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces préstame tu moto.  
><strong>P. <strong>Que no, además para qué quieres ir a Columbus?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Necesito verla.  
><strong>P. <strong>Ohhh Quinn, vamos, sabes muy bien que no podrás verla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Al menos quiero intentarlo, tú no me dices nada sobre ella, necesito verla.  
><strong>P. <strong>No te digo nada porque no hay nada que decir, las cosas siguen igual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn, sabes que no podrás verla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le diré a Leslie que me deje verla, aunque sea unos minutos.  
><strong>P. <strong>La última vez se pusieron las cosas muy feas y lo sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo quiero verla, por qué no lo comprendes?  
><strong>P. <strong>Claro que lo comprendo, pero entiende Fabray, NO SE PUEDE.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok no me ayudes, tomaré el autobús.  
><strong>P. <strong>Si y cuánto te demorarás en el viaje? Antes de si quiera llegar a Columbus tus padres ya te habrán reportado como desaparecida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La necesito tanto.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn es hora de que la dejes ir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso nunca, yo sé que ella regresará conmigo.  
><strong>P. <strong>Ojalá las cosas se dieran como las deseas, pero es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, te lo digo por tu bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Odio mi vida.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo siento.

Año nuevo llegó, el invierno estaba a todo lo que daba en Lima, a Quinn le era imposible salir a su lugar en el parque ya que estaba cubierto de nieve, Santana no estaba en casa, su vida era muy monótona.

Por su parte Santana seguía con los remordimientos por haberle mentido a su novio, además estaba notando ciertos cambios en el comportamiento del chico, a veces pareciera que la energía nunca se le acabara, otras simplemente no se paraba del sofá cuando iban a su casa a ver una película.

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las chicas regresaron a clases, Santana estaba de camino al gimnasio cuando notó a Kitty y Sam en lo que parecía una discusión, le extrañó mucho eso, así que esperó al chico para preguntarle.

**Sam.** Hola nena.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué tanto hablabas con Kitty?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada? Y por qué traes esa cara de susto?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Yo? No para nada, estoy bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me estás diciendo la verdad?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Claro, por qué tendría que estarte mintiendo? (gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey tranquilo, a mí no me hables con ese tono.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Pues entonces deja de preguntar estupideces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón?

El chico se alejó muy enfadado, dejando muy confundida a la latina.

**Q**. Qué pasa hermanita? Problemas en el paraíso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Púdrete Fabray.**  
>Q<strong>. Jajaja solo espero ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que yo fui tu primera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No sé quién de los dos se llevará la peor sorpresa cuando descubran los secretos, uno del otro.  
><strong>S.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Todo a su tiempo Santana… todo a su tiempo.

La rubia con una sonrisa burlona se alejó de ahí, dejando con una gran incógnita a la latina.

Más tarde Quinn se acercó a Bree quien estaba sollozando.

**Q.** Hola, estás bien?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si gracias.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmm no es lo que se nota.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Es solo que… Puck me dijo que no quiere una relación seria conmigo, que le interesa alguien más.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No me digas que estás enamorada de Puck?(mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>Br.<strong> Sí. (cabeza agachada)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mmm y por qué me besaste aquella ocasión?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Solo quiero complacerlo, eso es todo, quiero agradarle, quiero que me ame.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vaaaya, al menos sabes quién es la chica que le interesa?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si, la perra de tu hermana, Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ohhhh ya veo… dime una cosa Bree… te gustaría desquitarte de esa tipa? Yo conozco un secreto de ella, que podrías usar en su contra.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pero es tu hermana, en serio quieres traicionarla?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Corrección… no es mi hermana, además ella me ha hecho muuuchas cosas.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Qué es lo que sabes de ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo muy íntimo… verás… ella le hizo creer a su novio que él fue el primero.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Cómo… ella le mintió al decirle que era virgen? (boca abierta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así es.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Woooow, quien iba a decir que Santana López es una zorra con todas sus letras y así me juzga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, ahí tienes tu arma en contra de ella.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Sabes con quién lo hizo antes de Sam?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm no, eso no lo sé.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Está bien, gracias por la información Quinn, antes de que el día termine, toda la escuela sabrá quién es la verdadera Santana López y su reputación estará por los suelos, si Puck no es para mi, tampoco será para ella.

La joven porrista se alejó.

**Q.** Dos pájaros de un tiro, aplasto a Santana y quito de mi camino al estúpido de Sam, este será un año muy interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie pidió por sexo explícito Samtana jajaja de hecho alguien votó en contra de él, así que omití esos detalles.<strong>_

_**Dani: Poco a poco obtendrás respuestas.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias?**_

_**Qué piensan de los personajes?**_


	13. Mi relicario

**_Hola a todos, traje para ustedes un nuevo capítulo._**

_**Gracias a sus comentarios se que no han sido de su total agrado los últimos dos capítulos... Lo comprendo, pero.. bueno aquí les va mi justificación:**_

_**Recibí unos comentarios sobre que mis primeras dos historias eran muy parecidas y así fue como nació esta, por lo tanto mi imaginación y yo, tratamos de que fuera totalmente distinta en todos los aspectos, en cuanto a manera de ser de las chicas, las situaciones, los problemas, etc, por lo tanto la relación de las Quinntana es mas rara en este fic, creo que Quinn en esta ocasión es mi protagonista y esta historia es mmm tal vez un poco oscura jajaja no lo sé.**_

_**Pero algo que es seguro como en todas mis historias, es que Quinntana es endgame.**_

_**Por cierto... hubo muy pocos votos sobre la chica de los dibujos, así que ganó Lucy Hale, la nombré de distinta manera porque sería algo raro que le dejara el nombre de su personaje en PLL, ya que nada que ver en este fic, pero imagínense que es ella jejeje.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. Mi relicario.<strong>

La noticia se esparció como bomba, Santana caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y todos los alumnos la veían raro y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, ella no lo entendía, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que se encontró con Brittany y Tina.

**B.** Sanny (cara de preocupación)  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey chicas… pasa algo? (mueca)  
><strong>T.<strong> Santana… se ha corrido un rumor muy feo sobre ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sobre mi? De qué hablas Tina?  
><strong>T.<strong> Alguien corrió la noticia de que tuviste relaciones sexuales con alguien más antes que con Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeeeeeee?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sí Artie me dijo que lo escuchó en el laboratorio de química.  
><strong>T.<strong> Yo lo escuché en el club de teatro.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no, eso no puede ser posible… esto no tiene qué estar pasando.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana, es verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo que encontrar a Sam.

La latina se fue de ahí con la intención de localizar a su novio, finalmente lo encontró en el campo de futbol, pelando con uno de sus compañeros.

**S.** Sammy, mi amor, no pelees!

Los compañeros de equipo de Sam, lo separaron del otro chico, Santana se acercó al rubio y se lo llevó cerca de las gradas.

**Sam.** Es cierto? Dime, acaso es cierto lo que todo mundo anda diciendo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, escúchame.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Solo dime si es verdad! (gritando)

Santana no pudo decir una palabra, su silencio le dio la respuesta al chico.

**Sam.** Pero cómo pudiste? Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera? Pensé que me amabas!  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, déjame explicarte.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Explicarme qué? Que me pusiste los cuernos con otro tipo?  
><strong>S<strong>. No fue así, te lo juro.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ah no? Entonces cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo… Pasó cuando tú y yo no estábamos saliendo. (llorando)  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Vaaaya tardaste varios meses en entregarte a mí, pero muy pocos días para hacerlo con otro tipo! (gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento tanto Sam… juro que no quise hacerte daño.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero lo hiciste, no solo me engañaste, si no que ahora por tu culpa soy el hazmerreír de toda la preparatoria!  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es lo que te importa?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Siii, pero sobre todo me duele que tu me hayas engañado, nunca te lo voy a perdonar Santana, hemos terminado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Queee? No Sammy, no me hagas esto, yo te amo, fui una tonta en darle a alguien más lo que era para ti, te juro que si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lástima que eso no se pueda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sammy por favor, dame una oportunidad.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento Santana, yo no seré el cornudo de McKinley.

El chico rubio, furioso se alejó de ahí dejando a Santana llorando de impotencia.

**S.** Maldita Fabray esto no se va a quedar así.

Santana regresó al interior de la preparatoria, con una sola intención, localizar a la chica de ojos verdes.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que Quinn estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero.

**S.** Eres una maldita perra Fabray!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Santana la tomó por el cabello y la azotó al piso, la latina estaba enfurecida y con la adrenalina al mil, se tiró al piso para empezar a golpear y arañar a su "hermana"

**S.** No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho, te odio, te odio maldita zorra.

Fue extraño, pero por primera vez en su vida Quinn no podía defenderse como lo solía hacer, o tal vez no quería hacerlo, pareciera que Santana había sacado fuerza sobre humana, ella solo trataba de bloquear sus golpes sin mucho éxito.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron rodeadas por decenas de alumnos quienes las alentaban a seguir peleando, de pronto, la entrenadora Bestie llegó para separarlas, las chicas fueron llevadas directamente a la enfermería.

**S.** Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, me destruiste la vida.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No sé de qué estás hablando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aparte de traidora, eres una cobarde que no acepta lo que hiciste, nadie más sabía de eso, nadie excepto tú.  
><strong>Enf<strong>. Dejen de pelear, o el castigo será peor.

En cuanto la enfermera curó sus heridas, las chicas fueron llevadas a la oficina del director Figgins, quien llamó a los padres de Santana y éstos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

**DF.** Lamento mucho el que hayan dejado sus trabajos, pero lo que acaba de pasar entre sus hijas es inadmisible.  
><strong>F.<strong> No sé qué decir director, mis hijas nunca habían tenido esa clase de comportamiento.  
><strong>DF.<strong> Solo les diré es que hay cero tolerancia en peleas de esta índole, ya que incitan a otros alumnos a tenerlas.  
><strong>F.<strong> Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.  
><strong>DF.<strong> Así que no tengo otra opción más que suspender a su hija Santana por una semana ya que fue quien inició la pela y a su hija Quinn por 3 días.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee? Pero eso es injusto, esta tipa solo recibe 3 días?  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana, tu golpeaste a tu hermana y ni si quiera nos has querido decir el motivo del por qué lo hiciste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se lo merecía y ya te he dicho mil veces que esta fulana NO ES MI HERMANA!  
><strong>M<strong>. Claro que lo es.  
><strong>S. <strong>No, no lo es, estoy harta de que me la quieran imponer como hermana, ustedes son quienes decidieron hacerse responsables de ella, no yo, ustedes fueron quienes la recibieron en MI CASA porque le tuvieron tanta lástima de que se quedara huérfana, pero una cosa si les digo Quinn Fabray jamás será mi hermana, prefiero emanciparme de ustedes dos, antes de si quiera aceptarla como miembro de mi familia, LA ODIO, odio a esta enferma.  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana López, qué pasa contigo? Creí que te habíamos dado una buena educación, pero ya veo que fallamos, es una lástima que tengas esa actitud con Quinn, si decides emanciparte de nosotros, adelante.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio papá? Prefieres a una completa extraña antes que a mí?  
><strong>F.<strong> Yo solo quiero que mi esposa y mis hijas sean felices.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu hija? Vaya! Pues quédate con tu hija la rubia.

Al salir de la oficina del director, se toparon con Sam y Karofsky quienes estaban esperando su turno para entrar con Figgins, los López y las chicas regresaron a casa.

**M**. Vete a tu cuarto Santana y no salgas de ahí.  
><strong>F. <strong>Quinn, ven, revisaré tus heridas, quiero asegurarme de que la enfermera haya hecho un buen trabajo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Frank.  
><strong>S<strong>. Y yo qué?  
><strong>M<strong>. Tú no tienes heridas Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aaash los odio, los odio!

Santana se fue a su habitación llorando de rabia.

Por otro lado cuando Quinn fue a su recámara y vio su reflejo en el espejo, donde mostraba claramente las huellas de la pelea, no sabía qué sentir, si felicidad o preocupación por todo lo que había causado al decirle el secreto de Santana a Bree.

**S.** Pero esto no se va a quedar así Quinn, juró que descubriré tus más grandes secretos y te destruiré como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

La rubia continuaba con un profundo sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho con Santana, se suponía que se sentiría feliz pero era todo lo contrario.

Ese día más tarde, Brittany se coló a casa de Santana sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

**S.** Sabes algo de Sam? Por qué entró a la oficina del director junto con Karofsky?  
><strong>B<strong>. Porque también los encontraron peleando, los suspendieron una semana como a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estaban peleando por el rumor, estoy segura.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces es verdad ese rumor?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si (sollozando)  
><strong>B.<strong> Ohhh Sanny, pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que era tu mejor amiga.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú también me vas a reclamar?  
><strong>B.<strong> No, pero… me hubiera gustado que me tuvieras confianza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y te la tengo Britt, pero… es que es tan vergonzosa la manera en que perdí mi virginidad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque… porque lo hice con la persona que nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería mi primera vez.  
><strong>B.<strong> Acaso lo conozco?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si… si la conoces.  
><strong>B.<strong> La conozco? Qué quieres decir? (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>S<strong>. Britt… yo… yo perdí mi virginidad con Quinn. (agachando la cabeza)  
><strong>B.<strong> Quéee?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siii, ya sé que soy un monstruo por haber hecho eso, comprendo si te doy asco.  
><strong>B.<strong> No Santana, tú jamás me darás asco… pero con Quinn? Con tu hermana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no es mi hermana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno, no de sangre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fui una estúpida.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana… fue especial? Así como tú lo deseabas?  
><strong>S.<strong> No… no lo sé… yo emmm… si Britt, fue tal y como me lo imaginé, fue perfecto, ella fue tan tierna, tan atenta, tan todo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Awwww que lindo por Quinnie.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no es linda, ella es una asquerosa lesbiana.  
><strong>B.<strong> No creo que sea tan asquerosa ya que dormiste con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany!  
><strong>B.<strong> Es la verdad, Quinn es callada y misteriosa, nunca me imaginé que le gustaran las chicas y menos que le gustaras tú, pero siento que si tu permitiste que ella fuera tu primera vez es porque algo dentro de ti te indicó que ella era la indicada.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ella no era la indicada, el indicado era Sam.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pensaste mucho para poderte entregar a Sam y con Quinn se dio de manera natural, Santana, no te sientas mal porque ella haya sido tu primera vez, deberías solo de concentrarte en los lindos recuerdos que tienes de ese día.  
><strong>S<strong>. No tengo ninguno.  
><strong>B.<strong> No?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ayyy Brittany, por qué me pones en esta situación?  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo quiero que te desahogues.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… maldita sea! Ese fin de semana que estuve encerrada con ella fue maravilloso, ella era tan perfecta, parecía que me quería a su lado… y yo como idiota me ilusioné.  
><strong>B.<strong> San… te gusta Quinn mas allá de tener sexo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooooo, la odio, odio su malditas ínfulas de grandeza, odio su maldito misterio, odio las miradas intensas que da, odio su maldita perfecta sonrisa, odio su cuello largo, odio su suave piel, odio su aroma, odio los malditos vestidos que aun suele usar, odio sus labios, odio todo de ella.

La rubia de ojos azules estaba con la boca abierta cuando Santana terminó de hablar.

**B.** Wooow sí que "la odias". (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé qué me pasa Brittany, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vamos Santana, para qué te haces tonta, te gusta Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tal vez, pero creo que la odio mucho más de lo que me gusta, es obvio que ella fue quien esparció el rumor sobre mí.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno eso es cierto, pero tal vez lo hizo por celos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Celos?  
><strong>B.<strong> Pues sí, creo que te quiere para ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues eso jamás sucederá, mi reputación está por los suelos, imagínate si empiezo algo con ella? Todo mundo me tachará de lesbiana y eso créeme que terminará con toda mi popularidad.  
><strong>B.<strong> Las apariencias no son todo en la vida Sanny, la felicidad es lo más importante, tal vez ella sea tu felicidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Britt, mi felicidad se llama Sam Evans y la voy a recuperar.

Los días en que tanto Quinn como Santana estuvieron suspendidas, Maribel se quedó en casa junto a ellas ya que no quería que se suscitara una pelea más entre las chicas.

Santana estaba terca en averiguar algo sobre el pasado de Quinn para poder vengarse, así que en cuanto la chica de ojos verdes regresó a clases y su madre al trabajo, la latina fue directo a su habitación para hurgar en ella, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevó al no poder abrir la puerta ya que la rubia la había dejado con el seguro puesto.

La latina era hábil en infinidad de cosas, pero para poder abrir una puerta no lo era, intentó con una tarjeta de crédito, con un cuchillo, con miles de cosas, hasta que se dio por vencida.

Al día siguiente intentó lo mismo, ahora con las herramientas de su padre, pero ella y esos artefactos no se llevaban para nada bien, así que desistió de usarlos, finalmente recordó que su padre tenía muchas llaves en el garaje, fue por todas ellas para ver si alguna era de la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Espero que esto funcione porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto Quinn notó que no traía consigo su relicario, se asustó al pensar que tal vez lo había perdido, así que decidió regresar a casa con la esperanza de que lo hubiera olvidado ahí.

**S.** Bingo! Sabía que una de estas llaves era la de esta habitación, ahora si Fabray veremos que tanto ocultas.

La latina entró a la habitación, empezó a buscar entre los cajones de la rubia, encontró el cuaderno de dibujos que tanto le interesaba, en él se habían infinidad de dibujos de la chica de lindas facciones, algunos eran a color, por lo cual pudo notar que tenía lindos ojos verdes, cabellera larga y una linda sonrisa.

Otros más eran de su madre y unos bastantes terroríficos de una chica desnuda, en un rincón de una habitación oscura, abrazándose a sí misma, el que más le impactó fue uno de la chica de lindas facciones, atada de manos.

Los demás cuadernos tenían toda clase de dibujos, en la mayoría un lindo paisaje que era el mismo que vio que Quinn pintó el fin de semana en que le entregó su virginidad.

Cuando se disponía a hurgar en las demás cosas de la rubia, se encontró sobre su escritorio el relicario que siempre llevaba sobre su cuello, no aguantó la curiosidad y trató de abrirlo, pero entonces ella dio un tirón muy fuerte y el relicario se partió en dos, zafándose una de la otra y revelando en él dos fotos, una era la mamá de Quinn y otra era la chica misteriosa, quien era muy hermosa.

**Q.** Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi recámara?

La latina se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Quinn, tanto así que soltó el relicario de sus manos, cayendo los dos pedazos al piso, la rubia al reconocer lo que había caído a la alfombra se agachó de inmediato para recogerlo.

**Q.** Pero… qué demonios le hiciste a mi relicario? Quedamos en no tocar nuestras cosas! (gritando)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, lo lamento yo… no quería.

La latina sintió un gran golpe en su quijada que de inmediato la lanzó al piso, provenía del puño de la rubia, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero para su fortuna no fue así, en cuanto reaccionó llevó su mano al labio, había sangre en él, se incorporó como pudo y corrió a su recámara.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer, su más grande tesoro estaba destruido, en él se encontraban todos sus recuerdos, las fotos de las personas que más amaba en la vida, ella quería llorar, pero luego recordó lo que le había hecho a Santana y fue directo a la habitación de la latina, quiso abrirla pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

**Q.** Santana, ábreme por favor, lo siento yo….

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia regresó a su recámara por unas ganzúas, no tardó mucho para poder abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación de la morena

Encontró a la latina llorando.

**Q.** Santana, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño, te lo juro.  
><strong>S.<strong> No querías hacerme daño? Pero si desde que llegaste a esta casa es lo único que has hecho, sé que fui descortés contigo infinidad de veces, que te humillé delante de nuestros amigos y que hablé pestes de ti, pero tú no solo me engañaste para que te diera mi virginidad, si no que dejaste mi reputación por los suelos, gracias a ello ahora mi novio me aborrece, mis padres te prefieren sobre mí y para terminar, ahora me golpeas por algo que hice sin querer. (gritando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No quise hacerlo, es solo que… entiéndeme es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, papá me quitó todo en cuanto supo que yo era lesbiana, sentí que me moría cuando vi mi relicario roto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fue un accidente, ni si quiera sabía lo que había en su interior.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Deja veo tu labio.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me toques!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana solo déjame revisarlo.

La rubia fue al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda para limpiar el labio de la latina.

**Q.** Su nombre es Belle (gran suspiro) en cuanto la vi, me enamoré de ella, fue simplemente perfecto, no sabía que me gustaban las mujeres hasta que ella se topó en mi camino, recuerdo muy bien ese día…  
>Puck se estaba cambiando de casa… conozco a Puck desde jardín de niños, bien… ese día él me pidió ayuda porque su madre y él no podían solos con la mudanza, justo cuando estaba sacando una caja del camión de mudanzas, la vi saliendo de su casa, ella vivía justo al lado de donde viviría Puck, el verla fue impactante, su enorme sonrisa, su cabello que volaba gracias al aire, solté la caja de la impresión y ella se acercó a ayudarme, entonces lo supe, estaba enamorada por primera vez y que Puck solo había sido un espejismo.<br>**S.** Un momento… Saliste con Puck? (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, por un mes tal vez, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que no funcionó y en cuánto vi a Belle supe el por qué…  
>Solo bastó charlar con ella unos minutos para saber que ya no podría separarme de ella, desde ese día ella no solo se convirtió en la chica de la que me enamoré, si no en mi mejor amiga, en mi confidente, en mi cómplice, en mi mundo, nuestra relación era perfecta al menos eso era lo que yo creía… conforme pasábamos tiempo juntas, descubrí que padecía de trastorno bipolar, a veces estaba perfecta, otras veces no podía salir de cama debido a la fuerte depresión que tenía, otras estaba eufórica y otras era muy violenta, cuando la enfermedad de mamá se agravó tuve que estar a su lado casi todo el tiempo, entonces descuidé a Belle sin darme cuenta, un día ella se puso tan mal que terminó en el hospital, el médico que la atendía les indicó a sus padres que debían de tenerla en una institución especial donde la ayudarían a mejorar su condición, ellos decidieron internarla ahí y desde entonces solamente la pude ver una vez más, luego papá fue a la cárcel y mi mamá murió, en menos de dos meses perdí todo.<br>Estoy tan enojada con la vida, tan frustrada, que solo pensaba en desquitarme con alguien y ese alguien fuiste tú, Santana siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, sé que no merezco nada de ti más que tu desprecio, la cagué, pero algo si te voy a decir, el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez fue muy especial para mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te creo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo entiendo… no quiero hacerte daño, al menos ya no, porque tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado, te prometo que no me volveré a meter contigo, trataré de hablar con Sam para explicarle…  
><strong>S.<strong> No hace falta, él me ama y me perdonará.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que así sea… Santana, crees que tal vez tú y yo podamos ser… alguna vez amigas?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo creo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dame tu relicario, lo mandaré reparar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo… sabes? Ella me lo regaló en nuestro primer mes de aniversario. (sonrisa triste)  
>Santana, siento tanto haber entrado en tu vida, no fue mi elección, pero créeme, lo que menos quiero es robarte el cariño de tus padres, estoy muy agradecida con ellos, eso es todo, en cuanto pueda, desapareceré de tu vida, te lo prometo.<p>

La rubia salió de la habitación muy triste, tomó su mochila, su relicario y salió de la casa López.

Santana solo se quedó muy pensativa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jejeje le puse el nombre de Belle por el personaje de Dianna en Malavita, pero a mi personaje pónganle el rostro de Lucy.<strong>_

_**Un pequeño spoiler... Quinn aun tiene mucho pasado.  
><strong>  
><strong>Por cierto para la persona que pidió Quick psss ahí leve le di gusto.<strong>_

_**Ayyy ya vieron la foto de Dianna? Solo le pido a Dios que la publiquen sin ese recuadro negro, si ya se que soy una pervertida, pero no lo puedo evitar, amo a Lady Di.**_

_**Bueno, el próximo Lunes nuevo capítulo de esta historia, este domingo o sea mmm mañana jajaja según mi horario en México nuevo capítulo de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Comentarios por favor... ah y disculpen mis errores, ya han de estar acostumbrados**_


	14. Tu Compañía

**_Gracias por los comentarios, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. Tú Compañía<strong>

Santana trató de comunicarse por todos los medios con Sam, pero el chico nunca le contestó las llamadas, al no poder hacer otra cosa, decidió esperar hasta el día en que regresaría a clases, ese mismo día su ex novio lo haría también.

Quinn llevó a una joyería su relicario para que lo repararan, para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en hacerlo, el día que lo fue a recoger….

**X.** Listo señorita, su relicario está como nuevo, lo limpiamos y como puede ver ahora brilla mucho más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias, estaba tan preocupada porque no pudiera ser reparado.  
><strong>X. <strong>Para nosotros no hay imposibles.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo veo.

La rubia pagó por el trabajo y justo cuando iba a salir, vi en uno de los mostradores un pequeño dije de plata con forma de corazón, preguntó por el precio, era sencillo, pero muy hermoso, pensó que sería el regalo perfecto para cierta chica, pero ella sabía que jamás lo aceptaría y sería absurdo que se lo regalara porque simplemente la odiaba, así que salió de ahí.

Quinn quería ir a su lugar en el parque, pero a veces nevaba y estaba muy frío, ella tenía dinero, así que fue a comprar una tienda de campaña y unas cuantas mantas, luego se fue a su lugar.

Se llegó el día en que Santana regresaría a la escuela, estaba muy nerviosa ya que ella quería arreglar las cosas con el chico rubio.

Entró a algunas de sus clases y aún no lo había visto, saliendo de una fue a su casillero por algunos libros, sus amigas se le acercaron.

**B**. Hola Sanny, cómo estás?  
><strong>S.<strong> Más o menos Britt, no te voy a mentir, necesito hablar con Sam, lo han visto?  
><strong>T.<strong> No.

Mientras las chicas charlaban, empezaron a escuchar muchos murmullos. De pronto…

**T.** Oh por dios!  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué pasa Tina?

La chica asiática no dijo una solo palabra, solo señaló con su dedo, cierta imagen que fue como un golpe al estómago para la latina, se trataba de su ex novio Sam que caminaba tomado de la mano de Kitty Wild.

**S.** Esto no puede ser posible. (frunciendo el ceño)

La morena se encaminó para enfrentar a los dos rubios.

**B.** Santana, espera, no vayas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa chicas?  
><strong>T. <strong>Sam y Kitty están tomados de la mano.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?

Cuando Santana enfrentó a los chicos, trató de mantenerse tranquila.

**S.** Samuel Evans, qué diablos significa esto?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pues… que no lo ves? Kitty es mi novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Pero Sam, hasta hace una semana yo lo era.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tú lo has dicho, lo eras, ahora Kitty es mi novia, nos puedes hacer el favor de dejarnos pasar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero cómo pudiste? Creí que me amabas!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo creí lo mismo, pero no fue así, ya que a la primera oportunidad que tuviste te acostaste con otro.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte bofetada, Santana le había dado un buen golpe a la mejilla del rubio, dejándolo muy adolorido.

Con mucha rabia la chica salió corriendo de los pasillos rumbo al estacionamiento, abrió su coche y cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

**Q.** Espera Santana, a dónde vas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te importa.**  
>Q<strong>. Yo voy contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Déjame sola.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo haré, abre la puerta del copiloto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Noooo. (llorando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si no lo haces, le llamaré a tus padres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aaaaashhhh.

La latina abrió la puerta y la rubia se metió al auto.

**Q**. A dónde vamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero escapar de aquí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, yo tengo el lugar perfecto, conduce, te iré guiando.

Quinn llevó a Santana a su lugar alejado en el parque.

**S.** Me trajiste a la selva?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No Santana, es parte del parque.  
><strong>S.<strong> Parece olvidado de la mano de dios, solo espero que no nos salga la bruja de Blair.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Se veo un poco feo el camino, pero confía en mí, el lugar es hermoso.

Salieron del auto, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, finalmente llegaron al lugar secreto de Quinn.

**S.** Woooow.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo dije, es precioso no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues…si, eso creo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando no hay nieve se ve mucho mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hace frío.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te preocupes por eso, ven.

Quinn tomó de la mano a Santana y la llevó al lugar donde estaba una tienda de campaña.

**S.** En serio Quinn, tienes 12 años?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La tuve que traer para no tener frío cuando vengo a pintar ok?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ven vamos adentro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú que dijiste? La hago que se meta a la tienda y ahí la violo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, yo jamás te violaría, en el interior hay mantas, ok?  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, está bien.

Entraron a la tienda de campaña y se sentaron ahí para ver el paisaje.

**S.** Así que este es el lugar a donde vienes cuando te escapas de casa?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, vengo a relajarme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y te ayuda?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro, me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de mis problemas.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio tienes muchos?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Algunos.

De pronto la latina comenzó a sollozar.

**S.** Jamás me imaginé que Sam me fuera a cambiar tan pronto por una idiota como esa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso quiere decir que no te ama.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sé que me ama, pero ahora está dolido por lo que le hice. (llorando)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, si él te amara realmente, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia a tu virginidad, además no lo engañaste, la perdiste cuando no estaban juntos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero era para él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no fue así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y lo peor fue que a quien se la di no se la merecía ni tantito.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, creí que tú y Sam estaban juntos otra vez, por eso te dije esas tonterías, pero créeme para mí fue importante lo que pasó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que no te creo, diablos, mi vida es tan patética, todo el mundo piensa que soy una zorra, ahora han de estar burlándose por completo de mi, porque el idiota de Sam me cambió por otra, solo falta que me parta un rayo… solo espero que no me caiga en estos momentos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hoy no lloverá, no te preocupes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero nevará.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí, eso sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo amo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo que recuperarlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Después de lo que te hizo, aun así quieres regresar con él? Dios que idiota eres.  
><strong>S.<strong> No eres nadie para juzgarme, qué acaso tú no estuviste muuuy enamorada de Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro, pero ella jamás me cambió por ninguna otra, a ella no le importó que no fuera virgen, ella me demostró su amor de mil maneras, pero a mí que era a quien le importaba, no a las demás personas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú no comprendes nada, porque eres una lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso qué tiene que ver? El amor es el amor sin importar si lo sientes por alguien del mismo sexo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No es lo mismo, mejor voy a caminar, tu no comprendes nada.

La latina se fue alejando, mientras tanto Quinn estaba confundida con ella misma, estar cerca de Santana le agradaba, pero sabía que no podía pensar en algo más con ella, fue al árbol donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas y sacó una bolsa de marihuana y unos papelitos, regresó a la casa de campaña.

Minutos después.

**S.** Maldita sea, creo que ya me perdí y ahora cómo regreso?

La morena empezó a angustiarse un poco, pero luego encontró el camino de regreso y se dirigió a la casa de campaña.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar…

**S.** Pffff, pero que peste! (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que habías regresado a la ciudad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Parece que hay un incendio aquí dentro.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajajaja entra o te vas a congelar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nunca, no quiero salir drogada ni apestando de ahí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por qué eres tan quisquillosa?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo soy.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo eres, bien te vas a quedar ahí a congelarte o vas a entrar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya que, pero estoy segura que el olor me pondrá muy alta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez.

La latina entró a la tienda de campaña y se acostó sobre las mantas, luego se cobijó con una de ellas.

**S**. Deberías de conseguir un colchón inflable, las piedritas son molestas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo pensaré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué lo haces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Drogarte, por qué eres una drogadicta?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No soy una drogadicta, no lo hago muy a menudo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tú lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es verdad, solo lo hago para relajarme o para olvidar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso sirve para olvidar?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues sí, mientras dura el efecto, luego que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, los recuerdos regresan.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podrías darme un poco? Necesito olvidar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nahhh no creo que esto sea bueno para ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Últimamente nada es bueno para mí, bueno me vas a dar o no?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok. (pasándole el cigarro)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ahora?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jaja en serio? Nunca has fumado un cigarro de tabaco?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues….  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, ok, te mostraré.

Luego de mostrarle los pasos y de que Santana estuviera a punto de ahogarse varias veces por la tos…  
><strong><br>S.** Jajajajaja en serio eso hizo Puck?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, el muy idiota le mostró su trasero desnudo a la pobre viejita que resultó ser la abuela de una de sus chicas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre señora jajajaja.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cómo te sientes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Exceleeeeente jajajaja tenías razón, ya no recuerdo ni me importa nada jajajaja.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana me gustas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Que me gustas, eres una perra odiosa, maleducada, engreída y posesiva, pero me gustas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no soy nada de eso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo eres, pero me gustas, a veces siento que es solo una máscara y en realidad eres una buena chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lástima que yo no piense lo mismo de ti.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué hora es?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío las 5! Es mejor que volvamos a casa, estoy segura que mis padres ya saben que nos escapamos de la escuela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok…

Santana aún tenía síntomas de la yerba, así que Quinn decidió conducir, cuando llegaron a casa…

**S.** Dios, muero de hambre, me podría comer una vaca en este momento.  
><strong>M<strong>. Vaya, hasta que se dignan llegar a casa, dónde diablos estaban, el director me llamó para decirme que se salieron de la escuela.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emm mamá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana se sentía mal, Sam la cambió por otra chica, decidí acompañarla para que se distrajera, fuimos al centro comercial.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ustedes dos pasaron el día juntas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>M.<strong> Ay dios mío que felicidad, siento mucho que ese chico ya no sea tu novio Santana, pero no sabes lo contenta que estoy de porque hayas pasado la tarde con tu hermana, vengan a que coman algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estás molesta, porque nos hayamos salido de la preparatoria?  
><strong>M<strong>. Ay hija por otro día que no asistan a clases no pasa nada.

Maribel estaba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de que las chicas se hayan acercado un poco.

Ese día por la noche, Santana fue a la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Gracias por hoy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me agradezcas, solo espero que puedas superar lo de ese idiota.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo intentaré.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, hoy la pasamos muy bien, crees que podamos hacer lo mismo otro día?  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo sé Quinn, has sido muy cruel conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero sabes? Me agradó tu compañía…

La morena salió dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las burlas hacia Santana no se hicieron esperar, ella estaba harta de que ya nadie la respetara y de ver a Sam y su enorme boca besando a Kitty.

Un día la latina veía nuevamente a su ex novio y a la rubia porrista a lo lejos.

**P.** Ese chico es el peor idiota que he conocido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>P.<strong> Que Sam es el peor idiota que he conocido, porque solo un idiota dejaría a una chica tan hermosa como tú, por una güera desabrida como Kitty.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… gracias por el cumplido. (mueca)  
><strong>P. <strong>En serio Santana, eres hermosa y sé que cualquier chico moriría por estar contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>P. <strong>Como su novia obviamente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm pues no lo sé, nadie se me ha acercado desde que rompí con Sam.  
><strong>P.<strong> Porque aquí hay puros niños, tú necesitas un hombre.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y dónde lo voy a encontrar? Además no quiero andar con un anciano.  
><strong>P.<strong> Cómo que dónde? Noah Puckerman es el hombre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tú? (mueca)  
><strong>P. <strong>Claro, yo no soy como esos chiquillos inexpertos, yo soy todo un hombre.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay por favor Puck, tienes mi edad. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>P<strong>. Si pero he vivido y he hecho cosas que muchos no.  
><strong>S<strong>. Si como ser un vendedor de drogas.  
><strong>P<strong>. Son negocios Santana.  
><strong>S<strong>. Dónde más he escuchado eso?  
><strong>P<strong>. No me digas, de tu hermana.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ella no es mi hermana.  
><strong>P<strong>. Bueno como sea, quieres ir hoy a cenar algo?  
><strong>S<strong>. No gracias, no estoy de humor.  
><strong>P<strong>. Vamos Santana, no te vas a arrepentir.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento Puck, no quiero.  
><strong>P<strong>. Ok, tal vez en otra ocasión, si?  
><strong>S<strong>. Pues, tal vez.

Puck volvió al lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Al parecer ya estás echando a andar tu plan con Santana?  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué comes que adivinas Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y bien?  
><strong>P.<strong> La chica es rejega pero caerá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que no (susurrando)  
><strong>P. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que mejor me voy.  
><strong>P. <strong>Hey ya vendiste lo de esta semana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, ten.  
><strong>P. <strong>Como siempre, mi mejor vendedora. (gran sonrisa)

Quinn caminaba de regreso a casa, de pronto el claxon de un auto la hizo voltear.

**S.** Sube.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo quiero llevarte a casa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, como no has esperado por mí desde hace días, pensé…  
><strong>S. <strong>Subes o no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, creo que empezará a nevar.

Las chicas llegaron a casa y cada una fue a su habitación, Quinn comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos de dibujos en su mochila, de pronto, su puerta se abrió.

**S**. Vas a salir?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, iré a pintar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm está nevando Fabray.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y? (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S.<strong> No quieres quedarte en casa, cierto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me aburro, es como estar sola.  
><strong>S.<strong> Allá también estarías sola.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí, pero mis pensamientos me acompañan.  
><strong>S.<strong> Wooow que profunda.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vas a seguir burlándote de mí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenías razón.  
><strong>Q<strong>. En qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que Sam no me ama, él se ve muy feliz con Kitty.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Supongo que necesito empezarlo a superar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí, es lo mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú como le hiciste para superar a Belle?**  
>Q<strong>. Y quién dijo que ya la superé?  
><strong>S.<strong> Aún sigues enamorada de ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero dijiste que yo te gustaba.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y es verdad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eres rara Fabrary.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mucho.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tienes algo de hierba aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, por?  
><strong>S. <strong>Podemos simplemente… relajarnos un poco?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te vayas a hacer adicta López.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu no lo permitirías, o si?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, nunca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, la sacaré.

Las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la alfombra, recargadas en la cama.

**S.** Ya lo hago mejor, cierto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espero que otro día me invites al parque, cuando ya no esté nevando.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creí que no querías pasar tiempo conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y yo te dije que me agrada tu compañía.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, cuando quieras vamos.

Santana comenzó acariciar el brazo de Quinn.

**Q**. Mmmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tu piel es tan blanca.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jejeje no me digas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pásame el cigarro.

Mientras la chica fumaba, la rubia comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Santana.

**S.** Mmmm?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tu piel es tan bronceada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajjajajaja eres una idiota.

Pero Quinn continuó acariciando la pierna de la latina, hasta encontrar su muslo interno.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quiero tocarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> N-no, no está bien.**  
>Q<strong>. Quieres que me detenga?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cielos… yo ehhh mmmm dios, por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? Ok, tócame pero ya.

Quinn no solo tocó el centro de la chica, si no que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

**S.** Vamos a la cama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Quinn empezó a desnudar a Santana y a besarla delicadamente en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, luego la latina desnudó a la rubia.

**Q.** Me gustas Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh mmmm solo tócame, te necesito.

Quinn acarició una y otra vez el clítoris de Santana, la latina se retorcía de placer, entonces la rubia empezó a penetrarla poco a poco, la morena mordía su labio inferior.

**S. **Más fuerte Q, hazme tuya.

La chica de ojos verdes añadió un dedo más e incrementó las embestidas, los gritos y gemidos de placer que hacía Santana inundaron toda la habitación de Quinn.

No bastó mucho para que la morena llegara al orgasmo.

**S. **Tú me haces sentir tan bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De verdad?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí, sabes tocar perfectamente mis puntos sensibles.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cool.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy flotando Quinnie. (sonrisa tonta)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres flotar más?  
><strong>S. <strong>Se puede?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo siénteme.

Quinn acomodó sus piernas con las de la morena para que sus centros se unieran, luego la rubia comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que sus vaginas húmedas rozaran entre sí, eso hizo ver estrellas a la latina.

**S.** Ohhhh mmmmm ahhhhh esto no lo habíamos hecho ohhhhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se siente mmmmm muy bien, tú te sientes muy bien mmmm ahhhh.

Quinn aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas y masajeaba los senos de la latina, haciéndola gritar.

**S. **Me vengo Quinnie, me vengo ohhh ahhhhhggg

Segundos después la rubia experimentó su propio orgasmo.

**S.** Jejejeje**, **si estoy flotando más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo dije.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo mmmm cielos…

Santana se acercó a la rubia, la abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Q.** Yo también estoy flotando Santana… mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno me pidieron un sexy time, aquí está.<strong>_

_**Aclaración, las chicas no serán adictas, no se vayan a asustar.**_

_**Qué quieren para las Quinntana antes del drama? Muajajajaja.**_

_**Comentennn por favor.!**_


	15. Hermanas con derechos?

**_Buenas madrugadas... pues aquí desvelándome para traerles un nuevo capítulo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. Hermanas con derechos?<strong>

Santana empezó a despertar, estaba somnolienta, algo tibio estaba debajo de ella y su palma estaba sobre algo, abrió más las ojos y notó claramente que la palma de su mano estaba sobre el seno de una chica, abruptamente se separó del cuerpo tibio, la sorpresa y el pánico la invadió al ver a su "hermana" completamente desnuda justo como ella, a su lado.

**S.** No, no y nooooo, no puede ser, otra vez NOOOOOO.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa? (adormilada)  
><strong>S. <strong>Para eso me diste de esa porquería verdad? Para poder abusar de mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que me drogaste para tener sexo conmigo!.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué estás diciendo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo que escuchaste, lesbiana asquerosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, es suficiente, yo no te obligué a venir a mi habitación, yo no fui quien te ofreció hierba y tampoco te forcé a que abrieras las piernas, así que no me vengas con que te drogué para violarte, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no encuentro ninguna otra explicación para que yo me hubiera acostado otra vez contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Maldita sea Santana! Por qué diablos te invade el pánico y no admites de una buena vez que te gusta hacer el amor conmigo!  
><strong>S. <strong>Hacer el amor? Ay por dios Quinn, lo que tú y yo hemos hecho es solo fornicar y ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien si así le quieres llamar….  
><strong>S. <strong>Pensándolo bien… me volví a acostar contigo solo porque estaba drogada, en mis 5 sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si eso quieres creer, está bien, ahora sal de mi recámara y pretende que esto nunca pasó.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si es lo que haré.

La rubia salió de la cama rumbo al baño, Santana no pudo evitar echar un buen vistazo al trasero de la chica.

Quinn estaba muy molesta por la actitud de la morena, algo le decía que la chica disfrutaba mucho al estar entre sus brazos, pero su comportamiento simplemente era insoportable, tomó una ducha rápida.

Cuando salió del baño…

**Q.** Aún estás aquí? Al menos vístete por favor.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siento haberte insultado e insinuado eso de que me drogaste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo insinuaste, lo afirmaste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo miedo, ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Miedo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiii, tengo miedo de todo lo que me haces sentir, Quinn en mi vida me había gustado una mujer y de pronto tu apareciste y todo se volvió un caos, te di mi virginidad con apenas conocerte, luego me hiciste sentir que para ti fui una más, entonces empecé a estar con Sam y él… ash, él simplemente no eras tú, después me cambió por otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando se supone que estoy en pleno duelo por mi rompimiento con él, de nuevo apareces tú y vuelvo a caer en tus brazos, dime acaso tu no estarías aterrada?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez…  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn te dije que me gustaba tu compañía y te juro que es verdad, pero si cada que esté a tu lado terminaré acostándome contigo, no creo que pueda volver a estar junto a ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, eres soltera, yo también, no le veo el graaan problema que nos guste estar juntas y hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, yo no soy lesbiana, ese es el problema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero te gusto o no?  
><strong>S. <strong>No es correcto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Santana estas taaaan chapada a la antigua.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué hago?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Simplemente haz lo que tu corazón te indique, Santana, si tu quisieras… tú y yo podríamos salir para conocernos más, no se tal vez luego veamos si podemos tener una relación o no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tener una relación, como ser novias o algo así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Noooooo, nunca en la vida, ya te dije no me gustan las mujeres, si en la preparatoria saben que estoy contigo mi vida se acaba, prefiero que todos me tachen de zorra a que lo hagan de lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, las malditas apariencias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Además eres mi hermana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ahora si lo soy?  
><strong>S. <strong>Aún amo a Sam y tú a Belle.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si pero ni Sam está contigo ni Belle conmigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento Quinn, yo no podría estar contigo en un plan amoroso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias por decírmelo, ahora vete, tus padres no tardan en llegar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Creo que si me gustaría ser al menos tú amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… no creo estar interesa más en eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy bien.

La latina recogió su ropa del piso y salió de la habitación, Quinn estaba enojada.

No bastaron ni 5 segundos cuando la morena regresó, aún desnuda.

**S. **Júrame que fue importante para ti el que yo te diera mi virginidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo juro.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto no me puede estar pasando, por qué a mí? (puchero)

La morena corrió al lado de Quinn y le plantó un gran beso lleno de total y absoluta desesperación, Santana le quitó la toalla del cuerpo a la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando el beso terminó.

**S.** Eso fue wooow.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si… pero que significa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que… que me gustas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y tú a mí. (volviéndola a besar)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… no puedo ser tu novia, simplemente no puedo, pero… me gustas y me gusta cómo me lo haces… me gustaría estar contigo pero sin ataduras, sin obligaciones, hacerlo cuando tengamos ganas…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Algo así como hermanas con derechos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios! Que horrible se escuchó eso (mueca) Además no somos hermanas… mejor llamémoslo, amigas con derechos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero tampoco somos amigas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes una mejor opción?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, ok amigas con derechos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sin involucrar sentimientos, obviamente yo no corro peligro en eso, ya que no soy lesbiana, te parece bien?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así nada más?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces cómo? Quieres que te de un beso o algo así?  
><strong>S.<strong> No claro que no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Okay.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah y puedes salir con quien quieras y yo con quien quiera eh.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Voy a ducharme.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos vemos en la cena.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que esa era la peor idea del mundo, pero Santana la tenía fascinada y si eso serviría para tenerla entre sus brazos algunas veces, bien valía la pena intentarlo, por su parte Santana estaba más que aterrada por la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero de algo estaba segura, ahora era adicta a Quinn Fabray.

Los días pasaron, Santana se alejó un poco de Quinn, no quería demostrarle que estaba urgida por estar con ella, por su parte la rubia decidió no buscarla, ella no pretendía mostrar signos de debilidad ante la morena a pesar de que moría por un beso de la chica.

Se llegó el 14 de febrero.

**P**. Hey Santana, han pasado días desde mi invitación, me preguntaba si ahora si aceptas salir conmigo.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento Puck, pero estoy castigada. (mintió)  
><strong>P<strong>. Castigada?  
><strong>S<strong>. Emm sip, ayer tuve una pela con Quinn y mi padre me castigó.  
><strong>P<strong>. En serio? Quinn no lo mencionó. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues que raro, pero eso pasó.  
><strong>P. <strong>Mmm y cuánto tiempo estarás castigada?  
><strong>S. <strong>Toda la semana.  
><strong>P. <strong>Bueno, te preguntaré la próxima, hay un lugar hermoso que me gustaría que conocieras.  
><strong>S.<strong> En el parque?  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué? No por supuesto que no, esas son niñerías, es un lugar al que asisto algunas noches para participar en carreras de motocicletas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ese es un lugar hermoso? (mueca)  
><strong>P.<strong> Claro que lo es, no tienes ni idea (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Que… interesante…  
><strong>P.<strong> Bueno, piénsalo, si te decides, la pasaremos muy bien.

Quinn veía la escena a lo lejos, ella deseaba ir a romperle la cara a su amigo, pero eso solo causaría la burla de Santana y la enemistad con Puck, así que no tuvo de otra más que aguantarse.

La morena estaba pasando un pésimo día, al ver a la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria con regalos de día de San Valentín, le asqueaba eso, pero a la vez le dio algo de nostalgia el saber que ese hubiera sido el segundo 14 de febrero que pasaría junto a Sam como su novia.

No tenía plan para esa tarde, sus amigos se irían a celebrar en pareja, la invitaron pero ella no quiso hacer mal tercio.

Santana y Quinn llegaron a casa, la rubia como siempre entró a su recámara para tomar sus cuadernos de dibujo y salir de ahí, pero en esa ocasión algo se lo impidió.

**S.** Vas a salir como siempre?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip, pasa algo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno, es que… mmm quieres ver una película conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hoy?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, pasar el tiempo juntas, ya sabes.

Algo le decía a la rubia que esa tarde tendría sexo, así que de inmediato aceptó.

**Q.** Ok, pero tú preparas las palomitas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, ve a mi recámara.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Muy bien, ahí te espero.

La morena volvió con palomitas y refrescos, se acostó junto a Quinn en la cama y comenzaron a ver la película.

**S.** Cuántos días de San Valentín pasaste al lado de Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Solo uno, empezamos a salir en primavera, así que solo pudimos celebrar el del año siguiente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh… Con Sam sería el segundo y hoy se suponía también sería nuestro primer aniversario.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te pidió ser su novia un 14 de febrero?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ay por dios que ridiculez. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>S.<strong> A mí me pareció lindo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, ok.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuánto duró tu relación con Belle?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En abril cumpliríamos 3 años.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quéeee? Wooow no pensé que su relación hubiera sido tan larga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estuvimos juntas por 2 años y 4 meses.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora entiendo el por qué no la has superado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y no mantienes comunicación con ella?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, te dije que está en tratamiento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno si, pero…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tiene prohibidas las llamadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm lo siento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Algún día la voy a volver a ver, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré y volveremos a estar juntas, nos iremos a vivir lejos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siempre y cuando mejore.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella lo hará.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tiene nuestra misma edad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, ella es dos años mayor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tiene 19 años?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Los cumplirá en abril, le pedí que fuera mi novia el día de su cumpleaños.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Que ridiculez Fabray.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajajaja ya te desquitaste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tenía que hacerlo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te vi hablando con Puck.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah sí, me invitó a salir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y que le dijiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no, ese chico no me da buena espina.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es tan malo, solo que es un mujeriego.  
><strong>S.<strong> Precisamente por eso no me da buena espina, además vende droga, si empiezo a salir con él ahora si mi reputación estará por los suelos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Otra vez las apariencias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno así soy yo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te das cuenta de que no hemos visto absolutamente nada de la película?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja es verdad, pero nuestra charla es infinitamente mejor que ese bodrio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana… quieres?  
><strong>S. <strong>Hacerlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Besarnos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Y luego hacerlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja ok luego hacerlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Excelente idea.

Las chicas se acercaron y comenzaron una serie de besos y caricias por varios minutos hasta que las cosas se pusieron muy calientes, Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y se despojó de su playera, dejándola solo en sostén, luego la chica de ojos verdes se lo quitó.

**Q.** Tus senos son perfectos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómetelos.

Quinn no dudó ni un segundo en llevar uno de los pezones de la latina a su boca, lo succionó delicadamente una y otra vez, luego le daba la misma atención al otro, a veces les daba ligeros mordiscos, Santana arqueaba su espalda ante esa placentera sensación.

La rubia paró lo que estaba haciendo para dejar complemente desnuda a su amante, luego ella hizo lo mismo.

**Q.** Monta mi rostro.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que haga qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Monta mi rostro, solo acércate a la cabecera y apóyate en ella, confía en mí, eso te va a gustar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Una vez lo intenté con Sammy pero…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vas a hablar de él en estos momentos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento, lo siento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Acércate.

Santana colocó sus piernas al lado del rostro de la rubia, luego bajó un poco y en cuanto sintió la lengua de Quinn vagar por sus pliegues, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en flamas ardientes.

**S.** Oh oh oh mmmm dios oh ohhh Quinnie oh oh mmmm.

La rubia aprovechaba para darle pequeños apretones a las nalgas de la latina, eso hacía estremecer a Santana, Quinn le estaba provocando una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles y cada vez que estaba con ella, descubría puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, ella continuaba moviendo sus caderas, con una mano se apoya en la cabecera de la cama y con la otra apretaba uno de sus senos.

**S.** Me voy a venir Q, lo voy a hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, aún no.

La chica de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento de tal manera que se colocó a espaldas de Santana quien seguía sosteniéndose de la cabecera, luego Quinn pasó una de sus manos hacia el centro de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, la otra la llevó al seno de la chica que no estaba teniendo atención y luego besó todo su cuello.

**S.** Ohhh madre mía ah ah ah.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eres mía Santana, te lo dije la primera vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, soy tuya, soy tuya, pero no pares oh oh oh.

Quinn paró el movimiento de su mano que estaba concentrado en el centro de la chica, dejando a la latina muy frustrada.

**Q**. Ponte en cuatro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Para nada, ya te dije, confía en mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy tan caliente en estos momentos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también.

La latina siguió las órdenes de la rubia quien de inmediato acarició el trasero de Santana para luego darle unos mordiscos, le separó un poco las piernas e introdujo de golpe dos dedos en su vagina, la morena soltó un gran grito de placer.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, se siente excelente ohhh dios.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm siento como aprietas mis dedos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que ahhh ya no aguanto Quinn, me voy a venir, no puedo más, lo necesito.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces… vente para mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhhhhhggggg ohhhhhh.

Santana se quedó sin fuerza en sus brazos, tanto así que cayó boca abajo a la cama, inmersa en un gran orgasmo.

A la rubia le encantaba saber que ella había provocado eso en la latina, pero quería más, así que volteó a Santana, separó nuevamente sus piernas y empezó a lamer todos los jugos que habían salido de la chica luego de su orgasmo.

Después se colocó a un lado de Santana para mirarla a los ojos.

**S.** Jajajaja tienes lubricante en casi medio rostro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Bueno, me encanta tu sabor.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quiero probarme a mí misma.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Adelante.

La latina besó con pasión a Quinn, luego comenzó a lamer alrededor de sus labios y barbilla, donde había rastros de su esencia, la rubia estaba un poco sorprendida del acto de la chica, pero luego simplemente sonrió.

**S. **En serio Q, cómo sabes qué es lo que me gusta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues...te lo dije aquella vez, solo hago lo que me gustaría que me hicieran.  
><strong>S. <strong>Fue asombroso, cada vez es mejor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Cool.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora voy yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, ni creas que te me vas a escapar. (sonrisa coqueta)

Los movimientos de Santana aún eran algo torpes, pero de alguna manera hacían que Quinn sintiera algo especial y eso era suficiente para explotar en placer.

Terminaron muy cansadas, pero aun así Quinn instintivamente continuó besando y acariciando a Santana.

**S.** Por qué lo haces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Se supone que después del sexo es dormir y nada más, pero sigues mimándome.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te molesta?  
>S<strong>.<strong> No, en lo absoluto, solo que Sam…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y viene de nuevo ese boca de trucha a la conversación. (mueca de disgusto)  
><strong>S.<strong> Perdón, no creas que te comparo con él, bueno si, ayyy no sé, es que él solo…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te cogía y se volteaba a dormir?  
><strong>S.<strong> La mayoría de las veces.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Que idiota… pues para mí, lo mejor después de hacer el amor…  
><strong>S.<strong> Nosotras no hicimos el amor.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, ok, lo mejor después de tener sexo con alguien que te gusta, es la sensación postcoital que te provoca esa persona.  
><strong>S.<strong> O sea cómo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, algo así como hacerle sentir a la persona con la que estuviste que te importó lo que pasó con ella y no solo fue un simple acostón sin importancia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn quedamos en que no involucraríamos….  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé y no lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy diciendo que hacerlo contigo aunque sea meramente carnal, me agrada y es importante para mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no te acostumbres demasiado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que ya es tarde para eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo dices porque vamos a seguir teniendo sexo, verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo si tú lo deseas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces sí, pero necesito aprender más rápido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo estás haciendo bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya me dio frío.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ven  
><strong>S.<strong> Me vas a abrazar? (mueca)  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo haré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero necesito mi abrazo de 14 de febrero. (puchero)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quien te entiende.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me vas a abrazar sí o no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que sí. (abrazándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Me invitas mañana a tu lugar al parque?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Habrá hierba verdad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Solo para eso quieres ir?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero un poco.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Creo que ya te la empezaré a vender.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy chistosa.**  
>Q<strong>. Jajajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te pagaré con una rica chupada a tu coño. (besándola)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Trato hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espero ya hayas comprado el colchón inflable.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, pero lo puedo hacer antes de llegar al lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Más te vale, porque odio que las piedritas me calen en la espalda.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Deberíamos de pasar una noche ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéee? Ni que estuviera loca, imagínate si se nos aparece Jason o Leatherface.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, ves demasiadas películas de terror.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, lo pensaré, pero hasta que el invierno se haya ido.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tardan en llegar mis papás.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es cierto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espera.

La latina tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir.

**S.** Listo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué hiciste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi madre, diciéndole que estamos viendo una película que no nos molesten, así aprovechamos para tomar una siesta.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro,ella estará feliz de que estemos pasando tiempo juntas, además tus brazos se sienten muy bien y ahora solo vamos a dormir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Voy por una manta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y pones el seguro a la puerta… por si las dudas, prenderé la tv.

La chica de ojos verdes, fue a la puerta, luego sacó una manta del closet de Santana, regresó a la cama, se cubrieron y nuevamente abrazó a la latina.

A punto de dormirse.

**Q.** Me recuerdas comprar el colchón.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero claro que lo haré…. Odio las piedritas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hice caso de sus sugerencias eh... bien como les dije aun hay cosas en Quinn de su pasado.<strong>_

_**Spoiler!. Ella se siente más sola de lo que ustedes creen, tiene muchas heridas, pero desea ser feliz,fue lo que su madre le pidió.**_

_**Puck seguirá rondando, lo siento pero así será.**_

_**Y de Sam uhh también se vienen cosas, pero más adelante.**_

_**Qué piensan de Santana?**_

_**Gracias pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me sigue sorprendiendo el buen recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, en serio GRACIAS!.**_

_**Sigan comentando pleaseeee.**_

_**De TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? Lo mas seguro es que haya nueva actualización el domingo.**_


	16. Cheerio

_**Volví... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. Cheerio.<br>**  
>Los siguientes días las chicas se la pasaban teniendo relaciones sexuales por toda la casa, era cosa de prácticamente todos los días, no hablaban mucho después de hacerlo, pero a veces compartían caricias.<p>

Quinn estaba segura de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Santana no era buena idea, pero había algo en la morena que la atraía como imán y simplemente no podía negarse cuando la chica entraba a su habitación o le insinuaba que quería estar con ella.

Puck seguía insistiendo en invitar a salir a Santana, pero ella se negaba, el chico le parecía guapo, pero el hecho de que fuera un perdedor de Lima no le agradaba para nada, además la morena quería recuperar su popularidad y si empezaba a salir con ese chico, eso no sucedería jamás.

En la escuela la morena continuaba ignorando a Quinn , por su parte la rubia no podía hacer amistad con nadie, porque simplemente nadie le daba confianza.

Cierto día la chica de ojos verdes iba rumbo al lugar prohibido, pero se detuvo para ver la práctica matutina de las cheerios, esa imagen le recordó parte de su pasado, fue a las gradas a sentarse para seguir admirando las piruetas y pirámides que hacían las porristas.

Sacó una libreta y comenzó a dibujar una porrista, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que la práctica había terminado, hasta que una voz la sacó de su trance.

**Br.** Hola Quinn, qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey Bree, pues… estaba viéndolas.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Mmmm lo que yo veo que estás haciendo, es dibujar jejeje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno si, también.

La joven porrista se sentó junto a ella.

**Br.** Una porrista? Oye eres tú.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, hace tiempo fui porrista en mi escuela de Columbus.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y por qué lo dejaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque mamá empeoró, la tenía que acompañar a las quimioterapias, estuve faltando mucho a las prácticas y finalmente el entrenador me sacó del equipo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Puck me contó lo de tu madre, lo siento, sabes? Deberías hacer una prueba para entrar a las Cheerios, la entrenadora Sue acaba de expulsar a dos chicas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? No me di cuenta.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Lo hizo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no creo que sea buena idea, además estoy fuera de forma, tengo mucho sin hacer ejercicio.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Yo te podría ayudar con eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo pensaré.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Eso es buen comienzo.

En el campo…

**B.** Sanny, no sabía que Quinn y Bree fueran amigas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>B.<strong> Si míralas, están charlando en las gradas y al parecer la están pasando muy bien, están sonriendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm pues no sabía que eran amigas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn es muy solitaria, la deberías de acercar a nuestro grupo de amigos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca? No haré eso, Quinn es una imposición de mis padres, la quiero lo más lejos que se pueda de mí, la veo hasta en la sopa y ahora quieres que sea parte de nuestro grupo de amigos? No Brittany eso no lo haré por nada del mundo.  
><strong>B.<strong> No deberías de ser tan egoísta, pobre Quinn perdió a sus padres, siempre está sola o con Puckerman, no creo que él sea una buena influencia para ella, aunque no te agrade, me acercaré a tu hermana.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pues si lo haces, tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas.  
><strong>B<strong>. Ay Sanny.  
><strong>S<strong>. Déjala que ella se consiga sus propios amigos, si le gusta juntarse con la zorra de Bree es su problema.  
><strong>B<strong>. Como digas, en fin, vamos a ducharnos.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ahora te alcanzo, daré una vuelta más a la pista.**  
>B<strong>. Te quedó energía? Woow, me sorprendes, bien te veo en clase.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ok.

La latina esperó hasta que Brittany se alejó lo suficiente, vio como Quinn entraba al lugar prohibido y Bree iba directo a las duchas.

La rubia guardó su cuaderno, se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí, sacó su navaja y empezó a tallar la madera de la banca.

**S.** Así que tú y Bree siguen muy cercanas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Contéstame.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé a lo que te refieras con cercanas, pero si piensas que ella y yo nos estamos acostando pues estás pensando mal, Bree solo se acercó a mí para charlar, no podría tener algo con ella porque es heterosexual y está muerta de amor por Puckerman. (levantándose de la banca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre zorra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te encanta insultarla, cierto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora eres su defensora?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, pero odio la gente que se deja llevar por las apariencias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Bree es una zorra y todo mundo lo sabe, se acuesta hasta con el conserje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si tú lo dices.  
><strong>S.<strong> Deberías alejarte de ella o todo el mundo pensará que tú también eres una puta (arrinconándola en la pared)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Deberías. (subiendo el vestido de la rubia para acariciar su pierna)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero hacerte entender que no te conviene estar con Bree.

La latina empezó a besar apasionadamente a la rubia quien de inmediato se excitó, llevó su mano hacia el centro de la chica de ojos verdes, pero su ropa interior le estorbaba, de ponto recodó que Quinn traía su navaja con ella, así que se la quitó de la mano y la llevó hacia un costado de la tanga de la chica para trozarla, luego hizo lo mismo del otro lado, sacó la prenda rota de encima de la rubia, la tiró por ahí y comenzó a penetrarla con dos de sus dedos.

**S.** Te gusta Quinnie?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Oh dios si ahhhh ahhh.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás muy mojada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cielos ah mmmm ahhhh.

En esos días las habilidades de Santana habían avanzado considerablemente, tanto así que ahora conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de Quinn y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Mientras hacía suya a la chica de ojos verdes, continuaba besándola desesperadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Quinn se viniera.

**Q**. Diablos! Uffff

La latina con una sonrisa soberbia sacó sus dedos del interior de su amante, los llevó a su boca para chuparlos y luego volvió a besar a Quinn.

**S.** Sabes exquisito Quinnie, me voy antes de que otro desadaptado como tú llegue a este cuchitril.

La morena se alejó del lugar dejando a la rubia jadeando y sin poderse recuperar.

Minutos después Puck llegó al lugar.

**P.** Fabray tu a aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar en clase, serás muy ruda pero lo nerd no se te quitará jamás jajaja.

Quinn seguía ida.

**P.** Qué es esto? (levantando la tanga) Oh demonios! Te acabas de coger a una chica aquí, cierto? (emocionado) Eres grande Quinn, me siento tan orgulloso de ti, eso ha de ver sido taaaan caliente y dime quién era eh?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Emmm.  
><strong>P.<strong> Okay, okay, sé que eres una dama y no me dirás el nombre de la chica, sabes? Me da gusto que por fin estés superando a Belle.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo de Belle no tiene nada que ver con esto, fue solo sexo y nada más.  
><strong>P. <strong>Bueno al menos ya le das placer a tu cuerpecito delicioso que… (acercándose)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aléjate Puckerman.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo siento, lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mejor me voy, espero aun me dejen entrar a clases.  
><strong>P. <strong>No te vas a llevar tu recuerdito? (mostrándole la prenda)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dame acá.

La rubia muy incómoda por estar sin ropa interior salió del lugar prohibido para ir directamente a su casillero, donde esperaba tener ropa interior extra, para su fortuna si tenía, la tomó y de pronto…

**B.** Hey Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Brittany, me asustaste. (soltando la prenda)  
><strong>B.<strong> Perdón, ah se te cayó tu… tanga? (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm si ya sabes un accidente.  
><strong>B. <strong>Tu periodo, cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así es… voy al baño.  
><strong>B.<strong> Te acompaño, quiero hablar contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay.

Quinn se puso la prenda y salió del baño.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
><strong>B. <strong>Te vi hablando con Bree.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y vienes a decirme que no me conviene hablarle, cierto?  
><strong>B.<strong> No para nada, sé que la reputación de Bree no es la mejor, pero tampoco la mía y eso no quiere decir que seamos malas personas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto… entonces de qué quieres hablar conmigo?  
><strong>B. <strong>Me dio curiosidad verte hablando con ella, ya sabes eres algo solitaria, en fin, le pregunté de qué tanto hablaban y me platicó que en tu otra preparatoria fuiste porrista.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahhh vaya, aquí las noticias corren muy rápido, pero si, hace tiempo fui porrista.  
><strong>B.<strong> Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Bree, deberías hacer una audición para entrar a las Cheerios.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ehhh no gracias.  
><strong>B. <strong>Vamos Quinn, no me digas que te gusta estar todo el tiempo sola? Necesitas convivir con más personas, eres una adolescente, compórtate como tal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ummm.  
><strong>B. <strong>Perder a tus padres es horrible pero tú tienes la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida, no desaproveches esta etapa de ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez tengas razón, pero no creo que sea buena idea entrar a las Cheerios, no tengo condición y su entrenadora es de lo peor, me dirá que no enseguida.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bree y yo te ayudaremos con eso, te enseñaremos algunas rutinas y listo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé Britt, además no creo que a Santana le guste la idea.  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana lo comprenderá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm pues….  
><strong>B. <strong>Ven vamos a la cafetería, es hora del almuerzo.

Las rubias se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se reunieron con sus amigos, Santana ya estaba ahí.

**T. **Hola Quinn, ven siéntate, es bueno verte aquí con nosotros.  
><strong>A. <strong>Si, deberías de hacerlo más seguido, eres la hermana de Santana y eso te convierte automáticamente en nuestra amiga.  
><strong>S.<strong> No es mi hermana.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Artie tiene razón.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Gracias chicos.  
><strong>B. <strong>Adivinen qué?  
><strong>T. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn hará una prueba para entrar a las cheerios.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quéeeeee?  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Tienes habilidades para eso? Interesante.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quinn fue porrista en su otra escuela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hace tiempo de eso Britt, ya te dije que no tengo condición  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, además te ayudaremos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayudaremos?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sip, Bree y yo la pondremos al día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no me parece bien que lo hagan, Sue no la querrá en el equipo por ser….  
><strong>T.<strong> Tu hermana? Creo que eso es un plus Santana.  
><strong>A.<strong> Eso es verdad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Como sea, además dudo mucho que Fabray sea buena para eso  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy buena para muchas cosas.  
><strong>S. <strong>No me digas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, ok Brittany acepto su ayuda, haré la prueba.  
><strong>B. <strong>Siiii. (aplaudiendo)

La rubia quería demostrarle a la latina que estaba apta para ser miembro de las Cheerios y hasta para quitarle la capitanía del equipo si fuera necesario.

Más tarde ese día.

**S.** Brittany no puedo creer que me estés traicionando al ayudar a Quinn.  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana, de qué estás hablando? Yo jamás te traicionaría.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo estás haciendo al ayudar a Quinn para entrar al equipo de animadoras.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sigo sin entender por qué odias a tu hermana, ella no te hace nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya olvidaste lo que me hizo?  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Santana tampoco te obligó a que le dieras tu virginidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Baja la voz, te pueden escuchar.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mira, en la tarde pasaremos por ella para llevarla a ejercitarse, vienes con nosotras?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo junto a la zorra de Bree? Olvídalo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Como quieras.

En casa de los López.

**S.** Y ahora a ti que te dio por entrar al equipo? Te recuerdo que Sue es muy exigente y dudo que te quede tiempo para tus… negocios.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por eso no te preocupes, se perfectamente cómo administrar mi tiempo, es más, aun me quedará bastante para atenderte a ti. (guiñándole un ojo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy graciosa.

Se escuchó un claxon.

**Q.** Ya llegaron por mí, vienes?  
><strong>S. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, te veo más tarde.

Los siguientes días Quinn estuvo entrenando con Brittany y Bree, Santana se sentía desplazada por las dos rubias, además extrañaba sus sesiones de sexo.

Cierto día.  
><strong><br>S**. Quinn! Espera voy con ustedes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y eso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mamá me acaba de llamar para avisarme que llegarán tarde del trabajo, no quiero estar sola, me aburro.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahhh me extrañas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, pero desde que te estas poniendo en forma, tú y yo casi no… en fin vamos?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vamos.

El entrenamiento casi transcurrió de manera normal a excepción de los insultos de Santana hacia Bree, quien no aguantó más y las dejó en el lugar donde iban a practicar.

**S.** Esa perra… ahora tenemos que regresar caminando.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si, gracias por eso Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres muy cruel con Bree, ella es linda.  
><strong>S. <strong>Awww que tierno te has enamorada de ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Santana. (rodando los ojos)

Las tres chicas regresaron a casa de los López.

**S.** De verdad, no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?  
><strong>B. <strong>No gracias, veré a Artie en Lima Bean.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Britt.

La chica de ojos azules salió de la casa.

**S. **Estoy agotada. (sentándose en el sillón)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué tanto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… por qué lo preguntas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque aún tengo energía para…  
><strong>S. <strong>Ah sí? Quiero ver eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cool.

La rubia se abalanzó a la morena colocándose encima de ella para comérsela a besos.

**S. **Solo cógeme ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que ansiosa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmmm ya estás mojada.

Quinn sin quitarle ninguna prenda a la latina, metió su mano sobre el short y la ropa interior de la morena y empezó a penetrarla.

**S. **Siiiii ohhhh mmmm Quinn dios mmmm, así…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te sientes tan bien.  
><strong>S. <strong>Más Quinnie más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me encantas Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y tú a mi Q ohhhh mmmm.

Las chicas estaban muy concentradas en lo suyo cuando de pronto…

_**Santana!  
><strong>_  
><strong>S.<strong> Santo cielo…. Britt. (asustada)  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué están haciendo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No es lo que tú crees.

Quinn continuaba encima de la latina.

**B.** No?**  
>S.<strong> Emmmm ve a mi habitación, ahora subo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ok… ah volví por mi celular, se me olvidó en la isla de la cocina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Que inoportuna.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muévete Fabray necesito ir a hablar con Brittany.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estás loca? No dejaré pararte del sofá hasta terminar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No espera…. Ahh ahhh ohhh mmmmm diablos que bien se siente eso.

Luego de que Santana tuviera su orgasmo, dejó a Quinn en la sala y subió a su habitación.

**B.** Al parecer terminaron lo que estaban haciendo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya te dije, no es lo que tú crees.  
><strong>B.<strong> No? Santana vi perfectamente el movimiento de la mano de Quinn y tus gemidos y jadeos me lo dejaron más que claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm deja voy al baño y ahora vuelvo.

Antes de entrar al baño la morena sacó de uno de sus cajones, ropa interior limpia.

Cuando regresó…

**B.** Por qué no me dijiste que te sigues acostando con Quinn?  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt…  
><strong>B.<strong> Tenías sexo con Sam y Quinn al mismo tiempo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, empecé a acostarme con ella luego de que Sam terminó conmigo.  
><strong>B.<strong> No habías dicho que fue un error el entregarle tu virginidad? Que rápido cambiaste de opinión.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que fue un error, pero entiéndeme Brittany tengo necesidades y ella está aquí y…  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana bien puedes atender tus necesidades con alguien más y no con tu hermana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no es mi hermana.  
><strong>B<strong>. Santana estás enamorada de Quinn?  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué? Claro no, yo no soy lesbiana como ella.  
><strong>B<strong>. Pero te acuestas con ella, obviamente te gusta.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me gusta la manera en que me hace sentir físicamente, ella y yo tenemos un trato, decidimos tener sexo ocasional pero nunca involucraremos sentimientos.  
><strong>B<strong>. Santana eso es muy peligroso, alguna de las dos puede salir lastimada.  
><strong>S<strong>. Claro que no, es una cosa física y nada más, además ella sigue enamorada de su novia la loca.  
><strong>B<strong>. Loca?  
><strong>S<strong>. Esa es otra historia que luego te contaré.  
><strong>B<strong>. Pues insisto que es muy peligrosa esta situación, deberías de considerar terminar con esto que tienen.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo pensaré.  
><strong>B<strong>. En fin, me voy y de verdad deseo que esto no las lastime.

Cuando la joven rubia salió.

**S**. Lo siento Brittany pero no dejaré el sexo con Quinn, me fascina estar con ella.

La chica de ojos azules bajó y fue a la sala para enfrentar a Quinn.

**Q**. Brittany yo emmm…  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana me lo dijo, en serio Quinn, cómo pudiste aceptar tener sexo casual con Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si te gustaran las mujeres me comprenderías, Santana esta hermosa y tiene un cuerpo delicioso, no le iba a decir que no.  
><strong>B. <strong>Y de verdad creen que no involucrarán sentimientos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ese es el trato.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ustedes están mal, Quinn por su bien deben de terminar con esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento Brittany pero solo dejaré de acostarme con ella si alguien más hermosa se cruza en mi camino.  
><strong>B.<strong> Son igual de tercas, en serio espero que todo esto no las deje mal, nos vemos mañana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te cuidas.

Quinn entró a su recámara para darse un baño.

**S. **Qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me voy a duchar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hay lugar para mí? (muy coqueta)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Siempre. (sonriendo)

Las chicas tuvieron una larga sesión en la ducha, luego decidieron fumar un poco y fueron a dormir antes de que sus padres llegaran.

La prueba para entrar a las Cheerios llegó, Quinn la realizó como toda una profesional y Sue de inmediato la aceptó en el equipo, le entregó su uniforme y le indicó que debía de llevarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue a los vestidores, se lo puso, cuando regresó a los pasillos, todos los estudiantes estaban con la boca abierta.

**P.** Demonios Fabray te ves tan… tan…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cállate Puckerman.

La rubia vio al grupo de amigos de la latina y fue directo hacia ellos… Santana también estaba ahí.

**Mi**. Woooow Quinn.  
><strong>T.<strong> Mike!  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Lo siento.  
><strong>B. <strong>Lo lograste Quinnie, eres una Cheerio, estoy muy orgullosa de ti (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Britt.

La latina no podía apartar la mirada de las hermosas piernas de la rubia.

**Q.** Me veo bien con el uniforme Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eh? Mmm pues… si, bien, nada espectacular. (indiferente)  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Nada espectacular? Se ve perfecta.  
><strong>T.<strong> Mike!  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Lo siento amor.  
><strong>A.<strong> Te ves muy bien Quinn, felicidades.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias chicos.

La chicharra sonó.

**T. **Bien, nos vemos más tarde chicos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ustedes dos tienen la siguiente clase juntas, cierto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, nos vemos luego.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bye.

Los chicos se dispersaron.

**Q.** Hiciste la tarea?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ven…  
><strong>Q<strong>. A dónde?

Santana llevó a un salón vacío a la rubia.

**S.** Te ves tan jodidamente caliente con el uniforme.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jejejeje ah si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, y tu culo mmm tu delicioso culo (apretándolo con ambas manos)

La latina llevó sus labios hacia los de la rubia para besarlos despacio, pero luego el beso se puso más caliente… cuando éste terminó….

**S.** Compraste el colchón? (besando su cuello)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si…  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok saliendo de la escuela vamos a tu lugar en el parque… te voy a coger tan fuerte que no podrás caminar el resto del día.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Uuuyyy eso se escucha muy tentador.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé.

Luego de clases, fueron al lugar de Quinn, estuvieron ahí por horas teniendo sexo.

**S.** Tu amigo Puck me sigue molestando.**  
>Q<strong>. Quieres que hable con él?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, no quiero que piense que tú y yo tenemos algo, no lo sabe o sí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, claro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nadie lo tiene que saber.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya lo sabe Brittany.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella no dirá nada.**  
>Q<strong>. Que pasará el día que empieces a salir con alguien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues esto se acabará.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Además cómo sabes que yo seré quien empiece a salir con alguien y no tú?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana aquí no encontraré a nadie como yo, al menos no que se acepte así misma.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Además yo regresaré con Belle en cuanto se recupere.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y si no se recupera?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella lo hará.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si tú lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dormimos un rato?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro.

Las chicas se acurrucaron para dormir… Santana no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmieron… pero unos murmullos que luego se convirtieron en gritos, la despertaron… era Quinn.

**Q.** No papi, no me dejes aquí por favor, no lo hagas, no te vayas, no papi, nooooooo!  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, Quinn despierta, vamos despierta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eh? Qué pasa? (agitada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… llamabas a tu papá, pasa algo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué? No, no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla y nada más, solo una maldita pesadilla.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tranquila, la pesadilla terminó.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si… terminó.

Santana abrazó a Quinn mientras acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarla, la latina estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a la rubia tan asustada y eso era muy raro.

**Q.** Deberíamos de regresar, ya es tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás bien Quinn?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí, no pasa nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… si necesitas hablar de algo…  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya te dije Santana no pasa nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay, no te enojes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento…

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó mirando profundamente a la latina.

**Q**. Eres tan hermosa Santana, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espero que tú no lo hagas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo haré, quédate tranquila.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn?**  
>Q<strong>. Mmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú también eres hermosa.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a la morena para besarla tiernamente, volvieron a recostarse e intercambiaron caricias y toques en sus cuerpos desnudos, durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien... la mayoría de ustedes me han pedido muuuchos sexy time jejeje me imagino algo así como una historia muy erótica tirándole a lo porno? jajaja no se qué tipo de sexy time quieran... muy gráfico, no tan gráfico... qué tipo de sexo? <strong>_

_**También me piden que las chicas sean mas tiernas e involucren sentimientos... les seré sincera... eso se dará poco a poco, recuerden que Quinn sigue enamorada de Belle y Santana esta empeñada en que no le gustan las mujeres.**_

_**Les iré dando destellos sobre el pasado de Quinn, pero todo será revelado mucho más adelante.  
><strong>_

_**Por cierto, recuerden que en esta historia, los personajes no son precisamente iguales a como lo son en el programa de tv.**_

_**Espero más sugerencias, comentarios, tooooodo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	17. Odio a Sam Evans

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes... espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. Odio a Sam Evans.<strong>

Un día en el lugar prohibido…

**Q.** Las pesadillas regresaron.  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué? Pensé que habían desaparecido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también, pero volvieron.  
><strong>P. <strong>Tienes alguna idea del por qué?**  
>Q<strong>. No, estoy preocupada, el otro día Santana me escuchó.  
><strong>P.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm pues tomé una siesta y eran tales mis gritos que entró a mi habitación para ver qué pasaba. (mintió)  
><strong>P.<strong> Ohh ya veo y qué le dijiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que no era nada, solo un pesadilla, pero ella me dijo que yo llamaba a mi padre, obviamente no le voy a decir nada.  
><strong>P.<strong> Deberías buscar ayuda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no, la primera vez las superé, esta vez también lo haré.  
><strong>P. <strong>La primera vez Belle te ayudó, ahora ella ya no está contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias por recordármelo.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn, insisto, es momento de que busques ayuda, obviamente no has superado lo que pasó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira, creo que las pesadillas volvieron porque la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Belle y la extraño, pero créeme, ese capítulo de mi vida quedó superado, le di el cierre que necesitaba.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ni me lo recuerdes, que a veces yo también tengo pesadillas por lo que hicimos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo hicimos justicia.  
><strong>P. <strong>Eso es lo que me hace sentir menos mal, pero aun asi…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se lo merecía… se lo merecían.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo sé, ahora están donde pertenecen.

El cumpleaños de Belle llegó, Quinn estaba realmente triste tanto así que no tuvo ánimos para corresponder las caricias de Santana.

**S. **Pasa algo? Ya no te gusto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eh? No, por supuesto que me gustas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces? O simplemente no tienes ganas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hoy es su cumpleaños.  
><strong>S. <strong>De quién?  
><strong>Q.<strong> De Belle.  
><strong>S. <strong>Oh… ahora lo entiendo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento… como verás mi ánimo está por los suelos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Llámala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tiene prohibidas las llamadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto, ya me lo habías dicho… no estés triste Quinnie, cuando ella se recupere estarán juntas otra vez, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso es lo que más deseo en mi vida, volver a estar con ella.

Santana se sintió algo incómoda al escuchar esa confesión, pero de inmediato se dio una bofetada mental para volver a la realidad.

**S.** Vamos a salir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. A dónde?  
><strong>S.<strong> Con los chicos, les llamaré para ir al cine o a patinar… siii a patinar hace siglos que no lo hago.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No tengo ganas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Anda Q, no quiero que estés triste, además a mis amigos les caes muy bien… vamos si? (puchero)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajajaja ok pero tú pagas todo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oyeee no es justo, tú eres la de los negocios no yo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Okay, okay yo pago.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yujú.

Las chicas se reunieron con sus amigos en la pista de patinaje, de inmediato Santana tomó de la mano a Quinn para patinar juntas, Brittany se preocupó un poco al ver eso.

**A.** Esas dos cada día se llevan mucho mejor.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sí, pero a veces siento que en cualquier momento la bomba va a explotar.  
><strong>A.<strong> Qué bomba?  
><strong>B.<strong> Olvídalo Artie, estoy divagando, ven vamos a patinar.  
><strong>A.<strong> No sé Britt aún me cuesta algo de trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Yo te ayudo guapo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Okay jejeje.

El pasar tiempo con sus ahora amigos fue oxígeno puro para Quinn, ya que le ayudó a olvidarse de todos sus problemas, al menos por ese día.

Las chicas regresaron a casa, los padres de Santana ya estaban ahí, se reunieron a cenar con ellos y a charlar como todos los días, luego la latina y la rubia le ayudaban a Maribel a lavar los platos.

**M.** Aún te duele el trasero Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Un poco mami, sigo molesta con Quinnie por soltarme.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No te solté tu perdiste el equilibrio y me tumbaste a mí también.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si pero yo llevé la peor parte.  
><strong>M.<strong> Me da tanto gusto que ustedes compartan más tiempo juntas, estoy tan orgullosa de ti Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No es nada mami.  
><strong>M<strong>. Qué es eso? (girando la cabeza de la chica) Un chupetón! (boca abierta)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? No claro que no… es … es… (nerviosa)  
><strong>M<strong>. Eso es un chupetón aquí y en China, hija ya estás saliendo con otro chico?

Las chicas de inmediato cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

**S.** No… emmm bueno… saliendo, saliendo, lo que se dice saliendo? Nope.  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana, sé que eres una adolescente con las hormonas al máximo, pero no quiero que te andes besuqueando con un chico y con otro, quiero que te des tu lugar para que te respeten, ah y mañana te lo cubres con maquillaje o algo, imagínate si tu padre lo ve.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si mami, eso haré y no te preocupes no ando con muchos chicos.  
><strong>M<strong>. Más te vale.

Un rato después las chicas fueron a su recámara para dormir…minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Quinn se abrió, era la latina.

**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo vine a pedirte que seas más cuidadosa y no me dejes chupetones en el cuello (besándola)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento… no me di cuenta. (besándola también)  
><strong>S.<strong> Además vengo a pasar la noche contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero…  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes, no vengo para que lo hagamos, solo te quiero hacer compañía, este día fue horrible para ti.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Emmm… ok, gracias (sonriendo)

Santana abrazó a Quinn en la posición de cuchara, estaban tan relajadas que se quedaron profundamente dormidas en cuestión de segundos.

Por la madrugada, los mismos gritos desesperados de Quinn, despertaron a Santana.

**Q**. No papi, no me dejes aquí, no por favor, noooo, no te vayas, noooo!  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie, Quinnie, despierta, anda despierta!.

La rubia despertó.

**S.** Otra vez tuviste pesadillas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo… oh cielos (muy agitada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te hizo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te hizo tu papá? Algo te hizo y no me digas que no porque…

En eso se abrió la puerta de Quinn, era Maribel.

**M**. Quinn hija, qué pasa? Escuché tus gritos (prendiendo la luz) Santana… qué haces aquí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ehhhh pues… también escuché los gritos de Quinn y vine a ver qué pasaba?  
><strong>M.<strong> Si Quinn, dinos que pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Era una pesadilla, pero ya pasó.  
><strong>M<strong>. Necesitas algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No gracias, vayan a dormir, estaré bien.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ok hija, vamos Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero…  
><strong>M<strong>. Anda.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mami, me quedaré con Quinn un momento más… puedo?  
><strong>M<strong>. Está bien, pero no se desvelen mucho.  
><strong>S. <strong>No mami.

Maribel salió.

**S. **Quieres agua?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, esas pesadillas no son normales, tu padre te hizo algo verdad?

La rubia no contestó.

**S. **Si algún día quieres hablar… puedes confiar en mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven vamos a dormir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes que quedarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quiero quedarme.

Las chicas volvieron a su posición anterior, pero ahora el agarre de Santana fue más fuerte, eso le recordó a la rubia las noches que pasaba con Belle.

A la mañana siguiente…

**P.** Qué carita Fabray, no dormiste muy bien cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Las pesadillas.  
><strong>P. <strong>Dijiste que las superarías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y lo haré.  
><strong>P. <strong>Deberías de hablar con la consejera, es algo rara pero de eso y nada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo pensaré.

Las prácticas con las Cheerios eran más frecuentes y más pesadas, las chicas tendrían el campeonato nacional en pocas semanas.

En una de las prácticas matutinas, Kitty se desmayó dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas, Sue la llevó de inmediato a la enfermería, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

**S.** Pues lo único que le voy a agradecer a esa perra por haberse desmayado es el descanso que estamos teniendo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. No han visto rara a Kitty estos días?  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú qué haces aquí zorra? Lárgate.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bree es mi amiga Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amiga o algo más?  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana, basta! Tienes razón Bree yo también la he visto rara, como demacrada.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si y según Becky hace tiempo estuvo vomitando mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> El boca de trucha de seguro ya la preñó.  
><strong>S. <strong>No digas tonterías Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es eso o es anoréxica.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sammy no pudo haberla embarazado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ayyy no me digas que aun estás enamorada de ese idiota?  
><strong>S. <strong>Y si lo estuviera a ti qué?  
><strong>B. <strong>Por qué tiene que pelear siempre?  
><strong>S.<strong> Fabray empezó.

Horas más tarde al término de clases, Tina alcanzó a sus amigas en el estacionamiento.

**T.** No saben de lo que me acabo de enterar, es algo horrible.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>T.<strong> Se trata de Kitty,  
><strong>S.<strong> Ayy Tina, todas sabemos que se desmayó en la práctica.  
><strong>T.<strong> No es eso, cuando se desmayó, vinieron sus padres por ella y la llevaron al médico, Sam los acompañó, entonces…  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos Tina suelta la sopa.  
><strong>T.<strong> Sam llamó a Mike para contarle.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>T.<strong> Kitty se desmayó porque abortó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeee?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sabía.  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero eso no es lo peor chicas, el bebé ya tenía casi 5 meses de gestación.  
><strong>B.<strong> Quéeee? Pero a ella no se lo notaba nada.  
><strong>T.<strong> La idiota se fajaba, hacía demasiados esfuerzos, no se alimentaba bien, ellos trataban de ocultarlo a toda costa.  
><strong>S.<strong> 5 meses? Eso no puede ser, hace 5 meses Sam y yo aún estábamos juntos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm te pusieron los cuernos Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, eso no puede ser, él era virgen, él…  
><strong>T.<strong> No Santana, Mike me dijo que el día de la fiesta en su casa Sam y Kitty se acostaron y al parecer lo siguieron haciendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?  
><strong>T.<strong> Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, Mike no me lo dijo hasta hoy.  
><strong>S<strong>. Claro, por eso desaparecieron un buen rato de la fiesta, creí que Sam me amaba.  
><strong>B<strong>. Eso quiere decir que Sam perdió su virginidad antes que tú.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me engañó, el muy perro me hizo sentir horrible por no haberle dado mi virginidad a él y yo como idiota sufriendo por eso, cuando el imbécil se estaba acostando con esa golfa, aaaaghhh soy una estúpida, una maldita estúpida.

La morena corrió a su auto, se metió en él, lo arrancó y salió de ahí.

**Q**. Ya me dejó aquí… diablos.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te preocupes Quinne yo te doy un aventón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

A pesar de que la rubia trató de disimilar que lo ocurrido con Santana no le importaba, en el fondo estaba bastante preocupada por la latina y lo único que quería hacer, era llegar a casa para estar con ella.

Cuando por fin estuvo en casa….

**Q.** Santana ábreme, vamos ábreme.  
><strong>S. <strong>Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie! (llorando)

La rubia fue por sus ganzúas y abrió la puerta.

**S.** Maldita sea Fabray, que parte de no quiero hablar con nadie no entendiste?**  
>Q.<strong> Santana, ese idiota no se merece tus lágrimas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Creí que me amaba… no sabes lo culpable que me sentí cuando pensé que lo había hecho sufrir y él muy feliz de la vida revolcándose con esa cosa.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, en serio él no merece nada de ti, ya te diste cuenta de que no es el chico que pensabas y eso que aún faltan cosas por salir a la luz.  
><strong>S.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Santana… (soltando el aire) El boca de trucha consume drogas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Tú lo metiste en eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, yo no, te lo juro.  
><strong>S<strong>. Aparte de mentiroso drogadicto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Él no te merece.  
><strong>S.<strong> Diablos, ahora mi popularidad volverá a caer, ahora seré conocida como Santana la cornuda.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a comer algo, anda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Odio a Sam Evans.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú por qué?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Porque te hizo sufrir.

Quinn salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, Santana se quedó muy pensativa por las palabras de la rubia.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Santana enfrentó a Sam.

**S.** Siento mucho lo de tu bebé Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No te burles Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me burlo… un momento, claro que lo hago, sabes? Qué bueno que ese bebé no nació, así no tuvo la desdicha de tener a un patético y mentiroso padre como tú.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cuidado con lo que dices.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio Samuel, qué te dio el valor para decirme tantas cosas y hacerme sentir como una mierda, mientras tú hiciste lo mismo que yo?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Cuando lo hice con Kitty por primera vez tú y yo no estábamos juntos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero las demás veces? Dios mío Sam, te estabas acostando con ella y conmigo a la vez, eso es asqueroso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tú siempre exigías condón y ella no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias al cielo siempre te lo exigí, si no ahora la que estuviera en el lugar de Kitty sería yo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Pero no es así, así que no dramatices.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quién eres Sam? Porque el tipo con el que estoy charlando en estos momentos no es el que era mi novio dulce al que amé tanto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ese idiota del que todo mundo se burlaba incluso tú, ya no existe más.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues es una lástima, porque ese chico era asombroso, ahora tu solo eres un drogadicto perdedor.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué dijiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo que escuchaste.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Escúchame bien puta (tomándola fuerte del brazo) Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque si la entrenadora o alguien más se entera, sabré muy bien quien abrió la boca y créeme no te va a gustar lo que haré contigo si eso sucede. (azotándola en los casilleros)

El chico volvió a tomar muy fuerte el brazo de Santana.

**S.** Me estás lastimando. (asustada)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haré si…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Suéltala!  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué demonios?

En cuanto el rubio volteó, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que lo hizo tambalearse, luego Quinn lo azotó contra el casillero y sin que Santana se diera cuenta sacó su navaja y puso la punta en las costillas del chico.

**Q.** Si vuelves a poner una de tus asquerosas manos sobre Santana, o a amenazarla, nunca en tú miserable vida volverás a procrear otro renacuajo, así que si tienes un poquito de inteligencia te alejarás de ella, sobre aviso no hay engaño, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, ahora lárgate.

El chico bastante pálido salió corriendo de ahí, la rubia guardó su navaja nuevamente sin que Santana se diera cuenta y se acercó a ella.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, creo que estaba drogado, nunca lo había visto así. (sobándose el brazo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es posible.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, lo que le dijiste a Sam… fue en serio? (asustada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Recuerdas que una vez te dije, que era de las personas que te podían destruir en un momento o defenderte con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo único que te diré es que ese boca de trucha cometió un gran error al amenazarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> No quiero que te metas en problemas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. El que se meterá en problemas es él si vuelve a molestarte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Q.  
><strong>Q<strong>. De nada, vamos a casa?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, vamos a tu lugar en el parque, necesito relajarme.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cool.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tus derechazos son muy buenos, dónde aprendiste a golpear así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck me enseñó, tuve que aprender para poder defenderme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Defenderte de quién?  
><strong>Q<strong>. De los que me hicieron daño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohh… (frunciendo el ceño)

Cada vez Santana estaba más intrigada sobre el pasado de Quinn, pero sabía que la chica de ojos verdes no le diría nada, al menos no por el momento.

Los siguientes días Quinn empezó a acercarse a la señorita Pillsbury, para desahogarse un poco, omitió bastantes detalles sobre su pasado, pero las charlas con la consejera le ayudaron mucho, ya que las pesadillas no se volvieron a presentar.

Finalmente la competencia nacional de porristas se llevó a cabo en la ciudad de NY, Quinn y Santana tuvieron que compartir la habitación con Brittany y Bree, así que durante esos días no pudieron estar juntas.

Las Cheerios ganaron el primer lugar nuevamente, las chicas estaban felices, antes de regresar a Lima, pudieron pasear por la ciudad, Santana estaba encantada con NY.

**S.** Está decidido, vendré a estudiar la universidad a NY, la ciudad me fascina, aquí quiero vivir y dejar Lima para siempre.  
><strong>B.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, no me digan que ustedes no han pensado en la universidad?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Yo no, voy un año debajo de ustedes.  
><strong>S.<strong> A ti, nadie te preguntó.  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tu Quinnie, has pensado en alguna universidad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. En Yale.**  
>B.<strong> Wooow, esa es una universidad muy prestigiada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues esta chica es un cerebrito, de seguro la admiten.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ojalá, además quisiera cumplir el sueño de mi madre, ella quería ir a esa universidad, pero se casó con papá cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.  
><strong>B.<strong> Estaba embarazada de ti?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, tuve una hermana algunos años mayor que yo, su nombre era Frannie.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué pasó con ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Murió cuando tenía dos años.  
><strong>Br. <strong>Estaba enferma?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, papá la estaba cuidando, estaban en la planta alta de donde vivían, Frannie se acercó demasiado a la ventana, no había protecciones y cayó del segundo piso, murió al instante.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Oh cielos, que horror, pobre de tu mamá de seguro sufrió mucho.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, estuvo sumida en una depresión, por eso no se embarazó de inmediato, hasta 5 años después de eso, nací yo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Me imagino lo sola que debiste sentirte al ser hija única y lo peor es que el destino te puso a una hermana adoptiva que es una reverenda perra.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuida tu boca idiota.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No peleen.  
><strong>B. <strong>Si basta de peleas y de recuerdos tristes, vamos a disfrutar la tarde.

Luego de su viaje, la chicas regresaron a Lima y en cuanto estuvieron solas, volvieron a las andadas, no se cansaban de estar juntas de esa manera.

**S.** No puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo para el verano, necesito empezar mi campaña para que me elijan como la reina de la preparatoria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres ser reina este año? (chupando el pezón de la morena)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm si mmm, quiero ser reina este año y el próximo, quiero que ahhh todo el mundo mmm me recuerde.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo harán… (lamiendo el abdomen de Santana)  
><strong>S.<strong> Baja más Quinnie ohhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puedo ayudarte con tu campaña? (lamiendo el clítoris de la latina)  
><strong>S. <strong>Oh cielos si, si, siiiii mmmm ahhhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Serás la reina, ya lo verás. (metiendo un dedo en la vagina de la morena)  
><strong>S. <strong>Demonios… mmmmm eso espero, por lo pronto… mete otro dedo Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tus deseos son órdenes futura reina.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ayyy mmm ah ah ah Fabray siiiii.

Luego de su sesión de sexo…

**S. **Has dormido muy bien estos días, no has vuelto a tener pesadillas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije que no era nada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me alegro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te ha vuelto a molestar el labios de salamandra?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, pero Puck me regaló unos chocolates.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah sí?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí, el insiste en salir conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohh.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tendría que pasar algo muy fuerte para que yo aceptara salir con ese perdedor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces no saldrás con él… (sonriendo)  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo creo, no hablemos más de eso, mejor abre tus piernas para mi… quiero probarte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Adelante.

Cuando las chicas estaban juntas no existía nada ni nadie más que ellas, pero el verano traería muchas cosas para las Quinntana, cosas que tendrían muchas consecuencias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que en este capítulo no hubo sexy time gráfico como les fascina jejeje, pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos les daré eso, tendré que sacrificarme y ver cierto tipo de videos para tener mas ideas sobre eso jajajajajaja.<strong>_

_**En esta historia Artie camina... necesitaba que lo hiciera.**_

_**Puck y Quinn comparten varios secretos.**_

_**Ahh no se olviden de leer mi otra historia que ya está en su capítulos finales "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?"**_

_**Comenten todo lo que les gustaría que hubiera en esta historia, trataré de complacer sus sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	18. Coronación

**_Luego de algunos días, aquí está la actualización._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18. Coronación.<br>**  
>Las campañas para la elección de reinas comenzaron, la competencia para Santana no era mucha, las demás chicas no eran tan populares ni tan guapas como la latina, aun así la morena no quiso confiarse, así que con la ayuda de Quinn y Brittany planeó su campaña.<p>

**S.** Necesitamos panfletos, posters, botones, pulseras, un slogan y muchos pero muchos sobornos.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si sobre todo sobornos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por eso no se preocupen, se perfectamente qué hacer para que voten por Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y qué será?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm es sorpresa, ya lo verán.

Mientras Brittany y Santana diseñaban los panfletos, Quinn se puso a pintar algo en un lienzo.

**S**. Creí que nos ibas a ayudar Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo estoy haciendo, solo denme un par de minutos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero Fabray.

Cuando la rubia terminó lo que estaba haciendo…

**Q**. Listo, vengan a verlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Woooow es precioso.

Santana estaba sin habla, se trataba de una pintura de ella en su uniforme de porrista con una corona en la cabeza que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos.

**Q.** Te gusta Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, es perfecto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué bueno que te gustó.  
><strong>B.<strong> Tenemos que llevarlo para que hagan varias copias de él y usarlos como posters.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si es muy buena idea Britt.  
><strong>B.<strong> No perdamos tiempo vamos a que lo impriman digitalmente  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos.

Las chicas imprimieron muchas copias del dibujo de Quinn y de otras cosas para usarlos en la campaña, se despidieron de Brittany y regresaron a su casa.

Antes de que la rubia subiera la escalera, la morena pasó sus brazos sobre la cintura de la chica, que la hizo estremecerse.

**S. **Lo siento yo… emmm solo quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda. (sonrojada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y cómo me vas a agradecer? (volteando)  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… tal vez así…

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Quinn, rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

**Q.** Vamos a mi habitación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí.

Durante el camino a la recámara de la rubia, las chicas se fueron besando y tocando por todos lados, llegando ahí la ropa empezó a volar por todos los rincones del lugar, ellas seguían de pie.

**Q.** Me encantan tus tetas (acariciándolas)  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm chúpalas.

Quinn pasó su lengua por encima del pezón, hasta que con sus labios empezó a succionar cada pezón delicadamente.

**S. **Espera Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Yo soy quien te daré las gracias, déjame hacerlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okaaay.

Santana tomó de la mano a la chica de ojos verdes, la llevó cerca de su escritorio, tomó su pierna derecha y la puso sobre la silla, dejando a su pierna izquierda como apoyo, luego la latina se arrodilló y empezó a lamer cada una de las piernas de Quinn.

**S. **Tu piel es tan suave.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios… (cerrando los ojos)

La lengua de la latina siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al lugar palpitante de la rubia.

**S. **Estás lubricando, mmm Quinn no sabes lo que me fascina comerte.

Y la lengua y los labios de la morena empezaron a hacer su trabajo en el centro húmedo de Quinn, llevó su lengua hasta el clítoris de la rubia para masajearlo, luego llevaba sus labios a los labios vaginales de la chica de ojos verdes, los succionaba delicadamente una y otra vez, la punta de su lengua la llevaba hacia la entrada de la vagina de la chica, ésta jadeaba de placer.

**Q.** Cuándo te volviste tan buena haciendo mmmm esto?  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo sé, solo sé que no me canso de hacerlo.

La boca de Santana acaparaba toda la vagina de Quinn quien con su mano tomó la cabeza de la latina para no dejarla ir, entonces Santana se puso de pie, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de la esencia de la rubia, eso solo logró que le entraran unos enormes deseos a Quinn por besarla apasionadamente, mientras se besaban, la latina dirigió a su amante al escritorio, ahí la sentó y separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, luego llevó su mano hacia el centro de la rubia y la penetró con 2 dedos.

**Q.** Ahhh cielos ahhhhh oh dios!  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn mmmm Quinn te deseo tanto.

El movimiento de la mano de la latina incrementó de golpe, continuaba besando a su amante con total descuido, era un beso carnal lleno de pura pasión.

**Q.** Me voy mmm a venir, ohh juro que me voy a venir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aun no Quinnie, siénteme más.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana ahhhh mmmmm oh siii mmmm no dejes de cogerme mmm.

El cuerpo de las chicas estaba caliente, destilaba sudor a través de sus poros, la habitación olía a sexo, estaban muy excitadas.

**S.** Meteré un dedo más…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si hazlo mmmm.

En cuanto añadió otro dígito, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a temblar, no pudo controlarse más y finalmente explotó de placer.

**Q**. Ahhhhggg demonios, demonios ohhhh mmmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así Quinnie, vente más para mí, regálame tu venida.**  
>Q<strong>. Ese…ese fue el mmmm mejor agradecimiento que ummm me han hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven a la cama, quiero sentirte más.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cielos. (agitada)

En cuanto se recostaron, la latina se acomodó perfectamente para que tanto su centro como el de Quinn chocaran y comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas, la latina jamás lo admitiría, pero la volvía loca el sentir la vagina de su amante sobre la suya, adoraba esa sensación.

**Q.** No sé quién está más mojada si tu o yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Amo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos cuando hacemos esto ahhhh mmmm  
><strong>Q.<strong> No pares, no pares.

El orgasmo llegó primero para la morena, su cuerpo estaba muy relajado, luego vino para la rubia, la sensación física que Santana le provocaba era única.

**S.** Puedes creer que prácticamente todos los días tengamos sexo? Claro excepto cuando estamos en nuestro periodo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, pero lo más increíble es que no te hayas aburrido de esto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Quinn eres una amante excepcional.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy tu amante?  
><strong>S. <strong>Bueno… no somos hermanas, no somos amigas, creo que amantes es lo que mejor nos define.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero no nos amamos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces no sé qué sea esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No le pongamos etiqueta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Está bien, ven vamos a ducharnos, no falta mucho para que lleguen mis papás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay pero es mi turno para….  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que lo es. (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cool.

Y una vez más la ducha fue testigo de una ronda más entre las chicas.

Al día siguiente un poster pegado en la pared impactó a Quinn.

**Q. **Pero que demo… (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>T. <strong>Puck candidato para ser rey?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay nooooo.  
><strong>B. <strong>Y quién va a votar por ese matón?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Todos….  
><strong>T. <strong>Todos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si chicas, él será el rey porque todo mundo le teme, está más que claro.  
><strong>S. <strong>No puede ser, no puede ser. (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Luego las veo.

La rubia salió de ahí rumbo al lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Qué pretendes con lanzarte para rey de la graduación?  
><strong>P.<strong> Tu qué crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estar con Santana… (cruzándose de brazos)  
><strong>P.<strong> Exacto, tu hermanita me ha estado desairando demasiado y ya me cansé, este es el primer paso para acercarme a ella y que sea mía definitivamente.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella no caerá tan fácil.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ah no? Y por qué lo dices?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque no le gustas.  
><strong>P. <strong>Es porque aún no ha probado a Puckzilla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Iiiuuuggghhh hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>P. <strong>Vamos Quinnie, no me digas que no te encantó cuando estuvimos juntos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que no, solo lo hice para saber si lo que pasó no….  
><strong>P. <strong>Okay, te entiendo, pero algo me dice que las veces que estuvimos juntos si lo llegaste a disfrutar al menos un poco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En tus sueños Noah.  
><strong>P. <strong>Como sea, lo importante es que en el baile de coronación yo seré el rey y Santana López mi reina y nadie lo va a impedir, ya amenacé a prácticamente todos los alumnos, si no votan por mí, están muertos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Justamente hice lo mismo con todos para que votaran por Santana.  
><strong>P.<strong> En serio? Qué bien Fabray, entonces es un hecho que ganaremos, pronto serás mi cuñada querida Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hasta no ver, no creer.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo verás.

Quinn estaba segura de algo, no quería a Puck cerca de Santana ni a 5 centímetros, porque eso significaría que lo que ella y la latina tenían terminaría de inmediato y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

El día del baile de coronación llegó, ya que ni Santana ni Quinn tenían pareja para el baile, sus amigos pasarían por ellas en una limusina que rentaron.

La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes, con brillos en el escote, cabello recogido, con algunos rizos colgando, por su parte la latina llevaba un vestido rojo con un solo tirante, su cabello con una media cola, lo demás suelto, se veían hermosas, tanto así que se quedaron prendadas una de la otra en cuanto se vieron, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas cuando Maribel las llamó para tomarles una foto.

Al llegar al baile, las chicas fueron a su mesa a sentarse, estuvieron charlando con sus amigos, luego fueron a bailar con ellos, se divirtieron, entonces llegó el momento de la coronación.

**S. **Ahora vuelvo chicas, solo espero que ese Puckerman no gane.  
><strong>B. <strong>No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones Sanny.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues ya que.

Santana y los demás candidatos subieron al escenario, el director Figgins anunció a los ganadores, la reina de la preparatoria de ese año era Santana López y como ya lo esperaban el rey fue Noah Puckerman, el director los coronó y les pidió que fueran a la pista para tener su baile como reyes.

La latina muy incómoda no pudo negarse a eso, Puck estaba muy emocionado, Quinn quería golpearlo.

**P.** Te ves hermosa mi reina.  
><strong>S.<strong> No soy tu reina.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ok preciosa, te gustaría ir a otro lugar después del baile?  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias.  
><strong>P.<strong> Vamos Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no.  
><strong>P.<strong> Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? No me digas que eres como Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>P.<strong> Lesbiana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas idiota? Por supuesto que no soy lesbiana, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.**  
>P.<strong> Entonces por qué no sales conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque tampoco me gustan los perdedores.

Y con eso Santana dejó al chico en medio de la pista, fue directamente al baño, Quinn la siguió.

**Q**. Hey estás bien? (tocando su hombro)  
><strong>S.<strong> No me toques! (gritando) Se lo dijiste a Puck, cierto?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que tú y yo….  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, claro que no, la única que lo sabe es Britt.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso espero Fabray, recuerda que yo no soy como tú y jamás lo seré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto, nadie es como yo.

La rubia salió del baño con una punzada en el estómago, Santana se quedó con la misma sensación.

**Q.** Chicos, llamaré a un taxi ya me voy.  
><strong>T. <strong>Pero por qué? El baile aún no termina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy cansada.  
><strong>B. <strong>Todo bien Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Britt, solo quiero descansar.  
><strong>B. <strong>Te acompaño a la salida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hace falta Britt.

Quinn se dirigió a la salida, ahí se encontró a Karofsky.

**K. **Hola Quinn ya te vas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Karofsky, este baile apesta.  
><strong>K. <strong>Lo sé, pero Puck insistió en que viniera para vender mercancía, ya me aburrí, quieres que te de un aventón?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si gracias.

El futbolista llevó a la rubia a su casa, llegando ahí la chica entró muy sigilosamente para que los López no la escucharan.

En el baile.

**B. **Dónde estabas Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>En el baño.  
><strong>T. <strong>Quinn ya se fue.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Pero cómo, por qué?  
><strong>T. <strong>Estaba cansada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y la dejaron ir sola?  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Dijo que pediría un taxi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh…

El resto de la noche Santana trató de divertirse junto con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar el pensar que sus palabras le habían hecho daño a la rubia.

Cuando por fin la latina regresó a su casa, fue directo a la habitación de Quinn, para pedirle disculpas.

**S.** Hey Q, estás dormida?

La rubia no respondió, fingió estar durmiendo, al no tener respuesta, la morena se fue a su recámara a descansar.

Los días siguientes ninguna de las dos tocaron el tema, Quinn trató de comportase lo más natural posible con la latina, siguieron teniendo sexo, pero ahora la chica de ojos verdes, no era tan efusiva como antes, Santana lo notó, pero trató de no darle importancia.

El verano llegó, las chicas consiguieron trabajo ya que serían casi 3 meses de no hacer nada, un día se reunieron con sus amigos en Breadstix para cenar.

La imagen de Artie en silla de ruedas impactó a Quinn.

**Q.** Artie qué te pasó?  
><strong>A.<strong> Ayer estuve saltando en la cama elástica con Brittany y me resentí de mi lesión.  
><strong>B<strong>. Si fui una tonta al obligarlo a hacer eso.  
><strong>A<strong>. No fue tu culpa, además solo tendré que usarla por algunos días y seguir yendo a rehabilitación como siempre.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Rehabilitación?  
><strong>A<strong>. Si, hace 3 años me atropelló un auto, el conductor huyó, pasé más de un año en silla de ruedas, me operaron dos veces, eso y la rehabilitación me ayudaron a volver a caminar.

En ese momento la rubia sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

**S.** Quinn, Quinn, estás bien?  
><strong>B. <strong>Dale agua Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy bien… de verdad estoy bien.  
><strong>A.<strong> Estás pálida, demasiado.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué te pasó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada es solo que… me sorprendió mucho lo que te pasó Artie.  
><strong>A.<strong> No te preocupes Quinn, voy bien, solo no debo esforzarme demasiado en ciertas cosas.

Santana estaba muy desconcertada por la reacción que había tenido la rubia al enterarse del accidente que sufrió Artie, había muchas cosas que aún le intrigaban de la rubia.

Días después los López esperaban a sus hijas con una excelente noticia.

**F.** Niñas acérquense, su madre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué pasa papi?  
><strong>M<strong>. Díselos Frank.  
><strong>F. <strong>Bueno, ya que terminaron su año escolar con muy buenas calificaciones y Quinn siendo la primera en su clase, Maribel y yo decidimos darles un premio.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>M<strong>. Si, chicas nos vamos dos semanas de vacaciones a Hawái.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay por dios, ay por dios, están hablando en serio?  
><strong>F. <strong>Claro que sí, además tu madre y yo también nos merecemos unas vacaciones.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es maravilloso.  
><strong>M.<strong> No dices nada Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, gracias por invitarme a este viaje.  
><strong>F. <strong>Es un viaje familiar y tú eres nuestra hija, recuérdalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias (sonriendo)

Las chicas fueron a descansar, luego de un rato Santana entró a la habitación de la rubia.

**S. **Quinnie, nos vamos a la playa, sabes lo que eso significa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Que tú y yo nos pasaremos cogiendo como conejos a nivel del mar y con suerte lo podremos hacer en la playa.

La chica de ojos verdes, sonrió ante esa imagen.

**Q.** Suena interesante.  
><strong>S. <strong>Suena genial, te morirás cuando me vas con los bikinis que me voy a poner, mañana tenemos que ir de compras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Súper así veré cuando te los pruebes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No Quinnie, eso será hasta que estemos en la playa, aunque dudo que los tenga puestos por mucho rato, conociéndote me lo arrancarás en seguida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es posible.  
><strong>S. <strong>Serán las mejores vacaciones de verano.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo creo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora que te parece si tú y yo celebramos la noticia de nuestro viaje.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahora?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si ahora (besándola)

Esa noche tuvieron sexo como siempre.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a comprarse sus bikinis y algo de ropa para el viaje, Brittany las acompañó.

**Q.** Me iré a probar este.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es de abuelita Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>B. <strong>San tiene razón.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm pruébate este.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es muy chiquito.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es perfecto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok ahora vuelvo.

Quinn se fue a los probadores.

**S. **Me imagino lo bien que se le verá ese bikini a Q, has visto el lindo trasero que tiene?  
><strong>B.<strong> Sí, es perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm.(frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>B<strong>. Qué? No estoy ciega, me gusta admirar los cuerpos de las chicas.  
><strong>S<strong>. Solo admirar? No me digas que te gustan las niñas?  
><strong>B<strong>. No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es reconocer un buen cuerpo de una chica y Quinn lo tiene.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues sí, sabes? Estoy muy emocionada con este viaje Quinn y yo la pasaremos genial, haremos muchas actividades  
><strong>B. <strong>Ya me imagino la clase de actividad que tendrán. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt…  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana, tú y Quinn llevan más de 6 meses teniendo relaciones sexuales, sigo sin entender el por qué no oficializan su relación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Relación? De qué demonios hablas?  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana, ustedes están pegadas prácticamente las 24 horas del día, tienen sexo a diario, es normal que hayan desarrollado sentimientos la una por la otra, no deberías de tener miedo, acepta ser su novia.  
><strong>S.<strong> A ver, a ver, un momento Brittany, lo de Quinn y yo es meramente físico, no hay sentimientos de por medio, me gusta hacerlo con ella, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ella, ni ella de mí, yo no soy lesbiana, no me gustan las mujeres.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero no tiene nada de malo que te gusten.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entiéndelo Brittany, no me gustan las mujeres, me gustan los hombres, solamente los hombres y nada más.

La latina muy enojada se metió a uno de los probadores.

**S.** A mí no me gustan las mujeres, a mí no me gusta Quinn, esto tiene que terminar.

Lo que la latina no sabía es que eso, apenas era el comienzo de todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El sexy time prometido estuvo presente, les agradó?<strong>_

_**Los vestidos que usaron las chicas en el baile son los mismos que usaron en la temporada 2, soy muy mala para describir ropa, lo siento.**_

_**Si ya se que era muy predecible que Puck sería el rey, pero necesitaba que fuera así.**_

_**En el viaje a la playa habrá varios acontecimientos.**_

_**Alex, no creo meter a Rachel en esta historia, ya que quiero que sea totalmente diferente a las otras dos, luego se quejan de que se parecen jajaja, pero si varios lectores la piden en la historia pues los puedo complacer (ojalá que no)**_

_**Quiero que este fic sea distinto al otro, TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? Es todo tierno,ñoño, me enamora cada día más, de este quiero que sea todo lo contrario, no se asusten mucho, pero en serio lo haré muy diferente.**_

_**No se olviden de comentar ni esta historia ni la otra, ayúdenme a llegar a los 400 reviews de _**TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? please, please.**_**_

_**Sugerencias?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	19. Somos Adolescentes

_**Capítulo extraño... tsssss**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19. Somos Adolescentes.<strong>

Esa noche Quinn trató de acercarse a Santana para hacer lo de siempre, pero la morena la rechazó poniendo como pretexto que tenía que empezar a empacar su maleta y no había tiempo para otra cosa.

Mientras la chica de ojos verdes preparaba su maleta, se aseguró de meter en ella su identificación falsa, estaba segura de que le sería de gran ayuda a la hora de comprar alcohol para sus vacaciones sexuales con Santana.

Al día siguiente la familia López partió de Lima rumbo a Columbus para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a su viaje a Hawái.

El vuelo duró más de 12 horas, durante todo el viaje la latina ignoró a la rubia haciéndose la dormida, Quinn estaba confundida.

Llegaron a Hawái pasado el mediodía por la diferencia de horarios, estaban bastantes cansados, así que en cuanto llegaron al hotel, fueron a instalarse a sus habitaciones, como era de esperarse las chicas tuvieron que compartir habitación, Santana como siempre se quejó ante eso.

**F.** Okay chicas, esta semana será libre, pueden divertirse de manera sana ustedes dos, pero recuerden que la próxima será totalmente familiar.  
><strong>M. <strong>Así que aprovechen esta semana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haremos.

En su habitación.

**S.** Pido la cama que está más cerca de la puerta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Las chicas se alistaron para salir a comer en compañía de sus padres, luego fueron a tomar lo que quedaba de sol, al regresar fueron a dormir temprano para tomar energía para las dos semanas que pasarían en la isla.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente las jóvenes porristas se preparaban para el día, Santana se puso uno de los bikinis sexys que compró en Lima, Quinn no apartaba su mirada sobre ella y como imán se acercó por detrás a la latina para comenzar a besar su cuello y sus hombros.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Aprovechando la semana libre, Santana, te ves hermosa, te deseo como no tienes idea en estos momentos.

La rubia volteó a la morena para besarla apasionadamente, por un momento Santana le correspondió pero de pronto la apartó.

**Q**. Qué pasa? (desconcertada)  
><strong>S.<strong> No quiero que papá me empiece a sermonear por llegar tarde a desayunar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero tú dijiste que este viaje era para…  
><strong>S.<strong> Mis papás nos esperan.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.

Más tarde fueron a la alberca a tomar el sol, en un extremo de la piscina Santana vio un grupo de chicos bastante bien parecidos nadando, no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la enorme piscina.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que la latina ya no se encontraba junto a ella, empezó a buscarla con la mirada, finalmente la encontró en la alberca charlando con dos chicos, la rubia apretó la mandíbula y entró a la alberca, fue directo hacia el trio.

**Q.** Hey Santana, estás haciendo nuevos amigos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hola chicos.  
><strong>Se.<strong> Hola linda, mi nombre es Sebastian y él es Hunter, somos de Chicago.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Qué bien, yo soy Quinn.  
><strong>H. <strong>Eres amiga de Santana?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Es mi hermana.  
><strong>Se.<strong> Tu hermana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Adoptiva, mis padres tienen su tutela.  
><strong>Se.<strong> Ya decía yo, no se parecen en nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fortuna.  
><strong>H.<strong> Así que acaban de llegar a la isla?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, estaremos dos semanas aquí.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Uhhh a nosotros solo nos queda una semana aquí, le comentaba a Santana que un grupo de amigos decidimos hacer un viaje de fin de cursos de la preparatoria, en otoño estaremos ya en la universidad.  
><strong>H. <strong>Cierto, Sebastian y yo ingresamos a Columbia en NY.  
><strong>S. <strong>NY? En serio woooow, es a donde yo pretendo ir a estudiar, me gradúo el próximo año.  
><strong>Se.<strong> Genial, tal vez coincidamos ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sería fabuloso. (coqueteando)  
><strong>H.<strong> Emmm y dime Quinn tu dónde piensas estudiar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En Yale.  
><strong>H.<strong> Vaya! Excelente universidad, me imagino has de ser todo un cerebrito.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es una nerd.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Hey chicas, más tarde haremos una fogata en la playa, están invitadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Suena perfecto.  
><strong>H.<strong> Será muy divertido.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Si, bueno las dejamos tenemos una actividad con los demás chicos, no olviden asistir.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo haremos.

Los chicos salieron de la piscina.

**S. **Dios mío, en la vida había visto un chico tan guapo como Sebastian.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eh? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S. <strong>Tenemos que ir a esa fogata Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tenemos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, ese chico me gusta y no se me va a escapar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana pero dijiste que estas vacaciones…  
><strong>S. <strong>Voy a nadar un poco más.

Quinn se quedó nuevamente muy desconcertada.

Más tarde, Santana se preparaba para asistir a la fogata.

**S. **Mueve tu trasero Fabray.**  
>Q.<strong> Para qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo que para qué? Para ir a la fogata a la que nos invitaron los chicos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No gracias, yo paso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero por qué?**  
>Q.<strong> Porque tengo un mejor plan para pasar la noche.

La rubia se fue acercando a la latina, de inmediato chocó sus labios con los de la chica.

**S. **No, espera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, recuerda el propósito de estas vacaciones.  
><strong>S. <strong>Escucha Quinn, cuando dije eso nunca me imaginé que encontraría a esos chicos hermosos en las vacaciones, la verdad es que ya me aburrí de lo que tú y yo hacemos, necesito un hombre porque te recuerdo que soy heterosexual.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te aburriste? Cuando pasó eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Desde el momento que vi a Sebastian.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es una broma?  
><strong>S. <strong>No, Quinn por dios, recuerda que quedamos en no involucrar sentimientos, quiero estar con un hombre, extraño tanto esa sensación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No estoy involucrando sentimientos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Perfecto, entonces demuéstramelo acompañándome a la fogata.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien, vamos.

En la fogata.

**Se.** Hey chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Miren lo que tenemos aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vodka… mi favorito.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Tenemos algo en común.  
><strong>S. <strong>Súper.**  
>H.<strong> Quieres un trago Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si gracias.

Las chicas charlaron por un buen tiempo con los muchachos, era muy claro el coqueteo de Santana con Sebastian y viceversa, Quinn simplemente observaba el cortejo.

**H.** Emmm quieres ir a caminar a la playa y dejar a estos tortolitos a solas?  
><strong>Se.<strong> Si, si quiere, anda Quinn ve con Hunter.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones Hunter, Quinn es lesbiana.  
><strong>H.<strong> Cómo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, así como la ves de femenina es más lesbiana que una camionera.  
><strong>Se<strong>. Jajajajaja.  
><strong>H. <strong>Ohhh.

Cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras de la boca de Santana, de inmediato se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí, estaba tan molesta con la latina, se sintió humillada y traicionada.

**H.** Hey Quinn, espera, estas bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.**  
>H.<strong> Es verdad lo que dijo Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si por qué? Tienes algún problema con eso?  
><strong>H.<strong> No, te lo juro, eeemmm estás muy molesta, cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella no tiene por qué andar divulgando quien soy, eso me corresponde a mí.  
><strong>H.<strong> Cierto, al parecer no te llevas nada bien con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creí que las cosas habían mejorado, ya me di cuenta que no.  
><strong>H.<strong> Bueno esta ebria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no la justifica.  
><strong>H.<strong> Ven vamos a caminar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo.  
><strong>H.<strong> Lo sé, solo quiero charlar con alguien más que no sea Sebastian o los demás chicos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay.

Quinn y Hunter charlaron de todo y nada, cuando regresaron a la fogata encontraron a Santana y Sebastian en pleno besuqueo.

**H.** Esos dos no pierden el tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo creo. (incómoda) En fin, me voy.  
><strong>H.<strong> No vas a esperar a Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sinceramente crees que se quiera ir conmigo?  
><strong>H.<strong> No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ni yo, así que me voy a descansar, nos vemos luego.  
><strong>H.<strong> Mañana te invito a surfear.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, te veo en la alberca.  
><strong>H.<strong> Hecho.

Esa noche Quinn no pudo dormir esperando a que Santana apareciera en la habitación, la latina jamás lo hizo.

Por la mañana la rubia se despertó por el ruido de puerta, fingió seguir dormida, se trataba de Santana, luego escuchó que entró al baño, más tarde empezó a oír la voz de la latina, sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

**S.** Fue woow Britt te lo juro, no sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos estar con un hombre, él fue ufff súper apasionado, Sebastian me fascina, es perfecto para mí.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Quinn regresó a la cama, tomó su relicario con la mano y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto la latina continuaba su charla por teléfono con Brittany.

**S.** Más tarde iremos a pasear en moto acuática.  
><strong>B.<strong> A ver, a ver, me estás diciendo que te acostaste con un completo desconocido?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, no le veo nada de malo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Te cuidaste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto Brittany.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella qué?  
><strong>B.<strong> Como que qué? Tú y ella tienen esa extraña relación, que piensa ella de lo que hiciste con ese chico?  
><strong>S.<strong> Aún no lo sabe y sinceramente no me importa lo que piense, Brittany ella y yo solo nos acostábamos por placer, pero eso ya terminó, a mí no me gustan las mujeres y después de lo que hice con Sebastian me quedó más que claro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo espero que no te estés equivocando.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tendría por qué hacerlo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bien, tú sabes lo que haces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Exacto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Sigue divirtiéndote con tu amor de verano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo haré Britt Britt, lo haré.

La latina regresó a la habitación, encontrando a Quinn "despierta".

**S.** Hey Q, buenos días.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Hola, pensé que no volverías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo acabo de hacer, solo fui al baño.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ohhh… pasaste la noche con Sebastian?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te acostaste con él?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, algún problema?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ninguno.

La rubia se levantó y fue al baño, estaba enfurecida, se echó agua en la cara y en cuanto vio su rostro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no debía de tener esa reacción, al fin de cuentas ella y Santana no tenían nada.

Luego de pasar un rato con sus padres, fueron a la alberca, ahí estaban los chicos.

**Se.** Hey Quinn, has tenido suerte en encontrar a una camionera como tú? Jajajajjaa  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajjaa  
><strong>H.<strong> Sebastian, eso no es gracioso.  
><strong>Se.<strong> Es una broma, no creo que Quinn se haya molestado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes he recibido toda clase de comentarios de otros estúpidos y sinceramente no me importa lo que digan.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajajaja.

Sebastian hizo una mueca de disgusto y sin despedirse se fue de la mano con Santana, Hunter se acercó a Quinn.

**H.** Lo siento, él es un idiota.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya me di cuenta.  
><strong>H.<strong> Lista para ir a surfear?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, pero no sé hacerlo.  
><strong>H.<strong> Yo te ayudaré, no soy un experto pero al menos se mantenerme de pie en la tabla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos.

Quinn se olvidó por varias horas de su drama personal al divertirse junto con Hunter tratando de surfear.

Esa noche la latina nuevamente no llegó a dormir y eso se repitió al día siguiente.

**H.** Diablos que pronto se pasó la semana, pasado mañana regresamos a Chicago.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No te cansas de las vacaciones, cierto?  
><strong>H.<strong> Quién se cansa de las vacaciones?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tienes razón, nadie.  
><strong>H.<strong> Deberíamos ir a un club fuera del hotel o algo así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como si nos dejaran entrar.  
><strong>H.<strong> Tengo una identificación falsa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Yo también, que coincidencia, la traje para… bueno por si la necesitaba.  
><strong>H<strong>. Bien entonces vamos a prepararnos, esta noche tú y yo nos divertiremos a lo grande, paso por ti a las 8.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy bien.

Esa tarde-noche Quinn se estaba arreglando a Santana se le hizo muy raro.

**S.** Vas a salir Fabray?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sip, iré con Hunter por ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas que ahora eres heterosexual?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, simplemente saldré con él a divertirme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh… pues que bien que no te quedes esta noche sola como siempre, yo pasaré la noche otra vez con Sebastian.

Tocaron a la puerta.

**Q.** Llegó por mí, nos vemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bye.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi luego de caminar por las calles donde se encontraban los clubes nocturnos finalmente entraron a uno.

**H.** Esto es genial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que buena música.  
><strong>H.<strong> Vamos a bailar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.

Estuvieron ahí por un buen rato, bebieron, bailaron, luego fueron a caminar en la playa.

**H.** En serio quieres irte a dormir?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya es tarde.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pero ni si quiera hemos conseguido una chica.  
><strong>Q<strong>. La verdad no me es muy fácil eso de conseguir chicas.  
><strong>H.<strong> No?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, solo he tenido una novia y las cosas se dieron naturalmente, realmente no tuve que coquetear con ella.  
><strong>H<strong>. Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy muy bueno para eso, las chicas que he conseguido son gracias a Sebastian.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm a veces me pongo a pensar que si no fuera lesbiana tal vez mi vida amorosa sería más fácil.  
><strong>H.<strong> Pero no puedes cambiar eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé.  
><strong>H.<strong> Vamos a comprar algo de alcohol, tomamos algo aquí y nos vamos a descansar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay.

Fueron a un minisúper a comprar alcohol, ahí se encontraron con un grupo de chicas muy guapas, una de ellas le llamó a Hunter, más tarde el chico regresó.

**H.** Quinn, esa chica quiere tener un trio con nosotros. (emocionado=  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>H.<strong> Sí, es alemana, su inglés no es muy bueno, pero lo que si le entendí es que quiere acostarse con nosotros.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hunter no me voy a acostar con una desconocida.  
><strong>H.<strong> Quinn, somos adolescentes, es lo que hacemos, además aquí venden protección, vamos, la chica trae marihuana, me encanta la marihuana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé.  
><strong>H.<strong> Vamos Quinn, arriésgate, son vacaciones, Santana hace lo que quiere, tú por qué no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues….

Luego de pensarlo por un momento.

**Q.** Okay mi habitación está sola.  
><strong>H.<strong> Hora de seguir la fiesta.

Llegaron a la habitación de Quinn, la música empezó a sonar, la chica alemana sacó una bolsa con marihuana.

**Q.** Uyyy es la de la buena.  
><strong>H.<strong> Y cómo lo sabes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sé más cosas de las que te imaginas.  
><strong>H.<strong> Ohhh.

Los chicos tomaron y fumaron mientras bailaban y pegaban sus cuerpos entre sí, la alemana empezó a besar a Quinn, ella no se resistió, una cosa llevó a la otra y los 3 chicos estaba en la cama teniendo sexo.

**X. **Tengo algo más.

La chica sacó una bolsa con polvo blanco.  
><strong><br>H.** Cielos (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>Q. <strong>Quieres?  
><strong>H.<strong> No lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Somos adolescentes no?  
><strong>H. <strong>Cierto.  
><strong>X. <strong>Yo primero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo después.

Los chicos siguieron drogándose, a la rubia no le importaba, esa noche se trataba solo de diversión con alguien más, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

Luego de hacerlo una vez más, la chica alemana quedó como muerta, Quinn y Hunter seguían riendo.

**Q.** Tienes más condones?  
><strong>H.<strong> Muchos, por?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vamos a usar uno.  
><strong>H. <strong>Pensé que eras lesbiana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo soy, pero esto es sexo y esa chica ya se durmió y aun quiero más.  
><strong>H. <strong>Esto no me lo pierdo por nada.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Aprovecha mis 5 minutos de heterosexualidad jajajaj.  
><strong>H.<strong> Jajajjaja siiiii.

Las drogas y el alcohol en la sangre de la rubia, le ayudaron para tener cierto placer en lo que el chico le hacía, aun así, siempre estuvo pensando en cierta latina.

Se quedaron dormidos, el chico en medio de la cama y cada chica a su lado, pero él tenía abrazada a Quinn.

Muy temprano en la mañana, la morena llegó temprano como los anteriores días, la imagen ante ella la impactó profundamente.

**S.** Pero qué…. Quinn! Maldita sea, despiertaaaa. Quinn!  
><strong>X. <strong>Gritos no!  
><strong>S. <strong>Despierta Quinn!  
><strong>H.<strong> Hey qué pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por dios Hunter, cúbrete.  
><strong>H.<strong> Lo siento, dónde está mi ropa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?!  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo pudiste? Y ustedes dos, lárguense de mi habitación, fueraaaa.**  
>H.<strong> Hey chica, como te llames es hora de irnos.  
><strong>X. <strong>Tengo sueño, dónde estoy?  
><strong>H. <strong>Ven te ayudo a vestirte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esto es increíble. (indignada)

Cuando Hunter y a otro chica se vistieron.

**H.** Te llamo más tarde Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero que descaro.

Los chicos salieron.

**S.** No puedo creerlo Quinn Fabray, hiciste un maldito trio!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso parece.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cogiste con Hunter?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, tal vez sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué lo hiciste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque quise.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esa es tu respuesta?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y qué quieres que te diga? Santana te has estado acostando con ese tipo prácticamente desde que llegamos aquí, me dejaste claro que te aburriste de mí, acaso no tengo derecho a un poco de diversión yo también?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Acaso estás involucrando sentimientos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto, entonces no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, es mi cuerpo y yo sabré a quién dárselo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero por qué a un chico?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé, supongo que porque aquí estaba.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo disfrutaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le hicimos cosas a esa chica que ni te imaginas, claro que lo disfruté, bien me voy a duchar, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado tu noche de sexo tanto como yo.

Quinn se sintió muy bien al decirle eso a la latina y no se arrepintió por esa noche loca de sexo.

Las vacaciones de los chicos terminaron, antes de irse, intercambiaron teléfonos con las chicas, Quinn no le dio importancia, aun así conservó el número.

La latina seguía muy molesta con la rubia, el resto de las vacaciones estaría más cerca de ella ya que sería la semana familiar y no creía poder soportar estar cerca de la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooookay, estoy bien segura que este capítulo los dejo con un sabor agridulce, o tal vez hasta ni les gustó, lo siento pero es aquí cuando empiezan a desarrollarse ciertas cosas que pasarán más adelante, en esta historia el romance entre las Quinntana no es nada sencillo y tampoco se dará tan fácil, de verdad lo siento, pero esta historia quiero hacerla totalmente diferente a las otras dos.<strong>_

_**Qué les pareció los nuevos personajes? Al menos por este capítulo.**_

_**Otra cosa jajaja gracias por apoyarme con el NO RACHEL, yo también estoy algo cansada de ella en la serie, si ya se que es la protagonista y bla, bla, bla pero me cae medio mal.**_

_**Alguien me pidió que las esencias de Quinn y Santana no se perdieran, pero les repito en esta historia los personajes no tiene precisamente el mismo caracter que en el programa de tv.**_

_**Con respecto a la coronación y que faltó trama, pues si tal vez, pero créanme esta coronación no es la importante.**_

_**Quinn con un hombre? Los efectos de las drogas son extraños no? jejejejeje bueno eso dicen yo no lo se jajajajaja.**_

_**Solo les pido paciencia, mucha paciencia.**_

_**Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar... ah y sigo aceptando sugerencias.**_


	20. Nueva capitana

**Se nota a leguas que el capítulo anterior no les agradó, recibí muy poquitos comentarios, que triste, aún así les traigo el 20.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20. Nueva capitana.<strong>

Y comenzó la semana familiar para las chicas, Frank y Maribel escogieron un sin fin de actividades para unir más a "la familia".

Quinn realmente estaba disfrutando ese tiempo con sus ahora padres, por otra parte Santana estaba extrañada por la actitud de la rubia, ya que realmente la estaba ignorando y eso no le agradaba.

Un día luego de ir a hacer rapel, llegaron al hotel muy cansadas, así que estaban dispuestas a dormir, mientras la latina se duchaba, la chica de ojos verdes aprovechó para recostarse y dibujar uno de los hermosos paisajes que habían visitado ese día.

Cuando por fin la morena terminó su baño, salió solo envuelta en una toalla, sin tapujo alguno se despojó de ella frente a la rubia, Quinn obviamente la observó pero regresó su atención al dibujo que estaba haciendo, Santana al notar eso, hizo caer su cepillo muy fuerte y se agachó a recogerlo y así lograr captar la atención de la rubia.

**S.** Diablos, se me cayó el cepillo.

Quinn observó la maravillosa vista ante sus ojos, pero recordó cada una de las palabras de la latina y regresó a dibujar, la latina notó eso, ella deseaba estar con la rubia en esos momentos, así que no le importó y se acercó a ella completamente desnuda.

**S.** Qué haces Q?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Dibujo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué dibujas?**  
>Q<strong>. La playa a la que fuimos hoy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Puedo ver?

Sin esperar respuesta de Quinn, la morena se recostó a un lado de ella, se acomodó de tal manera que sus senos quedaban justamente a la altura de los ojos de la rubia.

**S.** Es hermoso, tienes un gran talento Quinnie.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias.

Entonces Santana llevó su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa de la pijama de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, Quinn se sorprendió bastante.

**S.** Me encanta todo lo que dibujas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias… otra vez. (mueca)

La morena continuó su toque hasta llegar a los senos de la chica de ojos verdes quien no llevaba sostén, luego acarició los pezones de la chica.

**Q.** Santana, qué haces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… te necesito.

Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia, tomó las manos de la chica y las llevó directo a sus senos.

**S.** Quiero que me cojas como lo sabes hacer, estoy muy excitada, siénteme.

La latina llevó una mano de Quinn para que tocara su centro húmedo.

**Q**. Estás loca?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, solo hazme tuya.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana por dios, qué te pasa?

Quinn inmediatamente hizo a un lado a la morena quien estaba desconcertada.

**Q**. Escúchame muy bien, no por el hecho de que ya no tengas quien te haga el favor quiere decir que yo voy a estar disponible para ti cuando se te antoje, no que te habías aburrido de mí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn… yo….  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana si quieres acostarte con alguien, te sugiero que salgas al bar del hotel o a dónde se te antoje para que consigas al chico que necesitas, yo no voy a seguir tu juego, porque te recuerdo, tú lo empezaste y tú lo terminaste, consíguete a otro Sebastian que te de lo que necesitas.

La rubia se acomodó en su cama para dormir, Santana tenía ganas de llorar.

Al día siguiente la familia López fue a un recorrido a una isla cercana donde había una maravillosa cascada con un lago.

**S. **Cuánto más tenemos que caminar, tengo calor. (fastidiada)  
><strong>F.<strong> Santana por qué siempre te estás quejando de todo?  
><strong>M<strong>. Si mija, disfruta de lo que resta de las vacaciones.  
><strong>S.<strong> Exacto, esto se trata de disfrutar no de caminar kilómetros.  
><strong>F.<strong> Ay hija.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cascada, tanto Frank como Maribel se separaron de las chicas.

**S.** Genial, me dejaron contigo. (rodando los ojos)

_Quinn, Quinn!  
><em>  
>La rubia escuchó que la llamaban.<p>

**Q.** Esto es lo que llamo tener suerte. (enorme sonrisa)

La latina bastante desconcertada dirigió la mirada hacia la voz que llamaba a la chica de ojos verdes, se trataba de la chica alemana con la que Quinn había tenido un trío.

**X.** Quinn es bueno verte otra vez.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo mismo digo emmm….  
><strong>X. <strong>Gretchen.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claaaro, Gretchen. (sonriendo)  
><strong>G.<strong> Ven Quinn nademos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cool.

Quinn se fue despojando lentamente de su ropa para revelar el bikini que traía puesto, era el que Santana le había escogido, se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo, su trasero se acentuaba adecuadamente y lo hacía verse aún más grande y hermoso de lo que ya era, su vientre plano era precioso, el sostén del bikini hacia que su senos se amoldaran a la perfección, la morena estaba a punto de babear al ver esa imagen.

La chica de ojos verdes se reunió con la chica alemana en el lago, estuvieron nadando y charlando por bastante tiempo, Santana no despegaba los ojos de las dos chicas, entonces tomó una decisión y entró al lago para reunirse con ellas.

**S. **Quinn, estás haciendo una nueva amiga?

La latina usó la misma línea que había utilizado la rubia hacía unos días.

**Q.** Ay Santana, no te hagas tonta sabes perfectamente quién es ella.  
><strong>G.<strong> Yo me acosté con Quinn y Hunter. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro… (apretando la mandíbula)  
><strong>G<strong>. Quinn te gustaría ir a otro lado?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me encantaría.

Las chicas se alejaron de la morena, ella se fijó perfectamente en la ruta que tomaron.

Santana estuvo un rato nadando, pero no aguantó más y siguió el camino que habían recorrido Quinn y la alemana.

Luego de caminar por un rato por el bosque tropical, unos gemidos la llevaron a una dirección, se trataba de Quinn y Gretchen teniendo sexo recargadas sobre una palmera, Santana por primera vez en su vida sintió que no le era indispensable a la chica de ojos verdes, con un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y que no podía explicar, regresó al lago.

El resto de las vacaciones transcurrieron de manera "normal" Santana no volvió a acercarse de manera sexual a Quinn ni viceversa, estaba claro, su acuerdo había llegado al final.

El verano terminó y el ciclo escolar comenzó, la rutina era prácticamente igual a la del anterior, con la diferencia de que este sería su último año de preparatoria.

Quinn regresó a sus negocios, Puck con su obsesión por estar con Santana y la morena por no saber qué era lo que quería.

Cierto día después de la práctica de las Cheerios, Quinn encontró a Bree llorando en los vestidores.

**Q.** Qué pasa Bree?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pasa que soy una idiota.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Por qué?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Porque todo el verano estuve con Puck como siempre, pensé que él y yo por fin estaríamos juntos y ahora que regresamos a la preparatoria cambió rotundamente su manera de ser conmigo en cuanto volvió a ver a la estúpida de Santana, no sabes cómo la odio.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bree… desde hace tiempo sabes que Noah tiene esa obsesión por la idiota esa y aun decidiste estar con él todo el verano? Creo que la que está mal aquí eres tú.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Lo sé, pero lo amo tanto, no sé qué hacer para que este sentimiento desaparezca.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Pues tal vez sería bueno empezar a salir con otro chico.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn… con la reputación que tengo eso será imposible, ninguno me tomará en serio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bree lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que te alejes de Puck.  
><strong>Br<strong>. No sé si pueda.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Haz un esfuerzo.

Quinn trató de consolar lo mejor que pudo a su amiga, pero la chica estaba muy deprimida.

Mientras tanto el acoso de Puck contra Santana era continuo, tan así que la morena estaba a punto de estallar.

**S. **Te juro Brittany que no soporto a ese sujeto, quién demonios se cree para estar sobre mí todo el tiempo?  
><strong>B. <strong>Ni idea…. Santana y cómo van las cosas contigo y con Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo van de qué o qué?  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana no te hagas tonta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde que terminé con el acuerdo que teníamos las cosas están como antes, no hay ninguna relación y punto.  
><strong>B.<strong> No la extrañas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por supuesto que no.  
><strong>B.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany….  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana ustedes tuvieron sexo por meses, sería normal que extrañaras lo que tenías con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no extraño nada el sexo con ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Insisto, estás segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás insoportable Brittany.

La morena muy enojada se alejó de la chica de ojos azules.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Aquí está lo de mi venta.  
><strong>P. <strong>Mmmm el olor a dinero, ya lo extrañaba, el verano estuvo poco fructífero, me hiciste falta Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues estoy de vuelta.  
><strong>P. <strong>Esa voz me agrada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noah, Bree está mal muy mal por tu culpa.  
><strong>P. <strong>Ese es su problema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Desde cuándo te convertiste en esto que eres ahora?  
><strong>P. <strong>Desde que una chica rubia decidió ser lesbiana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es algo que haya decidido, así soy y es algo que no puedo cambiar.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn… tú eras la indicada para mí o al menos eso creí, pero debido a que no logré que te enamoraras de mí, simplemente decidí tomar el camino fácil, me fascinan las mujeres es algo que no puedo evitar, solo tu pudiste hacer que sentara cabeza.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y por eso tienes que tratar de esa manera a Bree?  
><strong>P.<strong> Te has convertido en su defensora personal?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mi amiga.  
><strong>P. <strong>Tu amiga o quieres entrar en sus pantalones?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No seas idiota Puckerman, ella es mi amiga y no tengo ningún otro interés en ella.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pues hazle entender que conmigo no tiene ninguna oportunidad, sabes? Pensándolo bien, después de ti solo existe una chica por la cual yo podría sentar cabeza.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>P. <strong>Así es… esa chica va a ser mía, por las buenas o por las malas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Noah, por las malas las cosas no salen bien.  
><strong>P. <strong>No me importa, estoy cansado de sus desaires, esa chica será mía así sea lo último que haga en esta vida y nadie me lo va a impedir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veremos (pensó)

Los días continuaron su curso, las chicas seguían ignorándose, pero un día en la práctica de las porristas, comenzó lo que les tenía deparado el futuro a las dos chicas.

**Su.** A ver bola de fracasadas, necesito que realicen la pirámide que estuvimos ensayando a la perfección o empezaré a cortar cabezas, Santana te quiero sin titubear en la cima.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si entrenadora.

El equipo de porristas comenzó a formar la pirámide, cuando Santana subió a la cima, Bree se desconcentró e hizo que toda la pirámide cayera, la morena se llevó un fuerte golpe que casi la hizo perder el conocimiento.

**Q.** Santana estás bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? Auch me duele.  
><strong>Su.<strong> Despejen el área, ella necesita aire.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me duele mucho el hombro, maldita sea.  
><strong>Su.<strong> Vamos a la enfermería.

Sue se llevó a la latina.

**Q.** Qué pasó Bree?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Lo siento yo…  
><strong>Q. <strong>Estabas pensando en Puck?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Sí y no.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Cómo?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Si estaba pensando en él pero también en mi vecinita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Es una chiquita de 6 años, acaba de ser diagnosticada con leucemia, su familia es de pocos recursos, la están pasando realmente mal, no sé cómo ayudarlos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diablos, esa enfermedad es terrible, mi mamá no la pudo vencer.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Lo sé y eso me preocupa, ella es prácticamente una bebita.  
><strong>Q. <strong>La vida es tan injusta.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Sí que lo es.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Santana estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera.

**En**. Al parecer se trata de un esguince en el hombro, necesitas ir a un hospital para descartar una fractura.  
><strong>S. <strong>Fractura? Ayyy noooo.  
><strong>Su<strong>. Llamaré a tus padres.

Sue llamó a Frank, de inmediato fue por Santana y la llevó al hospital para que le tomaran placas, para la fortuna de la latina, se trataba solamente un esguince, aun así, tenía que guardar reposo por dos semanas, usar un cabestrillo y tomar bastantes analgésicos para el dolor.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la práctica para comentarle sobre su estado de salud a la entrenadora.

**Su.** Es una verdadera pena que mi capitana se haya lesionado, lo siento mucho López pero mi equipo es de triunfadoras y mientras no te repongas y me demuestres que eres capaz de seguir siendo mi capitana, Quinn tomará tu lugar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeeee?  
><strong>Su<strong>. Lo que escuchaste, Quinn Fabray es ahora la nueva capitana de las Cheerios.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero eso no es justo, me lesioné por la culpa de la puta de Bree.  
><strong>Su<strong>. Cuidado con tu lenguaje Santana si no quieres que te reporte, ahora ve a descansar como te lo prescribió el doctor, en dos semanas regresas para ver si te devuelvo el puesto o no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Maldita sea.

El resto del día Santana estaba furiosa por la decisión de la entrenadora, Quinn se acercó a ella para hablar.

**Q**. Santana, solo quiero que sepas…  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Que le ordenaste a Bree tirarme de la pirámide para apoderarte de mi puesto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah no? Porque es muuucha casualidad que "tu amiga" me haya tirado así por que sí.**  
>Q<strong>. Ella está pasando por…  
><strong>S.<strong> No me importa lo que le pase a esa zorra, nunca te voy a perdonar esto Fabray.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pero yo no hice nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es tu venganza por haber terminado nuestro trato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por supuesto que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> No sabes cómo te odio Quinn, maldita sea la hora en que llegaste a mi casa.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana…  
><strong>P.<strong> Hey pasa algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada Puckerman, vete de aquí, llevaré a Santana a casa, no puede conducir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me vas a llevar y quién te puso al mando?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>P. <strong>Yo te llevo.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio? Perfecto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana no te vas a ir en motocicleta a casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues tampoco me iré contigo, además no sé ni cómo conduzcas.  
><strong>P.<strong> Es verdad, puede que atropelles a alguien. (sonrisa burlona)

Quinn se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, pero de inmediato se controló.

**Q.** Puckerman, sólo atropellaría alguien si tú te robaras un auto para que pudiera hacerlo.

El chico apretó la mandíbula….

**S. **De qué diablos hablan?**  
>P.<strong> De nada, nos vamos Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si vámonos.

La latina subió a la motocicleta del chico y se fueron de ahí.

**B.** Esa era San con Puck?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, él la llevará a casa.  
><strong>B. <strong>Estás bien Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella cree que yo convencí a Bree para que la tirara de la pirámide y así apoderarme de la capitanía.  
><strong>B. <strong>Yo sé que no lo hiciste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero ella no lo cree.  
><strong>B. <strong>Tu jamás le harías daño verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Britt, jamás.  
><strong>B. <strong>No me gusta para nada que ese chico siempre esté sobre ella, me da mala espina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes Brittany, yo la cuidaré, él no le hará daño.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ahora estoy más tranquila.

Quinn condujo el auto de Santana hasta su casa, por fortuna la latina ya estaba ahí.  
><strong><br>Q.** Santana, podemos hablar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quieres seguir burlándote de mí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No seas infantil por dios, yo ni quiero la capitanía, es más mañana mismo renuncio a ella, que se la den a Brittany a mí no me importa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso me dices porque sabes perfectamente que Sue no lo aceptará.**  
>Q<strong>. Entonces dime qué debo de hacer para que me creas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo aléjate de mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En verdad eso quieres?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí, no te soporto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.

Los días continuaron, mientras Santana no asistía a las prácticas, pasaba el tiempo con Puck.

**S.** Así que tú y Quinn…  
><strong>P.<strong> Hace mucho tiempo de eso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué terminaron? Bueno es obvio, pero me imagino que te dio una explicación.  
><strong>P.<strong> Me la dio, dijo no amarme de la manera que se suponía una chica debía amar a un chico, luego conoció a Belle y me di cuenta del por qué.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y lo aceptaste así tan fácilmente?  
><strong>P.<strong> No tenía de otra, además Quinn y yo compartimos muchas cosas más allá de esa fugaz relación.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y qué cosas son esas?  
><strong>P.<strong> Pues… es personal.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ooookay. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>P.<strong> Te gustaría ir a hacer algo esta tarde?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sí, no tengo ánimos de estar en casa y menos con esa traidora allí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Te divertirás a lo grande, no te vas a arrepentir.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok, te espero a las 6, voy a clases.  
><strong>P. <strong>Muy bien.

Luego de su charla con Santana, Puck fue al lugar prohibido.

**Az**. Puck hay un problema.  
><strong>P. <strong>Qué pasa Azimio?  
><strong>Az<strong>. Se trata de Evans, aun no paga lo que debe.  
><strong>P. <strong>Y le has seguido soltando mercancía?  
><strong>Az<strong>. Pues…  
><strong>P. <strong>Eres un idiota Azimio, llama a Karofsky, tú y él le darán una lección a ese drogadicto de mierda.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Cuenta con ello.

Al día siguiente un Sam bastante golpeado llegó a la preparatoria.

**B.** Dios mío pero qué le paso?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre Sammy.  
><strong>T.<strong> Iré a preguntarle a Mike.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahora vuelvo.

Quinn fue directamente con Puck para preguntarle por lo que le había pasado al rubio.

**Q.** Tú le hiciste eso al boca de trucha, cierto?  
><strong>P.<strong> Yo ya no me ensucio las manos Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah ya veo.  
><strong>P. <strong>Tú fuiste quien me enseñó eso, ya no lo recuerdas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué demonios te pasa Noah? Últimamente has estado haciendo ciertos comentarios que no me agradan.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pues a mí no me agrada que trates de entrometerte entre Santana y yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perdón? Pero si tú y Santana no tienen nada.  
><strong>P. <strong>Eso es por el momento, pero te aseguro que más pronto de lo que crees ella estará conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no va a suceder Noah, ya hazte a la idea.  
><strong>P. <strong>No Fabray, tu hazte a la idea de que muy pronto serás mi cuñada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya lo veremos.  
><strong>P.<strong> Quieres apostar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nunca.

En el desayuno….

**T.** Mike me contó que Sam le dijo que lo asaltaron anoche.  
><strong>B.<strong> Asaltaron? Pero qué le podrían quitar a Sam?  
><strong>T.<strong> Es lo mismo que yo me pregunté.  
><strong>A.<strong> Algo pasa con él, ha perdido peso y está muy retraído.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y ahora que no está con Kitty es peor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues pobre Sammy.

En eso llegó el chico asiático.

**Mi.** Hey chicos qué creen?  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Pues que por fin haré mi súper fiesta de bienvenida del ciclo escolar, pero como es la última que organizaré de bienvenida claro, será espectacular.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ay Mike, ya me imagino qué tipo de fiesta será.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Así es mi amor, ya saben están todos invitados.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay que llevar algo?  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Alcohol.  
><strong>S.<strong> Puedo invitar a un amigo?  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Claro, a quién?  
><strong>S.<strong> A Puck.  
><strong>T.<strong> Puck es tu amigo? Desde cuándo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina, te recuerdo que Noah es amigo de Quinn y eso quiere decir que es un buen chico, cierto Q? (sonrisa falsa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro. (mueca)  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Está bien, no hay problema, pero dile que lleve alcohol.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te aseguro que no solo llevará eso. (burlándose)  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Nada de drogas en mi casa Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te preocupes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Como si lo pudieras impedir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuál es tu problema?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ninguno Santana, ninguno.

La fiesta en casa de Mike sería un detonante en la relación entre Quinn y Puck, algo que ella jamás pensó que podría llegar a pasar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uyyy ya viene lo bueno... paciencia, paciencia.<strong>_

_**Como les dije recibí muy pocos comentarios del anterior capítulo BUHHHH, ya dependiendo de los que reciba este es como actualizaré, lo hago rápido porque sus comentarios me alientan pero siempre y cuando sean muchos.**_

_**Para quienes me pidieron saber cómo se le veía el bikini a Quinn pues espero los haya complacido.**_

_**Qué mas, qué mas? Ahhh Alex: Quinn no atropelló a Artie.**_

_**Domingo nuevo capítulo de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Comentarios por fa!**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	21. Ninguna mujer nos va a separar

_**Heyyyy me fascinó el obtener tantos comentarios en el capítulo 20, eso hace que mi inspiración llegue más pronto y por eso decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Algunas aclaraciones…_**

**_Alex: En este momento las chicas tienen 17 años, Artie le dijo a Quinn que su accidente ocurrió hacía 3 años y en ese entonces tanto Quinn como Puck vivían en Columbus Ohio._**

_**JKR: Eres la primera persona que me pide a Belle, pronto la incluiré y habrá un flashback de ella y Quinn.**_

_**Ahora sí el 21 para ustedes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_  
><strong>Capítulo 21. Ninguna mujer nos va a separar.<br>**  
>Pasaron algunos días, los chicos ayudaron a Mike con la organización de su fiesta, Quinn estaba preocupada por el tiempo que Santana pasaba con Puck, ella sabía que el chico no tenía buenas intenciones y eso la inquietaba.<p>

Un día en la práctica.

**Br.** Mmm la perra volvió. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Por su puesto zorrita, vine a recuperar mi puesto.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto, Sue está muy contenta con el desempeño de Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me digas? Si tú y tu amiguita saben jugar sucio, yo también lo haré, pronto seré nuevamente la capitana del equipo y estaré en la cima de esa pirámide.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Eres una ilusa López.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú una puta.

La joven porrista se alejó.

**B.** Santana, no te cansas de insultar a Bree?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te vas a poner de su lado Brittany?  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo me gustaría que trataras a las personas con más respeto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta tipa y la asquerosa lesbiana no se merecen mi respeto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y tú si lo mereces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que demo…. (frunciendo el ceño)

La chica de ojos azules dejó sola a la latina y se acercó a Quinn.

**B.** Santana está peor que nunca, definitivamente su nueva amistad con ese matón no le está dejando nada bueno.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Britt tú eres su mejor amiga, deberías de aconsejarla para que se aleje de él.  
><strong>B.<strong> Crees que no lo he hecho? Ya parezco disco rayado, diario se lo digo, pero ella está empeñada en pasar tiempo con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Trataré de estar más al pendiente de ella.  
><strong>B. <strong>Dudo que te lo permita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Haré un intento.

Cierto día en el lugar prohibido, Quinn llegó justo cuando Puck sostenía una discusión con Karosfsky.

**P. **Y se supone que tú eres mi mejor hombre? Eres un inepto.  
><strong>K. <strong>Ya te lo dije, mi hermana estuvo enferma y la tuvimos que hospitalizar varios días, por eso me retrasé en la venta, pero me pondré al corriente.  
><strong>P. <strong>Tus ventas han bajado David, Azimio te ha superado.  
><strong>K. <strong>Eso es solo porque él se pone muy violento con los chicos.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pues eso deberías de hacer tú, no me digas que te da miedo?  
><strong>K. <strong>No.  
><strong>P. <strong>Acaso eres un marica?  
><strong>K. <strong>No me llames así Puck.  
><strong>P. <strong>O qué? Me vas a golpear? (acorralándolo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck deja en paz a David.  
><strong>P. <strong>Tú no te metas Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> El chico te está diciendo que tiene problemas en su casa, no se ha estado haciendo tonto.  
><strong>P. <strong>Fabray, te recuerdo que el jefe soy yo, así que no discutas mi manera de manejar los negocios, si este maricón no me trae el dinero de la venta mañana a primera hora, yo mismo me encargaré de darle una paliza que no olvidará en toda su vida.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así tratas a tus amigos?  
><strong>P. <strong>En este negocio no hay amigos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando yo era la jefa siempre te traté como mi amigo.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pero resulta que ahora el jefe soy yo, así que no discutas más, o de lo contrario tanto tú como Karofsky correrán la misma suerte que Evans.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck, qué demonios pasa contigo?  
><strong>P. <strong>Solo cuido mi negocio.

Quinn y Karofsky salieron del lugar prohibido, el chico estaba muy nervioso.

**Q.** Qué pasa David?  
><strong>K. <strong>Que ya no tengo toda la mercancía yo la…  
><strong>Q.<strong> La usaste?  
><strong>K. <strong>No, yo no me drogo, la perdí emmm fui un tonto y lo peor es que no puedo reponer el dinero porque todos mis ahorros los gasté en la cuenta del hospital donde estuvo mi hermana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diablos….  
><strong>K. <strong>Puck y Azimio me matarán a golpes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no va a pasar, te voy a prestar el dinero.  
><strong>K. <strong>Pero Quinn… sé que estás ahorrando para tu futuro, no quiero que pierdas tu dinero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay problema, recuerda que soy la mejor vendedora, ya hasta superé a Puck aunque él jamás lo va a aceptar, he ahorrado bastante, así que te puedo prestar mientras te recuperas.  
><strong>K.<strong> De verdad harías eso por mí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, aunque no lo creas, te considero mi amigo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Mil gracias Quinn, siempre te agradeceré esto que estás haciendo por mí.

Esa tarde en casa de los López.

**Q.** A dónde vas Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Iré con Puck a ver carreras de motocicleta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana ten cuidado, son clandestinas, además tu hombro aún está sensible y Puck es muy tosco…  
><strong>S. <strong>No puedes controlar tus enormes celos verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé de lo que estás hablando.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por dios Fabray es más que obvio que no quieres que me acerque a Puck porque te mueres de celos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay si, cómo no, a mí no me engañas, estás celosa porque ya no me acuesto contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No seas tan egocéntrica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay Fabray, Fabray. (negando con la cabeza)

Las carreras de motocicletas no fueron para nada divertidas para la latina, estaba fastidiada por el ruido y por los tipos horrorosos que se le acercaban.

**P. **Te estás divirtiendo belleza?  
><strong>S. <strong>Uyyy no tienes idea (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>P. <strong>Ya casi me toca a mí, si gano me darás un premio?  
><strong>S. <strong>Un premio? Qué clase de premio quieres que te dé?  
><strong>P. <strong>Un beso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm okay.  
><strong>P. <strong>Entonces ganaré.

La latina rogó al cielo para que Puck no ganara la carrera, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado si no de la del chico, quien ganó con bastante ventaja a su oponente.

**P.** Gané… (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, lo vi.  
><strong>P.<strong> Estoy listo para mi premio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ehhhh ok.

La morena dio un gran suspiro, se acercó al chico y lo besó en la mejilla.

**S.** Listo, ese fue tu premio.  
><strong>P. <strong>Hey, te dije que quería un beso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues eso te di, un beso, no aclaraste donde lo querías o sí?  
><strong>P. <strong>No es justo Santana.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cumplí con lo que dije, te di un beso, es hora de que vuelva a casa, ya llévame.  
><strong>P. <strong>Maldita sea.

Los chicos regresaron a casa de la latina, en cuanto Santana se bajó de la motocicleta, sintió que alguien la observaba y no se equivocó, era Quinn quien estaba viéndola desde su ventana, así que hizo algo que sorprendió bastante al chico.

**S. **Gracias por traerme Noah.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Puck, el chico de inmediato quiso profundizarlo, pero la latina lo terminó.

**S.** Ese fue el premio real.  
><strong>P.<strong> Eso fue maravilloso Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué claro que no, fue solo un beso, yo no digo que sí al primer beso.  
><strong>P.<strong> Pero…

La morena entró a la casa, dejando muy enojado al chico en la calle.

**P.** Conmigo no vas a jugar estúpida, ahora va la mía.

Cuando Santana entró a su habitación ya la esperaba ahí Quinn.

**Q.** Tú y Puck son novios?  
><strong>S.<strong> No…. Por el momento.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana, ten cuidado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mira Fabray, ya estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que hago, no necesito una niñera, ahora vete de mi habitación.

La rubia hizo lo que la morena le indicó.

**S.** Estás muerta de celos Quinnie, lo sé (enorme sonrisa)

Por fin se llegó el viernes, la fiesta de Mike se llevaría a cabo en unas horas, pero antes en el lugar prohibido…

**A.** Evans se volvió a retrasar.  
><strong>P.<strong> Tráelo para acá.  
><strong>A.<strong> Sí.

A empujones Azimio condujo hacia el lugar a Sam quien estaba pálido del susto.

**P. **Sigues con lo mismo Evans?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo siento Puck, ya le dije a Azimio que le voy a pagar, solo necesito un par de días.  
><strong>P.<strong> Yo no te voy a estar sosteniendo tu vicio.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Lo sé, por favor solo dame unos días.  
><strong>P.<strong> Te he esperado bastante, no aprendiste la lección, cierto? Creo que necesitas otro recordatorio.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No, no, no por favor, no me peguen, puedo trabajar para ti, hacer lo que quieras.  
><strong>P.<strong> Y crees que te voy a dar trabajo solo para que te termines mi mercancía? Olvídalo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Puedo hacer otras cosas, lo que quieras, pero ya no me peguen por favor. (muy nervioso)  
><strong>P.<strong> Irás esta noche a la fiesta del asiático?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Perfecto, en este momento te diré, lo que tienes qué hacer.

El rubio se sorprendió y se asustó por las instrucciones que Puck le dio, pero no tenía de otra era salvar su pellejo o sufrir una paliza peor que la anterior.

A pesar de que Quinn no tenía ánimos de ir a la fiesta, su intuición le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, así que aprovechó el hecho de que los padres de Santana les dieran permiso de asistir para ir a la fiesta de su amigo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, ya había bastantes personas en el lugar, Santana se separó de Quinn para reunirse con Brittany, por su parte Quinn se acercó a Karofsky.

**Q.** Me sorprende verte aquí.  
><strong>K. <strong>Mike es un buen tipo, me invitó hace días.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y Puck?  
><strong>K. <strong>No lo he visto, tal vez no venga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Obvio vendrá.

La música, las bebidas, el bullicio inundaban la casa de Mike, momentos más tarde Puck y Azimio hicieron su aparición en la fiesta.

**Q.** Sabía que vendrías.

Puck ignoró a la rubia y fue directamente hacía Santana quien al calor de las copas, abrazó al chico y lo invitó a bailar con ella.

Bree se acercó a Quinn.

**Br**. Ya están juntos verdad? (triste)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aún no.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pero lo estarán.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espero que no.  
><strong>Br<strong>. No puedo presenciar eso, me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bree, no te vayas, quédate con nosotros.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Aquí tú eres mi única amiga Quinn, los demás no lo son.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero nos podemos divertir tú y yo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Después de ver a Puck con ella, es imposible, nos vemos el lunes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, cuídate.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Gracias.

Mientras tanto Santana y Puck bailaban muy pegados.

**P.** Vamos arriba Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Para qué?  
><strong>P.<strong> Para demostrarte que me tienes loco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si piensas que soy como la puta de Bree estás muy equivocado, yo no me voy a acostar contigo.

La latina indignada dejó en medio de la pista al chico, este dirigió su mirada a la rubia quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Puck, se acercó a Azimio y se fueron a la cocina.

**Q**. Pasó algo entre tú y Puck?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ocúpate de tus asuntos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es justo lo que estoy haciendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fenómeno.

Cuando la latina se alejó de la rubia, chocó con Sam.

**Sam.** Hey.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hola.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> La fiesta está buenísima, verdad?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si, como todas las que organiza Mike.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Quieres bailar conmigo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Santana, siento mucho lo que te hice, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte engañado con Kitty, sé que lo de nosotros no volverá, pero al menos déjame ser tu amigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás drogado?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No Santana ya no hago eso (mintió)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué alivio, Sammy a pesar de que ya no eres mi novio, sabes que me preocupas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Gracias San… entonces bailamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.

Los ex novios bailaron por mucho tiempo, Santana se sentía más cómoda con el rubio que con Puck, así que estaba muy relajada.

Más tarde la latina estaba ligeramente ebria, terminó su copa e hizo una mueca de disgusto por eso.

**Sam.** Quieres otra copa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sip.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ok iré por ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> No tardes.

El rubio fue directo a la cocina… Momentos después…

**Sam.** Listo, la preparé tal como te gusta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Sammy.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Tómatela rápido, anda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la latina comenzara a sentirse cansada y muy ebria.

**Sam.** Te sientes bien?  
><strong>S.<strong> No Sammy, creo que me pasé de copas.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Ven vamos a que descanses.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, háblale a Quinn, ya me quiero ir.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Solo necesitas recostarte un rato, ven vamos a la recámara de Mike.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay.

Mientras tanto Quinn y Karofsky platicaban.

**K.** Sam y Santana juntos otra vez?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno al menos no es Puck, por cierto dónde se metió?  
><strong>K. <strong>Ha de estar en la cocina con sus negocios.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, típico de él.  
><strong>K.<strong> Voy por otra bebida, quieres una?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, gracias.

Karofsky entró a la cocina y se encontró con Azimio, vendiendo.

**A.** Hey tú, deberías de estar ayudándome.  
><strong>K.<strong> Pensé que Puck estaba aquí.  
><strong>A.<strong> No hermano, Puck en estos momentos la ha de estar pasando bomba con Santana.  
><strong>K.<strong> Por qué dices eso?  
><strong>A.<strong> Jajajaja nuestro jefe le ordenó a Evans echar un ingrediente extra a las bebidas de la chica, para así poder hacer con ella lo que se le antoje.  
><strong>K.<strong> Puck mandó drogar a Santana?  
><strong>A. <strong>Shhh no hables tan fuerte, pero sí, eso hizo Puck.  
><strong>K. <strong>Ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>A. <strong>No, ayúdame a vender.  
><strong>K. <strong>Necesito ir al baño.

Mientras tanto en la recámara de Mike, el rubio recostó a una Santana casi inconsciente en la cama del chico.

**Sam.** Oh Santana (mirada triste)  
><strong>P.<strong> Listo?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Sí. (nervioso)  
><strong>P.<strong> Lárgate, de lo que sigue me encargo yo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> No la lastimes mucho por favor, ella…  
><strong>P.<strong> Te dije que te largaras! Ah ten esto (aventándole una bolsita) Para que veas que no soy tan malo, te regalo esas "vitaminas"  
><strong>Sam. <strong>Gracias (gran sonrisa)

El rubio salió de la habitación, entonces Puck fue a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

**P.** No quisiste por las buenas Santana… es una lástima (quitándose la chaqueta)

En la planta baja Quinn notó que Sam bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y salió de la casa, supuso que había tenido una discusión con Santana, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

**K.** Quinn!, Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>K. <strong>Azimio me acaba de decir que Puck le ordenó a Sam que drogara a Santana para aprovecharse de ella!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quéeee?  
><strong>K. <strong>La va a violar Quinn, Puck la va a violar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, no, eso no.

Los chicos subieron corriendo las escaleras, abrieron todas las puertas de las habitaciones, en varias encontraron a otras parejas, pero de la latina ni sus luces.

Quinn trató de abrir una puerta, pero estaba con seguro.

**Q.** Aquí están, maldita sea, por qué no traje mis ganzúas…. David, tira la puerta.  
><strong>K. <strong>Quinn, no puedo, Puck me matará.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo hará si no te ve, solo tírala y corre.

El chico no sabía qué hacer.

**Q.** Te lo suplico. (muy angustiada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Está bien, hazte a un lado.

El chico pateó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que de inmediato se abrió, Quinn entró a la habitación, encontrando a Puck sobre Santana medio desnuda a punto de penetrarla.

**Q.** Aléjate de ella.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn, qué haces aquí? (subiéndose los pantalones)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te dije que alejarás de ella.  
><strong>P. <strong>Este no es tu asunto Fabray, lárgate.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No!  
><strong>P. <strong>Mira Quinn he sido muy paciente contigo, pero todo tiene un límite, si no te vas por las buenas, te iras por las malas.

La chica sacó su inseparable navaja.

**Q.** Inténtame sacar de la habitación.  
><strong>P. <strong>Baja eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me hagas hacer una tontería peor de la que estuviste a punto de hacer tu.  
><strong>P. <strong>No serías capaz.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Desafíame.  
><strong>P.<strong> Por qué la defiendes? Tú la odias… acaso? Te enamoraste de ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Puck, simplemente no voy a permitir que le hagas algo tan bajo como lo que pretendías, bien sabes que eso es espantoso.  
><strong>P. <strong>Te dije que sería por las buenas o por las malas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por las malas es horrible, quieres que ella te odie para siempre? Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en la cárcel?  
><strong>P. <strong>Por ella bien valdría la pena.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues mientras yo sea su hermana eso no va a pasar.  
><strong>P. <strong>Quinn por última vez te lo pido, vete de aquí y ocúpate de tus asuntos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana es mi asunto.  
><strong>P. <strong>Me estas traicionando Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, estoy impidiendo que cometas una locura, Puck te adoro, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase.  
><strong>P.<strong> Entonces decídete o tu hermana o yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck…  
><strong>P. <strong>Ja… dijiste que ninguna mujer nos separaría… que iluso fui al creerte.

_**Flashback.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>P. <strong>__Maldita sea, maldita sea, estoy temblando y creo que me oriné.__**  
>Q<strong>__. Ya Puckerman, tranquilízate pareces un niñito de 6 años.  
><em>_**P**__. Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que hiciste?  
><em>_**Q**__. Hicimos…. Además se lo merecía y lo sabes.  
><em>_**P**__. Lo que sea, cielos! (manos sobre el rostro)  
><em>_**Q**__. Ya bájate es mejor que empecemos a caminar antes de que den con lo que quedó de esta cosa.  
><em>_**P.**__ Necesito un trago, saca la botella de tu mochila.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Ten.  
><em>  
><em>Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.<br>_  
><em><strong>P<strong>__. Te das cuenta Quinn? Esto nos ha unido aún más.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Si Puck y no saldrá de aquí, entendido?  
><em>_**P.**__ No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene divulgarlo.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Somos inseparables Puck, eres mi mejor amigo.  
><em>_**P.**__ Cierto, solamente una mujer nos podría separar.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Jajajaja no seas tonto, eso no va a pasar, ninguna mujer nos va a separar, tengo a Belle, ella me ama, nos casaremos y tú serás nuestro padrino de bodas.  
><em>_**P.**__ Cuenta con ello Quinnie, ahora es mejor que empecemos a correr.  
><em>_**Q**__. Jajajajaja pues a correr se ha dicho.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Fin del flashback.<br>**_  
><strong>P.<strong> Nuestra amistad ha terminado, estás fuera del negocio, ni se te ocurra acercarte al lugar prohibido y prepárate para mi venganza, esto no se va a quedar así.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Serías capaz de hacerme daño?  
><strong>P.<strong> No tienes ni la menor idea.

El chico tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, Quinn estaba destrozada, su mejor amigo de toda la vida había terminado con su amistad, con un enorme nudo en la garganta procedió a vestir a Santana quien estaba completamente inconsciente.

Momentos después…

**K.** Pudiste evitarlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, llegamos a tiempo, Puck te vio?  
><strong>K. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me ayudarías a llevarla al auto?  
><strong>K.<strong> Claro.

Quinn y David bajaron a Santana, Brittany se les acercó preguntando qué pasaba, la chica de ojos verdes solamente le dijo que se le habían pasado las copas a la latina y que la llevaría a casa, Karofsky las siguió hasta su casa para ayudar a la rubia a subirla a la habitación, fueron muy sigilosos para evitar despertar a los padres de la morena.

**Q.** Gracias por todo David.  
><strong>K. <strong>Siempre podrás contar conmigo Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es bueno saberlo.  
><strong>K. <strong>Nos vemos el lunes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mil gracias otra vez.

El chico salió de la casa, entonces Quinn desvistió a la latina para ponerle su pijama, fue por la de ella y luego regresó a la habitación de Santana para acurrucarse junto a ella.

**Q.** A ella no pude protegerla como debía, pero te prometo que contigo si lo haré, mientras viva en esta casa, nadie te hará daño Santana, absolutamente nadie, o me van a conocer.

La rubia lloró y abrazó a la latina hasta quedarse dormida, tenía la esperanza de que las palabras de su amigo no fueran una amenaza real, pronto descubriría si eran ciertas o no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puck no es una perita en dulce pero Quinn tampoco lo es, ya lo verán.<strong>_

_**Sandra: Agradezco tu comentario y si los pido para poder actualizar más pronto es porque así me siento más motivada para escribir, no lo tomes como un chantaje porque no quiero que lo vean así, todos los lectores están en su derecho de dejar un comentario o no, así como también de leer esta historia o no, pero resulta que a mi me hace feliz muchos comentarios de los capítulos, lo siento, así soy yo.**_

_**Para el Guest que dice que mis historias si son iguales porque en todas Santana se mete con muchos... sin ánimo de ofender, los gringos tienen esa fama, aquí ella es una adolescente y muchos adolescentes llevan una vida sexualmente activa no solo con una persona, además solo se ha acostado con uno no con mil, Quinn no es adicta, ha probado drogas pero no se ha enganchado con ellas, así que lo sostengo, ella no es drogadicta, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**San: Bree tendrá un papel importante en la vida de Quinn... pero eso será más adelante.**_

_**No se molesten si les pido comentarios, please, gracias por leer.**_

_**En unas horas más nuevo capítulo de: TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_


	22. Ahora va la mía

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí en el anterior capítulo y también agradezco a quienes han defendido mi historia.**_

_**Este capítulo es... pues es distinto... a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22. Ahora va la mía.<br>**  
>Al día siguiente Quinn despertó de pésimo ánimo, se cercioró de que la latina estuviera respirando, entonces bajó a la cocina.<p>

**M.** Buenos días hija.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Maribel.**  
>M<strong>. Qué tal la resaca?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hay resaca.**  
>M<strong>. Y Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues… aun no despierta.  
><strong>M.<strong> Anoche no escuché cuando llegaron, llegué tan cansada del trabajo que caí rendida, espero que Santana no se haya embriagado demasiado.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No te preocupes Maribel, la estuve cuidando en todo momento.  
><strong>M.<strong> Que alivio es escucharte decir esto, ella no es tu responsabilidad pero aun así no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que estés al pendiente de ella, a pesar de que mi hija ha sido muy grosera contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es una manera de agradecerles el que se estén haciendo cargo de mí.  
><strong>M<strong>. Hija, sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada, tu eres parte de nuestra familia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es lindo escuchar eso.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ven acá Quinn. (abrazando a la chica)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y Frank?**  
>M<strong>. Hubo una emergencia en el hospital y le llamaron, iré al supermercado por la despensa, me acompañas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Preferiría quedarme aquí con Santana.**  
>M<strong>. Está bien hija, en el botiquín hay medicinas, algo me dice que tendrá una gran resaca.

Maribel se fue a hacer las compras, mientras tanto Quinn subió a la habitación de Santana con unos analgésicos y agua para cuando despertara.

Varios minutos después, la latina despertó.

**S.** Dios mío mi cabeza, mi cabeza.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tómate esto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué haces aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esperando que despertaras para darte esto (las pastillas) y hablar contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hablar? Quinn me siento fatal y tú quieres hablar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es muy necesario que me escuches.  
><strong>S. <strong>Okay pero espera a que me sienta mejor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me quedaré contigo.  
><strong>S. <strong>emmm está bien.

Cuando la latina se sintió mejor.

**S. **De qué quieres hablar conmigo?**  
>Q.<strong> Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?  
><strong>S. <strong>Nos acostamos? (asombrada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ufff.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… estaba bailando con Sam, luego me sentí muy ebria, fuimos a la habitación de Mike y… solo eso. (ceño fruncido)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado, pero tengo que hacerlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues qué hice?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu nada, anoche Sam por instrucciones de Puck puso droga en tu bebida, luego te llevó a la recámara de Mike para que Noah pudiera aprovecharse de ti, por fortuna llegué antes de que lo hiciera, Santana debes alejarte de Puckerman, él no es buena persona.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajajajajajajaja en serio Q? Pretendes que crea todo esto que me acabas de decir? Por dios Fabray, Sammy jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, anoche me pidió perdón por lo que me hizo, él me amó, no me haría daño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck lo obligó porque le debe dinero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, sé que eres una magnífica actriz, pero jamás creí que fueras una escritora, porque mira que lo que me acabas de decir es digno de una telenovela.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás mentiría acerca de eso, Puck estuvo a punto de violarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay por favor!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, que no te sientes rara? Estoy segura que el tipo de resaca que tienes ahora no es como las anteriores y eso es por la droga que te puso Sam, te juro que Puck trató de violarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te creo, él está obsesionado conmigo eso lo sé, pero de eso a que tratara de violarme hay un enorme abismo y sobre la resaca, es porque tomé demasiado, sabes lo que creo? Que estás inventando todas estas patrañas porque estás muy celosa de que ahora yo esté pasando más tiempo con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no es verdad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que sí, estás muy celosa y enojada porque decidí terminar nuestro trato, ardes de celos de solo pensar que alguien más me pueda tocar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No se trata de lo que tuvimos, Santana eso es otra cosa, te estoy diciendo la verdad, por qué no me crees?  
><strong>S. <strong>Porque no confío en ti, no sé quién eres, acaso tienes algún testigo?

Quinn no podía decir que David la había ayudado, ya que pondría en riesgo al chico, así que no respondió.

**S. **Lo suponía, por eso sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad, te la pasas mintiendo, hiciste que te diera mi virginidad y no significó nada para ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien sabes que si significó mucho para mí.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te creo y es mejor que dejes de inventar cosas acerca de Sam y Puck, ellos no serían capaces de hacerme daño, ellos no son como tú.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo nunca te haría daño, ya no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si como no, vete de mi habitación no quiero verte.

La rubia se sorprendió bastante por el hecho de que la latina no le creyera, al no tener pruebas que respaldaran su versión, decidió salir de la habitación y simplemente estar al pendiente de la chica, ella no permitiría por nada del mundo que su ex amigo tratara de hacerle daño otra vez a la morena.

El resto del día las chicas la pasaron en casa, Santana se sintió mucho mejor luego de probar bocado, Maribel las invitó al cine, pero entre las chicas no hubo contacto alguno.

El domingo Brittany fue a casa de los López, al verla ahí Quinn se sintió cómoda para poder salir a su lugar en el parque ya que la latina no estaría sola.

Santana le contó todo a la rubia de ojos azules.

**S. **Puedes creer todo lo que esa tipa inventó?  
><strong>B. <strong>No sé.  
><strong>S. <strong>Britt, es una mentira.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pues lo que dice suena convincente.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no, Brittany, Sam no sería capaz de hacerme eso, además él me dijo que ya no se droga.  
><strong>B. <strong>Una cosa es que lo diga y otra que no lo haga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Te vas a poner de parte de Quinn?  
><strong>B. <strong>Solo le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay por dios, no sé qué le ha dado a ti y a mis padres esa tipa que la adoran.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn es una buena amiga y tu hermana, deberías de confiar en ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>La conozco apenas hace un año, a Sammy de toda la vida, a ver dime, acaso tu viste algo raro esa anoche?  
><strong>B. <strong>Pues no… estabas muy ebria pero… yo también, así que no recuerdo mucho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ella miente, lo sé y mañana lo comprobaré en cuanto le pregunte a Sam.

El lunes las chicas como de costumbre se fueron a la escuela en el auto de la latina, Santana siguió ignorando a Quinn, así que en cuanto llegaron a la preparatoria, ella se fue en busca de su ex novio.

Cuando lo encontró.

**S. **Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Hey Santana… cómo estás? (mirándola preocupado)  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien gracias.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. En serio? Es decir que bueno.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sam, Quinn me dijo algo muy grave sobre ti y Puck y quiero que me digas si es verdad.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Qué te dijo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que Puck te mandó a ponerme drogas en mis bebidas para que luego él, pudiera violarme, es verdad eso?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Claro que no (muy nervioso) Yo no te haría algo así jamás.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sabía, esa perra es una mentirosa, gracias por aclarármelo Sammy, eres un lindo (besando su mejilla)

Luego de eso, como rayo el rubio fue al lugar prohibido.

**Sam.** Puck, hay problemas, Quinn le dijo todo a Santana que tu tratas… Un momento, no estuviste con ella?  
><strong>P.<strong> No, Fabray llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Gracias Dios (susurrando)  
><strong>P.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Que estoy muy nervioso, si Quinn lo sabe entonces es posible que se lo diga al papá de Santana, Frank es alguien con mucho dinero y nos puede refundir en la cárcel.  
><strong>P.<strong> Escúchame Evans, no te preocupes por eso, además no hice a Santana mía, así que no hay pruebas de nada, tranquilízate, yo me ocupo de Quinn, haré que cierra la boca y tú me vas ayudar con eso.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Puck ya no me quiero meter en problemas.  
><strong>P.<strong> No seas cobarde Evans, es eso, pagarme o… (golpeando su puño con su otra palma)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Está bien, te ayudaré.

Puck sacó su celular y llamó a David y Azimio, más tarde los chicos llegaron.

**P.** Mi venganza contra Fabray será perfecta, irá de menos a más, ella se lamentará mucho por haberme traicionado, así que vayan y hagan lo que les pedí.

David estaba muy incómodo en hacer lo que Puck les ordenó, pero tenía que seguir en el negocio para poderle pagar a Quinn el dinero que le prestó, así que no tuvo de otra más que obedecer a su jefe.

En los pasillos de McKinley.

**B.** Quinn, podemos hablar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro Britt.  
><strong>B. <strong>Santana me contó lo que sucedió en la fiesta, es verdad Q?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que es verdad, Puck intentó violarla, yo no inventaría algo tan grave, pero ella no me cree.  
><strong>B. <strong>Es que es increíble de creer que Sam se haya prestado a eso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Britt él consume drogas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Lo sé… pero…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le debe mucho dinero a Puck, por eso hizo eso.  
><strong>B. <strong>Dios mío.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por favor Britt, no dejes a solas a Santana con Puckerman, ella no me dejará estar a su lado mucho tiempo, pero a ti si te lo permitirá, él puede intentar eso otra vez y tal vez se salga con la suya si no vigilamos a Santana.  
><strong>B.<strong> No te preocupes, seré la sombra de Sanny.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestarle a su amiga, sintió un golpe helado sobre su rostro, los ojos le ardían horrible, se trataba de un slushie que Azimio le había arrojado.

**Az**. Jajajajaja dime Fabray, te gustó el sabor?  
><strong>B. <strong>Son unos idiotas!  
><strong>Az<strong>. Jajajajja.  
><strong>B. <strong>Ven Quinnie, vamos al baño.

En el baño Brittany ayudó a limpiarse a la chica de ojos verdes.

**B.** Aún te arden los ojos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, esto se siente horrible.  
><strong>B. <strong>Por qué hicieron eso? Son tus amigos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ellos no son mis amigos, son peleles de Puck, él dijo que se vengaría de mi por evitar que saciara sus bajos instintos con Santana y lo está cumpliendo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Cielos.

Los siguientes días los ataques contra Quinn continuaron, no había un día en que no recibiera un slushie, pero ella tenía que aguantar.

**K.** Quinn, estoy harto de lo que me obliga hacerte Puck.  
><strong>Q.<strong> David, necesito que sigas junto a él, así podré saber si planea algo contra Santana.  
><strong>K. <strong>Pero es tan horrible lo que te hace.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estoy bien, de verdad.  
><strong>K. <strong>Okay, seguiré con él solo porque tú me lo pides.

En los pasillos.

**S.** Me pregunto, qué sabor de slushie le falta a Fabray por recibir? Jajajaja.  
><strong>B.<strong> Por qué te burlas de lo que le está pasando a Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Porque se lo merece por mentirosa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Con todo lo que le están haciendo aun sigues creyendo que te mintió? Es obvio que Puckerman se está desquitando con ella por no dejar que te violara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que hablé con Sam y me dijo que él no hizo nada.  
><strong>B.<strong> Insisto, no entiendo por qué disfrutas tanto lo que le hacen esos chicos a Quinn, pareciera como si tú también te estuvieras desquitando de ella al no impedir lo que le hacen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y cómo podría impedir eso?  
><strong>B.<strong> Hablando con el idiota ese, pero sé que no lo harás porque disfrutas ver a Quinn sufrir, por qué lo haces? Acaso te rechazó?

La latina no dijo nada.  
><strong><br>B.** Claaaaro, fue eso, ella te rechazó por eso estás tan enojada con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no es verdad, yo terminé lo que teníamos y nada más.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si como no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Para que veas que yo no tengo nada en contra de Quinn, iré a hablar con Noah para pedirle que deje de molestarla.

Santana fue al lugar prohibido.

**P.** Hey preciosa, a qué debo tu visita a mi lugar? Hace días que no me diriges la palabra.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo quiero saber una cosa, trataste o no de violarme?  
><strong>P.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y por qué estás haciéndole todo eso a Q?  
><strong>P.<strong> Porque ella me traicionó inventando algo como eso solo para alejarme de ti, que no ves? Es obvio que quiere algo más contigo, me dijo que tu serías de ella y lo logró, obtuvo tu virginidad, me imagino que desde ese día ella ha querido volverse a acostar contigo.

Santana notó que el chico no sabía que ella y Quinn lo habían estado haciendo por meses luego de eso, pero no dijo nada.

**S.** Sería bueno que dejaras de tratarla así.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo haré, con la condición de que salgas conmigo a una cita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay, pasa por mi hoy a las 8.  
><strong>P.<strong> Genial.

Puck llamó de inmediato a Azimio para cancelar lo planeado de ese día contra Quinn.

**Az.** Hermano, ya lo hice.  
><strong>P. <strong>Idiota.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Tú me dijiste que pusiera eso, ya es tarde.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pues ya que.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria, Quinn y Bree iban en dirección al casillero de la rubia, los murmullos y las miradas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron al frente del casillero de la rubia, ésta se quedó helada, sobre su casillero estaba escrita con letras rojas muy grandes la palabra "DIKE".

**Q.** No puede ser.

Los estudiantes empezaron a burlarse de ella, a lo lejos Brittany y Santana charlaban, Tina se les acercó.

**T. **Chicas, escribieron algo muy horrible en el casillero de Quinn.  
><strong>B. <strong>Qué?  
><strong>T. <strong>Pusieron "Dike" acaso Quinn es lesbiana?

Las porristas intercambiaron miradas, la chica asiática interpretó su silencio.

**T.** Los demás alumnos se están burlando de ella.

La chica de ojos azules caminó en dirección al casillero de Quinn.

**S. **A dónde vas?  
><strong>B. <strong>A ayudar a Quinn, ella es mi amiga.  
><strong>T. <strong>También mía, yo voy contigo.

La latina sintió una gran rabia, fue directamente a buscar a Puckerman.

**Br.** Ya casi se quita Quinn, solo tengo que hacerlo con más fuerza.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Déjalo así Bree, ya todo mundo lo sabe, no tiene caso borrarlo.  
><strong>B. <strong>Quinn! (abrazando a la rubia)  
><strong>T. <strong>Necesitamos disolvente iré por él a la conserjería.  
><strong>B. <strong>Fue Puck verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, solo él, Santana y ustedes dos sabían de mi orientación.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Qué le pasa a ese idiota?**  
>B.<strong> Es por lo de Santana, cierto?**  
>Q.<strong> Él dijo que se vengaría, lo está cumpliendo.  
><strong>B. <strong>Maldito.

En el lugar prohibido.

**S. **Olvídate de la cita, te dije que dejaras en paz a Quinn y no lo cumpliste.  
><strong>P. <strong>Lo que pasa es que…  
><strong>S. <strong>Olvídalo, yo no saldré contigo, estoy pensando que lo que me dijo Quinn sobre ti es verdad.  
><strong>P. <strong>Ya te dije que no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues ya no sé qué creer.

Santana se alejó.

**P. **Maldita Fabray, sigues dándome problemas, pero con lo que te haré, ahora si no te van a quedar ganas de seguir diciéndole a Santana que traté de violarla.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de limpiar el casillero de Quinn.

**B. **Te sientes mejor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que sí.  
><strong>T. <strong>Quinn sabes que puedes contar con nosotras en todo.**  
>Q.<strong> Gracias Tina.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eres nuestra amiga, no lo olvides.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo haré Britt… necesito tomar aire, voy al campo de futbol.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Yo te acompaño.

Las chicas fueron al campo, estando ahí la rubia se quebró, no pudo más y se soltó a llorar.

**Br**. Tranquila Quinn (abrazándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sabes lo que me duele el saber que Puck realmente ha dejado de ser mi amigo, no me importa que todo el mundo sepa lo que soy, lo que me duele es que él lo haya divulgado, no tenía derecho.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Eso quiere decir que no era tu amigo como lo pensabas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mi madre no hubiera muerto, si Belle no estuviera internada, yo sería tan feliz, nunca habría tenido que venir a Lima, mi vida hubiera sido casi perfecta, no sabes cómo las extraño.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Llámala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No puedo, lo he intentado varias veces pero tiene las llamadas prohibidas.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pues intenta llamar otra vez al lugar donde está, no conoces a nadie ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Leslie… ella es una enfermera que trabaja ahí.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Tienes su número? Llámala, tal vez te puedas comunicar con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, lo intentaré.

Quinn marcó al número luego de varios timbrazos, contestaron.

**Q.** Leslie?  
><strong>L. <strong>Si, quién es?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy Quinn.  
><strong>L. <strong>Ohhh Quinn, cómo estás?**  
>Q.<strong> Bien gracias, Leslie, necesito hablar con Belle… por favor.  
><strong>L. <strong>Quinn conoces las reglas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos Leslie, solo necesito escucharla aunque sea unos segundos, te lo suplico.  
><strong>L<strong>. Quinn la última vez que intentaste tener contacto con ella Belle se puso mal, recuérdalo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esta vez trataré de estar tranquila, por favor, comunícame con ella.  
><strong>L. <strong>Dame unos minutos, si puedo distraer a mis compañeros te llamaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.

Terminó la llamada.

**Br**. Y bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo intentará. (sollozando)  
><strong>Br<strong>. Que bueno… cómo conociste a Belle?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fue una tarde, Puck y su familia estaban mudándose de casa, yo les ayudaba, estaba bajando una caja cuando la vi en la acera, desde ese momento me enamoré de ella.

_**Flashback.  
><strong>__  
><em>_**P.**__ Ten cuidado Quinn, ya tiraste esa caja con las figuritas de porcelana de mamá.__**  
>Q.<strong>__ Eeeemmm yo ehhh, lo siento.  
><em>_**P.**__ Qué te pasa?__**  
>Q<strong>__. Nada yo…__**  
>P<strong>__. Dame acá._

_Puck entró a la casa._

_**Be.**__ Hola, así que ustedes son mis nuevos vecinos.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Emmm pues eeeh mmmm, solo él chico que acaba de entrar a la casa, su madre y su hermana, yo solo les estoy ayudando con la mudanza.  
><em>_**Be**__. Mmmm es una lástima pensé que por fin tendría una hermosa vecina.__**  
>Q.<strong>__ Jejejejeje (nerviosa)  
><em>_**Be**__. Mi nombre es Belle.__**  
>Q.<strong>__ Yo soy Quinn.  
><em>_**Be.**__ Qué lindo nombre, como tú.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Jejejeje gracias.  
><em>_**Be.**__ Déjame ayudarte con las cajas.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Gracias, otra vez._

_**Fin de Flashback.  
><strong>_  
><strong>Q<strong>. Al tomar la caja, Belle rozó su mano con la mía, sentí que la electricidad corría a través de todo mi cuerpo, por fin entendí el por qué no me pude enamorar de Puck y era porque me gustaban las mujeres, Belle me lo aclaró por completo. Empecé a visitar con más frecuencia a Puck, ponía como pretexto nuestros negocios para ir a su casa, pero la verdad es que lo hacía para ver a Belle, cada día me sentía más cómoda al hablar con ella, luego me confesó que era lesbiana, sentí como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima porque eso quería decir que había alguien más como yo.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y cómo empezó su noviazgo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fue de lo más natural, un día salimos a andar en bicicleta, a Belle le encantaba la naturaleza, llegamos a un parque, nos sentamos a descansar en el pasto, entonces decidí dar el primer paso y rocé mis dedos con los de ella, luego los entrelazamos.

_**Flashback.  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Q.**__ Este lugar es tan tranquilo.  
><em>_**Be.**__ Aquí vengo cuando me siento triste.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Triste? Por qué triste?  
><em>_**Be.**__ No lo sé, a veces me pasa, de la nada me pongo triste.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Mmmm me gustaría ayudarte a no sentirte así.  
><em>_**Be.**__ Eso sería bueno.  
><em>_**Q. **__Belle…  
><em>

_Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, me acerqué a ella y la besé, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y fue simplemente mágico, como si nada existiera en el mundo más que ella y yo, Belle me correspondió y continuamos besándonos por mucho tiempo, luego le hice la pregunta._

_**Q.**__ Belle, desde que te conocí me tienes como tonta, me gustas mucho y sé que te quiero para siempre en mi vida.  
><em>_**Be**__. Estás hablando en serio?  
><em>_**Q.**__ Si… te gustaría ser mi novia?  
><em>_**Be.**__ Por fin! Jajaja claro que quiero ser tu novia, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.  
><em>_**Q.**__ No sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
><em>_**Be**__. Y tú a mi Quinn…. Te amo.  
><em>_**Q.**__ Te amo Belle, para siempre._

_**Fin del Flashback.  
><strong>_  
><strong>Br.<strong> Eso fue tan lindo.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo sé, Belle es única, todos los días…

El celular de Quinn empezó a sonar.

**Q. **Dios mio es Leslie.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Contéstale.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Si?  
><strong>L. <strong>Quinn solo unos segundos ok?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Voy a poder hablar con ella? (muy emocionada)  
><strong>L. <strong>Si, te la pasaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Belle? Mi amor soy Quinn, cómo estás?  
><strong>Be<strong>. Quinn?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ohhh dios mío, si mi amor soy yo, te extraño tanto.  
><strong>Be<strong>. Yo… yo también.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te estás recuperando mi amor?  
><strong>Be.<strong> No… no lo sé.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Amor recuerda que me lo prometiste.  
><strong>Be<strong>. Es… difícil Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Amor, tienes que hacerlo, te prometí que iría por ti para irnos lejos y vivir juntas.  
><strong>Be.<strong> Quiero… estar contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también mi amor, yo también (llorando) Ya pronto lo estaremos, solo necesito que te recuperes, lo harás?  
><strong>Be<strong>. Si… Te amo Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Te amo Belle, para siempre, no lo olvides.  
><strong>Be<strong>. Te… te esperaré.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Iré por ti falta poco, te lo prometo, te amo mi amor.  
><strong>Be<strong>. Te amo.  
><strong>L. <strong>Quinn es todo, lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Leslie, nunca podré pagarte lo que acabas de hacer por Belle y por mí, eres una gran amiga, sigue cuidando de ella, por favor.  
><strong>L. <strong>Lo haré.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** La escuché Bree, escuché a Belle, ella me sigue amando. (muy emocionada)  
><strong>Br.<strong> Eres una gran chica, claro que lo hace.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Tengo que aguantar, en cuanto cumpla 18 y salga de Lima iré por ella.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Verás que sí.

Más tarde en casa de los López.

S**. **Hey, estuve esperándote pero nunca apareciste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo con Bree.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya es tu novia?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No digas tonterías.  
><strong>S. <strong>No tendría nada de malo, además ahora ya toda la preparatoria sabe de tus inclinaciones.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Exacto no tendría nada de malo, pero Bree es solo mi amiga.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es bueno que solo sea eso, ella es una puta no lo olvides.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tu una perra.  
><strong>S. <strong>Oye!

La rubia se encerró en su habitación, tomó su relicario y empezó a llorar, pero se trataban de lágrimas de felicidad al recordar su conversación con Belle.

Al siguiente día en el lugar prohibido.

**P. **Eres un cobarde Sam.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Entiende Puck, eso es horrible.  
><strong>P.<strong> Solo será un susto.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Pero puedo tocarla?  
><strong>P. <strong>Si pero recuerda, solo un susto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Bree se la pasa con ella todo el tiempo.  
><strong>P.<strong> Yo me ocupo de Bree.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Es mejor que le digan a David, yo…  
><strong>P. <strong>Ese idiota se ha vuelto una niñita últimamente.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Pero si sería bueno que nos ayudara.  
><strong>P.<strong> Ok díganle pero solo hasta que vayan a hacer eso, no quiero que la prevenga.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Hecho.**  
>P. <strong>Y recuerden, solo un susto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Necesito "algo" para darme valor.  
><strong>P<strong>. Ten.

Ese día las chicas estaban en la práctica de porristas de la tarde, cuando terminaron Bree y Quinn se dirigían al estacionamiento, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido, entonces Sam se acercó a las chicas.

**Sam.** Hey Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué quieres?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Puedo hablar contigo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Es sobre lo que sucedió con Santana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Vamos sólo será un momento.**  
>Q.<strong> Ok, Bree ahora vuelvo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Está bien.

Los rubios se fueron alejando, Bree los veía en eso…

**P.** Hey Bree, puedes hablar contigo?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pasa algo?  
><strong>P.<strong> No solo quiero disculparme contigo.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Mmmm?

Mientras tanto Azimio y David.

**K. **A dónde vamos?  
><strong>Az<strong>. A por fin callarle la boca a Quinn.  
><strong>K. <strong>No entiendo.

Azimio le explicó el plan a David quien se sorprendió bastante, de inmediato le mandó mensajes tanto a Quinn como a Bree para avisarles, rogaba al cielo porque lo leyeran antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Sam llevó a un lugar muy alejado a Quinn.

**Q.** Por qué me traes aquí para hablar de lo de Santana?  
><strong>Sam<strong>. Ahora verás.

David y Azimio llegaron.

**Az.** Fabray, Fabray, así que sigues dándole problemas a Puckerman.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué hacen aquí?  
><strong>Az.<strong> Solo venimos a darte un mensaje de nuestro jefe.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sam, qué pasa?  
><strong>Az<strong>. Sujétala Evans.

Sam tomó a Quinn de los brazos y la acorraló a la pared.

**Az.** Es una lástima que seas una lesbiana, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a componer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué haces?

El chico se acercó a Quinn y comenzó a tocarla por todos lados.

**Q.** Suéltame, noooo.  
><strong>Az.<strong> Estás hermosa, eres un desperdicio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Suéltame no me hagas daño.  
><strong>Az<strong>. No te haré daño, al contrario me agradecerás lo que te haré, relájate.

Azimio empezó a desabrochar su cinturón.

**Q.** No por favor, noooo.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Jajajaja Quinn Fabray suplicando?  
><strong>Az.<strong> Voltéala Evans, sujétala bien, luego de terminar con ella puedes hacerlo tú también.  
><strong>Sam<strong>. En serio?  
><strong>K.<strong> Hey chicos es solo un susto, Puck dijo que solo un susto.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Me vale lo que diga Puck, yo no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Maldito asqueroso suéltameeeeee (llorando)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sin tu navaja no eres muy valiente o sí?

Cuando Azimio estaba a punto de bajarle sus shorts del uniforme a Quinn…

**K.** Que la sueltes.!

David, tomó del hombro a Azimio para separarlo de Quinn, el chico de color se fue a los golpes con él.

Por un momento Sam se distrajo al ver eso y ya no aplicó tanta fuerza en el agarre que tenía contra Quinn, así que ella se pudo dar la vuelta.

**Sam**. Qué demonios?

Cuando Sam estaba a punto de volverla a tomar, Quinn le dio un fuerte cabezazo justo en su nariz.

**Sam.** Aahhhhh maldita, mi nariz, mi nariz, me la rompiste.

Mientras el chico llevaba sus manos a la nariz, la rubia le dio una gran patada en sus testículos, eso lo hizo caer de inmediato ante el dolor, Quinn aprovechó para sacar su navaja de la mochila.

Azimio estaba dándole una paliza a David, lo dejó ahí tirado y regresó a buscar a Quinn.

**Az.** Tu salvador esta inconsciente… no tienes escapatoria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajjajajaja ah no?

Quinn sacó su navaja y amenazó al chico de color.

**Az**. Hey,Hey, tranquila, no te iba a hacer nada, Puck solo nos mandó a darte un susto. (alejándose)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Contra la pared y las manos a la altura de tu rostro.

El chico obedeció.

**Az**. Vamos Quinn, somos amigos, era solamente una broma, yo jamás sería capaz de tocarte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, por supuesto que no me tocarás en tu vida. (enorme sonrisa)

La rubia tomó la navaja con el puño y con todas su fuerzas apuñaló la palma de la mano izquierda de Azimio.

**Az**. Ahhhhhh mi mano, mi mano, qué hiciste maldita, mi manoooo

El chico de color se hincó por el dolor, estando ahí…

**Q.** A mí nadie me vuelve a hacer daño, no te conviene decir ni una sola palabra de esto si no quieres que te arranque la mano, ah y dile a Puck que ahora va la mía.

Quinn dio una fuerte patada al rostro del chico que de inmediato se desmayó.

**Q.** David, estás bien?  
><strong>K. <strong>Perdóname Quinn, no pude ayudarte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que lo hiciste… ven vamos te ayudo a pararte.  
><strong>K.<strong> No podía permitir que te hicieran eso, no podía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias al cielo estabas aquí si no esos dos me hubieran hecho todo lo que quisieran.

Los chicos se fueron alejando de ese lugar rumbo al estacionamiento, en camino venía Bree corriendo muy asustada.

**Br.** Dios mio, dios mio, acabo de leer tu mensaje David, qué pasó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Puck mandó a Azimio a violarme, gracias a David eso no sucedió  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pero qué tiene Puck en la cabeza? Está loco.  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo no iba a permitir que te hicieran nada Quinn…. Soy producto de una violación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>K. <strong>Mis padres en realidad son mis abuelos, a mi hermana la violaron cuando tenía 15 años, ella es mi madre, desde entonces ella ha sufrido horrible, no perdí la mercancía, ella la encontró y la tomó para tratar de suicidarse, por eso estuvo hospitalizada.

La rubia comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta que no supo más de ella, más tarde despertó en el auto de Bree.

**Br.** Quinn, estás bien?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sí, yo… sigo asustada.  
><strong>K. <strong>Puck tiene que pagar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo hará, me ocuparé de que pague por esto.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quiero ayudarte.  
><strong>K.<strong> Yo también.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo que haré será algo fuerte… no hay cámaras en la preparatoria o si?  
><strong>Br.<strong> No, Sue tomó el presupuesto destinado para eso y lo usó en las cheerios.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Perfecto.

La chica les contó su plan.

**K. **Cuenta conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bree?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Ese Puck ya no es del que me enamoré, estoy dentro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hagámoslo.

Esa noche Quinn la pasó llorando, estaba destrozada por lo que su amigo le había hecho, era lo peor que alguien le podría hacer, pero ella se había prometido vengarse de todas las personas que le hicieran daño y ahora era el turno de Puck.

El día siguiente tanto Azimio como Sam llegaron con sus heridas.

**S. **Sammy qué te pasó?  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Fue en la práctica de futbol.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Sí.

Más tarde en el lugar prohibido.

**P.** Son unos idiotas, les dije que solo un susto.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Azimio quería más.  
><strong>Az.<strong> De haber sabido de lo que era capaz, no me habría acercado a ella, por su culpa estoy prácticamente fuera del equipo de futbol, gracias a dios no perdí mi mano.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> La hubieras visto cuando le hizo eso, parecía poseída.  
><strong>Az. <strong>Ella me dijo que te dijera que ahora va la de ella.**  
>P.<strong> Maldita sea.  
><strong>Az<strong>. Le tienes miedo a Quinn?  
><strong>P. <strong>Pues… no, claro no.  
><strong>Sam.<strong> Yo sí.

Todo trascurrió de manera "normal" Puck pensó que Quinn lo enfrentaría, pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, el director reunió a todos los alumnos en los pasillos junto a sus casilleros, entonces entraron varios policías.

**Dr.F.** Jóvenes, hubo una denuncia anónima sobre tráfico y posesión de drogas en esta preparatoria, procederemos a revisar todos los casilleros.

Los policías comenzaron su trabajo, cuando llegaron al casillero de Sam, sacaron un gran paquete.

**Sam**. Eso no es mío. (muy asustado)  
><strong>X.<strong> Todos dicen lo mismo.

Llegaron al casillero de Puck y Azimio, encontraron lo mismo.

**P.** Alguien lo puso ahí, juro que no es mío, no es mío.  
><strong>X.<strong> Vamos chico no te resistas.

Los 3 chicos fueron esposados, caminaron por los pasillos custodiados por los policías, cuando Puck pasó cerca de Quinn, la rubia con una sonrisa soberbia le dijo adiós con la mano.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo sucedido, Quinn se sentía satisfecha.

**S**. Tu hiciste eso verdad?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo? Claro que no hermanita (gran sonrisa)

La rubia pensaba mientras se fue alejando de Santana.  
><strong><br>Q**. Si Puck no valoró mi amistad y me pegó en lo que más me duele, entonces yo tampoco lo haré, ahora a ver quién se hace cargo de su madre y su hermanita jajajajaja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien? Estuvo pesado o no?<strong>_

_**The Walking dead me inspiró algo en este capítulo jejejeje.**_

_**Aclaración: Quinn no le hará nunca daño físico a Santana y tampoco creo que de ningun otro tipo...**_

_**Espero no haberles causado algún shock, en serio quiero que sea diferente, pero el amor estará, es promesa.**_

_**Comentarios por favor.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	23. Con una condición

**_Perdón por la larga espera, aún sigo enfermilla, a ver qué les parece el capítulo._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23. Con una condición.<br>**  
>Todos en la preparatoria estaban asombrados, la estrella principal del equipo de futbol, junto con los dos matones más temibles de la escuela, habían sido capturados por la policía, eso era muy grave.<p>

**K.** Espero que esos 3 no hablen.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No van a decir nada, crees que van a aceptar lo que hacían? Además no hay pruebas contra nosotros dos, no te preocupes David, eres de los míos y estas a salvo.  
><strong>K.<strong> Gracias Quinn.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Crees que le den mucho tiempo a Puck?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ni idea, pero él se lo buscó.  
><strong>K. <strong>Sigo sin poder creer que no se hayan dado cuenta a tiempo de que no había mercancía en el lugar prohibido.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con todo lo que pasó, ni cabeza tuvieron para eso. Bree, siento que hayas tenido que…  
><strong>Br<strong>. No te preocupes Quinn, lo tomé como mi despedida con Puck, como siempre luego de terminar se quedó profundamente dormido y pude hacer lo que me pediste.

_**Flashback.**  
><em>  
><strong>P.<strong> Oh nena, eso fue maravilloso.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Como siempre, no?  
><strong>P. <strong>Tienes razón… Lo necesitaba, he tenido problemas, el idiota de Azimio falló ayer en uno de los trabajos que le encargué.  
><strong>Br. <strong>Siempre es un idiota.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo sé…. Bree gracias por perdonarme por tratarte mal.  
><strong>Br<strong>. No te preocupes, está olvidado.  
><strong>P.<strong> Bien, dormiré un poco.

_En cuanto Puck se durmió, tomé su celular y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Azimio diciéndole:_

_"Azimio, necesito que mañana temprano vayas directo a tu casillero, dejé 3 paquetes con mercancía, uno para ti, uno para Evans al final me decidí por incluirlo en el negocio ya que no contamos más con Karofsky, lo dejas en su casillero, deja otro en el mío, nos vemos después del almuerzo en el lugar prohibido, por cierto borra de inmediato este mensaje de texto, sabes que no me gusta que haya pruebas de nada, ah y no me contestes, porque voy a ocuparme con una mujer, espero que haya quedado claro"_

_Luego de enviar el mensaje, borré rápidamente la conversación con Azimio, luego esperé a que Puck despertara, me despedí de él y fue todo._

**Fin del Flashback**

**K.** Y mientras tanto yo saqué la mercancía del lugar prohibido, usé los guantes que Quinn me dio, por fortuna yo jamás había tocado esos paquetes, así que mis huellas no estaban en ellos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esperé a que llegara David, nos metimos a la preparatoria por una ventana y con mis habilidades, pude abrir los casilleros de los idiotas esos.  
><strong>K.<strong> Luego le pagamos a un indigente para que hiciera una llamada anónima a la policía sobre la venta y consumo de drogas en la preparatoria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y colorín colorado, ahora esos 3 están tras las rejas.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Ojalá reciban lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues pobres de ellos.

El chisme seguía en toda la escuela, pero muchos de los alumnos se sintieron aliviados sin la presencia de Puck y Azimio en la preparatoria, para Quinn fue uno de los mejores días desde su llegada a Lima.

La práctica de las Cheerios se suspendió debido a que los profesores tuvieron una reunión de urgencia… En el campo de futbol.

**S.** Ahora si me vas a decir si tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dije que no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces quién más lo haría? Fue tu venganza por la manera en que Puck te estuvo tratando hace días.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Piensa lo que quieras.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Vámonos Quinn, no escuches más a esta tipa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú no te metas puta, sé que también estas que ardes de celos porque Puck está interesado en mí.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Mira imbécil, por supuesto que no estoy celosa, Puck es un miserable, por mí quédatelo para que por fin logre saciar sus bajos instintos contigo ya que no pudo hacerlo en casa de Mike, ooops pero ahora no lo podrá hacer porque está en la cárcel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Le contaste a esta zorra la gran mentira que inventaste Fabray? No me digas que se lo dijiste mientras se revolcaban?

De pronto la latina sintió un gran golpe en su mejilla, Bree la había abofeteado.

**S.** Qué te pasa estúpida? (sobando su mejilla)  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn es mi amiga, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha sufrido, todo por no permitir que ese idiota te violara, pero claro, como eres una imbécil, no te das cuenta de nada, tu mente está tan cerrada que no te permite ver las cosas con claridad, Quinn salvó tu pellejo, pudo haberte dejado sola pero no lo hizo, crees que me importa que insinúes que estoy con ella? Pues no, al contrario sería un honor que Quinn fuera mi novia, pero es mi mejor amiga y tú siempre serás solo una niña egocéntrica, caprichosa que cree que se merece la atención de todo el mundo por el simple hecho de ser la única chica con tetas falsas en la preparatoria.  
><strong>S<strong>. Retira lo que dijiste.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Nunca, eres muy superficial Santana, no tienes sentimientos y nunca los tendrás, vámonos Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Vámonos, te invito una enorme hamburguesa con muuucho tocino.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Mmm eso se escucha delicioso.

Las jóvenes porristas se alejaron, dejando a la latina con un fuerte dolor de mejilla y con su orgullo mallugado.

Ese día Quinn no llegó temprano a casa, así que Santana se dirigió a casa de Sam para tener noticias sobre su detención.

La sra. Evans estaba desconsolada, al entrar a la comisaría, a los chicos se les habían hecho exámenes médicos y Sam había dado positivo en drogas, el panorama no pintaba nada bien, los hermanitos del chico estaban asustados, su casa era un caos.

Quinn llegó a casa, notó que Santana no estaba ahí, de pronto, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero aun así contestó.

**Q.** Hola?  
><strong>X. <strong>Quinn… soy Vicky la madre de Noah.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ah… hola Vicky, cómo estás?  
><strong>V<strong>. Muy mal Quinn, mi hijo está detenido, lo acusan de posesión de drogas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, lo sé.**  
>V<strong>. Apenas pude hablar con él unos minutos, pero me dijo que te pidiera que fueras a hablar con él, sé que tú puedes ayudarlo Quinn, por favor, ven a la comisaría para que hables con mi hijo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo tengo que hablar con mis padres adoptivos, si ellos me lo permiten, iré.  
><strong>V.<strong> Está bien Quinn, muchas gracias.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** Por su puesto que no iré, que se pudra ese infeliz.

Los días continuaron, Quinn seguía recibiendo las llamadas de la madre de Puck, finalmente un día en la noche Santana bajó las escaleras llorando.

**S.** Mami, acaban de llevar a Sammy al reformatorio, te das cuenta? Se quedará ahí.  
><strong>M. <strong>Lo siento mucho hija, pero es culpable.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mami, sé que él tiene problemas con las drogas, pero eso que le encontraron no era de él, estoy segura.**  
>M<strong>. Ay mija.

Al día siguiente Santana convenció a su madre para que la llevara a ver a Sam, él no quiso verla, entonces pidió ver a Puck.

**P**. Hey Santana, no sabes que feliz me haces al visitarme.  
><strong>S<strong>. Por qué metiste en esto a Sam?  
><strong>P<strong>. Él solo era mi cliente, no sé cómo llegó toda esa droga a nuestros casilleros.  
><strong>S<strong>. Tienes idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?  
><strong>P<strong>. Quinn.  
><strong>S<strong>. Pero por qué haría eso?  
><strong>P<strong>. Para vengarse de mí, es obvio.  
><strong>S<strong>. Puck, trataste de violarme?  
><strong>P<strong>. Ya te dije que no.  
><strong>S<strong>. Entonces qué le hiciste a Quinn para que te haya puesto tras las rejas?  
><strong>P<strong>. No lo sé.  
><strong>S<strong>. Algo me dice que no me estás diciendo la verdad.  
><strong>P<strong>. Te la estoy diciendo… Santana puedes hacerme un favor y decirle a Quinn que me venga a ver? Sé que ella puede ayudarme, necesito salir de aquí para ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermana, mamá no puede sola con los gastos de la casa.  
><strong>S<strong>. Se lo diré pero no te aseguro que venga.  
><strong>P<strong>. Dile que recuerde a Watts.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ooook… se lo diré (frunciendo el ceño)

Esa tarde la morena esperó a que la chica de ojos verdes llegara a casa para hablar con ella.

**S**. Hey Quinn, fui a ver a Sam.  
><strong>Q<strong>. En serio? Qué tal está pasando sus vacaciones en la sombra?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que graciosa, no pude hablar con él.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pobrecita de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero lo hice con Puck, está muy angustiado por el futuro de su madre y su hermana.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me imagino.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues no iré.  
><strong>S<strong>. Él mencionó a alguien de nombre Watts… me dijo que lo recordaras.

La rubia sintió que la sangre le bajaba de golpe por todo su cuerpo.

**S**. Estás bien?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Irás a verlo?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No.

Quinn estuvo algo inquieta por la noche, así que decidió falsificar la firma de Maribel, en un documento donde la señora López le permitía ir sola al reformatorio a ver a su ex amigo.

Al día siguiente se escapó de la preparatoria y fue directo a ver a Puck.

**P.** Sabía que vendrías Fabray.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué quieres Puckerman?  
><strong>P. <strong>Que me saques de aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo por qué?  
><strong>P. <strong>Porque sé que tú fuiste quien me metió en este lugar y tú me vas a sacar, o de lo contrario confesaré lo que hicimos esa noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazlo, te recuerdo que no hay pruebas de nada y en dado caso que nos inculparan, a ti se te agregaría un delito más y no solo eso, Halo sabrá en menos de media hora la ubicación precisa de tu madre y tu hermana.  
><strong>P. <strong>Serías capaz de eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ponme a prueba.  
><strong>P. <strong>No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado al ponerme en este lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios mío pero que sinvergüenza eres Puckerman y lo que tu hiciste conmigo qué es? Acaso no es una enorme traición? Noah, te metiste con algo que sabes que me afecta mucho.  
><strong>P. <strong>Solo era un susto, pero Azimio se volvió loco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como sea, me hiciste daño y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar, por las buenas soy una excelente amiga, pero por las malas, ya me empezaste a conocer, así que si no quieres tener más problemas conmigo es mejor que cierres el hocico y te hagas a la idea de que te vas a quedar aquí un buen rato.  
><strong>P.<strong> Por favor Quinn, ayúdame, hazlo por mi mamá y mi hermana.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso hubieras pensado antes de haberme traicionado.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pero yo te ayudé a…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo salvé tu pellejo! Es una lástima que ya lo hayas olvidado.  
><strong>P. <strong>No lo he olvidado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro que lo hiciste, en fin me voy, allá afuera hay un hermoso sol y un clima perfecto, pásala super en tu nueva casa Puck, espero que no te den muchas palizas.  
><strong>P. <strong>Espera Quinn, no te vayas, ayúdame.

La rubia regresó a la preparatoria y les contó casi todo a sus amigos.

**K.** Lo vas a ayudar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, ellos van a pagar.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pero y si la madre de Puck sigue insistiendo en que lo ayudes?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues la ignoraré.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Cielos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bree, ya te estás arrepintiendo?  
><strong>Br<strong>. No es eso, él se lo merece, pero su madre y su hermana no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya veré que hago.

Y así fue, las siguientes semanas la madre de Puckerman continuó con las llamadas a Quinn pidiéndole que lo ayudara, ella no lo sabía pero la latina siguió visitándolo.

**S.** Quinn, en una semana será el juicio contra los chicos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tan pronto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si…. Puck me sigue pidiendo que te diga que lo ayudes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No sabía que lo veías.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuando voy a ver a Sam, lo veo a él… Sammy está destrozado.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué triste.  
><strong>S.<strong> No te burles Quinn.**  
>Q<strong>. Santana… acaso sigues enamorada de Sam o ya lo estás de Puckerman?  
><strong>S.<strong> De ninguno de los dos, no te negaré que por Sam siento un cariño especial, pero nada más y por Puck pues me da lástima su situación, es todo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues que triste también por ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, en serio ayúdalos, pídeme lo que quieras, me parte el corazón ver a los hermanitos de Sam tan tristes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo sé que sí, vamos pídeme lo que quieras, puedo seguir acostándome contigo si así lo quieres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja… mira tú.  
><strong>S. <strong>Vamos Quinn, ayúdalos.

Entonces la rubia dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**Q.** Los ayudaría solo con una condición.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cuál? La que sea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con la condición de que seas mi novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quéeee? Estás loca? Claro que no haré eso, en primera no soy lesbiana, en segunda eres mi hermana y en tercera nooooo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, entonces esos dos seguirán en la cárcel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero Quinn…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Piénsalo, te doy algunos días para que lo hagas.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que Santana jamás aceptaría ser su novia, así que simplemente se burló, le gustaba hacer enfurecer a la latina.

Al día siguiente le platicó eso a Bree.

**Br.** Ay que horror, tu novia de Santana? Pobre de ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Obviamente eso no se dará, además yo tengo a mi novia.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Sabes algo? Si esa imbécil aceptara, podrías darle una buena lección, no sé, desquitarte de todo lo que te ocasionó con Puck al no creerte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No creo que sea buena idea.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Solo juega con ella unos meses, diviértete, mientras puedas ir por Belle.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero si hago eso, Puck y los demás saldrían de la cárcel y nada de lo que hicimos valdría la pena.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Claro que valió, tanto ellos como sus padres sufrieron, estas semanas que han estado en la cárcel te aseguro han sido de pesadilla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay que hablarlo con David.

Más tarde charlaron con su amigo y él estuvo de acuerdo en que ya era suficiente castigo para los chicos.

**Q.** Lo decidí, si Santana acepta mi propuesta, solo Puck y Sam saldrán de ese lugar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Y Azimio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ese asqueroso se queda, lo que intentó hacer conmigo no se quedará así.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y cómo harás eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Recuerdan que antes de hacer todo, fui a comprar una cámara de video?  
><strong>K.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, les mostraré algo.

La chica les mostró el video.

**K.** Parece que Azimio quisiera inculparlos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, estaba tan nervioso el muy idiota.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pues ahora a esperar la decisión de tu hermanita.

Y la decisión llegó más pronto de lo que Quinn creía.

**S. **Acepto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Acepto ser tu novia para que ayudes a los chicos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si pero tengo algunas condiciones.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A ver… (cruzando los brazos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Seré tu novia pero nadie lo sabrá, a excepción de Brittany, tal vez.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Frente a los demás actuaremos como siempre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmmm.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mis padres tampoco lo sabrán.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué clase de noviazgo será entonces?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues… normal pero en privado, podemos salir a pasear pero sin tomarnos de la mano, podremos besarnos y…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tener sexo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si eso…  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo sé, es como una relación a escondidas y eso no me agrada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn yo no quiero ser el hazmerreír de la preparatoria, imagínate si saben que ando con la lesbiana de McKinley.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm pues… okay, pero de una vez te digo, al ser mi novia me serás 100% fiel, no te podrás acostar ni besar con nadie más, mas que conmigo, nada de coquetear con chicos y en las fiestas o reuniones seré como tu sombra, pero en privado actuaremos como una pareja normal, serás mi novia oficial.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay, okay, pero ayuda a Sam, sus hermanitos ya hasta se enfermaron.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hecho… pero eso será hasta mañana… ahora vamos a mi habitación.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ya quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mi novia no?  
><strong>S. <strong>No me acostaré contigo hasta que salgan de la cárcel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay… pero dame una buena sesión de besos o de lo contrario me arrepentiré.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, vamos.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Quinn, está de inmediato se abalanzó a la latina plantándole un gran beso apasionado, la latina sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, extrañaba la sensación de los labios dela rubia sobre los de ella.

**Q.** Esto será muy divertido. (pensó)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn está jugando con fuego?<strong>_

_**Los secretos de Quinnie, se irán revelando poco a poco.**_

_**Gracias por el interés en la historia, espero sus comentarios.**_


	24. Gracias

_**Volví, se que la mayoría no estuvieron de acuerdo con que Quinn ayudara a Puck y Sam a salir de la cárcel, pero siempre tengo un as bajo la manga, disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24. Gracias.<strong>

Los besos entre las chicas cada vez se ponían más calientes, a tal grado de que la ropa les empezaba a estorbar.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a llevar su mano hacia el short de la latina, jugando con el dobladillo.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada, solo te acaricio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Deja de hacer eso, te dije que hoy no nos acostaríamos, además no estoy excitada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah no? Apuesto que en estos momentos estas muy pero muy mojada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por supuesto que no.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo averiguaré.

Quinn llevó más allá su mano.

**S.** Dije que nooo... Oh cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm lo dicho, estas sumamente mojada y lo mejor de todo, recién depilada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Déjame Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S. <strong>No quiero hacerlo hoy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo déjame acariciarte, prometo no penetrarte.  
><strong>S. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok (sacando su mano)

La latina sintió una ligera decepción, entonces la rubia llevó sus dedos a su boca para probar el sabor de Santana.

**Q.** Tu sabor no ha cambiado nada, es muy rico.

Sin pensarlo la morena capturó vorazmente la boca de la rubia, metió toda su lengua en ella.

**Q**. Pensé que no querías hacerlo, ese beso me acaba de decir otra cosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo toca mi clítoris pero nada más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Muy bien.

Las chicas regresaron a la sesión de besos pasionales, la rubia volvió a meter su mano al short y ropa interior de la morena, luego se concentró en acariciar el erecto clítoris de la chica.

**S.** Dios mío mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo estás disfrutando San?  
><strong>S. <strong>Oh cielos siiiii mmmm.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Déjame chupártela.  
><strong>S.<strong> No Quinnie, ohhh mmm solo esto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No deseas mis labios sobre los de tu vagina?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm siiii, digo no, solo esto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces disfruta mis caricias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Casi me vengo.**  
>Q<strong>. Espera un poco más.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo Quinnie, esto se siente tan bien mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces vente.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ay dios, siiii ahhhhhh Quinn!

Mientras la latina seguía disfrutando de la sensación que le produjo ese orgasmo, la chica de ojos verdes se enfocó en chupar delicadamente el cuello de su ahora novia.

Cuando Santana se recuperó.

**Q.** Estuvo bien?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sabes que sí, pero he tenido mejores, como en Hawai.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No me digas? Con Sebastian.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así es.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Bueno pero él no está aquí y tú ahora eres mi novia, así que no lo menciones más.  
><strong>S<strong>. Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser tu novia?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn obviamente acepté ser tu novia para que ayudes a Sammy a salir de ese lugar, necesito saber cuánto tiempo tendré que ser tu chica para pagarte el favor.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No tienes ni una hora que aceptaste ser mi novia y ya estás pensando en el final de nuestra relación. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S<strong>. Es una especie de trato y lo sabes.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tienes una obsesión por los tratos, no es así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya dime cuánto tiempo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm 6 meses.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tanto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tómalo o déjalo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, lo haré, feliz?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sip, mañana vamos a ver a los chicos, tu visitarás a Sam y yo al otro idiota, tienes que decirle al boca de trucha que inculpe de todo a Azimio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo eso?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, ahora ven, quiero besarte un poco más antes de que regresen tus padres.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero sin tocar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No creo que te resistas a mis hábiles manos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Muy graciosa.

Al día siguiente las chicas se dirigieron al reformatorio, la rubia habló con Puck.

**P**. Qué quieres Fabray? Si no vienes a ayudarme entonces no te quiero ver.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues aunque no lo creas vine a eso, te ayudaré a salir de este hoyo.  
><strong>P. <strong>En serio? Oh Quinn, sabía que no me fallarías.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré siempre y cuando le digas la verdad a Santana, que trataste de violarla y el labios de salamandra te ayudó con eso, ah y una vez que salgas de este lugar no quiero que te le acerques ni a 1 metro de distancia, olvídate de ella.  
><strong>P. <strong>Pero Quinn, ella me encanta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esas son mis condiciones.  
><strong>P. <strong>Okay, acepto con tal de salir de aquí, no soporto estar encerrado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto, bien... Te ayudaré, solo tienes que culpar de todo a Azimio.  
><strong>P.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Le diré a Santana que quieres hablar con ella.  
><strong>P.<strong> Está aquí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, vino a ver a su amado Sam Evans.  
><strong>P.<strong> Mmmm.

Más tarde la latina visitó a Puck.

**P.** Hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Convencí a Quinn de que los ayudara.  
><strong>P.<strong> Gracias... Santana, tengo algo que decirte.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah si?  
><strong>P.<strong> Es verdad lo que te dijo Quinn sobre mí, obligué a Evans a ponerle algo a tu bebida para que estuvieras inconsciente y poder...  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Me estás diciendo la verdad o acaso Quinn te obligó a mentir?  
><strong>P.<strong> Es la verdad, Santana me gustas mucho, como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho, enloquecí cuando no me correspondiste, yo quería estar contigo como fuera, si Quinn no llega a tiempo yo...  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres un maldito asqueroso Puckerman, como te atreviste?  
><strong>P.<strong> Santana, estoy muy arrepentido de verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si no hubiera un cristal entre nosotros te juro que acabaría contigo, eres de lo peor, ojalá no salgas nunca de aquí.  
><strong>P.<strong> Lo siento de verdad.

La latina no hizo caso de las palabras del chico y muy enojada salió de ahí para reunirse con Quinn en el estacionamiento.

**Q.** Todo bien?  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Siento mucho no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que me salvaste de las garras de Puck, el infeliz me acaba de confesar que todo fue cierto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo jamás te mentiría con algo como eso.  
><strong>S. <strong>De verdad lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, ahora vamos a un buzón para enviar un paquete a la policía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Una bomba?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No seas tonta, es el boleto a la libertad para tus amigos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya no creo que sean mis amigos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si quieres los dejamos ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Les prometí a los hermanitos de Sam que lo ayudaría a salir de ahí, no puedo decirles ahora que no lo haré.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos.

Entrando al auto de la chica, Quinn tomó el rostro de la latina y lo acercó hacia ella para besarla.

**S.** Quinn!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Aquí nadie nos ve.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok (besándola también)

Luego de mandar el paquete las chicas regresaron a clases, se comportaron como si fueran unas completas extrañas, ese era el acuerdo, Quinn fue a contarle todo a Bree, incluyendo su antiguo trato con la latina.

**Br**. Esa imbécil a mí no me engaña, es más que obvio que quiere estar contigo, por mucho cariño que le tenga al tarado de Sam no creo que sea para tanto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mira Bree mientras yo tenga sexo gratis, todo estará bien.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pues si, tu diviértete Quinn y hazle ver su suerte a esa perra, por no creerte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré.

El video de Azimio metiendo los paquetes a los casilleros de los chicos, llegó a manos de la policía, el juicio seria en unos días.

Eso los ayudó pero no como lo esperaban, a pesar de que los dos testificaron en contra de Azimio y lo inculparon de todo, hubo la declaración de uno de los chicos a quien no solo le vendían mercancía sino que también golpeaban a menudo por no pagarles a tiempo y eso fue suficiente para que los chicos no fueran puestos en libertad.

A Azimio le dieron 2 años en el reformatorio por venta y posesión de drogas, a Sam le dieron 4 meses por consumo de sustancias prohibidas, además tendría que tomar un tratamiento de desintoxicación, a Puck le dieron 6 meses por posesión, para su madre fue devastador.

La noticia de la sentencia de los chicos se corrió como pólvora en la preparatoria.

**S.** Dijiste que los ayudarías y Sam no saldrá de ese lugar hasta dentro de unos meses.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey yo no tengo la culpa de que tu ex novio haya sufrido un ataque de abstinencia justamente a la hora de testificar, primero le echó la culpa a Azimio tal y como quedamos, luego a Puck, es un idiota.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pobre Sammy.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Yo cumplí mi parte, espero que tú cumplas la tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> La latina no le contestó y fue a buscar a Brittany.

Esa tarde regresaron a clases juntas, era un viernes, Santana recibió una llamada de Frank diciéndole que esa noche regresarían tarde, Quinn lo vio como una oportunidad para acostarse con la latina.

**Q.** Vamos a tu recámara.  
><strong>S. <strong>Para?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero estar contigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy de ánimo, lo siento.

La morena entró a su habitación y se empezó a quitar el uniforme de porrista, en ese instante la rubia llegó y no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse a la chica.

**Q.** Santana estas hermosa.

Comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la latina.

**S.** No tengo ganas Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero eres mi novia y dijiste que lo haríamos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero cuando los chicos salieran de la cárcel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso quiere decir que lo haremos en 6 meses? Pero ese es el plazo en que serás mi novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Así están las cosas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien, ya veo que no eres de las que cumples tus promesas.

La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de ella, más tarde llamó a Bree.

**Br**. Hola Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola, estoy aburrida mis padres no llegarán hoy temprano, salimos?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y tu novia no se enojará? Jajajaja  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mi "novia" es una idiota, quiero salir a celebrar que a pesar de tratar de ayudarlos, esos 3 van a pagar lo que trataron de hacerme.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Llamaré a David, pasamos por ti en una hora.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hecho.

Una hora después la rubia recibió la llamada de su amiga diciéndole que ya estaban afuera esperándola, cuando Quinn estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, se topó con la latina.

**S.** Quinn, lo siento, tienes razón hice un trato contigo y tengo que cumplirlo, vengo a que lo hagamos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento San, pero voy a salir.  
><strong>S.<strong> A salir? Cómo que a salir? Yo voy contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento, iré con mis amigos por ahí.  
><strong>S<strong>. Qué amigos?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues Bree y David.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vas a salir con esa puta?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No le llames así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Escúchame bien Quinn Fabray, yo soy tu novia y no me parece correcto que salgas con esa golfa a quien sabe qué hacer, me pediste fidelidad, yo te exijo lo mismo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando entenderás que Bree solo es mi mejor amiga? No tengo nada que ver con ella.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aun así, hoy no sales con ella, te vas a quedar conmigo, cogeremos como locas, no querrás salir de la cama.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm no gracias, se me quitaron las ganas en cuanto me rechazaste, nos vemos más tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si te vas les diré a mis padres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diles, no me importa. (bajando las escaleras)  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn!

La rubia no hizo caso y salió de la casa de los López para divertirse con sus amigos.

**Br**. A dónde vamos?  
><strong>K.<strong> Conozco un bar, a las afueras de la ciudad, traen sus identificaciones falsas?  
><strong>Q y Br<strong>. Si.  
><strong>K.<strong> Perfecto.

Los chicos sin problema entraron a ese bar, era un lugar donde claramente se veía la diversidad sexual de los presentes.

**Q.** Esto es padrísimo, no sabía que existía algo así en la ciudad. (emocionada)  
><strong>K<strong>. Muy pocos saben de este lugar y quienes lo saben no dicen nada.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Cómo lo descubriste?  
><strong>K.<strong> Pues no hay muchos lugares en la ciudad para personas como nosotros Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> También eres gay?  
><strong>K.<strong> Soy bisexual.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Wooow, al parecer seguiré siendo minoría jajajaja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez es momento de que pruebas una deliciosa vagina.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Jajajaja no lo creo Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> De la que te pierdes, vamos por un trago.

Mientras tanto en su casa, Santana estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho la rubia, pero no tuvo de otra más que esperar a que llegara.

Luego de varias horas una Quinn bastante alegre entró a la casa de los López.

**S.** Vaya! Pensé que nunca llegarías. (indignada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aún es temprano.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vienes ebria?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tal vez.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te acostaste con alguien?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, yo también te seré fiel novia hermosa no te preocupes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya vete a dormir apestas a alcohol. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré. (enorme sonrisa)

La rubia empezó a caminar.

**S. **Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime?  
><strong>S. <strong>Emmm buenas noches.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Buenas noches San.

Al día siguiente las chicas pasaron el sábado por la mañana como de costumbre en compañía de sus padres, por la tarde la latina se alistaba para salir.

**Q.** A dónde vas?  
><strong>S. <strong>Iré con los chicos al cine.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No me vas a invitar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Acaso tú lo hiciste anoche?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Anoche fue distinto, tus amigos si me agradan, los míos a ti no, además eres mi novia y quedamos en salir y esas cosas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien, pero compórtate, no quiero que ellos se den cuenta de nuestra relación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Okay, iré a cambiarme de ropa.

Las chicas salieron y se reunieron con sus amigos en el cine, entrando a la sala, Quinn se sentó al lado de la latina, compartieron las palomitas, la rubia no perdía la oportunidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novia, en la oscuridad nadie lo notaba.

**B.** Qué bueno que decidiste a salir otra vez con nosotros Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Santana me invitó y no la pude rechazar.  
><strong>A.<strong> Deberíamos salir más a menudo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Si, a veces Santana se pone insoportable, así tú la podrás entretener Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy graciosa asiática # 1.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. No peleen, mejor vamos por comida rápida.**  
>B<strong>. Siii que rico

El grupo de amigos estuvo en el restaurante de comida rápida por un buen rato, nuevamente Quinn se sentó al lado de Santana y en cualquier oportunidad que tenía acariciaba el muslo de la morena, a ésta le agradaba eso.

Finalmente regresaron a casa, sus padres estaban ahí, estuvieron charlando un rato con ellos y luego se disculparon diciéndoles que verían un programa de televisión en la habitación de Quinn, llegando a ahí...

**Q.** Toda la tarde quise hacer esto.

La rubia arrinconó a su novia en la pared y capturó sus labios sensualmente, pegó su cuerpo al de la morena de tal manera que parecían una sola.

**Q. **Vamos a hacerlo. (agitada)  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás loca? Mis padres están en la sala.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por dios Santana, cientos de veces lo hicimos estando ellos aquí y jamás se dieron cuenta, solo pones pretextos para no estar conmigo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien Santana sabes que yo jamás te obligaré a tener sexo conmigo, vamos a dormir, ve a tu recámara.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero es muy temprano.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero estar sola.  
><strong>S. <strong>Okay.

Algunas horas más tarde, la rubia estaba dormida, de pronto empezó a despertar al sentir besos húmedos en su cuello.

**Q.** Santana?  
><strong>S. <strong>Vine a darte las gracias y a demostrarte que si quiero estar contigo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Las gracias?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, por haber impedido que Puckerman me violara.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que él te hiciera daño de esa manera.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias Quinnie boo.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quinnie boo? (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres mi novia no? Tengo que llamarte de manera cariñosa y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja ok.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces me vas a dejar darte las gracias?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu qué crees?

Con una gran sonrisa, Santana prendió la lámpara de Quinn y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente para el deleite de la rubia, luego ayudó a su novia a desnudarla también, una vez completamente desnudas, comenzaron los besos y caricias.

**S.** Come mi vagina Quinnie boo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré.

La rubia con un camino de besos llegó hasta el centro de la latina, que estaba empapado con el delicioso lubricante que le fascinaba a Quinn.

**S. **Ay dios, si así.

La chica de ojos verdes masajeó el clítoris de la morena lentamente con su lengua, Santana se retorcía de placer, entonces Quinn llevó la yema de su dedo a los labios vaginales de la chica, poco a poco lo llevó a la entrada de su centro.

**S. **Mételo ya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Segura?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto te va a encantar.

De golpe la rubia introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Santana, con movimientos rápidos los metía y sacaba, entonces bajó la intensidad y cada que los metía los curveaba para acariciar las paredes y tratar de estimular el punto g de la latina.

**S.** Cielos! Si, si, siiii.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Quieres más?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siii  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pídemelo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mas Quinnie, más, dame más.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estas muy apretada.  
><strong>S.<strong> No he tenido relaciones desde...  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo menciones, solo disfruta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm que rico me coges.**  
>Q<strong>. Eres mía Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si soy tuya, solo tuya.

Cada que tenían relaciones sexuales las chicas repetían las mismas palabras, tal vez era por el momento caliente que disfrutaban o porque en el fondo sabían que eso era verdad.

Segundos después, Santana tuvo un gran orgasmo.

**S**. Delicioso.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No he perdido el toque, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ahora déjame sentirte.

Santana se colocó sobre Quinn para formar unas tijeras, era algo que le fascinaba a la latina, rozar su centro con el de la rubia.

**S.** Mmmmm te sientes tan bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Muévete más.

Santana incrementó los movimientos de su cadera para que sus vaginas rozaran más, mientras hacía eso, acariciaba los senos de la rubia, Quinn hacia lo mismo con el trasero de la latina.

**Q.** Mmmmm Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto me encanta.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ven acá.

Los movimientos de las chicas continuaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Cuando experimentaron sus orgasmos, quedaron rendidas, una al lado de la otra.

**S.** Esta noche dormiré como un bebé.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo sé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Supongo que debo regresar a mi recámara.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Para qué? Quédate conmigo esta noche.  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos pueden descubrir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te vas antes de que amanezca.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay... Podemos?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Abrazarnos como siempre luego de tener sexo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si. (apenada)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que sí, tu cuerpo embona perfectamente en mis brazos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso es verdad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mañana iremos a pasear en bicicleta al parque.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tómalo como nuestra primer cita a solas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Está bien.

Las chicas se acurrucaron para abrazarse y luego se quedaron profundamente dormidas, había sido una gran noche de sexo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El sexy time regresó, ojalá les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**En los próximos capítulos se desarrollará la nueva relación entre las Quinntana.**_

_**Al final esos 3 no salieron tan pronto de la cárcel como pensaban.**_

_**Sugerencias, comentarios, todo acepto.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	25. La Primera Cita

_**Gratamente impresionada por las reacciones que produjo el capítulo anterior, les dejo el 25.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25. La primera cita.<br>**  
>Justo antes de que amaneciera, la latina regresó a su habitación, para no ser descubierta por sus padres.<p>

Algunas horas después la rubia se levantó para preparar su paseo en bicicleta con la morena, puso en su mochila algunos sándwiches y botellas de agua y gatorade.

**M**. Buenos días Quinn, qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hola Maribel, preparo algunas cosas, Santana y yo iremos a pasear un rato en bicicleta.  
><strong>M<strong>. No van a desayunar algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Llevo unos sándwiches, los comeremos luego del paseo.  
><strong>M<strong>. Adoro que ustedes dos se sigan acercando cada vez más, eso significa que ya se están aceptando como hermanas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si Maribel, como buenas hermanas.

Quinn rió para sus adentros.

Luego fue a despertar a su novia.

**Q.** San, despierta, tenemos una cita.  
><strong>S. <strong>Noooo mmm es domingo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No seas floja anda.

La rubia quitó las cobijas de encima de la morena, descubriendo su desnudez.

**Q.** Santana, sin ropa?  
><strong>S. <strong>No encontré la mía cuando me vine para acá.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y si tus padres te hubieran visto?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ellos duermen como troncos, lo sabes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Anda ve a ducharte, tenemos que ir a nuestra cita. (acariciando su pierna)  
><strong>S.<strong> Está bien.

La latina se levantó de la cama dándole una hermosa vista a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Te fascina mi cuerpo, no es así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mucho, a pesar de tus tetas falsas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Falsas pero te encanta comértelas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja es verdad, anda no tardes iré a checar que las bicicletas estén en buen estado.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Luego de un rato las chicas estaban listas para irse.

**S. **Llevemos el coche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es paseo en bicicleta Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S. <strong>Conociéndote sé que me llevaras al quinto infierno, no creo aguantar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tenemos muy buena condición, no te quejes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero si alguna se poncha? Anda llevemos el auto, aquí está la base para bicicletas, la colocamos para llevárnoslas y empezamos a pedalear donde lo creas conveniente.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmmm está bien, pero deja voy por otras cosas.

Finalmente las chicas salieron rumbo al lugar donde pasearían en bicicleta, era en el parque muy cerca del lugar de Quinn.

**S.** Sabia claramente que me traerías al quinto infierno, por suerte te convencí de venir en auto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por qué siempre te quejas de todo eh?  
><strong>S. <strong>Soy muy exigente, eso es todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si ajá, en fin ayúdame a bajar las bicicletas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Empezaron a pedalear colina arriba, para Quinn era muy fácil pero para Santana no tanto, a pesar de ser una chica atlética.

**S. **Esta es tu gran idea para una primera cita? Fabray estás loca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San es muy divertido, disfruta el paisaje.  
><strong>S. <strong>O disfruto el paisaje o me concentro en no caerme de esta cosa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que no tuviste infancia?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que la tuve, pero salir a pedalear por kilómetros no estaba en mi lista de juegos predilectos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja ay San, no te preocupes, cuando bajemos la colina será asombroso.  
><strong>S. <strong>Solo espero no partirme la cara.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo harás.

Cuando por fin llegaron a cierto punto, Quinn le indicó que era el momento para bajar.

**S. **Esto no se ve nada bien (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres una gallina.  
><strong>S. <strong>No lo soy, simplemente no quiero poner en riesgo mi belleza.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces ven, súbete a la mía, yo conduzco la bici.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Ni loca lo haría, imagínate si me caes encima, tu enorme trasero podría asfixiarme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te fascina mi trasero.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero no en mi cara.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah no?

La latina se sonrojó con esas palabras.

**Q.** Confía en mi Santana, no nos caeremos, anda súbete al cuadro o quieres subirte a los diablos-pegs?  
><strong>S. <strong>Al cuadro.

Santana se acomodó en el tubo superior del cuadro de la bicicleta, Quinn no pudo resistirse y le planto y beso húmedo en el cuello.

**S. **Quinnie!  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo pude evitar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estoy sudada y pegajosa. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues me encanta.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y a mí tus labios.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

**S.** Wooow besas genial.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejejej ok al mal paso darle prisa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Perfecto, sostente bien del manubrio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tú también por favor. (preocupada)

Quinn comenzó a pedalear cuesta bajo, luego dejó de hacerlo, ya que la pendiente llevaba por si sola la bicicleta.

**S.** Maldita sea, maldita sea, esto va muy rápido, Quinnie frena. (muy nerviosa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Relájate San, siente el viento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Trataré….wooow.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahora suelta el manubrio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni loca.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos extiende tus brazos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Santana se decidió y lo hizo, esa sensación era única, la morena decidió cerrar los ojos, de pronto sintió que algo rozaba su piel, abrió los ojos y notó que los brazos de Quinn también estaban extendidos.

**S.** Qué te pasa Fabray? Nos vamos a matar! (aterrada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te muevas! Si lo haces ten por seguro que nos caeremos y feo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tengo miedo!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Imagínate que eres la protagonista del Titanic.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahora no se si tengo miedo o asco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja.  
>S<strong>. <strong>Toma el manubrio te lo suplico, o lo haré yo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, está bien, ya, tranquila?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho, gracias.

La pendiente terminó y Quinn detuvo la bicicleta.

**Q.** Listo señorita, espero haya disfrutado su paseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ese tubo no es nada cómodo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Súbete a los diablos-pegs, vamos por tu bici.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podrás subirme toda la colina?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, he hecho esto infinidad de veces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Con Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Las chicas subieron por la bicicleta y luego bajaron nuevamente la colina, en esa ocasión Quinn lo hizo a gran velocidad, Santana fue más cuidadosa.

**S.** Ya vi que te encanta la velocidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Podemos descansar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip vamos a mi lugar, está cerca de aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muero de sed.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En mi mochila hay agua y gatorade.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

Las chicas acomodaron las bicicletas, luego subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el lugar de la rubia.

Estando ahí.

**S.** Qué tanto trajiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo para desayunar, mantas limpias, un mantel y toallas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Toallas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip, para secarnos cuando salgamos de nadar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nadar? Y donde se supone que vamos a nadar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> En el estanque.  
><strong>S. <strong>Y piensas que yo me meteré a esa cosa fangosa y llena de porquerías?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está limpio Santana, sabes bien que aquí nada viene, no está contaminado.  
><strong>S.<strong> Aun así no me convences.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Primero vamos a desayunar.

Las chicas pusieron el mantel sobre el césped, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Luego de un rato, se recostaron, no pasó mucho para que la morena se le acercara a la rubia y comenzara su sesión de besos.

**S.** Quinnie tus besos son... mmmm  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dame tu lengua Santana, la quiero toda en mi boca.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ohhh si mmm.

Luego de varios minutos de besos, Quinn se separó de la morena y se puso de pie.

**S.** Qué pasa?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vamos a nadar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya te dije que no, además no traigo traje de baño.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y quien necesita traje de baño? Voy a nadar desnuda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás demente? Algún degenerado como Puck puede andar por aquí y verte.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya te dije que aquí no viene nadie.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues yo no nadaré.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, entonces espérame aquí, voy a dame un buen chapuzón.

La rubia empezó a despojarse de su ropa, Santana no perdía de vista para nada cada movimiento de su novia, tanto así que tragaba saliva cada que Quinn se quitaba una prenda.

Cuando la rubia estuvo completamente desnuda, caminó rumbo al estanque, el movimiento de su trasero era perfecto.

Santana no resistió más y rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y fue prácticamente corriendo tras la rubia.

**S.** Espérame Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que no querías venir.  
><strong>S. <strong>No te voy a dejar sola, te puedes ahogar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En el estanque? (frunciendo el ceño) Ven vamos a entrar (tomado su mano)  
><strong>S.<strong> Esta helaaaaada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja en un ratito tu cuerpo se aclimatará a la temperatura del agua.

En si el agua estaba tibia, así que Santana se relajó por completo.

Nadaron un poco, el estanque era pequeño, luego la rubia tomó por la cintura a su novia y la volteó para estar frente a ella.

**Q.** No es tan malo, o si?  
><strong>S.<strong> No, el estanque se ve feo pero el agua es cristalina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te lo dije.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me encanta como se ven tus ojos en estos momentos, son hermosos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Solo mis ojos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tus labios.

Santana devoró la boca de su novia hasta quedarse sin aire, las manos de la rubia viajaron directamente hacia el trasero de la latina.

**S.** Quinnie...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, quiero hacértelo aquí.

Las chicas se acercaron hacia un montón de rocas que estaban en la orilla del estanque, Quinn acomodó en ellas a Santana de tal manera que la mitad de su cuerpo aún estaba en el agua.

**Q.** Eres preciosa.

La rubia llevó sus labios a los pezones de la latina y los succionó delicadamente, logrando sacarle pequeños gemidos a la chica. Su mano derecha encontró el centro de su novia y empezó a masajearlo.

**S.** Cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te gusta?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, pero ya te quiero dentro de mí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demuéstramelo.

Quinn penetró a su novia delicadamente, quería que Santana tuviera muchas sensaciones a través de su toque, la latina lo disfrutaba plenamente.

**S.** Mas Q, más te necesito.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y yo a ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhhhh.

Quinn le obsequió otro gran orgasmo a Santana, no se cansaba de eso, estuvieron besándose por un rato más dentro del agua, luego decidieron salir del estanque.

La rubia tomó una toalla y enredó a su chica, ella tomó la otra y caminaron a la tienda de campaña.

Estando ahí.

**S.** Quinn.. Desde que empezamos a salir, bueno desde que somos novias, tú has sido quien me ha mmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Penetrado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hace mucho que yo no lo hago contigo, quiero hacértelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pensé que eras más pasiva por eso...  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasiva? Yo no soy pasiv, me encanta estar dentro de ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jejeje ah sí? (Levantando la ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces cógeme.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que lo haré. (sonrisa coqueta)

Santana se colocó en la cima de Quinn, todo su cuerpo se adhirió al de la rubia, sus senos rozaban entre sí, la latina no se cansaba de besar los labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

Entonces bajó lentamente hacia la vagina de la rubia, succionó los labios mayores de la chica, luego pasó toda su lengua sobre la raja, la respiración de Quinn era entrecortada.

**S.** Tu vagina es tan rosita. (sonriendo)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es tuya…. Uuummm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y sabe tan bien.

Quinn estaba lubricando a mares, de pronto vio a su lado su celular, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó una foto de la latina haciéndole sexo oral, el ruido de la cámara desconcentró a Santana.

**S.** Qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te ves tan sexy comiéndome el coño que no me pude resistir a tomarte una foto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas desequilibrada? Como se te ocurre hacer algo así? Acaso quieres mostrársela a toda la preparatoria para humillarme?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooo, yo jamás te haría eso, es solo para tener un recuerdo de…  
><strong>S.<strong> Alguien puede ver esa imagen Fabray, bórrala de inmediato.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te pongas así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entiende Quinn, yo no soy lesbiana, estoy contigo por ese trato, por eso tengo relaciones sexuales contigo, no porque me guste.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nunca te he obligado a tenerlas.

Quinn se sentó sobre las mantas y empezó a maniobrar su celular.

**Q.** Ya la borré, no te preocupes, nadie se enterará de esto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias.

La latina se acercó a Quinn para besarla, pero la rubia la rechazó.

**Q.** No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, vístete es hora de regresar a casa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero... Si quiero hacértelo. (puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me acabas de decir que lo haces por obligación y yo así no quiero nada.

La rubia salió de la tienda de campaña rumbo al estanque era obvio que necesitaba el chapuzón para bajar su calentura.

Luego regresó y comenzó a vestirse.

**Q.** Siento que esta primera cita haya sido un desastre, te prometo que ya no habrá otra, te espero en el auto.

Santana no sabía que sentir, por una parte se sentía frustrada sexualmente al no poder hacer suya a Quinn y por otra parte se sentía culpable por las palabras que le había dicho a su novia.

Regresaron a casa en completo silencio, cuando estaban en el garaje metiendo las bicicletas...

**S.** Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Realmente fue una gran primera cita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> He tenido mejores. (alzando los hombros)

Y con esas palabras la rubia entró a la casa, dejando a la latina con una punzada en su estómago.

El resto del día las chicas no volvieron a hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a la escuela, cuando llegaron...

**S.** Quinn, regresamos juntas a casa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, iré con Bree a la de ella (mintió)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, nos vemos luego.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, bye.

Santana sentía algo, no sabía qué, pero el que Quinn la ignorará simplemente no le gustaba.

Más tarde luego de la práctica de porristas, Quinn y Bree fueron a las gradas a charlar.

**Q.** Voy a romper con Santana.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Tan pronto te hartaste de esa perra?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es eso, pero la chica realmente no soporta estar conmigo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pues de eso se trata todo esto no? De hacerle ver su suerte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues sí, pero... Es horrible que alguien te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieres.  
><strong>Br.<strong> La has obligado a besarte o a acostarse contigo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... No, pero tal vez inconscientemente lo he hecho.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Solo está asustada Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú crees?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Claro, está asustada de que le guste tanto estar contigo, no se acostaría contigo si le desagradaras tanto, no la dejes, espera un poco más, resístete a besarla o a tener sexo con ella, verás que no lo aguantará y casi casi suplicará una caricia tuya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja no creo que eso pase.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Quinn, esa tipa se pasó toda la práctica comiéndote con los ojos, le gustas y mucho, eso es seguro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, seguiré tu consejo, voy a comprobar si le gusto o no a Santana López.

En otro extremo del campo Santana le acababa de platicar todo a Brittany sobre su relación con Quinn.

**B.** Pues dile que no quieres estar más con ella y ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Britt hice un trato con Quinn, prometió ayudar a Sam y lo hizo, tengo que cumplir mi parte.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero si no te gustar estar con ella de esa manera, las dos la pasarán muy mal.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es que….  
><strong>B.<strong> Te sigue gustando tener sexo con ella, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn tiene algo Brittany, algo que no sé cómo explicar, pero ella me hace sentir muy bien físicamente, algo que nadie ha logrado.  
><strong>B<strong>. Ahora entiendo… aceptaste ser su novia porque querías seguir acostándote con ella, no para que ayudara a Sam.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>B.<strong> A mí no me puedes engañar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Assshhh, ella dejó de buscarme para… yo soy alguien muy caliente Britt, no lo puedo evitar y Quinn tiene ese toque.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues… no sé… le pediré disculpas por lo que hice… supongo. (mueca) Seguiré con ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y si te enamoras de Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no pasará porque no soy lesbiana, una cosa es que me guste hacerlo con ella y otra que me gusten las mujeres, es más puedo ver a Bree y me parece asquerosa, Tina se me hace chistosa, tu eres bonita pero no te puedo ver con otros ojos, más que como amiga, definitivamente no me gustan las chicas, lo sé.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pero te gusta Quinn… ay Santana, tienes la cabeza hecha un lío.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo son 6 meses, apenas van unos días, aguantaré 6 meses, lo sé y después de eso Quinn y yo solo nos veremos como hermanas.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ojalá así sea Santana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gustó?<strong>_

_**Jajajajajaja odiaron el apodo de Santana para Quinn... lo hice porque ya ven que los gringos usan mucho el "my boo" como algo cariñoso y pues "Quinnie boo" se me hizo parecido a "Winnie Pooh", pero ok, ya no lo voy a usar, sugerencias para ver como quieren que se nombren entre sí.**_

_**Tengo que meter este tipo de drama en la historia, recuerden que las chicas básicamente aún no se aman, no es como que su relación sea sencilla por la manera en que comenzó.**_

_**Definitivamente Santana será muy celosa en esta historia, ya lo verán.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, mil gracias por la gran cantidad que he recibido, todos me hacen muy feliz, incluso los del guest que siempre me escribe "muy buen capítulo" jejejej LOS ADORO A TODOS, hey Y no se olviden de comentar mi otra historia también.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	26. Nosotras

_**Hola a todos, tengo insomnio y me puse a escribir jejjeje, también tengo envidia, coraje, frustración y no sé cuántas emociones más porque mi Lady Di está en el D.F y yo no vivo ahí, se siente horrible saber que vino a tu país pero no a la ciudad donde vives, chale, qué se le va a hacer?**_

**_A ver qué les parece el 26._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26. Nosotras.<strong>

Esa tarde la latina espero a que "su novia" llegara de casa de Bree, estaba impaciente y frustrada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer suya a la rubia, subió a su recámara y se puso una lencería muy sexy que había comprado hacía algún tiempo, entonces preparó unos bocadillos y esperó a que Quinn llegara.

Unas horas después la rubia arribó.

**S.** No crees que tardaste demasiado con tu amiguita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmmm no. (mueca)  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué te traes con ella?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Nada, es mi amiga ya te lo dije.  
><strong>S.<strong> Recuerdo muy bien que te sorprendí besándote con ella luego de que te di mi virginidad.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso fue porque el estúpido de Puck la obligó a hacerlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ella muy obediente le hizo caso, no?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo hizo porque estaba ciegamente enamorada de él.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tú lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En fin, nos vemos más tarde tengo mucha tarea por hacer.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, ven conmigo vamos a ver una película.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No gracias.  
><strong>S.<strong> Anda Q, eres mi novia tenemos que hacer algo que hace una pareja.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Preparé unos bocadillos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué bien.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y comenzaron a ver la película, Santana de reojo veía los labios de la chica de ojos verdes, finalmente se decidió y comenzó a atacar el cuello de Quinn.

**Q.** Heyyy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Shhh solo...  
><strong>Q<strong>. Veremos la película o no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn se supone que no la debemos de ver.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Se supone?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues claro, cuando has visto que una pareja realmente vea una película? Vamos a divertirnos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No estoy de ánimos, lo siento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto tal vez haga que cambies de opinión.

Santana empezó a despojarse de su ropa lentamente hasta quedar en la sexy lencería roja que se había puesto, la rubia sintió de inmediato un gran calor entre sus piernas.

**S. **No te fascinaría quitármela?

La morena se dio vuelta para que la rubia admirara la tanga de hilo dental que llevaba.

**S. **Entonces?

Quinn reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el instinto por arrancarle la lencería a su chica.

**Q.** Te lo dije, no estoy de ánimo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cualquier chico que me viera así, de inmediato me haría suya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Adelante, ve y busca a esos chicos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres una idiota.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí, lo que digas.

La chica de ojos verdes, se levantó del sofá y fue directo a su habitación donde no tuvo otra opción más que masturbarse para saciar sus enormes ganas de estar con la latina.

Por su parte Santana estaba furiosa y preocupada por la indiferencia de su novia.

Al día siguiente Quinn continuó ignorándola, así que fue a hablar con su mejor amiga.

**B.** Sanny, pues esa es una buena señal no? Es decir no tienes que pasar tiempo con ella ni actuar como su novia, Quinn no está llevando su trato contigo como debería, así que no debes estar preocupada, por el contrario debes estar aliviada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero si ella me está engañando con Bree? Aunque esto sea solo un simple trato no quiero ser una cornuda.  
><strong>B. <strong>No te entiendo nada, cada día me desconciertas más.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si Quinn me obligará a ser su novia, tiene que respetarme o entonces que me deje en libertad.  
><strong>B. <strong>Pues háblalo con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo haré.

Santana esperó a Quinn en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria.

**S.** Vámonos Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento Santana iré con Bree a...  
><strong>S.<strong> Me importa un bledo a dónde tengas que ir con ella, no lo harás, vendrás conmigo a casa.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estás celosa?  
><strong>S.<strong> No seas ridícula, por supuesto que no, pero si piensas qué mientras sea "tu novia" me pondrás el cuerno, estas muy equivocada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te dije que entre Bree y yo no hay nada.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces demuéstramelo y ven conmigo a casa, iremos a nuestra segunda cita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dije que no habría más citas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que tú organizaras, no yo, así que sube ese enorme trasero al auto porque nos vamos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú no me das órdenes.  
><strong>S<strong>. Vienes conmigo o terminamos el trato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues lo terminamos y ya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto, así alguien más podrá disfrutar de mi cuerpo y mis caricias.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah sí y quién?  
><strong>S.<strong> Todos los chicos de la preparatoria me desean, no faltará quien quiera estar conmigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tú eres mía y lo sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, no lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dame las llaves yo conduzco.

Las chicas fueron directo a casa, entrando en ella Santana arrinconó a Quinn contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente.

**S.** Déjame hacerte mía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo necesito estar contigo, quiero estar dentro de ti.**  
><strong>**Q**. No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Porque lo haces por obligación y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la latina le plantó un beso.

**S.** Me acuesto contigo porque me gusta ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ah sí? (risa soberbia)  
><strong>S.<strong> Y a ti te gusta hacerlo conmigo, lo sé.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por dios Quinnie, eres una tremenda actriz, anda vamos a la cita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te encantará.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya veremos.

Luego de un rato las chicas salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a una parte de la ciudad que no era para nada desconocida por la rubia.

**Q**. Qué hacemos en Lima Heights Adjacent?  
><strong>S.<strong> Cómo sabes de este lugar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aquí veníamos por la mercancía Puck y yo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ahhh vaya, pues en este lugar viví toda mi infancia, papá es muy querido por la gente de aquí, los ayuda bastante y cada sábado viene a darles consultas gratis.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Aquí es a donde viene por las tardes? Wooow.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip, me conocen muy bien así que no nos harán daño.**  
><strong>**Q.** Pues a mí también me conocen jajaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven vamos al pequeño cine, por lo regular solo pasan películas antiguas, como te encanta actuar, sé que te fascinará ver la que esté en cartelera.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok vamos.

Pero las chicas no vieron la película, se sentaron en la última fila y se la pasaron besándose apasionadamente.

**S.** Diablos ya se terminó.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si?  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaa tus labios están tan rojos e hinchados.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Los tuyos también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven vamos a la segunda parte de la cita.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ok.

Las chicas fueron a una pizzería.

**S.** Este lugar es fantástico, aquí se sirven las mejores pizzas de todo Lima.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Huele delicioso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y saben mejor.

Las chicas pidieron su pizza y en efecto, eran las mejores que había probado la rubia.

**S**. Ohhh, lo olvidaba.

La morena abrió su bolso y sacó algo de él.

**S**. Acércate Quinnie, vamos a tomarnos una foto.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eh? Una foto, de las dos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, de ahora en adelante esta cámara irá a todas partes con nosotras, le puse una memoria enorme, creo que durará los 6 meses que estemos juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sigo sin entender, no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro, pero quieres tomarte fotos conmigo?  
><strong>S. <strong>Esta cámara solo la usaremos las dos, nadie más tendrá acceso a ella, cuando terminemos podrás quedarte con la memoria para que pienses en mí mientras te masturbas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja pensar en ti mientras me masturbo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn, te escuché ayer y fue justo después de haberme visto en lencería.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo es, trate de abrir la puerta pero le pusiste el seguro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te enseñaré a abrir las puertas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Buena idea... Entonces nos tomamos una foto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Luego de terminar su pizza, salieron de ahí y pasearon por el suburbio, muchas personas saludaron a Santana, luego la latina llevó a Quinn por un helado a su lugar preferido de cuando era niña.

Regresaron a casa, sus padres ya estaban ahí.

**M.** Dónde andaban a estas horas jovencitas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Llevé a Quinn a comer pizza a Carlo's.  
><strong>F.<strong> En serio? Hace mucho que no vamos ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es deliciosa la pizza.  
><strong>M.<strong> Lo es.  
><strong>F.<strong> Me gusta verlas juntas y sin pelear.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y nos verán juntas más seguido.  
><strong>F.<strong> Fantástico.

Entrada la noche, la latina se coló a la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Estás dormida?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, te estaba esperando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me vas a dejar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, hazme tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por fin.

La latina comenzó a besar a la rubia delicadamente, pero luego esos besos fueron más intensos, las manos de la morena vagaban por los costados del cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Tu piel es tan suave.  
><strong>Q.<strong> También la tuya.

Santana subió la playera de Quinn para lamer su pecho y chupar delicadamente sus rosados pezones.

**Q.** Mmmm eso se siente muy bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie te deseo.

La latina paró las caricias a los pezones de la rubia para concentrase en la parte baja de su cuerpo, bajo el pantalón de su pijama junto con su ropa interior.

Entonces prendió la lámpara de Quinn, separó sus piernas y admiró su centro en todo su esplendor.

Santana lamió sus labios mientras pasaba dos de sus dedos por la raja de la rubia.

**S.** Jamás pensé que tocar una vagina que no fuera la mía sería tan interesante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacerle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé, tú me enseñarás.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Claro.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero por lo pronto necesito sentirla.

La latina colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia y dio pequeños besos a la vagina de la chica.

**S.** Estás mojada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y se mojará más, si la atiendes bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que lo haré.

La lengua de la morena viajó directamente hasta el clítoris de Quinn, quien se estremeció de inmediato, dio masajes lentos que se fueron intensificando, luego tomó un labio de la chica y lo chupó para luego jalarlo hasta soltarlo.

**Q.** Cielos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se está mojando más (sonriendo)

La morena siguió lamiendo y chupando la vagina de su novia, moría de ganas por penetrarla así que no lo pensó más y metió lentamente su dedo medio en el orificio de Quinn.

**Q.** Ohhhh Santana!  
><strong>S.<strong> Te sientes tan bien, Quinnie mmmm  
><strong>Q.<strong> Más.

Al escuchar eso de la rubia, Santana la penetró con un dedo más.

**Q.** Más rápido San, cuando estén dentro curvéalos... Mmmm sí, justo así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estás algo apretada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tengo sexo por ahí desde... ahhhh dios, desde Hawai.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni me lo recuerdes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, esta noche solo se trata de nosotras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sí, solo nosotras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Desnúdate.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero aun no te vienes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te necesito desnuda.  
><strong>S.<strong> Okay.

Santana se desnudó, entonces Quinn se acomodó de tal manera que la latina pudiera seguir penetrándola, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la morena.

**S.** Woooow Quinn, mmmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mía, solo mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Qunnie solo tuya y de nadie más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte en este momento.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm no, hoy nos enfocaremos en ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero tienes mis dedos dentro de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, entonces ohhh mmm cuando terminemos esta mmmm ronda solo serás tú quien disfrute.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Uuummmm sí, hazlo más rápido San, siiii así, así.

Cada embestida de las chicas las acercaba más, sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí, sus labios se fundían en profundos besos, trataban de ser lo más silenciosas que pudieron, pero el placer que sentían se los impedía.

**Q.** Estoy a punto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ohhhhh mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, siiiii.

Quinn llegó primero, segundos después lo hizo Santana.

**Q.** Lo sabes hacer Santana, eres buena.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es bueno saberlo, acércate, es momento para una foto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así? Desnudas?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, es nuestra cámara, nadie más verá las fotos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Entonces quiero una besándonos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me gusta la idea.

Las chicas se tomaron un sin fin de fotos, esa noche la latina se concentró en darle placer a cada centímetro de la piel de la rubia.

Al día siguiente las chicas iban rumbo a la escuela.

**Q.** Da vuelta a esa calle.  
><strong>S.<strong> Para?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hazlo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven acá.

Quinn besó con pasión a su novia.

**S. **Y eso qué fue?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Podremos hacer otra vez esto hasta que terminen las clases, así que todos los días nos pararemos en esta calle para besarnos antes de llegar a la preparatoria.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

Los días pasaron, las chicas en la preparatoria se comportaban como siempre, ignorándose lo más posible, pero en casa era otra historia.

Una tarde…

**S.** Vamos a casa Q.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Iré con Bree a...  
><strong>S.<strong> A ponerme los cuernos?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Esa tipa no me agrada, soy tu novia dame mi lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San...

La latina entró a su auto y arrancó.

**Br.** Se enojó?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creo que está celosa.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Eso parece, qué le diste para que la tengas así?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tengo unos dedos muuyuy hábiles.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Jajajaja, estás loca. Bien me acompañas al centro comercial?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te había dicho que sí.

Mientras la joven porrista compraba unas cosas, la rubia aprovechó para escabullirse a la joyería donde había mandado reparar su relicario.

**Q.** Aún está aquí, genial.

Luego regresó con su amiga.

**Q.** Listo?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué compraste?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Unos libros para colorear, se los llevaré a mi vecinita al hospital, para que se distraiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cómo sigue?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Más o menos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que impotencia.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Lo sé.

Bree llevó a la rubia a casa quien de inmediato fue a buscar a su novia.

**Q.** Hola San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pensé que seguías revolcándote con tu amiga.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya basta, sabes que no me acuesto con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si tú lo dices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven, te traje un regalo, por si no lo recuerdas hoy cumplimos dos semanas de estar juntas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahhh cierto.

La rubia le entregó una cajita que en su interior estaba una dije de plata en forma de corazón.

**S**. Y esto? (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya te lo dije, es un regalo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Un regalo o un collar de perro que significa que me tienes en este noviazgo contra mi voluntad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno a pesar de que si te estas comportando como una perra, no te lo estoy regalando para hacerte sentir que soy tu dueña.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya pues, no lo uses y fin de la historia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo usaré solo si te quitas ese relicario.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn ahora yo soy tu novia, crees que sea correcto el que lleves algo con la imagen de tu ex?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero tú misma has dicho que este noviazgo no es real.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si te lo quitas usaré el dije que me regalaste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dices eso porque crees que no seré capaz de quitármelo verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Demuéstrame lo contrario.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano la chica de ojos verdes se despojó de su relicario, ante la sorpresa de la latina.

**Q.** Listo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm ok, ayúdame a ponérmelo.

Quinn le colocó el dije de corazón a Santana.

**Q.** Se te ve muy bien  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, es lindo,  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te lo quitarás en los 6 meses que dure nuestro noviazgo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú no te pondrás el tuyo en el mismo tiempo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es un buen momento para una foto, no lo crees?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sería mejor un beso antes de la foto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Esa idea me agrada.

Las chicas compartieron un tierno beso antes de tomarse la foto, luego vino una ronda de sexo muy caliente, algo que las chicas simplemente no podían dejar de hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se preocupen, Quinn si borró la foto de su celular... y en cuanto a éstas nuevas que se están sacando no creo que las vayan a perjudicar.<strong>_

_**No desesperen, el amor se tiene que dar lento, ya les dije, no se van a enamorar de un día para otro, aunque eso no signifique que no se celen.**_

_**Obviamente habrá pelusa pero con drama incluido, lo siento.**_

_**Belle aparecerá... pero aun no.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios síganlo haciendo... he tratado de tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias, espero lo hayan visto en el capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Pd. Quiero ver a mi Dianna, por qué la vida es tan injusta? jejejejeje**_  
><em><strong><br>Por cierto, que pesados y pasados son los fans de la Kardashian esa, le están tirando mierda a Naya por montones, perdón pero cómo puede existir gente que admire a esas "celebridades" que se hacen famosas solo por sus escándalos sexuales sin poseer talento alguno? En fin, lo bueno que Naya lo toma con humor, o al menos eso parece.**_


	27. Pijamada

**_He vuelto, empezarán destellos de amor._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27. Pijamada.<strong>

**S.** Mmmm Quinn cielos! Siiiiii.

A la latina la invadió un delicioso orgasmo, la rubia salió de entre las sábanas luego de haberle estado haciendo sexo oral.

**S.** Esto no es normal.**  
><strong>**Q.** Qué no lo es? (besando su abdomen)  
><strong>S.<strong> Que mmm... Que todos los días nos acostemos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No le veo lo anormal. (lamiendo su ombligo)  
><strong>S.<strong> De dónde diablos sacamos tantas ganas de hacerlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... No sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, tu solo disfruta. (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no nos aburrimos de estar juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto, siempre es diferente.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahora es mi turno.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya era hora.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja me encantas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Y tú a mí.

Luego de hacerlo, las chicas bajaron a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

**S.** Mañana deberíamos de ir a tu lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>Sería bueno cambiar de aires, además desde nuestra primera cita ya no he vuelto ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, quieres que lleve algo en especial?  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmm pues... Hierba?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres fumar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Me caería muy bien hacerlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, conseguiré para mi linda novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Súper.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a ver tv.  
><strong>S. <strong>Voy por una manta.

Las chicas fueron a la sala a ver una serie, Quinn abrazó a la latina y ésta se acurrucó junto a ella, estuvieron riendo con la serie, intercambiaban algunos besos y caricias, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando los padres de Santana llegaron a casa, de inmediato cada una se fue a un extremo del sofá.

**F.** Hay niñas qué hacen?  
><strong>S. <strong>Vemos una serie de comedia.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ya hicieron la tarea?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues….  
><strong>Q.<strong> En cuanto se acabe el show la hacemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por cierto Quinn, me podrías ayudar con química?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>F<strong>. Es bueno saber que cada día se comportan más como hermanas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro papi, Q es una hermana muy pero muy caritativa, siempre me echa la mano en todo. (sonriendo9

Más tarde las chicas subieron a la recamara de la latina a hacer la tarea, pero lo que realmente hicieron fue tener una gran sesión de besos calientes.

**Q.** La tarea San.  
><strong>S<strong>. Eso hacemos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja besarnos es tarea?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si es mmm una deliciosa tarea.

_Niñas__  
><em>  
>En cuanto escucharon eso las chicas se separaron abruptamente.<p>

**S.** Qué pasa mami?  
><strong>M.<strong> Vengan a cenar, les estoy gritando desde hace rato.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No escuchamos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Estábamos muuuuuy concentradas en la tarea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí.  
><strong>M.<strong> Déjenla un momento y ya bajen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si mami, ya vamos.

Maribel salió de la habitación y la latina le dio un último gran beso a su novia antes de bajar a cenar.

Luego de la cena regresaron a continuar con la tarea, en esa ocasión hubo menos besos porque realmente hicieron sus deberes.

En la madruga, la rubia sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundió.

**Q.** Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo dormir Quinnie, me abrazas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.

En cuanto la rubia rodeo con sus brazos a la chica, de inmediato se durmió.

Al día siguiente como siempre, antes de ir a la escuela, estacionaron el coche en esa calle para besarse, ya en la preparatoria, se comportaban como usualmente lo hacían.

**Br.** Como vas con la perra?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Bien, se derrite en mis brazos, soy algo así como una droga para ella.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Se acuestan todos los días?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues sí, excepto cuando estamos en nuestro periodo, pero tal vez por nuestra cercanía ya hasta se nos sincronizó.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Que cosas, oye Quinn y que pasa con Belle?  
><strong>Q.<strong> A qué te refieres?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Bueno, me queda claro que la amas pero, no es como estarla engañando?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, Belle me dejó libre la última vez que la vi, pero yo le dije que la esperaría hasta que mejorara, estamos en algo así como un receso de nuestra relación, pero algo tengo muy claro, en cuanto cumpla 18 la sacaré de ese lugar y me iré con ella al fin del mundo si es necesario, es mi alma gemela.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y qué harás con Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nada, en 6 meses se termina el trato, ella seguirá su camino y yo el mío.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Solo espero que no se enamore de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja no lo hará, ella le tiene pavor a que la relacionen con otra mujer.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Uy si tanto pavor le diera, no abriría sus piernas para ti.**  
><strong>**Q. **Mira mientras lo siga haciendo, por mí no hay problema.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Qué se siente estar con una mujer?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Pues... Es simplemente maravilloso, las manos delicadas de una chica en todo tu cuerpo es la sensación más cálida que puedas tener, el olor de una mujer es inigualable, los chicos solo quieren hacerlo y ya, son torpes, no sé, me fascinan las partes de una chica.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Mmmm.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si tienes mucha curiosidad yo podría ayudarte a quitártela.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Jajajaja agradezco tu oferta pero, eres mi amiga, besas rico y estoy segura que eres una excelente amante por como traes a esa perra, pero no me gustaría cruzar esa línea contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es una verdadera lástima, estás preciosa.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Jejeje gracias.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estas tan sonrojada, por dios te puse nerviosa?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Mmm claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tranquila Bree, tú también eres mi amiga y no pondría nuestra amistad en riesgo por nada del mundo, ni por tus deliciosas nalgas.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es broma, ven vamos a buscar a David.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Vamos.

Una Santana muy furiosa veía esa escena a lo lejos.

**S.** Maldita Fabray.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahora qué?  
><strong>S<strong>. Mírala, muy feliz de la vida junto a esa zorra, estoy segura de que algo tiene con ella.  
><strong>B.<strong> Claro que no, si eso fuera no tendría tanta energía para atenderlas a las dos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno...  
><strong>B.<strong> Ella solo está contigo, no seas paranoica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Más le vale, quedamos en sernos fiel.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajaja eres tan chistosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo? Por qué?  
><strong>B.<strong> Porque estás que te mueres de celos.  
><strong>S<strong>. Uyyyy si no tienes idea. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>T<strong>. Chicas!  
><strong>B.<strong> Hola Tina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué hay mi asiática favorita?  
><strong>T.<strong> Mis papás no estarán en casa el viernes por la noche, acompañarán a mi hermano a una competencia de deletreo a no sé dónde, así que qué les parece si organizamos una pijamada?  
><strong>B.<strong> Eso se escucha muy bien, hace tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo de chicas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy dentro.  
><strong>B.<strong> Obvio yo también.  
><strong>T.<strong> Súper, le diré a Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> A Quinn?  
><strong>T.<strong> Si, ella también es nuestra amiga.  
><strong>B.<strong> Buena idea Tina.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues ya que.

La chica asiática se acercó a la rubia.

**T.** Hola Quinn, hola Bree.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Hola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey Tina.  
><strong>T. <strong>El viernes haré una pijamada en casa, me encantaría que vinieran.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Tina, irá Santana?  
><strong>T.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Mmm entonces yo paso, Santana no me soporta y no quiero que pasen un mal rato, gracias Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> De nada, ojalá algún día pudieras convivir con nosotras ya que eres amiga de Quinn.  
><strong>Br. <strong>La verdad eso estará muy difícil, dudo que algún día le pueda caer bien a esa perra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana estuvo de acuerdo con que me invitaras a mí?  
><strong>T.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Wooow, no lo puedo creer, entonces iré.  
><strong>T.<strong> Fabuloso, la pasaremos genial.

Tina se alejó.

**Br.** Definitivamente ya estás domando a tu "novia", tan así que ya acepta que convivas con ella y sus amigas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> La tengo loca de placer jajaja.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Lo sé.

Terminando la escuela, las chicas fueron directo al lugar de Quinn.

**S.** Mmmmm me encanta el olor de este lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Huele a naturaleza.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja ok.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te extrañé (abrazándola por detrás)  
><strong>S. <strong>Y yo a ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Trajiste la cámara?  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro, nos tomamos una foto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S.<strong> Salimos muy bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tus ojos se ven hermosos.

Santana se colocó frente a Quinn para admirar sus ojos verde avellana.

**S.** Lo dicho, tus ojos son hermosos.

La latina le dio un tierno beso a la rubia.

**Q**. Nunca me habías besado así. (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ah no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no lo había notado. (nerviosa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ven vamos a caminar un rato por ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y si se nos aparece un zombie?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Santana ya deja de ver The Walking Dead.  
><strong>S. <strong>Nunca!

Quinn tomó de la mano a la morena y fueron a caminar por el bosque.

Luego de un rato regresaron a lugar de Quinn.

**S. **Saca la hierba.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que ansiosa, acompáñame por ella, está en aquel árbol.  
><strong>S. <strong>En un árbol?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip tiene un gran hueco.

Quinn sacó la caja de metal del hueco del árbol, abrió el candado y saco una bolsa con marihuana.

**S. **Jejeje he descubierto tu gran escondite.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Este lugar es nuestro, lo que hay aquí es de las dos.  
><strong>S. <strong>En serio?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, eres mi novia.  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso fue lindo Quinnie bee.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bee?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues el Quinnie boo no te gustó y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que al universo tampoco, así que decidí cambiarlo por abejita.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jajaja eres muy cursi.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cursi? No Quinnie, soy cariñosa, no tengo la culpa de que no seas nada romántica.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que soy romántica, te lo mostraré.

La rubia sacó su navaja, sorprendiendo a la latina, luego se puso a grabar algo en el árbol.

**Q**. Listo. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> S y Q en un corazón? (Mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dijiste que no era romántica, ésta es mi prueba para demostrarte lo contrario.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero es ridículo, Quinn esto es un trato, no estamos enamoradas, me asustas. (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo solo... Tienes razón, definitivamente exageré, lo voy a quitar.

Santana se sintió un poco culpable por haberle dicho eso a la rubia.

**S.** No, espera, te quedó muy lindo, déjalo ahí, lo quitamos cuando termine el trato.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Como quieras. (alzando los hombros)

Quinn bastante indiferente caminó hacia la tienda de campaña, Santana se quedó contemplando el corazón.

**S.** Q si fueras hombre...

Pasó su mano por encima del corazón y esbozó una sonrisa triste, luego regresó al lado de Quinn.

**S.** Hey se supone que fumaríamos juntas, no tu sola.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hay bastante para las dos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien.

Las chicas fumaron por un rato hasta que los síntomas de la hierba se empezaron a manifestar.

**S.** Se siente muy bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quieres hacerlo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, por qué no?

Las chicas tuvieron una ronda torpe de sexo, pero aun así muy satisfactoria para las dos, luego de un rato regresaron a casa.

**S.** Dios que hambre tengo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me voy a duchar, nos vemos al rato.  
><strong>S.<strong> No me vas a invitar?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Lo haría si tus padres no llegaran en 15 minutos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ash es cierto, bueno lo dejamos para otra ocasión.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro.

Esa noche las chicas pidieron permiso para ir a la pijamada al día siguiente, más tarde Santana llegó a la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Vengo a hacerte compañía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Siempre lo haces.  
><strong>S. <strong>Es que tu cama es más cómoda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no es verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok, me voy.

La rubia no detuvo a la latina.

**S. **Dije me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo escuché, buenas noches San.

Santana bastante indignada salió de la habitación.

**Q.** Es mejor así. (pensó)

Se llegó el día de la pijamada.

**S. **Anda Quinn tenemos que pasar por unas botellas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tengo ganas de ir  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué dices?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ve tú, prefiero quedarme, invitaré a Bree a nuestra propia pijamada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y tú que dijiste, me deshago de Santana para poder pasar la noche con mi amante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bree no es mi amante, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Además como voy a acostarme con ella con tus padres aquí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como si eso fuera un obstáculo, tú y yo lo hacemos a diario y ellos ni idea tienen.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como sea, Bree es solo mi amiga.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues no me importa, tú vienes conmigo a casa de Tina y esa es mi última palabra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Oblígame.

En eso el teléfono de Santana empezó a sonar.

**S. **Hola Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ya vienen para acá? Les quiero encargar unas cosas que olvidé.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues al parecer iré solo yo, Quinn no está de ánimos.  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero cómo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te la pasaré.

La rubia hizo mueca al tomar el teléfono.

**Q**. Hola T.  
><strong>T.<strong> Cómo que no vas a venir? Pero quedaste en asistir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo que pasa es que...  
><strong>T.<strong> No te preocupes por Santana, ella se portará bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No es eso...  
><strong>T.<strong> Ven Quinnie, anda, di que sí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien, vamos para allá.  
><strong>T.<strong> Súper.

Quinn terminó la llamada.

**Q.** Vámonos.  
><strong>S.<strong> O sea Tina te convence a la primera y mi opinión la mandas al diablo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos o no?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos, necesito que lleves tu identificación falsa para comprar esas botellas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.

Las chicas llegaron a casa de Tina justo con las cosas que la asiática les había encargado.

**B.** Por fin llegan.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn no quería venir.**  
><strong>**Q**. Pero ya estoy aquí.  
><strong>T.<strong> No peleen, vamos a mi habitación.

Las chicas empezaron a beber y a charlar sobre su vida en la preparatoria.

**T.** Es hora de preguntas calientes.  
><strong>S.<strong> No.  
><strong>T.<strong> Será divertido.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, hagámoslo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ok, Britt dime, a pesar de su accidente, Artie te satisface?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay dios. (mueca)  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajaja bueno, su accidente no le dañó esa parte del cuerpo y ahora que ya está mucho mejor es más fácil, aunque al principio era torpe como todos los chicos que no tienen experiencia, como ya saben yo le quité su virginidad, pero ahora nos complementamos bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> En una palabra, el chico apesta.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajaja no tanto, pero he tenido mejores (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>T.<strong> Y tu Santana, con cuantos chicos más has estado después de Sam y del que te robó tu virginidad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo con uno, en el viaje a Hawai.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y qué tal estuvo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Asombroso, nos estuvimos acostando casi por una semana, él supo tocar mis puntos débiles.  
><strong>T.<strong> Entonces fue mejor que Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mucho mejor.  
><strong>T.<strong> Crees que lo vuelvas a ver?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni idea.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y tu Quinn? Sé que te gustan las chicas, pero has estado con un hombre?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si.  
><strong>T.<strong> Entonces tu primera vez no fue con una chica?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.

Santana notó la incomodidad de su novia.

**T. **Y qué tal fue?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mala, la perdí por confiar en alguien que no debía, fui demasiado inocente, ha sido la peor experiencia que he tenido.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ohhh lo siento.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que gustaban las chicas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando la relación que tenía con un chico no funcionaba para nada y luego de ver a la chica más hermosa que pueda existir en el mundo… Belle.  
><strong>T.<strong> Belle?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, mi novia.  
><strong>T.<strong> Tienes novia?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bueno, estamos en un receso, pero sé que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntas.  
><strong>T.<strong> Que romántico.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy muy romántica. (sonriendo)  
><strong>T.<strong> Y qué es mejor estar con un mujer o con un hombre?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Para mi obviamente con una mujer, aunque a decir verdad no he estado con muchas chicas.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ah no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nope, solo con 2 mi novia y una chica alemana en Hawai.  
><strong>T.<strong> Una alemana? Wooow y qué tal fue?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Fue muy bueno.  
><strong>T.<strong> A mí me gustaría estar con una chica.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina! (ojos muy abiertos)  
><strong>T.<strong> Es verdad, quiero saber lo que se siente, Quinn sé que somos amigas pero, crees que algún día tú y yo...  
><strong>S.<strong> Nooooo.

Todas voltearon a ver a la latina.

**T. **Por qué no?  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn es tu amiga.  
><strong>T.<strong> Por eso, porque es mi amiga se lo pediría.  
><strong>S.<strong> No puedo creer lo que escucho. (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tina, me halagan tus palabras pero no es muy agradable el ser usada para experimentar.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ohhh no Quinn yo no quise decir que serias un experimento, siento mucho si te hice sentir eso, pero eres tan hermosa que cualquier chica que esté en tus brazos debe ser muy afortunada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias. (incómoda)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Mike te escuchara decir todas esas tonterías te mandaría al diablo en un segundo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Él lo sabe Santana, de hecho está de acuerdo en que me acueste con una chica, dijo que sería muy caliente tener un trio.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ustedes están enfermos.  
><strong>T. <strong>Desde cuándo eres tan mojigata? Definitivamente te hace falta acostarte con alguien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quéeeee?  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya chicas, estamos aquí para pasarla bien, no para pelear.  
><strong>T. <strong>Tienes razón, mejor brindemos.

Las amigas continuaron bebiendo y charlando, la chica asiática no perdía el momento para insinuársele a la rubia, eso le hacía mucha gracia a Quinn ya que Tina le parecía muy simpática.

Poco a poco las chicas empezaron a quedarse dormidas, la rubia fue al baño a lavarse los dientes antes de dormir.

Cuando estaba terminando...

**S.** Así que te vas a acostar con Tina?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ehh? Claro que no.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues ella se ve muy entusiasmada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana ella está ebria, lo más probable es que mañana no recuerde lo que dijo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Toda la maldita noche se la ha pasado tirándote la onda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaja, estas celosa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres mi novia, no es agradable que otra te quiera coger en mis narices.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso no va a pasar, quedamos en sernos fieles.  
><strong>S.<strong> Exacto, en 6 meses eres solo mía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No Santana quien es mía eres tu yo...  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres de Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero ella no está aquí.

La latina se arrojó con un gran beso sobre los labios de la rubia, luego la subió sobre el mueble que sostenía el lavabo.

**S**. Ahora te mostraré que eres mía también.

La latina continuó con besos apasionados, se colocó entre las piernas de Quinn y llevó su mano izquierda al interior de la pijama y ropa interior de la rubia.

Con la otra mano bajó los tirantes de la blusa de Quinn, que para su fortuna no llevaba sujetador, entonces comenzó a succionar los delicados pezones de la chica de ojos verdes mientras le acariciaba el clítoris.

**Q.** Ohhhh mmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eres mía, estos 6 meses eres mía.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Me estás empezando a mmmm a convencer uuhhmmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Con esto no te quedarán dudas.

Santana penetró con dos dedos a su novia.

**Q**. Santana mmmmmm.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dime que eres mía.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cielos.

Santana curveó los dedos dentro de su chica, acariciando su punto G.

**Q.** Maldita sea, mmmmm Santana, así, así  
><strong>S.<strong> Dímelo.

La rubia chocó sus labios con la latina, luego metió su lengua en la boca de su novia.

**S.** Dímelo Quinnie bee.

Santana regresó a los pezones de su chica.

**Q.** Mmmm si Santana yo soy...

_Oh por dios!__  
><em>  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahhhhhggggg mmmmmmm.

Santana estaba muy asustada por la presencia de su amiga, Quinn seguía bajando de su orgasmo.

**S.** No es lo que piensas.  
><strong>T.<strong> No tenías la teta de Quinn entre tus labios, ni tu mano dentro de su pijama?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina...  
><strong>T.<strong> Eso fue jodidamente caliente! (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh? (frunciendo el ceño)  
><strong>T.<strong> Desde cuándo se acuestan? Wooow ahora entiendo la actitud de Santana, estabas celosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no.  
><strong>T.<strong> Bueno eso no importa, díganme, desde cuando tienen sexo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos a la habitación.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ahora las alcanzo, necesito...  
><strong>T.<strong> Lo entiendo, dios que emoción. (aplaudiendo)

La asiática seguía entusiasmada por lo que había visto.

**T.** Entonces?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina lo que viste... Eso fue...pues…  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana y yo tenemos un trato, estamos saliendo por 6 meses, es mi novia porque la ayude en algo y...  
><strong>T. <strong>La chantajeaste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina, nadie además de ti y Brittany lo sabe, necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie, por favor, no quiero que se enteren en la preparatoria ni tampoco mis padres. (desesperada)  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero qué tiene de malo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo no soy lesbiana.  
><strong>T.<strong> Y lo que vi?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es solo sexo, va incluido en el trato.  
><strong>T.<strong> Mmmm si claro.  
><strong>S. <strong>Tina te lo suplico, prométeme que nadie más lo sabrá.  
><strong>T.<strong> No te entiendo, si Quinn fuera mi novia estaría muy orgullosa de presumirla ante todos, ella es hermosa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es solo un trato, no me gustan las chicas.  
><strong>T<strong>. Está bien tienes mi palabra, no le diré a nadie.  
><strong>S<strong>. Gracias Tina.  
><strong>T<strong>. Pero insisto, haces mal en no estar orgullosa de ser novia de la chica más linda de la preparatoria.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias Tina, pero ya escuchaste a Santana, ella no es lesbiana.  
><strong>T.<strong> En fin, iré al baño.

La chica se alejó.

**Q.** Tranquila, ella no dirá nada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso espero, me moriría de la vergüenza si todo el mundo se enterara.

Quinn sintió que la golpeaban muy fuerte en la cara al escuchar eso de la latina, el saber que su relación le daba vergüenza no era para nada lindo.

**Q.** San... Si tan mal te sientes tal vez deberíamos de terminar el trato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te di mi palabra, la voy a cumplir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Bien.

La rubia se metió bajo las mantas para tratar de dormir y cerró sus ojos.

**Q.** A ti nunca te di vergüenza mi amor. (pensó)

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Quinn al recordar a su ex novia.

De pronto sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

**S.** Al menos ya podremos actuar naturalmente frente a las chicas, será más sencillo, buenas noches Quinnie bee.

La rubia no supo que decir, estaba sumamente confundida por la actitud de la latina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para la persona que me regañó al decirme que ya eran mas de 25 capítulos y aun no se enamoraban jejejej perdón, ya les empezaré a dar amor.<strong>_

_**Pasado de Quinn, empezará a mostrarse otra vez.**_

_**Se que también no quieren ver peleas entre las chicas y eso, pero básicamente así empezó su relación, es como normal entre ellas, pero ya le iré bajando a eso.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, son bienvenidos... por cierto el Quinnie bee les gustó o tampoco?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	28. Celebrar el primer mes

**_He vuelto, tardé un poquito, pero no tanto, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28. Celebrar el primer mes.<strong>

Al día siguiente la chica asiática seguía muy entusiasmada por la relación de las Quinntana.

**T.** Ya dime Santana, qué se siente que tu hermanastra sea tu novia? Es taaaan sexy. (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo es por un tiempo Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Como sea, pero tienes a Quinn todas las noches para ti, Dios mío, qué tal es en la cama?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina no voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual junto a Quinn, te sentirías bien si yo te preguntara de la tuya con Mike?  
><strong>T.<strong> Pregúntame, no tengo ningún problema en contártela. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>S. <strong>No gracias, no me interesa saber los detalles. (mueca)  
><strong>T.<strong> Lo que si te diré es que es una total mentira lo que dicen de los chicos asiáticos con referencia al tamaño.  
><strong>S.<strong> Demasiada información! (arrugando la nariz)  
><strong>T.<strong> Quinn tiene lindos senos, qué tal su vagina?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estoy a punto de partirte la cara Tina Cohen Chang.  
><strong>T.<strong> Que exagerada, solo tengo curiosidad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues te quedarás con ella.  
><strong>B<strong>. Buenos días chicas, de qué hablan?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina sigue de impertinente con sus comentarios acerca de mi relación con Quinn.  
><strong>B.<strong> Por cierto y Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es verdad, donde se metió?  
><strong>T.<strong> Estará en el baño?  
><strong>B.<strong> No, yo vengo de ahí.

Las chicas se pusieron a buscar a la rubia por toda la casa, la encontraron en el jardín dibujando.

**B.** Quinnie, que susto nos metiste, pensamos que te había secuestrado un asesino en serie.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pensamos? (alzando la ceja)  
><strong>Q<strong>. Vine a dibujar algo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Yo quiero ver... Ohhhh es muy lindo, la chica que está de espaldas es Santana?  
><strong>B.<strong> Santana es más delgada y su trasero es más grande.  
><strong>S<strong>. A ver, si, definitivamente no soy yo, acaso es Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Sí.  
><strong>T.<strong> Dibujas a tu ex novia? No sería mejor que dibujaras a Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No lo creo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Por qué no?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque Santana pondría el grito en el cielo, recuerda que lo de ella y yo solo es un trato y es casi casi secreto.  
><strong>T.<strong> Es una lástima, ustedes dos serían ufff la pareja más caliente y popular de McKinley.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo dudo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también.  
><strong>T.<strong> Tú qué piensas Britt?  
><strong>B.<strong> Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tina, pero si ellas no quieren que nadie lo sepa hay que respetarlo.  
><strong>T. <strong>Corrección, Santana es quien no quiere que se sepa, Quinn no ha dicho nada al respecto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jamás obligaría a Santana a que gritara a los 4 vientos nuestra... El Trato.  
><strong>T.<strong> En fin, vamos a desayunar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos.

En el comedor.  
><strong><br>****T.** Ay chicas siéntense juntas, para qué están tan separadas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Así estamos bien.  
><strong>T.<strong> Cada una al extremo de la mesa? Vamos, aquí no es necesario que se escondan de nadie.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ok, me sentaré al lado de Q.  
><strong>T.<strong> En mi tienen su más grande fan, me encanta que estén juntas. (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>S.<strong> Es solo un trato de 6 meses.  
><strong>T.<strong> Como sea, es sexy y tierno.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ya ponte a desayunar Tina, estás asustando a las chicas.  
>T. Lo siento.<p>

Más tarde las Quinntana regresaron a casa, ese día cumplían un mes de su trato, Santana lo recordó así que decidió hacer algo para celebrarlo.

**S.** Quieres ir al cine en la tarde o algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bueno, le diré a mamá que saldremos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok.

Santana sabía muy bien que Quinn estaba distante, por eso se animó y la invitó a salir, luego del cine la llevaría a cenar a Breadstix.

Por su parte la rubia no había podido dejar de pensar toda la mañana en Belle, así que se comunicó con Leslie.

**Q.** Hola.  
><strong>L.<strong> Quinn, cómo estás?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Más o menos y Belle?  
><strong>L.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pasa algo con ella?  
><strong>L. <strong>Antier tuvo una crisis.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Dios mío, pero está bien? Se hizo daño?  
><strong>L.<strong> Afortunadamente pudimos controlarla antes de que lo hiciera.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces no ha mejorado nada?  
><strong>L.<strong> Luego de que la llamaste mejoró muchísimo, pero no sé qué ha pasado esta última semana que su comportamiento volvió a cambiar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Diablos, Leslie, deja hablo con ella por favor.  
><strong>L.<strong> Hoy no puedo Quinn, hay supervisión y si me sorprenden me pueden echar.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, no, eso no, luego quién estará al pendiente de mi chiquita.  
><strong>L.<strong> Tal vez la próxima semana pueda pasártela, yo te marco ok?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien Leslie, muchas gracias y por favor cuida de ella.  
><strong>L.<strong> Claro que sí.

La llamada terminó, dejando muy inquieta a la rubia.

Más tarde la latina entró a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Lista Q?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento San, no estoy de ánimos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero me dijiste que sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, pero me siento mal.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te duele algo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La cabeza... Un poco.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tómate una pastilla y listo, anda Quinnie bee.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Otro día.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos y dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras esta noche.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, lo siento.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ashhh como quieras yo si voy a salir.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Que te diviertas.

La latina salió bastante enojada de la habitación de la rubia, salió de su casa y arrancó su coche.

Q**.** Belle, necesito verte, saber que estas bien. (pensaba)

Por su parte la morena fue directo al centro comercial, suspiraba cada que veía a una pareja tomada de la mano, sonriendo y besándose.

**S.** Por qué no puedo tener eso? Odio mi vida. (puchero)

Esa noche la latina no fue a la habitación de la rubia como casi cada noche.

Al día siguiente, lo pasaron en familia, Frank las llevó a comer y luego de compras, realmente no tuvieron mucho contacto ese día.

El lunes, rumbo a la escuela, ni si quiera recordaron pasar por la calle donde se besaban, el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

Cuando la práctica de las cheerios terminó, Quinn y Bree fueron a platicar a las gradas, la rubia le contó todo lo que había pasado con la llamada a Leslie, no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar.

**Br.** Tranquila Quinn, ella mejorará ya lo verás.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya no soporto esto, era mi deber cuidarla y no lo hice.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn o cuidabas a tu mamá o a ella, era imposible hacerse cargo de las dos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero si no hubiera sido tan tonta de dejar eso en mi habitación, ella no se habría hecho daño.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y cómo ibas a saber que justamente ese día ella iría a tu casa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es mi culpa. (llorando)  
><strong>Br. <strong>No lo es. (abrazándola)

En eso la bomba explotó.  
><strong><br>****S.** Estúpida Fabray, quién demonios se cree?  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo es un abrazo.  
><strong>S<strong>. A mí me respeta.  
><strong>B.<strong> Espera Santana, Santanaaaaa.

La latina no hizo caso de los gritos de su amiga y fue a enfrentar a las chicas.

**S.** Quita tus sucias manos de Quinn maldita zorra.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Qué te pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pasa que no voy a permitir que en mis narices me pongan los cuernos.  
><strong>Br<strong>. De qué rayos estás hablando?  
><strong>S.<strong> De lo que estoy viendo, se están manoseando frente a todos y no te hagas la inocente porque estoy segura de que Quinn te contó de lo nuestro.  
><strong>Br. <strong>Tienes esa cabeza llena de porquerías, solo estaba consolando a Quinn, que no ves que está llorando?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eh? (frunciendo el ceño) Quinnie qué pasa?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si actuaras tu papel de novia como deberías, sabrías muy bien el motivo del llanto de Quinn.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie dime qué pasa?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ay si, ahora muy preocupada.  
><strong>S.<strong> Contigo no estoy hablando maldita zorra.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Seré zorra pero al menos no una lesbiana de clóset.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué dijiste? Yo no soy lesbiana, entiéndelo, no lo soy!  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pero te fascina cuando Quinn te coge no?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eres una...

Santana trató de golpear a Bree pero Quinn se interpuso entre ellas.

**Q.** Basta!  
><strong>S. <strong>Ella empezó.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Te lo merecías.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Saben qué? Mátense si eso desean, yo me largo de aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> No, espera Q, dime lo que te pasa.

La rubia se fue de ahí con dirección al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Está así porque no quiero que se sepa de nuestra relación?  
><strong>Br<strong>. No te creas tan importante para ella idiota, Quinn está así porque Belle se puso mal.

La joven porrista se fue de ahí dejando a la latina muy desconcertada.

En el lugar prohibido Quinn continuaba llorando, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber, dime qué pasa contigo? Es verdad lo que me dijo Bree?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé qué te haya dicho.  
><strong>S. <strong>Que estas así porque tu ex novia se puso mal.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Es verdad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinn, y yo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues soy tu novia como que qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto es un trato Santana, tú lo has repetido cientos de veces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero quedamos en que nos seriamos fieles.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Acaso está ella junto a mí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero con el pensamiento me estas siendo infiel.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dime una cosa, acaso tu no lo has hecho? No has pensando en algún hombre?

La latina no respondió nada.

**Q.** Lo ves? Entonces no vengas a decirme que te sea fiel con el pensamiento cuando tú tampoco lo haces, te seré fiel en cuerpo mientras esto dure, pero si así lo quieres en este preciso momento acabamos todo.

Santana nuevamente no dijo nada.

**Q.** Nos vemos al rato.

La morena estaba en una especie de shock, así que fue en busca de su mejor amiga y le contó todo.

**B.** Pues no lo entiendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
><strong>B<strong>. El por qué te pones así, Sanny no quieres que la gente se entere de lo tuyo con Quinn y ella lo respeta, de verdad no deberías de tomar esa actitud hacia con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero yo soy su novia.  
><strong>B.<strong> Por un trato o chantaje como le quieran llamar, por lo mismo ella no está involucrando sentimientos contigo, lo de ustedes es meramente sexual.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, lo sé... Crees que Belle ame tanto a Quinn como ella lo hace?  
><strong>B.<strong> Es muy probable.  
><strong>S.<strong> Son muy afortunadas. (suspirando)  
><strong>B<strong>. No tanto, están separadas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero algún día volverán a estar juntas, por qué no puedo encontrar alguien que me ame así?  
><strong>B.<strong> Y lo que tuviste con Sam?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tengo claro que eso no era amor, de lo contrario no habríamos hecho lo que hicimos, me encantaría tener alguien que me amara, pero al parecer eso es imposible.  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces termina tu trato con Quinn y estoy muy segura de que encontrarás a un chico que te de lo que tanto deseas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues sí, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, hoy mismo terminaré con eso.  
><strong>B.<strong> fue muy mala idea empezar con ese trato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso parece.

En otro lado de la escuela.

**Q.** Chicos necesito que me ayuden.  
><strong>K.<strong> A qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> A ir a Columbus.  
><strong>Br.<strong> No me digas que quieres ir a ver a Belle?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, por favor los dos tienen auto, pagaré la gasolina, llévenme.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn, Columbus queda a más de dos horas de aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues vámonos ya y podremos regresar temprano, por favor.  
><strong>K. <strong>Yo conduzco.  
><strong>Q. <strong>De verdad?  
><strong>Br.<strong> David...  
><strong>K. <strong>Siempre contarás conmigo Quinn.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Mil gracias.  
><strong>Br.<strong> También conmigo, los acompaño.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Sabía que lo harías, gracias amiga.

Los tres chicos salieron de la escuela ante la mirada de la chica asiática.

**T**. Santana a dónde fue Quinn?  
><strong>S.<strong> De qué hablas?  
><strong>T.<strong> Acabo de verla salir de la preparatoria con Bree y David.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmmm.  
><strong>T.<strong> No te avisó? Wooow, su relación es muuuuuy rara. (frunciendo el ceño)

Cuando llegaron a Columbus, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Belle.

**K.** Un hospital psiquiátrico? (boca muy abierta)  
><strong>Br.<strong> Dijiste que estaba en una institución pero jamás mencionaste esto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Creen que es fácil aceptar que la persona que amas está tan mal como para que sus padres la hayan tenido que recluir aquí?  
><strong>Br<strong>. Quinn pero... Cuando alguien está en un lugar como este quiere decir que...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Están locos?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pues sí y no se recuperan.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella no está loca, tiene una enfermedad pero no está loca, ella se va a recuperar me lo prometió.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ojalá así sea.  
><strong>K.<strong> Crees que nos dejen entrar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, somos menores de edad, por acá hay un árbol, me subiré y espero que esté en el patio para poder verla.

Al pie del árbol.

**K.** Esta muy alto Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Soy porrista, tengo habilidad.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ok te ayudo.

Como pudieron los chicos subieron al árbol.

**Br.** La ves por ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Nooo maldita sea.

De pronto.

**Q.** Dios mío allá está, mírala es la chica que está a punto de sentarse en el pasto.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ohhh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está muy delgada, no puede ser. (preocupada)  
><strong>K.<strong> Si se ve flaquita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ha bajado de peso, se supone que aquí la cuidan.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Grítale, tal vez te pueda ver.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Belle, Belle!

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol.

**Q.** Belle mi amor!

La chica se levantó del piso y caminó en dirección al árbol, pero luego fue detenida por un hombre vestido de blanco y la introdujo al edificio.

**Q.** Maldita sea!  
><strong>K<strong>. Al menos la pudiste ver.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Si Quinn, la viste.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mi chiquita, la pude ver, gracias amigos, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible.  
><strong>Br. <strong>La amas mucho, verdad?**  
><strong>**Q.** Con todo mi ser.  
><strong>K.<strong> Y Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hoy mismo termino con ella.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Es lo mejor.  
><strong>K.<strong> Quinn… por qué Belle terminó en un lugar como ese?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Esto solo lo sabe Bree y Puck, así que te pido que seas discreto con lo que te diré.  
><strong>K<strong>. Cuenta con ello.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Belle sufría de bipolaridad, su enfermedad estaba controlada cuando la conocí, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación ella me dijo que se sentía muy feliz y que no necesitaba más los medicamentos, los dejó de tomar, por un tiempo los síntomas no se presentaron, pero luego regresaron… con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ellos, de alguna manera siempre la podía controlar y convencer de que tomara sus medicamentos, pero cuando mamá empeoró, sin querer descuidé a Belle, un día que llevé a mamá a su quimioterapia, olvidé guardar la mercancía donde siempre lo hacía, simplemente la dejé en mi habitación, mamá se puso mal luego de esa quimioterapia y la internaron por unas horas, me quedé a su lado, cuando salí a comprar un café, por los pasillos vi a Puck y a la madre de Belle, me imaginé lo peor, fui con ellos, Puck me dijo que Belle había sufrido de una sobredosis de droga, afortunadamente su madre la encontró a tiempo y eso le salvó la vida, cuando mi novia reaccionó y pude hablar con ella, me pidió perdón por haber tomado mi mercancía, en ese momento me sentí morir, luego de eso su enfermedad se descontroló por completo, los médicos la diagnosticaron con esquizofrenia y aconsejaron a sus padres internarla en ese lugar.  
><strong>K.<strong> Diablos, cuanto lo siento Quinn.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ella prometió que se recuperaría, lo hará y entonces ella y yo estaremos juntas para siempre.  
><strong>K.<strong> Ojalá así sea.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo será David.

Luego de eso los chicos regresaron a Lima.

La rubia llegó a casa con una gran sonrisa y dispuesta a terminar su trato con la latina.

**S.** A dónde fuiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por ahí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Por ahí? Quinn te saliste desde muy temprano de la preparatoria con el par de perdedores que tienes como amigos y regresas hasta esta hora, dime a dónde fuiste?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué demonios te importa Santana  
><strong>S.<strong> Soy tu novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Santana es una farsa y lo sabes.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hablando de eso... He estado pensando y...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo también.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn... Lo mejor es que...

La latina miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que era el fin de su trato, algo se apoderó de ella y se lanzó a los labios de Quinn.

**S.** Quinnie!  
><strong>Q<strong>. Espera...

Pero la latina no hizo caso y continuó besando a la rubia.

**S**. Te necesito abejita.

El deseo se apoderó de la chica de ojos verdes y le correspondió a la morena de inmediato, una cosa llevó a la otra y en menos de lo que pensaron yacían en la cama y comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

Cuando terminaron, Santana se acurrucó al lado de Quinn, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia y la abrazó.

**S.** Antier cumplimos un mes de salir, no lo recordaste, verdad?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento.  
><strong>S<strong>. Está bien, no es que fuera muy importante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por eso me invitaste a salir?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si quieres salimos mañana.  
><strong>S.<strong> No hace falta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Las chicas se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, luego Santana comenzó a besar el pecho de su novia.

**S.** Y a dónde me invitarías?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres ir a cenar o algo así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pensaba en Breadstix.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Está bien, mañana vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Súper.

Luego volvieron a besarse hasta que escucharon el coche de los padres de Santana.

**S.** Diablos, me voy.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te veo en un rato. (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sip.

Cuando la latina salió de la habitación de la chica...

**Q.** Qué acabo de hacer? (manos en el rostro)

Por su parte la latina...

**S.** Se supone que iba a terminar con ella, cielos! (soltando el aire)

Al día siguiente...

**B**. Sanny, cómo te fue con Q? Dejaron su trato?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ese el objetivo pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo...  
><strong>B.<strong> Se acostaron (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, no lo pude evitar Britt, fue algo que pasó de repente.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Sanny y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
><strong>S<strong>. Tratar de que estos 5 meses que nos quedan de relación sean en completa paz, ya no quiero pelear con ella, además sé que ama a Belle y eso es bueno.  
><strong>B.<strong> Bueno porque así no te enamorarás de ella?  
><strong>S.<strong> Brittany cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de Quinn, yo no soy...  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, ya lo sé, pareces disco rayado, pero no niegues que te encanta estar con ella.  
><strong>S<strong>. No lo puedo evitar, ella tiene algo que me hace desearla cada vez más.  
><strong>B.<strong> Mmmm.

Por otro lado.

**Br.** Terminaste con la perra?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No, lo iba a hacer pero...  
><strong>Br<strong>. Jajaja tuviste sexo con ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si y no sabes lo mal que me siento, estaba tan feliz de haber visto a Belle y de repente Santana se pone frente a mí y lo siguiente fue que estábamos haciéndolo.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Uyyy eso es... Extraño.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mmm.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Te gusta Santana, cierto?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ella es muy bella.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Pero es una fichita, te trata mal y... Te pasas Quinn.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, ya ni modo.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Solo espero que no te enamores.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, eso jamás, mi corazón es de Belle y de nadie más.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Quiero ser su madrina de bodas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hecho.

Santana y Quinn regresaron a casa para alistarse para celebrar su primer mes como novias.

**S.** Pensé que sería mejor si en vez de cenar vamos a comer y luego de ahí a tu lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien, me iré a preparar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo también, le llamaré a mamá para avisarle.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, se dirigieron a Breadstix.

**S.** Te ves muy linda Q.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tú también San.

Ya en el restaurante, Santana pidió una de las mesas del fondo, Quinn sabía muy bien el porqué de esa elección.

**S.** Es una lástima que no nos hayan querido servir el vino.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, somos menores edad.  
><strong>S<strong>. Si lo sé, pero quería hacer un brindis o algo así.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haremos con agua.  
><strong>S.<strong> Eso no cuenta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mejor come, mmmm mi platillo está delicioso, quieres probar?

La latina observó a todos a su alrededor, cuando se sintió segura de que nadie la veía, aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía la rubia.

**S.** Tienes razón, muy buena elección Quinnie, quieres probar el mío?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.

La morena emuló a su novia al darle un bocado de su comida.

**Q.** Está mejor el mío.  
><strong>S.<strong> Sin duda.

La comida fue algo tensa, las chicas hablaron sobre la práctica de ese día y otras cosas banales.

**S.** Bien creo que es hora de irnos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, pediré la cuenta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo pago.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No, lo haré yo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, desde un principio yo pensaba invitarte todo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok, acepto.

Las chicas salieron de ahí, antes de ir al lugar de la rubia, pasaron por una tienda para comprar una botella de vino, con la ayuda de la identificación falsa de Quinn.

Ya en el lugar de la chica de ojos verdes...

**S.** Está a punto de oscurecer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tienes miedo?  
><strong>S.<strong> No pero, está muy solo por aquí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te preocupes, haremos una pequeña fogata.  
><strong>S.<strong> No sé cómo se hace.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Déjamelo a mí.

Luego de que la fogata estuviera lista, la latina trajo una de las mantas de la tienda de campaña y la colocó sobre el pasto para sentarse.

**S.** Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Belle me enseñó.  
><strong>S.<strong> Entonces tu amor por la naturaleza te lo heredó ella?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo así.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ya podemos brindar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro.

La rubia sirvió el vino en unos vasos desechables.

**Q.** Sé que no son copas pero algo es algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues sí, brindemos por este primer mes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Salud.

Las chicas chocaron los vasos y bebieron el vino, luego de eso Santana se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa y se recostó sobre la manta, la latina hizo lo mismo.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio hasta que Santana habló.

**S.** Estas pensando en ella?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas pensando en Belle, cierto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. No.

La rubia dijo la verdad.

**Q**. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado este año desde que llegué a Lima.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ohhh.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Jamás me imaginé que fuera a ser así, cuando te conocí estaba enojada muy enojada con la vida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Y ahora no lo estás?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sí, pero supongo que un poco menos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cuando te conocí jamás me imaginé que terminaría dándote mi virginidad.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quise desquitarme de ti de todas las cosas que me hiciste cuando llegué a tu casa, nunca me imaginé que fueras virgen, pero luego de que me lo confesaras, quise que fuera especial para ti y de hecho también lo fue para mí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fue especial, muy especial.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es bueno saberlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinn?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Mmm?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nos quedan 5 meses juntas, crees que en este tiempo tú y yo nos podríamos llevar mejor?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No te entiendo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Solo pienso que estaría bien si tratamos de que esta relación sea más llevadera en los meses que le quedan, claro si estás de acuerdo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, en serio quieres seguir con esto?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te di mi palabra, la voy a cumplir.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok, supongo que tienes razón, sería bueno llevarnos mejor.  
><strong>S.<strong> Bien...

La latina tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos.

**Q.** Nunca me imaginé que me iba a acostar con la hija de mis padres adoptivos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Yo tampoco, supongo que el destino ya lo tenía deparado.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, entonces Santana se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes y le dio un tierno beso.

**Q.** Eso fue lindo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Lo sé. (sonriendo)

Quinn se colocó sobre la latina y comenzó con una serie de besos lentos tanto en sus labios y el cuello.

Luego simplemente se abrazaron mientras contemplaban las estrellas.

**S.** Creo que es hora de volver.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, gracias por la celebración del primer mes  
><strong>S. <strong>De nada, tú te encargarás de celebrar la segunda.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hecho.

Cuando regresaron a casa y luego de que convivieran un poco con sus padres, fueron a dormir, la latina no sabía qué hacer, ella realmente quería pasar la noche con Quinn, pero se sentía insegura, luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, decidió armarse de valor e ir a la habitación de su novia.

**S.** Hey abejita, estas dormida?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No.  
><strong>S<strong>. Puedo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, ven.

En cuanto la morena se metió entre las sábanas, la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos.

**S.** Buenas noches Q.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Descansa San. (besándola)

La latina se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

**Q.** Solo son 5 meses, luego de eso iré por ti mi amor.

Y ese fue el último pensamiento de la rubia antes de dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A quién notan mas enganchada con la relación?<strong>_

_**Sigan comentando y dando sugerencias ya saben que si las tomo en cuenta.**_

_**El amor viene a cuenta gotas pero viene.**_

_**Mañana actualización de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**P.D. Ayyyy Dianna se ve HERMOSA en los AMAS, mi corazoncito latió con muchas fuerzas en cuanto la vi en la alfombra roja, es oficial creo que la amo más que a Naya. **_


	29. Las cosas no son como parecen

**_He vuelto otra vez, gracias por el apoyo, les dejo el 29._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29. Las cosas no son como parecen.<strong>

En el transcurso de los días Santana se comportó extrañamente dócil, no peleaba con Quinn y estaba bastante apegada a ella.

**S.** Quinnie, deberíamos de ir otra vez a pasear en bicicleta.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero lo odiaste la primera vez.  
><strong>S<strong>. Bueno si pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente, aunque no lo creas me gusta estar al aire libre.  
><strong>Q.<strong> OK iremos el próximo fin de semana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Genial.

Un día después de la práctica de porristas.

**T.** Chicas vamos a los bolos en parejas qué les parece?  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué quieres decir con "en parejas"?  
><strong>T.<strong> Ya saben Brittany y Artie, Mike y yo y Quinn y tú.  
><strong>S.<strong> No estoy muy segura de eso.  
><strong>T. <strong>Es como salir en grupo nadie se tiene que dar cuenta de lo tuyo con Quinn.  
><strong>B.<strong> Vamos Santana será divertido.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se lo preguntaré a Quinn.

La latina fue en busca de su novia.

**S.** Hey Quinnie, adivina qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Saldremos en grupo a los bolos nos acompañas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo con ustedes?  
><strong>S.<strong> Tina insiste que pasemos tiempo juntas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y tú estás de acuerdo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro, será bueno salir con ellos, hace mucho que no me divierto con mis amigos.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Está bien vamos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Súper.

Esa tarde las chicas llegaron a los bolos, ahí se reunieron con sus amigos.

**Mi.** Juguemos en parejas.  
><strong>T.<strong> Siii cada quien con su amorcito.  
><strong>S. <strong>Genial... (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>A.<strong> Ni modo Santana eso te pasa por ser soltera, tendrás que ser la pareja de Quinn.  
><strong>T.<strong> No creo que les moleste eso.  
><strong>A. <strong>Por qué?

Santana se puso muy nerviosa.

**T.** Pues porque son hermanas Artie y están acostumbradas a estar todo el tiempo juntas.  
><strong>A.<strong> Jajaja es cierto, bien empecemos a jugar.

Tanto Quinn como Santana eran bastante buenas en los bolos, tanto así que le estaban dando una verdadera paliza a las otras dos parejas.

**S.** Jajaja que malos son.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Tina no tiene nada de puntería, es gracias a ella que estamos perdiendo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Oyeeeee.  
><strong>B.<strong> Y Artie es pésimo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Lo siento nena, pero tienes razón.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Debimos haberles apostado algo San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierto jajajaja, tengo sed iré por un refresco, quieres uno abejita? (susurrándole en el oído)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro. (sonriendo)  
><strong>S.<strong> Ahora vuelvo.

Santana se alejó a la barra para pedir los refrescos, mientras tanto Quinn charlaba con la muy entusiasmada Tina.

**T.** Créeme Q, ustedes se ven hermosas juntas, si tan solo pudieran hacerlo oficial públicamente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes que eso no va a pasar Tina.  
><strong>T. <strong>Qué lástima.  
><strong>A.<strong> Jajajaja miren chicas, Santana no pierde el tiempo, ya está charlando con un chico en la barra.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Es Matt, mi compañero del equipo de fútbol.  
><strong>A.<strong> Ahhh es cierto.

La rubia volteó a ver la imagen que describían los chicos, no supo descifrar lo que sintió, así que simplemente regresó su mirada hacia el tablero de la mesa de bolos.

**T.** Estás bien Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso es lo que ella desea Tina.  
><strong>T.<strong> Pero es tu novia.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por un trato.  
><strong>T. <strong>Yo que tu iba y me la traía de las greñas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja si hiciera eso, jamás me lo perdonaría.

En la barra.

**Ma.** Vengo muy seguido a este lugar y no te había visto por aquí.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hace mucho que no venía, casi siempre lo hacemos en grupo.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Ahhh que bien, hoy estuviste genial en tu práctica, no entiendo por qué te quitaron la capitanía del equipo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Fue decisión de la coach.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Pues está loca,  
><strong>S.<strong> Es verdad.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Dos refrescos?  
><strong>S<strong>. Si uno es para mí y otro para mi n... Hermana Quinn.  
><strong>Ma<strong>. Ah si, la lesbiana de McKinley.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey no le llames así.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Pero es la verdad o no? Además no la estoy insultando.  
><strong>S<strong>. Bueno si, es solo que...  
><strong>Ma<strong>. Es un total desperdicio, es una de las chicas más bellas de la preparatoria, claro después de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias por el cumplido.  
><strong>Ma<strong>. Es la verdad, mmm Santana sales con alguien?  
><strong>S.<strong> Eh?  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Bueno después de que estuviste con Sam, no te he visto con algún otro chico.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ah eso, pues no, no salgo con nadie.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Qué bien, así que... Te gustaría salir un día conmigo al cine o algo así?  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm. (mueca)  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Vamos, será divertido.

La latina volteó a ver a la rubia quien estaba sentada charlando con Brittany.

**S.** Lo siento Matt, pero en este momento no estoy lista para salir con nadie.  
><strong>Ma<strong>. Vamos Santana, no te vas a arrepentir.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias pero no, nos vemos.

Santana tomó los refrescos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su novia.

**S.** Tu refresco Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Gracias.  
><strong>B.<strong> Qué tanto platicabas con Matt?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nada importante, solo me saludó.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ahhh.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Hey niñas es hora de la revancha.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajaja listo para perder otra vez?  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Eso lo veremos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Les patearemos el trasero una vez más.  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie tiene razón.

Nuevamente las chicas les ganaron a sus amigos ya no hubo otra revancha así que mejor decidieron comer pizza y pasar tiempo juntos bromeando y platicando cosas sobre la preparatoria.

Un rato después se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, las chicas lo hicieron en el auto de la latina, en cuanto Quinn subió al coche Santana colocó su mano sobre la de ella y así se fueron todo el camino a casa.

Llegando ahí.

**S.** Matt me invito a salir con él.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ah si? Y qué le dijiste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y eso?  
><strong>S. <strong>No voy a salir con él porque soy tuya.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eres mía? (levantando una ceja)  
><strong>S.<strong> Si sólo tuya y lo sabes.

Con una gran sonrisa Quinn se acercó a Santana y la besó tiernamente.

Mientras continuaban besándose caminaron hacia el sofá luego se tumbaron en él, quedando la rubia en la cima.

**Q.** Me encanta que sepas que eres mía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Quinnie ahhh estos meses no seré de nadie mmmm mas.

Torpemente Quinn comenzó a desabotonar los jeans de la latina, quien estaba sumamente excitada.

**S.** Tócame abejita, necesito sentirte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mielecita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Miel?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Yo soy la abejita, tú eres mi miel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me gusta. (besándola)

En cuanto la rubia introdujo su mano a los jeans y ropa interior de la morena, notó lo mojada que estaba.

**S.** Dioooos mmmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tu clítoris está erecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es por ti.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quiero verte.

La rubia se incorporó, tomo los jeans junto con la prenda íntima de su novia y se los sacó de un solo tirón, luego separó las piernas de Santana para tener una maravillosa vista de su centro totalmente húmedo.

**Q.** Eres... Hermosa. (lamiendo sus labios)  
><strong>S.<strong> Tócame.

La chica de ojos verdes pasó su dedo medio por toda la raja de la chica, Santana cerró los ojos ante el placer que le daba.

**S.** Abejita cómeme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si mielecita.

Quinn llevo su lengua justo al clítoris de su novia para darle masajes lentos, las piernas de Santana comenzaron a temblar.

**S.** Mierda! Siiii.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Sabes delicioso, justo como la miel.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios!

Quinn continuó chupando el clítoris de su novia, Santana sobaba el cuero cabelludo de su chica.

**S.** Penétrame Quinnie, hazme ver estrellas.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tus deseos son órdenes, hermosa.

Mientras la rubia seguía chupando el centro de Santana, le introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la morena, estaba tan húmeda que fue muy fácil el penetrarla.

**S.** Ay Dios mío lo haces mmmm tan bien, no pares por favor.

La chica de ojos verdes incrementó los movimientos de su mano mientras la morena movía sus caderas para incrementar la fricción.

**S.** Estoy a punto Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vente para mí (besándola)  
><strong>S.<strong> Un poco más mmmm ohhh siii así, justo ahí abejita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estás buenísima San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios... Siiiii así ay ay ahhhhhh mmmmm, Quinn Fabray soy tuuuuya.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Siiii.

Santana como siempre tuvo un gran y delicioso orgasmo, algo que solo Quinn le provocaba con tal intensidad.

La rubia sacó sus dedos del interior de la latina y los llevó directo a la boca de la chica para que se probara a sí misma.

**S.** Es rico mi sabor mmmm.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Mucho

Luego de eso siguió una sesión de besos lentos con lengua incluida.

**S.** Ahora voy yo.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, escucharon el coche del padre de Santana.

**S.** Santo dios, llegaron más temprano, mis jeans!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Espera ahora te los doy.  
><strong>S.<strong> Rocía aromatizante.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ya voy.

La latina se vistió rápidamente y luego de eso corrió a su habitación, Quinn se quedó en la planta baja y fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos y pretender que cocinaría algo.

**F.** Hola hija ya llegamos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué bien.  
><strong>M<strong>. Qué haces hija?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Emmm pensaba cocinar mmm spaghetti.  
><strong>M.<strong> Que rico, iré a dejar mis cosas y ahora bajo a ayudarte.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>F.<strong> Y Santana?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Haciendo tarea.  
><strong>F.<strong> La iré a saludar.

Quinn regresó a la sala y vio una gran mancha de lubricante en el sofá, de inmediato fue por algunos artículos de limpieza para tratar de quitar la mancha.

**M.** Qué haces Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Maribel, me asustaste.  
><strong>M<strong>. Lo siento, qué haces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues... Estaba viendo una película y... Derramé refresco en el sofá, lo siento mucho.  
><strong>M<strong>. Ayy no te preocupes ese líquido saca muy bien las manchas, te ayudaré.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No hace falta, mejor ayúdame con la cena.  
><strong>M.<strong> Está bien.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Diablos por poco. (pensó)

Más tarde la latina bajó.

**S.** Ya vamos a cenar?  
><strong>M<strong>. En unos minutos, ayuda a Quinn a poner la mesa.  
><strong>S<strong>. Ok.

Las chicas fueron al comedor.

**Q.** Tuve que limpiar una enorme mancha de lubricante en el sofá,  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? Lo siento mucho (muy apenada)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo disfrutaste?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sabes que si.

La latina se fijó muy bien de que sus padres no la vieran, luego se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a su novia.

**S.** En un rato más te devolveré el favor.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso espero,

La cena familiar fue como siempre, bastante amena, ya entrada la noche, cuando la latina supuso que sus padres estaban durmiendo, entró a la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Abejita?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tardaste.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo siento, estás lista?

La rubia se descubrió mostrando su desnudez ante la morena.

**Q.** Tu qué crees?  
><strong>S.<strong> Woooow.

Esa noche Quinn tuvo que poner sobre su rostro la almohada para tratar de aminorar el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos que le provocaba su novia, luego de estar juntas, se quedaron profundamente dormidas y como siempre abrazadas.

Al día siguiente.

**B.** Sanny, Mike nos acaba de platicar que Matt le dijo que te invitó a salir y le dijiste que no.  
><strong>S.<strong> Que tipo tan chismoso. (mueca)  
><strong>B.<strong> Entonces es verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>B<strong>. Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
><strong>S<strong>. Porque no tiene importancia.  
><strong>B<strong>. Pensé que era lo que querías, ya sabes salir con un chico.  
><strong>S<strong>. Eso será hasta que el trato con Q termine, además Matt es muy amigo de Sam, no sería correcto.  
><strong>B.<strong> Oh y desde cuándo piensas de ese modo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Desde siempre.  
><strong>B.<strong> Si, claro.

Terminaron su caminata justo frente al casillero de la latina, luego la chica empezó a guardar algunos libros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**B.** Por qué estás tan feliz?  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm? Pues no sé, estoy de muy buen humor, solo eso.  
><strong>B. <strong>Anoche lo hiciste con Quinn verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Como casi todos los días.  
><strong>B<strong>. Entonces es muy buena para el sexo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, ella me sabe atender muy bien, no lo voy a negar.  
><strong>B<strong>. Sería bueno averiguarlo, cuando terminen el trato.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué? Quieres hacerlo con Quinn?  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo para comprobar lo que dices.  
><strong>S.<strong> Wooow, no solo tengo que cuidarme de la cachonda de Tina sino también de ti?  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajajaj si vieras la expresión de tu rostro te morirías de la risa, solo estoy bromeando, sí que estas tomando muy en serio tu papel de novia celosa  
><strong>S.<strong> Cierra la boca.

Justo en ese momento la rubia pasó en compañía de Bree cerca del casillero de la morena, las chicas cruzaron miradas y de inmediato sonrieron.

**B.** Vaya, ustedes se llevan cada día mejor, eso es bueno.  
><strong>S.<strong> Simplemente ya no quiero pelear.

Por su parte las otras chicas.

**Br.** Qué fue eso?  
><strong>Q. <strong>De qué hablas?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Esa sonrisa coqueta que compartiste con la perra.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Jaaaa, sonrisa coqueta? Por dios solo fue una sonrisa y ya.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Esa tipa te está conquistando, no lo puedo creer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Bree no exageres, a mí no me va a conquistar nadie.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Eso espero, lo digo por tu bien.

De vuelta con las Brittana.

**B.** Y además de acostarse qué hacen?  
><strong>S.<strong> No entiendo.  
><strong>B.<strong> Me refiero a si hablan de algo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si, de qué posición nos gusta más.  
><strong>B.<strong> Jajaja no tonta, me refiero a que si hablan de ustedes, a ver dime qué tanto sabes del pasado de Quinn en Columbus.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues... Lo que tú también sabes.  
><strong>B.<strong> Solo eso? No te gustaría hablar con ella de otras cosas que no sean solo sexo?  
><strong>S.<strong> El fin de semana iremos a pasear en bici, veremos qué pasa.  
><strong>B.<strong> Pues sí.

El fin de semana llegó.

**M.** Se divierten niñas, no regresen muy tarde.  
><strong>S.<strong> No mami.

Las Quinntana subieron al coche de la latina y arrancaron rumbo al parque.

**S.** Dios, olvidé lo que odio subir esta maldita colina.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay San es la segunda vez que lo haces.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé y lo odio.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja a que no me alcanzas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espera abejita, ash!

Ya en la cima.

**Q.** Estas lista para bajar?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso espero.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tengas miedo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pues al mal paso darle prisa, te veo allá abajo Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Hey, no se vale.

A pesar de que Santana pedaleó primero, la rubia le ganó en la bajada.

**Q.** Más suerte para la próxima San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ja, ja, jaaaa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a mi lugar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Nuestro lugar.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok nuestro lugar, vamos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip.

Las chicas se estacionaron donde siempre lo hacían.

**Q.** A que no me alcanzas.

La rubia corrió, adentrándose en el bosque con dirección a su lugar, por más que trató de alejarse, rápidamente fue alcanzada por la morena, quien la tomó por detrás, logrando con ello que las dos cayeran en el pasto.

**S.** Serás muy buena en la bicicleta, pero te recuerdo que soy muy buena para correr.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja ya lo comprobé. (besándola)

Luego de eso Santana la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

**S.** Nos metemos al estanque?  
><strong>Q.<strong> La verdad no es muy buena idea, en esta época del año el agua ya está fría, te lo digo por experiencia.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm que lástima.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ven vamos por un tronco que vi atrás de ese árbol, nos puede servir de banca para sentarnos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me vas a hacer trabajar?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay mielecita, como siempre quejándote de todo. (beso en la mejilla)  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm tú tienes la culpa.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ja si como no.

Luego de colocar el tronco cerca de la tienda de campaña..

**Q.** Listo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Iré por el desayuno, lo dejamos en el auto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No tardes mielecita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jejeje nope.

Luego de desayunar...

**Q.** Quieres hacerlo?  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
><strong>S.<strong> Espera Q, antes... Me gustaría charlar contigo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Y de qué?  
><strong>S<strong>. Bueno, somos algo así como una pareja y la verdad es que nos conocemos muy poco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahhh ok, bien hablemos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Veamos... Ah ya sé, quieres ir a Yale, pero qué piensas estudiar ahí?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Algo relacionado con el arte, ya sabes me gusta pintar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Deberías estudiar actuación, eres muy buena en eso.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja estás hablando en serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip, deberías considerarlo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Tal vez lo haga y tú qué piensas estudiar?  
><strong>S.<strong> Ni idea, lo único que tengo claro es irme a NY.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana en pocos meses iremos a la universidad, ya deberías saber lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.  
><strong>S<strong>. Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estudia medicina como tu papá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Ni loca, para tener que estar casi toda la vida estudiando y lejos de mi familia, no gracias.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tu papá es lo máximo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Claro que no, es un controlador, todo lo quiere a la perfección.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Al menos lo tienes cerca de ti.  
><strong>S.<strong> Mmm siento mucho que el tuyo esté en la cárcel, al menos debes de sentirte muy orgullosa de que se encuentre en ese lugar por tratar de ayudar a tu mamá con su tratamiento.**  
><strong>**Q**. Jajajajaaja.  
><strong>S.<strong> No entiendo cuál es el chiste? Qué dije o qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento es solo que... Dios lo dices de una manera que realmente conmovería a cualquiera.  
><strong>S.<strong> No entiendo nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> A veces las cosas no son como parecen San, aunque uno las quiera maquillar.  
><strong>S. <strong>Sigo sin entender nada.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana, mi padre no fue a la cárcel por hacer un fraude a la compañía donde trabajaba para ayudar con el tratamiento de mamá.  
><strong>S. <strong>Entonces?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Fue a la cárcel por hacer un fraude a la compañía donde trabajaba para poder pagar una enorme deuda de juego que tenía.  
><strong>S.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Russell era jugador, le encantaba apostar hasta lo que no tenía y para pagar sus deudas se valía de todo, lo último que hizo fue defraudar a la compañía esa, pero esa vez no se zafó tan fácilmente, fue descubierto y lo pusieron tras las rejas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios mío, pero tu mamá le dijo a mi mamá que...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, ella mintió en eso porque le daba mucha vergüenza decir la verdad.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento mucho Quinn, me imagino lo que habrás sufrido.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Él recibió su merecido y está donde debe de estar.  
><strong>S.<strong> Cielos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como te dije, no todas las cosas son como parecen, pero algo si te puedo decir, tienes a los padres más maravillosos del mundo, no lo olvides .  
><strong>S.<strong> No lo haré, pero yo te recuerdo algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Que ahora ellos son también tus padres.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cierto y me siento tan culpable de estarme tirando a su hija consentida.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajaja ellos nunca lo sabrán.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Eso espero.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Por fin.  
><strong>S.<strong> Gracias abejita.**  
><strong>**Q**. Por?  
><strong>S.<strong> Por tenerme confianza.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Fue bueno poder desahogarme mielecita, gracias a ti por escúchame.

Las chicas compartieron un tierno beso, para luego entrar a la tienda y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jajaja no estoy segura si se dice mielecita o mielita, de todos modos se que esa palabra ni existe y se que tampoco les gustará ese apodo jajaja pero por el tipo de relación que llevan sería ilógico que se llamaran amor o algo más usual entre las parejas normales.<strong>_

_**JKR8: Se que la esquizofrenia no se cura, ya verás lo que pasará mas adelante, gracias por tus tips, con respecto a si la historia será larga... al principio se suponía que no sería así, pero luego empecé a recibir un montón de comentarios positivos y mi imaginación se desató y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado los 20 capítulos jajaja, así que en este momento no tengo muy claro si serán muchos más capítulos o no, ya veremos, gracias por leer.**_

_**En serio mil gracias a todos y cada uno de las personas que además de leer los capítulos se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario, síganlo haciendo, ah y no se olviden de hacerlo también con mi otra historia.**_

_**Sigo aceptando sugerencias, gracias de verdad y perdón por los errores.**_

_**PD. Acabo de ver el final de la mitad de temporada de THE WALKING DEAD, a pesar de que la página oficial puso un mega spoiler, aun así me afectó el capítulo :(**_


	30. También soy tuya

**_Ya regresé._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30. También soy tuya.<strong>

Luego de algunas rondas, las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas en la tienda de campaña.

**Q. **San, mielecita.  
><strong>S. <strong>Mmmm?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Tu celular está sonando.  
><strong>S.<strong> Diablos, es mamá.

Santana contestó.

**S**. Hola mami.  
><strong>M<strong>. Santana dónde están metidas? Es tardísimo, las estamos esperando para comer.  
><strong>S. <strong>Aquí mmm paseando.  
><strong>M.<strong> Todavía? Regresen a casa ahora mismo.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si mamá ya vamos para allá.**  
><strong>**M.** Pero rápido.

La llamada terminó.

**S. **Vámonos abejita linda, que mamá está que echa humo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio? Entonces apresurémonos.  
><strong>S. <strong>Hoy fue muy lindo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si verdad? Qué bueno que te gustó.  
><strong>S. <strong>Quinnie, por lo que me contaste es que no has querido hablar con tu papá?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por eso y por otras cosas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Cómo cuáles?  
><strong>Q.<strong> El que me haya quitado todos los recuerdos que tenía de Belle.  
><strong>S. <strong>Oh.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En fin... Es hora de regresar a casa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.

Las salidas se hicieron más comunes con los amigos de Santana, la latina se sentía cada vez más cómoda al pasar tiempo al lado de Quinn, a pesar de que aún tenía miedo de que Mike y Artie descubrieran su relación.

En público tenían que disimular pero a solas era otra historia, empezaron a platicar de más cosas, el sexo seguía muy presente en ellas pero ahora compartían momentos más allá de eso.

Cierto día en la preparatoria la latina estaba buscando unos libros en su casillero, de pronto...

**Ma.** Hola Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> Hey Matt.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> El viernes habrá un mini torneo de bolos para amateurs, los premios serán en efectivo, el otro día te vi jugar y lo haces muy bien, quiero invitarte para que seas mi pareja en el torneo, es el próximo viernes, qué dices?  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo siento mucho Matt pero no creo poder.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues porque... Mis padres son algo estrictos.

La verdad es que ese viernes la latina pensaba que Quinn le ofrecería su festejo por el segundo mes de noviazgo, que cumplirían el jueves.

**Ma.** Si quieres yo les puedo pedir permiso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Emmm no lo sé.  
><strong>Ma<strong>. Anda, acepta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Les preguntaré a mis padres, mañana te digo.  
><strong>Ma.<strong> Genial.

El chico se acercó a la latina y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola por completo, de inmediato volteó en dirección al casillero de Quinn y notó que la rubia los veía con una mirada de pocos amigos.

En cuanto Matt se alejó, Santana fue a encontrarse con Quinn, pero la rubia comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

**S.** Quinn, espera, Quinnnie!'

Finalmente la alcanzó.

**S. **Déjame explicarte.

Santana buscó un salón vacío, tomó de la mano a la rubia y la introdujo en él.

**S.** De verdad juro que no es lo que parece.**  
><strong>**Q**. Entonces lo que vi fue una especie de espejismo? Ese tipo te besó Santana.  
><strong>S.<strong> En la mejilla.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Como sea, pero te besó y tú lo permitiste.  
><strong>S.<strong> Me tomó por sorpresa Quinnie, se me acercó para invitarme a un torneo de bolos.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y?  
><strong>S.<strong> Le dije que mañana le confirmaba.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quéeeeee?  
><strong>S. <strong>Eso le dije abejita, pero no quiere decir que le vaya a decir que sí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero le diste esperanzas.  
><strong>S. <strong>Claro que no.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si y lo sabes.  
><strong>S. <strong>No.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te recuerdo que eres mía Santana.

La rubia arrinconó a la morena contra la pared y le dio un beso duro, la latina luchaba contra eso hasta que por fin se pudo zafar.

**S.** Qué demonios te pasa Quinn Fabray? Bien sabes que aquí no podemos hacer eso, nos van a sorprender.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro, pero sí permites que ese estúpido te besuquee frente a todos, verdad?  
><strong>S.<strong> Es distinto.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Claro porque él es hombre, cierto?

Santana no respondió nada, así que la rubia como alma que lleva el diablo salió del salón de clases.

Por los pasillos logró ver a lo lejos a Matt, así que sacó de entre su uniforme su navaja, apretó la palanquilla de la cacha para que saliera el filo.

Cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarlo, Tina se le cruzó en el camino.

**T.** Q, adivina qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ahora no Tina, estoy ocupada.  
><strong>T. <strong>No te quitaré tiempo, solo quiero informarte que los papás de Mike le prestaron la cabaña que tienen en las afueras de la ciudad, iremos en parejas este fin de semana, por supuesto están invitadas.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En parejas? Pues dile a Matt, al parecer él es la pareja de Santana.  
><strong>T. <strong>Qué? (mueca)

Sin más la rubia dejo ahí a la chica asiática, para ir tras del chico de color, pero ya no lo vio cerca de ahí, en cambio a quien vio que venía hacia ella era a Bree.

**Q.** Bree ven vamos al lugar prohibido, necesito hablar contigo.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Estás bien?  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, Santana se acercó a Tina.

**S.** Pasó algo con Q?  
><strong>T. <strong>Es justo lo que te iba a preguntar, la invité a un fin de semana en la cabaña de los papás de Mike, para pasarlo en parejas, pero me dijo que invitara a Matt porque ahora él era tu pareja.  
><strong>S. <strong>Qué? Dios mío, no lo puedo creer.  
><strong>T. <strong>Pues qué pasó?  
><strong>S<strong>. Que ese imbécil me dio un beso en la mejilla y Quinn vio todo.  
><strong>T.<strong> Ay San, pues a pesar de su trato, relación o como se llame, debes serle fiel.  
><strong>S. <strong>Baja la voz, por supuesto que le soy fiel, Matt me besó de pronto.  
><strong>T. <strong>Ve a hablar con ella.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo haré.

En el lugar prohibido...  
><strong><br>****Br.** Ya me vas a decir qué pasa?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Estuve a punto de apuñalar a Matt.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Matt? Qué Matt? (mueca)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Rutherford el jugador de fútbol.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Por qué?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Porque besó en la mejilla a Santana.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Solo por eso? (frunciendo el ceño) Quinn te pudiste meter en un gran problema.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé, si no es por Tina que sin querer se interpuso en mi camino, lo habría hecho sin duda alguna.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ay Quinn lo que estuviste a punto de hacer fue por celos.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Celos? Claro que no, pero mientras Santana y yo tengamos esta relación ella es mía y de nadie más.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Escucha lo que dices Quinn, estas involucrándote demasiado en esa extraña relación que tienes con esa reverenda perra.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No es verdad, pero no voy a permitir que haga conmigo lo que se le dé la gana.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Y Belle?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Ella qué?  
><strong>Br.<strong> Quinn estás sumamente molesta por culpa de esa tipa, eso quiere decir que estás desarrollando sentimientos por ella, te recuerdo que hay una chica encerrada esperando a recuperarse para estar contigo otra vez.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Y lo estaremos, el amor que le tengo a Belle, nunca va a cambiar.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Espero no sufras por culpa de Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>No lo haré.  
><strong>Br.<strong> También espero que al final de todo esto no te quedes como el perro de las dos tortas, sin Belle y sin Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>Al final de todo esto, Belle estará conmigo y Santana estará con el chico que desee.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ojalá, deberías de deshacerte de esa navaja que te dio el traidor de Puck.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Eso jamás, a pesar de que fue un regalo de ese idiota, me ha traído muy buena suerte, siempre me ha ayudado a defenderme de gente indeseable como con Azimio a quien por poco y le destrozo la mano, ese Matt tuvo mucha suerte, sin quererlo Tina le salvó el pellejo.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Le habrías hecho daño a pesar de que no te hizo nada?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Se metió en mi camino.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Pero ni siquiera sabe de lo tuyo con Santana.  
><strong>Q. <strong>A veces es bueno quitar de en medio a ciertas personas que nos estorban.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Ya lo has hecho antes?  
><strong>Q. <strong>Claro. (alzando los hombros)  
><strong>Br.<strong> Quinn, me estás asustando, acaso has matado a alguien?

Hubo un momento en silencio.

**Q.** No, claro que no.  
><strong>Br.<strong> Estás segura?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si... Llamaré a Leslie, necesito escuchar a Belle.  
><strong>Br<strong>. Te dejaré a solas.

Santana iba en camino hacia el lugar prohibido, de pronto vio que Bree salió de ahí, esperó un poco y luego fue directo al lugar.

**Q.** Leslie, no llamaste.  
><strong>L.<strong> Lo sé Quinn, pero créeme he estado muy ocupada, recuerda que no solo tengo que estar al pendiente de Belle, sino de otros pacientes, además Brian acaba de recuperarse de una infección en el estómago, Halo insistía en que fue mi culpa y eso me tenía muy estresada.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Lo siento, espero que tu hijito este mejor.  
><strong>L<strong>. Afortunadamente lo está, gracias.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Entonces hoy tampoco podré hablar con Belle?  
><strong>L.<strong> En estos momentos está tomando una siesta.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Una siesta forzada?  
><strong>L.<strong> Fue indicación del médico.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Si, me lo imaginé.  
><strong>L.<strong> En la primera oportunidad que tenga me comunicaré contigo para que la escuches.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Gracias Leslie y dile a Belle que la amo.  
><strong>L.<strong> Se lo diré.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** En serio Quinn?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Por dios me asustaste.  
><strong>S. <strong>Me exiges fidelidad, mientras tu aprovechas la primera oportunidad para llamarle a tu ex novia y mandarle recados de que la amas?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana es muy distinto.  
><strong>S. <strong>Por qué? Por qué yo si tengo que serte fiel en todos los aspectos y tú a mí no me das lo mismo?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pues...  
><strong>S.<strong> Sé que estas muy enamorada de esa chica, pero ahora yo soy tu novia, tenemos un trato, un trato que yo he cumplido al pie de la letra, pero por lo que veo no es recíproco.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Y por eso te dejas besar por ese canalla y no por mí?  
><strong>S.<strong> Te repito, me tomó por sorpresa y te recuerdo que acordamos que nadie lo sabría y aun así ya lo saben más personas de las que deberían, pero no haré esta relación pública, tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo, no lo olvides.  
><strong>Q<strong>. No lo he hecho.  
><strong>S.<strong> Así que si vamos a seguir con esto, necesito que me digas que eres mía y de nadie más, no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar a tu ex novia, nos quedan prácticamente 4 meses juntas, cuando esto acabe podrás estar con ella, pero ahora necesito que me digas que me perteneces.

Para la rubia esas palabras significaban dos cosas, aceptar y olvidarse de Belle, o no aceptar y olvidarse de Santana, pero la latina estaba frente a ella y era libre, Belle no, luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos….

**Q**. Soy tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Si, soy tuya por lo que resta del trato.  
><strong>S<strong>. Muy bien, nos pertenecemos Quinnie, eres mía.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo soy.

Lentamente la morena se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes, la tomó de las manos para enredarlas en su cuello, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la rubia,  
>la besó en los labios tiernamente, estuvieron besándose despacio por algunos minutos.<p>

**S.** Tina me contó sobre el plan del fin de semana. (murmurando sobre los labios de Quinn)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Quieres ir?  
><strong>S.<strong> Seria lindo, para festejar nuestro segundo mes juntas que es el jueves, no solo no iré con Matt a los bolos porque soy tuya, sino porque pensé que el viernes lo celebraríamos, pero es buena idea ir con los chicos el fin de semana y celebrarlo ahí.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Pero me toca a mí organizar el festejo, además con los chicos ahí no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo a solas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Se la pasarán ebrios.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ok entonces el próximo mes organizaré el festejo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Muy bien.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Regresemos a clases.  
><strong>S. <strong>No, vamos a sentarnos y pasar un rato aquí...  
><strong>Q.<strong> Besándonos?  
><strong>S. <strong>Si.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cool.

Las chicas estuvieron por dos horas en ese lugar hasta que decidieron regresar a clases.

Más tarde..

**T.** Entonces nos acompañan a nuestro fin de semana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Si.  
><strong>B.<strong> Será un grandioso fin de semana.  
><strong>Mi.<strong> Santana, deberías de animarte a salir con Matt para que por fin dejes la soltería.  
><strong>S.<strong> No gracias, él no es mi tipo.  
><strong>Mi<strong>. Pues que lástima, también lo es que no haya chicas lesbianas además de ti en McKinley, Quinn.  
><strong>B. <strong>Las hay Mike, pero no son lo suficientemente valientes para aceptarlo

Mientras la chica de ojos azules decía eso, miraba profundamente a Santana quien de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado

**T. **Bueno ya, mejor hagamos una lista de lo que debemos llevar para el fin de semana.  
><strong>A. <strong>Que no falte el alcohol.  
><strong>B. <strong>Eso encabeza la lista.

Ese jueves Quinn le preparó la lasaña que tanto le gustaba a su chica.

**Q. **Sé que no vamos a poder celebrar como quisiéramos pero al menos quiero darte este pequeño detalle, también sé que no se acerca ni tantito al sazón de tu mamá, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Oh Quinnie no te hubieras molestado (gran sonrisa)  
><strong>Q<strong>. No fue nada, comemos?  
><strong>S.<strong> Sip.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Te serviré una pequeña porción por si no te gusta.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ok.

En cuanto la latina probó un bocado de la lasaña, echó sus ojos hacia atrás.

**S.** Abejita! Mmmmm.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Qué?  
><strong>S.<strong> Esto está más que delicioso, que rico.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En serio?  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiiii, no le digas a mamá pero tu lasaña es mucho mejor que la de ella.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Woow.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dame más.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con gusto.  
><strong>S<strong>. No te conocía estas cualidades culinarias Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Cuando mamá empezó a enfermarse tuve que hacerme cargo de la cocina, para prepararle su dieta y para que Russell y yo comiéramos.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pues una habilidad más para tu expediente.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dame un beso.  
><strong>S.<strong> Te doy todos los que quieras abejita.

Las chicas compartieron unos cuantos besos, luego siguieron comiendo.

**S. **Crees que mis papás nos dejen ir a la cabaña de Mike?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Con tal de estar solos todo el fin de semana, eso es seguro, así aprovecharán para...  
><strong>S. <strong>Iuuuggg calla Quinnie, no quiero ni imaginármelo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Dios, tal vez lo hagan por toda la casa como nosotras.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ay noooo, que horror, gracias por echarme a perder la comida abejita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajajaj lo siento mielecita (besándola) mejor vamos a comprar lo que nos tocó llevar para el fin de semana, porque mañana quiero dedicarme a hacer toda la tarea ya que no estaremos aquí.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ok.

Mientras hacían sus compras, compartían roces de mano y sonrisas.

Más tarde cuando llegaron a casa, pidieron permiso a los padres de la latina para ir a la cabaña, Frank decidió cerciorarse de que era verdad y llamó a su colega Michael Chang para preguntarle, finalmente les otorgó el permiso a las chicas.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de amigos ultimó los detalles finales para el fin de semana.

**Mi.** No se les olvide llevar mantas y ropa de invierno, en esta época del año ya hace bastante frío por las noches.  
><strong>A.<strong> Llevaré mi colección de películas de terror.  
><strong>B.<strong> Ay Artie, sabes que eso me da miedo.  
><strong>A.<strong> Yo te protegeré.  
><strong>S. <strong>Uyyy si con esos enormes bíceps que tienes ya me imagino la clase de protección que le darías. (rodando los ojos)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana...  
><strong>S.<strong> Es broma.

Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas regresaron a casa.

**S. **Quinnie ven a mi recámara, necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo para estar juntas, porque creo que será imposible que el fin de semana lo podamos hacer.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo siento San pero te dije que me dedicaría a hacer la tarea, necesito hacer méritos para obtener una beca para la universidad.  
><strong>S. <strong>Pero Q. (enorme puchero)

La rubia entró a su habitación para comenzar con sus deberes, Santana estaba muy cachonda y frustrada ya que no podría disfrutar de las caricias de su novia durante todo el fin de semana.

**S. **Quinnie?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué pasa?  
><strong>S. <strong>Ven a mi habitación necesito que me ayudes con algo.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En un rato más, terminaré la tarea de álgebra.  
><strong>S. <strong>Ash.

Pero la latina no desistió y de pronto se le ocurrió un plan, así que regresó a la habitación de su novia.

**S. **Quinnie!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Qué?  
><strong>S. <strong>De verdad necesito que me ayudes con algo en mi habitación.  
><strong>Q.<strong> En un rato mas San, de verdad estoy ocupada (sin dejar de ver su laptop)  
><strong>S.<strong> Quinnie!  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ay Santana porque no entien...

La rubia se quedó sin palabras al ver en su puerta a una muy pero muy desnuda Santana frente a ella.

**S. **De verdad necesito tu ayuda, te espero en mi habitación.

Con una sonrisa muy coqueta la latina caminó hacia su cuarto.

Quinn seguía sin habla, pero rápidamente reaccionó, dejó la laptop a un lado y corrió a la habitación de su novia.

**Q.** Dónde estás Santana?  
><strong>S.<strong> Aquí en el baño.

Al entrar en el baño la latina aun desnuda estaba al pie de la tina.

**Q.** En qué quieres que te ayude?

Santana le mostró un rastrillo.

**S.** En tenerla como a ti te gusta, están algo crecidos.

Aun con la boca abierta, Quinn tomó el rastrillo de la mano de la morena y le ayudó a entrar a la tina que ya estaba lista.

La chica de ojos verdes esperó a que Santana se sentara en una orilla de tina, tomó un recipiente el cual llenó con agua, fue por la crema depiladora y se arrodilló justo a un lado de la tina, echó agua en el centro de la morena y luego con su mano esparció la crema.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Quinn besó los muslos internos de Santana, provocándole un gemido entrecortado, luego chupó sus pezones y finalmente la besó apasionadamente para luego comenzar a depilarla lentamente.

Los movimientos de su mano eran muy delicados, la rubia enjuagaba el rastrillo en el recipiente con agua y regresaba al centro de la latina.

Con cada toque, el deseo de Santana aumentaba, la mano izquierda de Quinn jugaba con la pierna derecha de la morena.

Una vez que la vagina de la latina estaba completamente depilada, Quinn le echó mucha agua para quitar los restos de vello que pudieran haber quedado en ella y entonces comenzó a acariciarla.

**Q**. Quedó tan suave.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dios (mordiéndose el labio)

Quinn llevó sus labios al hueso de la cadera de la latina, le dio varios besos húmedos.

**S.** Quinnie.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Te deseo.

Y con eso, de un solo golpe metió dos de sus dedos en Santana, haciéndola estremecerse.

**S.** Ohhh siiii justo ahí siiii mmmmm.

Las embestidas de la rubia continuaban, pero luego Quinn sacó sus dedos.

**S.** Mmm?  
><strong>Q.<strong> Me voy a quitar la ropa.  
><strong>S. <strong>Si por favor.

Una vez desnuda, Quinn entró a la tina, le indicó a Santana que se pusiera encima de ella para que montara sus dedos, la latina de inmediato lo hizo.

Los movimientos de cadera de la morena eran muy intensos, apoyó sus brazos a cada extremo de la tina, en cada bajada que hacía, Quinn succionaba sus pezones.

**S.** Siii mmmm mete otro abejita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo haré.

Con 3 dedos de su novia dentro de ella y el pulgar frotándole el clítoris, la latina estaba logrando llegar al clímax.

**S.** Eres fabulosa Quinnie, me estás volviendo loca, te lo juro, Dios mío!.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vente para mi cariño, hazlo.  
><strong>S.<strong> Siiii, oh dios siiiiii.

Quinn sintió como las paredes de su novia apretaban con fuerza sus dedos, era la señal de que Santana estaba experimentando un gran orgasmo.

**S. **Quinnieeeeeeee!

La latina se tiró sobre la rubia, dejándola sin fuerzas, Quinn le acariciaba la espalda.

**S. **Eso fue tan malditamente sexy, eres única Quinnie bee.  
><strong>Q.<strong> No sé por qué, pero tú despiertas este lado animal en mí como no tienes idea.  
><strong>S<strong>. Me gusta provocarte eso. (besándola)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Vamos a terminar esta ducha.  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero quiero hacer uso de mi turno.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Jajaja lo harás pero en la cama, te aseguro que tus rodillas te duelen.  
><strong>S.<strong> Es verdad.

Tomaron la ducha más rápida de su vida y fueron directamente a la cama de la latina.

**S.** Ponte en cuatro.  
><strong>Q.<strong> San...  
><strong>S.<strong> Vamos, confía en mí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Es que...  
><strong>S.<strong> No te gusta ser pasiva, cierto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Claro que me gusta recibir, pero tú sabes que prefiero tener el control.  
><strong>S<strong>. Yo siempre me dejo hacer lo que se te antoje conmigo, ahora es mi turno, por favor. (gran puchero)  
><strong>Q.<strong> Ok.

Quinn se puso sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

**S.** Tu trasero es enorme.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Santana…  
><strong>S.<strong> Pero perfecto, me fascina.

La morena pasó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Quinn, apretándolas con fuerza.

**S.** Te deseo abejita.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Lo sé.

Santana pasó sus dedos sobre la raja de la chica de ojos verdes, luego llevó su rostro hacia el centro de la rubia y comenzó a succionar sus labios vaginales y su clítoris.

**Q.** Mmmmmm.

Cuando la rubia estaba sumamente lubricada, la latina la penetró con su dedo medio, provocándole de inmediato que arqueara su espalda.

**S.** Estás tan apretada abejita, que rico.  
><strong>Q.<strong> Otro dedo, estoy lista.  
><strong>S.<strong> Si Quinnie.

Santana añadió un dedo más e incrementó los movimientos de su mano, era sexo completamente salvaje, la chica de ojos verdes lo estaba disfrutando a plenitud.

**Q.** Me estás volviendo loca mielecita.  
><strong>S.<strong> Estas buenísima Quinn, dime que eres mía.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Soy tuya San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Dilo otra vez.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Soy tuya Santana, solamente tuya.  
><strong>S.<strong> Vente para mí.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Cógeme más fuerte y lo haré.

Santana pasó su mano derecha sobre los senos de su novia, los apretó delicadamente y continuó penetrándola hasta que finalmente la rubia explotó en su orgasmo.

**Q.** Eso fue….  
><strong>S.<strong> Perfecto?  
><strong>Q<strong>. Más que perfecto.  
><strong>S.<strong> Ven acá Quinnie preciosa.

Santana rodeó con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de su novia.

**Q.** Creo que ya no hice la tarea.  
><strong>S.<strong> La acabas de hacer y has conseguido una nota de excelencia.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Estamos locas.  
><strong>S.<strong> Lo sé y me encanta.  
><strong>Q<strong>. A mí también mielecita.

Las chicas se quedaron en la cama de la latina hasta que los padres de Santana llegaron a casa.

Al día siguiente desayunaron en familia y luego fueron a casa de Tina donde sería el punto de reunión para ir rumbo a la cabaña de los padres de Mike.

**Q**. Espero que puedas mantener tus manos alejadas de mi San.  
><strong>S.<strong> Jajajajaja eso más bien te lo tengo que decir yo a ti abejita.  
><strong>Q<strong>. Ya veremos qué pasa.  
><strong>S.<strong> Tienes razón.

Los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos para ir a la cabaña, todos iban muy entusiasmados por pasar un fin de semana juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para las personas que me han regañado, espero este capítulo les haya agradado jejeje.<strong>_

_**Ahh recibí un comentario en francés al cual obviamente no le entendí ni papa y el traductor me dejó igual jajajaja pero gracias por enviármelo.**_

_**Sugerencias de cómo quieren que sea ese fin de semana en la cabaña serán tomadas en cuenta.**_

_**Qué les pareció la decisión de Quinn?**_

_**Para el guest que también me regañó sobre que no se sabe nada del pasado de Quinn, próximamente saldrá a la luz.**_

_**No dejen de comentar y enviar sugerencias por favor.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
